


Offer of Immortality

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Addiction, Character Death, Dark, Evil Voldemort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Obsessive Voldemort, Slightly insane Voldemort-at times, Stockholm Syndrome, Tomarry Dark Spring Exchange, Vampire Voldemort, alternative universe, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 109,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: “There is no real cure for rabies, Mr. Potter. Not in the muggle word, nor the wizarding world.” Madam Pomfrey said sadly.Harry just turned 14 when he gets diagnosed with rabies and even potions can only prolong his life for so long and he will have to face death eventually. As he fights against the virus, while trying to make the best of his last remaining days. His whole world is quickly turned upside by Voldemort, the leader of the Vampire covens in Britain. Strangely enough the Vampire Lord offers Harry to become his Childe, yet Harry knows he will be selling his life away to the evil vampire and declines. But Voldemort isn’t about to let him go either and time is running out quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shihane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihane/gifts).



> This story is for the Tomarrydarkspringexchange and my giftee is shi-hane. I hope you like it :). (I did try and not change too much from the prompt)  
> The prompt was Voldemort being a very old vampire and Harry has a fatal disease. 
> 
> In fact I was planning on using cancer, but then I saw a documentary on television about rabies and I believe that cancer is already often used in fanfics(never read those before, but I know there are some out there). So I decided to change it and this is what came out from it all. 
> 
> I hope you all like it! And all mistakes are still my own! English is not my first language either, and even though I did proofread it, there might still be mistakes… 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters!! 
> 
> **Also a warning beforehand, this turned far darker than I expected. There is Non-con in here and Harry is underage, he is only 14 years. For that reason I also rated it explicit and not mature, since I am not entirely sure about the rating.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Another small warning, I do not wish to offend anyone and there are mentions of Jesus in this chapter(mainly him being a sorcerer). I will point out this is merely a fan-fiction. Just to be safe.**
> 
>  
> 
> So with the warnings out there, enjoy :).

### Chapter 1:

##### Date: 8 March 1970

Time. It was something strange and curious. People lived their lives bound by _‘time’_. That simply word which controlled their lives. People would either waste it or use it well, until the last second of their pitiful life. 

Time is a meaningless concept for him, always has been. Centuries, years, months, weeks, days, hours and minutes passed by. Each second ticking away and in every second he could imagine someone dying somewhere in the world. This was a simple fact, but he knew that his life would never end. 

The immortal life of a vampire was endless and even though vampires could be killed, Voldemort didn’t have any plans in dying.

No, immortality meant everything to him and he got it because of his cursed father. 

He couldn’t even remember exactly how long he had even been here. He lost count after 3000 years. It could possible that he walked this cursed earth for like 3300 years now and those stupid humans never changed, the wizards and witches included. 

They all made the same mistakes, never learning from their history or completely disregarding it. Voldemort could truly say they were fools, just mere sheep looking for someone to guide them. Never once taken responsibility for their actions when things go wrong, blaming someone else was much easier after all. No, humans deep down till their very core remained the same.

He had seen how they flocked towards a so-called Messiah, Jesus. He had seen how they had eventually turned against him and the man had accepted his demise. Jesus had known how it would end, maybe not from the very beginning, but when it came close he knew he was going to die. 

Of all the people Voldemort had seen throughout his life, Jesus had been by far the strangest and the purest. For Jesus had only cared about those around him, completely disregarding himself. In the name of God… How easily people fell into that trap, because they desperately wanted to believe. Jesus had been nothing more than a powerful wizard and those humans just followed him, because he could cure and save them. Jesus had been far ahead of his time, Voldemort understood that now. 

And because of that Voldemort didn’t believe there was a God out there. No higher power, even though he grew up in that era Voldemort quickly forgot everything about those religions and he never believed. For which God would create live, only to take it away in the end. There was no reason for it all.

Voldemort was the eldest and strongest vampire still alive today and he prided himself because of this. He simply didn’t share this kind of power. It had been long ago when he disposed of the Elder generation of Vampires, leaving him the sole ruler in Britain, just like it should be. In the end he almost caused the vampires of past Britain to be extinct and after that he erased every trace of his past, until eventually the wizard and witches, and the vampires, didn’t even remember the name Tomar of Riddle.

They didn’t remember his father the pureblood vampire, or his real name. For all those centuries he is known as Lord Voldemort and in his eyes no one deserved to stand next to him, not even Salazar had that right and he had been his best friend when the human had been alive. In the end none of those human weaklings were even worthy of his full attention. They were merely his playthings, which one day would face death. Fragile weak playthings, but luckily they could offer him some amusement. 

The only frustration he had come across for so many times was the simple fact that people could so easily beg and plead. To throw away all their pride and everything, to shiver and cower in front of him yet still plead to be turned. He in equal measures enjoyed and hated it. 

He enjoyed it, because it proved that he was far better, superior than them and he hated it because it once again reminded him of how weak the human race or sometimes even the vampires could be. They truly believed they were worthy of being his Childe or equal, simple-minded fools.

No, Voldemort had long ago made the decision to never sire a Childe. He could simply not be bothered with it all and no one was deserving of having his blood run through their veins anyway. 

How many humans had he turned down throughout the years? How many human lives could he have saved with a simply _‘yes’_? Instead his replies always were the same, _‘no’_. 

He couldn’t even think about a Childe near him, knowing that his blood was going through the other’s veins. The mere thought disgusted him. No, none of those filthy humans were worth it. 

Voldemort’s tongue moved over his teeth, feeling the sharp incisors and the corners of his lips turned upwards in a cruel smirk. Time for a well-deserved hunt and to terrorise those muggles once more. The muggles and the media were so stupid and even though the Ministry of Magic was trying to put a stop to this all, they simply couldn’t either. 

He wasn’t foolish enough to be captured or worse, killed. He was just bored at times and this was just a perfect outlet. He had just said to them that the vampire must be a rogue one, since he didn’t miss any vampires inside his covens and those fools easily believed it… never second guessing it. Voldemort had laughed at them all and the muggles as well.

He had been amused when the muggles had named him: _‘Highgate Vampire’*_. Well, they were right about the vampire part at least. He stood up, the other vampires glanced at him, but didn’t pay him any more attention, knowing that night was falling and he was going out once more. 

Some of the others also followed, but Voldemort knew they could take care of themselves and not get caught. They also knew to erase the dead bodies after they drained them. It wouldn’t do for either the Ministry of Magic or the muggles to find out about it all. 

They had a deal that they shouldn’t expose the wizarding community to the muggle world, they even received blood from St. Mungo’s so they wouldn’t have to hunt or kill innocents and risk any kind of exposure. Fools… they might need blood, yes. But where was the fun of draining it from a filthy plastic bag. Vampires were true hunters and the hunt was half the fun. 

But Voldemort wasn’t planning to expose the wizarding community either, but it was just so much fun and he grew so easily bored after living so many centuries. His lips turned upwards as he apparated towards Highgate Cemetery. He was ready for the hunt. 

##### Date: 13 April 1994:

Harry was still in complete awe at the massive buildings in New York and he had to admit that this was a great idea. Even though Remus had wanted to wait till the summer vacation, but Sirius and Harry had persisted and eventually the other wizard gave in. 

Remus had said it wasn’t wise to go there during the Easter Holiday and tried to persuade them by saying they had more time in the summer, but Sirius and Harry had not backed down. And so they still went in the middle of the school year towards America. 

Although Remus had said if Harry’s schoolwork suffered because of this, it would never happen again and that was the only way he would accept it, so Harry had just assured him that his grades wouldn’t suffer because of the trip. 

They had been here more than 3 days now and Harry still wasn’t completely used to it all. Luckily they didn’t need to live in the big city, because he didn’t think he would like that very much. In Harry’s opinion New York City was much too crowded and always in a hurry. 

But since the Black family owned a cottage in Argentina, South-America, they resided there while they travelled to all kinds of places throughout America. 

Harry was utterly grateful that they were wizards and were capable of just apparating all throughout the country, instead of relying on trains, buses or anything similar. Though Sirius had said that even here in America there was something like a Knight bus, just like they had in Britain. 

And just for fun his godfather had decided to take that one back to the cottage one day. Harry had believed that the Knight bus in Britain was awful, but it was nothing compared to the one in America… 

It seemed to be even faster and Harry had gotten sick and nauseous quickly, which only made Sirius laugh and even Remus had looked amused. 

Harry let out a deep sigh as he dropped himself on the couch. “Had a fun day, pup?” Sirius asked with a grin. 

Harry grinned back. Today they had went to the Grand Canyon and it was even more impressive than any pictures he had seen of it. “This is the best time of my life.” Harry said happily. Remus shook his head with a fond smile and walked towards the kitchen. 

“What do you two want to eat?” Remus asked, before he completely disappeared into the kitchen. Sirius’s grin widened as he dropped down next to Harry. 

“How about pizza, a rather big one!” Sirius exclaimed as he looked at Harry, who nodded with a laugh. 

Remus snorted. “It will not be my fault if you two get too fat.” The brown-haired male walked into the kitchen, leaving Sirius behind laughing and Harry smiling brightly. 

“Maybe next year we can go to China,” Sirius offered with a smile. “I have never been to that side of the world either, so I reckon it will be fun.” 

Harry just gave a nod as he smiled up at his godfather. 

When Harry fell asleep that evening he was so tired he didn’t hear the flapping of bat wings and neither did he feel a bite on his heel. 

The next day Harry felt a strange tingling sensation in his heel, but he paid it no mind and it was later in the day when the strange sensation had already faded again, so Harry simply forgot about it and just had another day with a lot of fun with Sirius and Remus. 

##### Date: 26 July 1994 – Harry’s age 13:

The flu… Of course Harry just had to get it before his birthday. 

He closed his eyes as it felt like his whole body was burning up. He was just glad that he hadn’t gotten ill before the trip they had to America, though he rarely got ill at all, but if he did it felt three times more awful... 

Remus frowned slightly and dropped a new wet towel on Harry’s forehead. Harry sagged back in the bed, feeling some relief with the cold towel on his forehead. 

“The fever isn’t letting up, is it?” Remus questioned softly and Harry could only shake his head. His head was hurting, basically everything felt like it was hurting. He had no appetite and his throat was so sore that he didn’t even feel like eating or drinking anything. 

The worse part it seemed like the fever-reducing potions just didn’t work at all, just like last time when Harry had a fever this high. So he just had to lie down and wait for it to end, which just sucked. He cursed having a high resistance to potions at times like these…

“Try to go back to sleep, alright…” Remus whispered softly.

Harry let out a soft hum as he forced his eyes open. Remus smiled softly at him, even though Harry noticed the other was clearly worried as well and then he left the room. Harry’s eyes dropped close again as he shifted a bit deeper under the many blankets. He just felt awful, but he had assured his godfather and Remus that he would be alright in a few days. 

If the fever-reducing potion had done its work right he would already feel better. It was just a stupid flu…

Harry frowned as he turned on his side and he felt a strange tingling sensation in his leg, just like he had for several days now. It felt like some itch that he just couldn’t scratch and he groaned in slight frustration as he moved his hand over it. 

He thought back to a few months ago, when he also felt something strange near his heel on the same leg, but he just let out a sigh, shifting to his side and tried to go back to sleep, which wasn’t easy since the headache was killing him. 

When evening came Remus and Sirius woke him and brought him some chicken soup that Remus had made. Harry sat up straighter with some difficulty as he still felt awful and he was a bit surprised he still had fallen asleep. 

When Harry finally sat with his back against the headboard he carefully brought a spoon with soup towards his mouth and swallowed quickly. He grimaced and wanted to shove the bowl of soup away, his appetite still non-existent. His throat hurting and swallowing the warm soup hadn’t been easy.

“Heey pup, better get well soon, before your birthday. Otherwise I will eat the whole pie myself.” Sirius said with a small grin as he tried to lighting the mood, but Harry shook his head as he tried not to vomit again. 

The breakfast he had yesterday morning ended up on the ground and he hadn’t been able to hold much inside his stomach since. It had been two whole days of lying in bed and Harry wished that he could just get up and go outside. It was summer and in just a few days was his 14th birthday. He had no wish to spend it in bed, being sick. But he knew he might have to face that was exactly what was going to happen. 

“Could you let my friends know they can’t be coming over for my birthday?” Harry asked as he looked at the older wizards. Both of them looked sad and also worried, but Harry just felt like he wouldn’t be able to deal with Hermione and Ron, or any of the other Weasleys, right now. Let alone have all his friends over for his birthday.

“Are you sure? You might feel better tomorrow.” Sirius said sounding hopeful.

Harry just nodded, telling them he was sure to cancel all the birthday plans. He already hated that they needed to take care of him. Even though they would say they gladly took care of him, just like they had always done. Harry had been raised by them with no memories of his parents at all, only stories told by Sirius or Remus and a small photobook with pictures of them.

His mother had died giving birth to him. They had tried to save her but there had been too many complications and she ended up dying still. Harry didn’t know the details and he preferred not to know, he had been blaming himself for it since Sirius had told him about her death. And filled with grief for his wife, his father had committed suicide, leaving Harry alone. His father’s death had hit in way harder when he realised it. In a way his father had just abandoned him… 

Sirius being named his godfather, took him in after their deaths and Remus helped whenever he could, which was often since it was difficult for a werewolf to find a job. Dark creatures were still looked down upon or feared, they were considered dangerous, yet Harry didn’t completely believe this to be true. 

Remus was the kindest person Harry had known in his entire life and it wasn’t like Remus had asked for it all. He had gotten bitten when he was a child and Harry knew the wizard saw it as a curse. 

Remus should be glad that Sirius was wealthy enough and could provide him with a monthly dose of Wolfsbane potion. Harry could vaguely remember the fights they had regarding the money and the potion. But Remus had relented when Sirius had told him that in turn for his help with raising Harry, Sirius would offer him the Wolfsbane potion and that way Remus would not endanger any of them. 

Even then Harry knew that the dark creatures could be dangerous, the best example of this were Fenrir Greyback, a dangerous werewolf, who actually bit children to turn them. Remus being one of his victims. 

And then there were the vampires and their leader Voldemort, who no one in the wizarding world dared to cross, because of one night centuries ago. A night which was nowadays known as the _‘Vampire’s betrayal’_ and even though it happened back in 1631, people never forgot that night and it went down in the history books. 

Voldemort surprisingly had become the Minister of Magic during the years after that, but when he resigned years later everything became worse for the other creatures and the wizarding community and vampires rarely interacted, as the vampires retreated back into covens. There were few rules to make sure that Vampires would not endanger the wizarding world and Voldemort had accepted them.

From what Harry knew Voldemort was still alive even today and out there somewhere, but Harry preferred not to think about vampires at all, since he had a nasty experience with them a few years ago.

“I don’t think I will be better by tomorrow. You have no idea how awful I feel.” Harry muttered as he brought himself back to the here and now, while also trying to ignore the pain in his throat as he spoke. 

Sirius’s eyes became worried. “Maybe we should go to St. Mungo’s…” 

Harry shook his head. “No, I will be fine. This is nothing.” Harry assured them. He picked up his spoon that he had dropped in the bowl and forced himself to at least eat a bit more, just to try and don’t make them worry even more. 

“Alright, pup. But if this doesn’t get better soon, we will go to St. Mungo’s.” Sirius stated, trying to sound stern, but failing miserably. Harry laughed at him, knowing that Sirius could never be strict with him. His laugh however ended in a painful cough and Remus slapped his hand against Harry’s back as Harry recovered and smiled at his godfather, while Remus glared briefly at Sirius. 

“I will get better before that.” Harry said confidently. If he loathed one thing, it was hospitals. He always disliked them, just the smell and all the white walls which would be coming towards you if you spend too much time in a room. All those sick and even dying people. He couldn’t remember a day or moment in his life that he hadn’t disliked hospitals and Sirius and Remus had a lot of problems with getting him into a hospital or doctor’s office, when he had been younger and it was really necessary. 

Harry remembered a moment that Sirius wanted to grab him, so they could go to the doctor, but it ended up in the first time that he used accidental magic, as he apparated from the living room towards the roof all of a sudden. 

Sirius barked out a laugh and ruffled Harry’s hair, making the younger wizard wince. “Sorry, pup,” He apologized quickly. “But of course you will get better soon with the threat of going to a hospital hanging over you.” 

Harry’s lips turned slightly upwards, even as he ignored the terrible headache he had. 

##### Date: 3 August 1994:

The days passed and his friends had written him _‘get well soon’_ letters with his birthday cards and presents. The potions still didn’t seem to help at all and Harry knew time was running out. Despite his reassuring words, it wouldn’t be long before Sirius or Remus would call on a medi-witch or even send him to St. Mungo’s... Harry had assured them multiple times he would be fine and it would pass in a few days, but it felt like it only got worse instead. 

The fever hadn’t gone down and had only increased; his throat was still sore and if he forced himself to eat or drink anything he really had to resist the urge to vomit. And the worst of all he didn’t feel like drinking at all, even though he was thirsty at times. It was almost as if the mere sight of water or any liquid repulsed him. Yet he still forced himself to drink and to take the potions that Remus often gave him. Even if it was with shaking hands and something that resembled fear inside of him. 

So Harry wasn’t surprised in the least when Sirius and Remus entered with a medi-witch he was familiar with. “Mr. Potter,” Madam Pomfrey said as she walked up to him. “You should know better.” She chastised him.  


Harry smiled weakly as she moved her wand over him, searching for what could be wrong with him. He started to wonder if it was the flu. He didn’t know why but he had just some terrible feeling deep inside him that he couldn’t explain, call it a gut feeling.

And when madam Pomfrey’s brows furred and she moved her wand a few times more, his speculations were kind of confirmed. “Nothing…” She muttered, sounding confused. She leaned down and placed a hand on his forehead, which was burning up. 

Remus and Sirius exchanged a worried glance and madam Pomfrey straightened. “Mr. Potter, how are you feeling? Anything out of the ordinary?” She asked him. 

Harry shook his head, not recalling anything strange, until he remembered the strange itch he sometimes felt on his heel. But could something so insignificant be important? He hesitated and scraped his throat. “A strange feeling on my heel.” He rasped out. 

Harry moved his blankets away so she could take a look at his leg and ankle. The medi-witch focused on his heel as she pointed her wand at it. Harry watched her in silence, until his gaze turned towards the worrying faces of Sirius and Remus. 

He wanted to assure them once again, but he couldn’t get the words out and madam Pomfrey pulled back. Her eyes met his and Harry felt a sudden rush of immense fear as he saw her eyes turning sad. 

“Did you go abroad or got close to a stray animal and got bitten?” She asked softly, while she also moved closer. “Turn your head; I want to check your spinal fluids.” Harry did so as Sirius nodded and then spoke realising that Pomfrey couldn’t see him. 

“We went to America a few months ago.” Sirius replied tensely, as he watched her work. 

Madam Pomfrey gave a nod and Harry felt a small sting in his neck, which made him grit his teeth. Harry turned back to lie on his back as he stared up at her, noticing she had a small vial of something in her hands. She moved her wand over it and the colour inside of it changed from red to dark blue, almost black.

She once again looked over to Harry, her expression sad. “Mr. Potter. I am sorry that I should bring the bearer of this news,” She spoke softly and her words were formed so that Harry had a feeling he wasn’t going to like her next words. Remus already placed a hand on his mouth and Sirius shook his head in denial at her words. For such words could only bring bad news… “I am afraid you have rabies.” 

Harry could hear a shocked gasp coming from either Remus or Sirius, but his mind was trying to remember what it exactly was. He couldn’t quite recall anything about it and it must have shown on his face, as she sat down on the chair next to his bed. “It is a virus that enters the central nerve system and hijacks the brain… eventually killing the host...” The last words were softer and Harry’s breath hitched at her words, with wide eyes he stared at her as she asked him another question. “Have you been in contact with a dog or other wild animal in America?” 

Harry shook his head numbly. “No…” He groaned out. He would remember if he had. Her eyes trailed towards his heel. 

“The itch you feel near your heel is mostly likely the place where you got bitten and infected.” She explained softly. Remus was holding on to Sirius while Harry still stared at the medi-witch, somehow hoping she would say that she was wrong and he was fine. That he didn’t have any kind of fatal disease, but she remained quiet and the silence felt damning all of a sudden. 

“Will I be alright?” Harry questioned unsure. Surely there must be some kind of cure. Maybe she only meant that muggles had no way to cure it. The reactions from them spoke volumes however. Harry wasn’t stupid and the question felt childish and stupid now, but he couldn’t have stopped himself from asking it... 

“There is no real cure for rabies, Mr. Potter. Not in the muggle word, nor the wizarding world.” Madam Pomfrey said sadly. Sirius started screaming that she was lying and Remus had to eventually pull the distressed wizard out of the room when Pomfrey glared at them. When her eyes turned back to him, Harry sighed and instead fixed his gaze on the ceiling above him. 

“There is a potion, but ultimately it will only buy you some more time… Since the symptoms are already visible the first stage has already begun and it becomes untreatable at that point.” The medi-witch said softly. Harry gritted his teeth and swallowed which only made his throat hurt more. As he tightly closed his eyes the first tear drop rolled over his cheek towards his ear. 

He breathed in heavily through his nose and he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I will take care of you.” Madam Pomfrey promised. Her words felt meaningless. He was going to die, no matter what. 

He forced his eyes open and looked at her. Her eyes were soft and full of compassion. He rarely had seen her like this, but then of course the only times he had seen her was when he suffered injuries from Quidditch. 

“How long?” Harry groaned out, hating how hoarse and weak his voice sounded. 

She shook her head. “I cannot say, but I will ask Potions Master Snape to create the potion, so we can start treatment as soon as possible.” 

Harry gave a small nod, grateful for the help she was offering despite it all. “Please… leave me alone for now.” Harry murmured softly. He really needed time to process this all.

“I will talk to your godfather about it.” Madam Pomfrey said softly with a small nod. Her eyes sad, but full of understanding nonetheless. 

When she left him alone Harry’s body started trembling as he silently cried, which only ended up increasing the pain in his head and his throat. But at least the pain was proof… proof that he was still alive. At least for the time being.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madam Pomfrey walked into the living room downstairs and saw that Sirius was pacing and Remus stood close by the door, both looked up when she walked in. 

Sirius almost ran towards her. “Tell me you’re lying!” He screamed at her and she could only shake her head. She knew that this was difficult, not only for Harry but also for those around him. “No, you’re lying!” Sirius yelled and grabbed her arms. Madam Pomfrey raised her wand against his chest. 

“Unhand me this instant.” She warned him with a vicious glare, but Remus already pulled Sirius away from her as well. She knew that no words she said could help them at this point. She was just glad that Sirius and Remus were together in this, so they could at least support and comfort each other. 

She sighed sadly as Sirius started crying, as he kept muttering that it was a lie and it couldn’t be true. Remus looked sad as their eyes met and madam Pomfrey gave a small nod. “I will need to let the ministry know about this… We will talk when you are more capable of processing this all… ” 

Because it was an infection that could spread easily, she also needed to make sure that it was contained. “Both of you need to get shots for rabies, just to be sure…” She added, seeing that Remus gave a small nod. Even though there wasn’t a real risk that they had it, unless Harry had somehow bitten them or exchanged saliva, which was something that Pomfrey knew would never have happened. She still had to be sure that it would not spread. 

With a heavy heart she left the house and when she stood on the street she took a last glance at the house on Grimmauld Place. She could only make his life less miserable right now and so she went towards the ministry to let them know there was a case of rabies. 

And she knew she had to write a letter to Severus, to ask if he could create a potion to stop it from spreading this quickly. Poppy had a feeling she would be busy for the next few days and hopefully even weeks. 

##### Date: 4 August 1994:

The flapping of wings could be heard in the almost empty dining room. The owl landed near the head of the table and Voldemort accepted the Daily Prophet from its leg. 

“I wonder why you still bother reading that newspaper,” Brandon muttered with a slight frown. “The wizarding world could burn, isn’t that what you said years ago?” 

Voldemort only hummed as he opened the newspaper. He knew that Brandon was trying to put all the pieces together, but it didn't matter if the other found out anyway. “If there is nothing interesting in it at least we have a free treat.” He replied as he lowered the paper a bit and eyed the owl with a feral grin. The animal let out a shriek sound as if it knew what had been said, but Voldemort only threw one Knut at it it and the animal flew off. 

One of the vampires laughed as she got up and leaped into the air, wanting to catch the owl mid-flight. Voldemort didn’t even look up from his newspaper as he raised his hand and shot a curse at the vampire, blasting the flying body against the wall with a loud thud. “Let that poor beast go free, you hunted last night.” Voldemort ordered as he straightened a bit when he saw today’s headline. 

_‘Boy who has Rabies’_

There was a picture of a group students in Hogwarts robes, on one of them was a red circle. Red eyes looked at the small boy with round glasses and a playful grin on his face. Voldemort blinked his eyes a few times and then with a small grin he shook his head. 

He had seen lots of people dying throughout the years. And when he had been in Asia several times he had seen Rabies victims, because of the stray dogs who often ended up biting humans. It was a terrible disease that was out there, a constant threat, but Britain has not seen any Rabies victims in like 70 years, if Voldemort was correct and he knew he was. 

The vampires were quiet as they realised he was completely engrossed in the newspaper, and then he threw it on the table and looked at the vampire who had wanted to attack the owl. 

Lips curved upwards in what could be a smile, but all of them knew better and Sira paled a bit. “It wouldn’t do well if that owl didn’t return to the post office…” Voldemort whispered softly, yet his voice sounded loud in the silence. “We can’t have the aurors on our doorstep; I have not thrown almost all connections with those foolish humans away, only for something like this to happen.” 

The vampire paled drastically, making Voldemort laugh, as he shook his head and pulled his wand from beneath his robe. Wordlessly he used the Cruciatus curse, making the body twist and struggle against the terrible pain and Voldemort was slightly impressed when Sira kept silent, but he could smell her blood, knowing she had bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. He could hear Bellatrix cackling at the obvious pain the other vampire was in, while the others simply remained impassive, used to this.

When the first scream tore from her mouth he stopped the curse. “Behave yourselves and go to sleep.” Voldemort ordered as he left the dining room and walked towards his own wing, not even bothering to see if Sira was alright at all. 

Despite throwing almost all his connections away with humans, he was at least glad that he had known Salazar Slytherin. He was grateful for the mansion in which they could remain in safety, Slytherin Manor. His hand absentmindedly went to his neck, fingers playing with the chain. A chain which was hidden a locket from plain sight. 

Voldemort knew it wouldn’t do to dwell on the past however and he lowered his hand again. The past was long gone and the future was out there, but Voldemort had learned to just live in the present. Because the past was unchangeable and the future was uncertain, and always changing. 

Everything always changed… Except for humans, no matter what, they always remained the same. They would look down upon others for being different and just like that discrimination would always be there. 

Voldemort believed himself to be above them all and even though he had tried for several years to stop that madness, it made no difference. After years he finally decided to give up and just watched and see how humans would destroy themselves and they didn’t disappoint him in the slightest. 

Wars raged in the muggle and the wizarding communities throughout later years. The Second World War had been the worst and people started to fear it. Even now people who lived through it were still scared that one day the muggles would start World War III. 

Voldemort knew that it was just a matter of time before that would happen, but he wondered if the earth would even survive the nuclear bombs they had created, somehow he doubted it. Should it come down to that, he would have to make sure to put a stop to it, before the war could truly start. 

He after all needed the earth to live on, so he could not let it be destroyed. 

As Voldemort stepped into his bedroom, his mind trailed back to Harry Potter, as he put his robe on a chair. He shook his head and a small pleased grin appeared on his face. So young and innocent, in a way it was almost sad. Yet Voldemort didn’t feel any sadness at all. 

Rabies completely destroyed a person and in the end it was far better to put them out of their misery ahead of time. But that was just another big flaw humans had. They were often scared of dying and family members wouldn’t let them go either. 

How weak it was to love something that death could touch… Voldemort thought as he ignored the visions from his own past. 

##### Date: 5 August 1994:

To know that your time was limited all of a sudden was a strange concept that Harry still could not accept, especially as he was still so young. He would be suffering in pain till the end of his days, all because of neglecting to get a vaccination before they left. That was the worst part, it could have been prevented. He had been furious when he learned about that… But anger was the last thing he wanted to have on his mind during his last days and it faded quickly.

Madam Pomfrey had told him everything about Rabies and what he could expect. It was terrifying to say the least, though Harry didn’t admit this out loud. But even then with the limited amount of time he still had, he was not about to lose it. He would not let this disease take over the last of his days or weeks or hopefully months, if he were lucky to survive that long. 

The worst part of it all however was how deeply depressing Sirius seemed to be. Harry now knew that no amount of reassuring words could offer the comfort the other clearly needed. Even Remus had become quiet and subdued, almost resigning himself to this fate as well. As if they were the ones who were dying or laying on their dead bed and not him... Though he couldn’t exactly blame them either, they cared for him a lot.

Harry however could also imagine that Sirius believed he had failed and was failing in everything, because of this. Sirius was clearly blaming himself and Harry had told him it was not his fault, none of them could have foreseen this, but Sirius had clearly not believed him. 

And even though Harry kept up a brave front on the inside he also felt quite terrified. Yet he made a promise to himself to not give up. Till the last of his days he will try to live it to the fullest. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mr. Potter…” Harry blinked up at the person, he only saw a black blurry figure without his glasses and he shifted as his hand touched his glasses on the bedside table and put them on. 

The voice had been familiar and Harry stared at Snape who all of a sudden seemed uncertain as those dark eyes stared at him. The potions master than moved forward, stopping next to the bed, and silently extended his hand in which he held a vial. 

Harry didn’t recognize the potion, but he was positive it was something to stop the disease from spreading quicker, like madam Pomfrey had promised him. She had told him this morning that Severus was almost finished with the potion and he might receive the first one today. Holding in his breath he shifted until he sat up straighter before accepting the small vial.

Harry pulled the cork out of the vial and sniffed, but immediately he extended his hand far away from his face, as he grimaced and he instinctively swallowed, which got more difficult with every passing day. 

Harry’s breathing had become ragged in fear, even though he knew he needed to force that potion down his throat, he felt afraid of drinking it. The glass of water Remus had giving him earlier today was still standing on the bedside table, untouched. Though Harry had tried to drink it down, but his reaction had been the same and he couldn’t call on Remus or Sirius, because he knew they would get even more worried.

“Hydrophobia…” Snape whispered softly, eyeing the young wizard carefully. “It progressed rather quickly from what Poppy told me two days ago.” 

Harry closed his eyes and didn’t reply. He felt magic wash over him and he let the now empty vial drop to his bed as he blinked at the vial. Snape had just spelled the potion into his stomach, knowing there was no other way he could have swallowed it down. He would need to take this potion every evening before going to sleep, it would slow the progress down a little bit, but was unable to fully stop the virus from spreading. 

Harry bit back a sigh as he knew that hydrophobia meant fear of water or any kind of liquid… basically it was more a fear of drowning, since Harry could hardly swallow the liquid at all. The second stage of the disease was slowly starting and Harry lay back down, ignoring the other. 

The silence in the room was slightly uncomfortable and Harry turned his face towards the other, seeing that Snape still sat there watching him. 

Snape had no real reason to remain here, but Harry knew that maybe he felt guilt now. He was going to die and Snape felt guilty now for how he had treated him these past years in Hogwarts. It was kind of ironic… 

Harry had not understood Snape’s anger and hatred towards him when he met the Potions Master inside the Apothecary in Diagon Alley for the first time. Sirius had called him Snivellus and also seemed to hate him. 

Snape at times helped out with the potions lesson in Hogwarts, working together with professor Slughorn. Harry was glad that most times professor Slughorn taught them. Because when he entered the classroom for the first time when Snape was present, it had been utterly humiliating. Snape had been unfair towards him. It was only when he wrote to Sirius about it and finally asked for an explanation, that he began to understand it. 

Severus Snape had been in love with his mother and James Potter had taken her away from him in his eyes. When Harry had confronted Snape about it, the Potions Master had yelled at him that it was his fault that Lily had died and if James had never gotten her pregnant she would have lived. 

_‘If Lily only had chosen him and not James, she would have lived.’_ That is what Snape had screamed towards him and then even going so far that he also screamed at him that he should have died instead of Lily. Basically Snape had wanted Harry to die and Lily to have survived it. All in all Snape ended up hating him, most likely because he survived, and in turn he hated the Potions Master, though he did admire and respect Snape’s skill at potion making. 

Harry opened his mouth and took in a few deep breaths as he broke eye contact with the other wizard, staring at the ceiling instead. “You should be glad,” Harry muttered. “You got your wish… I don’t know why you would even bother making those potions. In the end it will make no difference.” 

“You stupid fool!” Snape snarled and Harry’s lips turned slightly upwards, glad that at least Snape didn’t treat him completely different, like Sirius and Remus who were so careful, like he could break or die any moment and they didn’t want to do anything wrong against him. At least Snape still seemed to hate his mere presence. “How in Merlin’s name did you get bitten by anything!?” 

Harry shrugged as he eyed the other, curious why Snape would even ask that. “I don’t know… I think it must have happened when I slept. I remember one day when I woke up and I had a strange feeling on my heel. I just didn’t think too much about it…” 

Harry knew if he had told Sirius about it at that moment, he could have saved his own life. He would not be laying here. Treatment was possible if it was treated during the first 24 hours after getting infected by a rabid animal. But instead Harry had ignored the strange tingling sensation and when that day ended, his life was already doomed. 

Snape didn’t react and those dark eyes seemed sad all of a sudden, making Harry frown at him. When the elder wizard stood up and walked over to the door Harry called out to him and he stopped. “I think my mother would have forgiven you. I know I forgave you for 3 years in hell.” Harry said with a raspy voice and a small grin on his face. 

Snape glanced over his shoulder and without saying anything left the room. Harry’s grin faded as he stared at the closed door. He opened his mouth and breathed in deeply and exhaled just as deeply. 

Everything still seemed to hurt and he felt thirsty, his throat dry and sore still. Green eyes blinked a few times, until they remained close, yet he didn’t fell asleep yet. Many thoughts were running through his mind. 

He had so much he still wanted to tell Snape, who was suffering from his past still. So much to tell Sirius and Remus and any of his friends, but it felt like the words were meaningless, because he would only be telling them because he wasn’t going to survive the year. 

And Harry had wanted to grow up and maybe find a nice girlfriend, sharing his first kiss with her, get married and grow old. Have a whole life behind him with hopefully no regrets. He had never thought much about it, but he also didn’t expect it to end like this. 

Since now he would never reach his 15th birthday. Harry’s breathing remained ragged as he cried softly, and cried himself to sleep. 

In his dream he could hear the flapping of wings and he let out a gasp as he felt a bite on his heel, when he woke he didn’t recall his dream. He just had a strange feeling in his leg, which wasn’t anything out of the ordinary anymore, considering that the infection started there. 

Harry sighed as he woke up again and could still feel the pain in his head, but at least his body seemed calmer now. The door opened a few minutes later and Sirius walked in. 

“Heey pup…” Sirius’s voice sounded sad and Harry smiled up at him. 

“How are you holding up?” Harry asked him with a raspy voice and Sirius sighed as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. 

“Not,” He replied honestly and Harry’s smile faded quickly. “I should be asking you that question…” 

Harry shrugged or tried to at least and then shook his head. “I… I am fine.” Harry forced out. Sirius clearly didn’t believe him. “Only my throat feels awful and my head is killing me.” Harry said then to which Sirius gave a small nod. 

“I think with the potions you will feel a bit better,” Sirius said, sounding hopeful. “We… we are looking for a cure.” Sirius admitted then. 

Harry’s eyes widened as he felt a flutter of hope. “A cure…” He muttered softly. 

Sirius nodded and his lips turned a bit upwards. “I am not going to let you die, pup… I promised your father and mother I would take care of you, should something happen to them,” Sirius let out a small and sad laugh. “I will never be able to face them if I let you die before me.” 

Sirius’s words were whispered so soft that Harry barely caught them. Harry turned to his side and extended his hand, placing it on top of Sirius’s knee. “Stop blaming yourself…” 

Sirius shook his head and placed his hand atop Harry’s. He lowered his head as he started crying. He couldn’t stop the tears anymore. Even though he had promised himself not to break down in front of Harry. “I will always blame myself…” Sirius muttered through his sobs. 

Green eyes turned sad. “Don’t… It will be alright,” Harry’s breathing became ragged, as he fought to keep his emotions in check as well. He tried to appear strong. “You may find a cure…” Harry added softly, almost hopefully. 

Sirius gave a shaky nod as he tried to smile and Harry desperately wanted to be hopeful, but deep down he just couldn’t. Because if they found no cure, it would end all the same and his hopes would be crushed completely... So he just didn’t dare to hope for it. He would make the best of the days that still remained, with only a small flutter of hope. He would try and cling on to his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: The Highgate Vampire is a real legend about supernatural activity at Highgate Cemetery in London in the 1970s.


	2. Chapter 2

###  Chapter 2 

**Date: 9 August 1994:**  
Harry felt the difference that the potions made, even though he could not drink them, because of his hydrophobia which just didn’t seem to go away… So they were forced to spell the potion straight to his stomach.  
  
Because of the risk of hydration they also spelled water, tea or anything else he wanted to drink straight into his stomach, so he didn’t even taste it, which actually sucked. At least he wouldn’t die yet from thirst or hunger… And even though his throat didn’t get any better, he felt a bit stronger and not as weak.  
  
He could walk around a bit at times and on his good days, as he liked to call them, he could make it even down the stairs and into the living room. Although if Remus found him there, he was taken back to his bedroom, saying that he couldn’t leave the bedroom like that.  
  
Sirius however had not minded that much and had accepted it, which made Harry feel a bit better. Yet it was most likely only because of the fact that the elder wizard still felt guilty.  
  
Harry just didn’t want to be seen as either weak or sick. He had told this to both of his guardians, but in the end they all knew he had a virus running through his body. Harry just tried to deny it at times.  
  
From what Harry heard however, Snape had been cooped up in his laboratory in Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey had told him that he seemed to be completely encased with books and a lot of ingredients that Headmistress McGonagall provided him with. She was almost certain that the potions master was trying to develop a potion that could quite possibly save him. Since she had also seen a cage were several bats were kept in.  
  
In a way Harry wondered if Snape was also driving by guilt or something else, Harry just reasoned that it was guilt. He didn’t want Snape to waste his time on trying to create a new potion like this. No one had ever succeeded in creating a potion to cure Rabies and Harry had read that many had tried, until they eventually gave up, claiming it impossible. He had read a lot since he had much time on his hands anyway. It would put maybe even Hermione to shame.  
  
And in the time that had passed by Harry had already accepted his demise, knowing that nothing could be done either way, even when they were all trying to hard... He wasn’t exactly losing hope and he didn’t want to die. No but he was just facing reality.  
  
If Snape would succeed, then Harry would be immensely glad and grateful. Yet it was difficult to create a new potion and the time he had was limited. Sirius and Remus had been searching through all kind of medical books as well. It was not only Snape who was trying so hard, but almost everyone he knew. It actually hurt him a lot that everyone seemed to be doing their best for him in their own way.  
  
He didn’t want to crush their hopes by saying that it might be futile, so he kept silent. Harry believed none of them were completely ready to face this reality. Sirius was clearly deluding himself, telling Remus and him that he would survive it. That they were going to find a way, no matter what.  
  
But honestly Harry was just glad he wasn’t in so much pain anymore, even though he knew it could change every damn day and he should be grateful for those days were his head wasn’t killing him.  
  
Today was luckily one of his better days as he sat downstairs in the living room. Today was also the day that Hermione and Ron were coming to visit him. He leaned back a bit in the armchair as he wrapped the blanket around him tighter.  
  
The sound of the floo made him look up. He could hear some talking, but it was too soft for him to catch any words. He smiled however when Sirius walked in through the door and behind him Hermione and Ron.  
  
“Heey guys,” Harry rasped out and Hermione immediately ran forward, giving him a tight hug. He carefully placed one arm around her as well. As she pulled back Harry could see the beginning of tears in her wet eyes. “Don’t you dare cry on me, ‘Mione.” Harry muttered, knowing that if she might start to cry he wouldn’t be able to keep his own tears at bay.  
  
Ron stopped next to her as she glared a bit, yet blinked away the tears that had threatened to spill. “Mate, seriously you look like shit.” Ron’s words made him laugh a bit.  
  
“Thanks, you have looked better as well.” Harry replied with a small grin and Ron smiled sadly as he sat down in the couch close to the armchair. Hermione sat down next to the redhead and Harry looked at them with a small smile.  
  
Harry didn’t know what to say to his friends at this point. He already wrote to both of them, letting them know what he had and they had been shocked and full of disbelief that something like this had happened. He had seen that Sirius had left the room, giving them their privacy and he was grateful that Sirius seemed to understand that this was important for him, even though it would be difficult...  
  
“How are you feeling?” Hermione asked softly as she inched forward towards him.  
  
Harry shrugged. “I don’t know honestly… I think it could be worse. From what I heard at least the potion stops the virus from progressing so quickly, but it cannot stop it completely,” Harry told them. “Honestly the trip to America was the best time of my life, so I cannot say I regret it.” Harry said softly.  
  
“Harry…” Hermione’s voice sounded sad and he shook his head.  
  
“No, let’s not talk about it,” Harry muttered softly, staring at his friends. Hoping that they would be able to understand him. “I want to live my life, while I am still here. I don’t want to think about the future yet.” Harry said while knowing deep down he might not get a future at all.  
  
Ron seemed uncomfortable before he finally suggested. “How about a game of wizarding chess?” Hermione let out an irritated groan, muttering something about how vile it was.  
  
Harry laughed softly. “Sirius has a board somewhere, if you can go ask him.”  
  
Ron did that and they played chess for some time, Hermione ended up helping Harry, but even then they kept losing from Ron.  
  
“It’s two against one and you still fail to beat me!” Ron exclaimed as he grinned and threw his hands up in the air. “I am just the king of Chess.”  
  
Harry smiled. “All hail the mighty king of Chess!” He said as he bowed down a bit. This made Hermione laugh and for some time, Harry could truly forget he had a fatal virus running through his body.  
  
Hermione and Ron stayed for dinner, while Harry just tried to eat some smashed potatoes, but of course the very first bite he took went wrong and he had difficulty swallowing it.  
  
The tension was once again there as Harry was aware of their eyes upon him. Sirius and Remus were used to him not eating that much. Hermione and Ron however, were looking at him with worry when they noticed how little he actually ate.  
  
Because of that they also spelled nutrients potions inside his body. Basically it was thanks to those potions that he was still alive. If he was a muggle, odds were that he would already be tied down to his bed as his whole body would convulse and he would be already insane.  
  
It scared him that eventually he would also end up like that. When he looked up from his plate he smiled sadly at Hermione and Ron. He couldn’t have wished for better friends in his life and he felt grateful that he had met them.  
  
He felt grateful for the time he spent with them, all of them. And now that time was slowly passing, Harry was only more aware of the moment when he would eventually leave this all behind. Now that his time was limited he only appreciated his life even more. He thought it was surely ironic…  
  
**Date – 10 August 1994:**  
Sirius looked at the sleeping body on the bed, his heart full with immense guilt. He was blaming himself and how could he not? He was supposed to take care of Harry, of his godson. After Lily died given birth to Harry and James being full of grief had taken his own life a few days later, the young child was forced to grow up without his parents’.  
  
Sirius had taught Harry everything. Remus and he tried his best to fill the gap that Harry’s parents’ had left, but at times it felt useless. It was impossible to fill a gap like that, even they were aware of it.  
  
Sirius had seen how Harry had looked almost longingly at the picture album he gave him for his 6 th birthday. And even now Sirius had a feeling that Harry looked at the pictures of James and Lily quite often. The pictures and the invisibility cloak were the only things that Harry had from his parents.  
  
Sirius withheld a sigh. Lily shouldn’t have died and James should not have left his son like this. He had been furious when he found out his best friend had ended up killing himself. Not able to believe that James had just given up like that, just drinking a vial of poison and he was gone...  
  
But sadly it had all happened… Sirius knew that both of them would be furious at him considering this whole situation and they had every right to be, for he had made this happen. The boy was only 14 years old and this was not how it should end.  
  
Sirius heard the door open and close behind him but he paid it no mind, knowing it was Remus who had entered the room. The only thing he could think of was a way to ensure that Harry lived. They had been trying to find something, anything at all, but were unable to find a true cure to this terrible disease.  
  
Sirius didn’t care about the price; he would not see his godson die at the end of this, especially not because of his fault. It had been his idea to go to America; he hadn’t once thought that any of them could possibly get infected with any kind of disease.  
  
He should have been better informed. He should have… They were empty words now, ‘ _should have’_ , since there was no way to undo it. The damage was done now. Harry’s breathing was irregularly and he looked like he was in pain, even when asleep.  
  
Remus stayed quiet and Sirius sighed softly as he looked up over his shoulder towards his friend. “Remus…” He muttered softly. “Could you remain here and be there for him when he wakes up?” Sirius’s eyes trailed back to Harry’s sleeping body.  
  
“What are you going to do?” Remus asked immediately, knowing his friend better than anyone else.  
  
“Make it right.” Sirius stated as he stood up and left the room without facing the other. Remus would be furious if he knew what he was planning, but there was no other way. The rabies virus had already spread and it was at a stage that they could only buy Harry time. In the end it would make no difference and that was the awful truth. They couldn’t find anything to save Harry’s life; he couldn’t bear to fail him now…  
  
There was an option however… The risk was high and Sirius knew that Voldemort or the other vampires might not even listen to him, but he had to try. He simple had to try every option, no matter how awful… And if Harry was turned then maybe it would stop the disease. Vampires were undead creatures after all… It was the only option that Sirius could still see now.  
  
He knew the risks he was taking as well, to walk into the Vampire’s den was considered suicide after all, but he did it anyway. The vampires prided themselves that they had broken almost all their connection with humans and the wizarding world. They only had contact with one auror to make sure that the vampires did nothing wrong and to give the blood bags to the blood-sucking creatures.  
  
But at times there were those foolish or brave enough to approach them. Today Sirius would do just that, just like his insane cousin had done years ago.  
  
Sirius prayed and hoped that any of the vampires would help him. He apparated and landed near a big mansion in which he knew Vampires lived. This was just one of the many mansions in which Vampire covens resided. And even though he prided himself on his auror skills he still felt some fear, knowing that he would be in their territory and alone. Foolish indeed…  
  
When Sirius entered the front door he saw how all of the windows were completely boarded up and spelled shut, not letting any ray of sunlight in. As he walked into the main room, he felt all the eyes go towards him and it took all of his courage not to shrink back. Some of them seemed intrigued and some seemed hungry and Sirius looked straight ahead and froze.  
  
He didn’t need to know the vampire’s name, for the throne on which he sat was giving it away. The leader of the Vampires didn’t look up and was reading a book he held loosely in his hand, his body relaxed and his legs crossed by his ankles.  
  
Sirius had hoped he would not be there… He knew without a doubt that Voldemort would not care about him or his godson. The black-haired vampire lowered his book slightly as the whispers of the vampires reached him and he tilted his head, a smirk slowly appearing on that handsome alluring face.  
  
Sirius straightened and walked up to him, knowing that it didn’t matter if he asked all of the others. Voldemort ruled the vampires after all. The strongest and most fearful vampire of them all and yet Sirius didn’t hesitate in approaching him at that moment. This was for Harry; he would do anything for his godson, because he could not bear to see him die…  
  
Sirius’s eyes narrowed as he saw his cousin sitting close next to another vampire, a mad gleam in her now red-tinted eyes. Bellatrix had begged for years to be turned into a vampire and eventually one of them had relented, when she turned 19. She had been so disappointed that Voldemort had denied her however, because she wanted to be Voldemort’s Childe, it made Sirius want to gag. And now that Sirius thought about it, he had never heard of Voldemort taking a Childe before.  
  
He stopped in front of the Vampire Lord, whose red eyes never left his face. A cold laugh echoed through the silent room, making Sirius tense. “Another Black who wants to beg and plead to be turned?” Voldemort’s voice was full of amusement as he spoke, staring down at the human standing in between the vampires.  
  
Sirius could hear some shuffling, but he didn’t dare glance around. “No, it is not my life I came to beg for,” Sirius felt his heart clench at his own words and braced himself, as he went down on his knees, putting all his pride aside, but keeping his eyes fixed on the dangerous vampire in front of him. “My godson. I beg you to save his life, please.”  
  
Death… death was far worse than living as an undead creature… That is what Sirius kept repeating to himself in his mind. At least Harry would still be here, he wouldn’t be completely gone. Even though he kept repeating it inside his mind, it didn’t make him feel any better…  
  
Bellatrix cackled. “Itty bitty Potter?” Sirius gritted his teeth, ignoring her as he stared at Voldemort.  
  
“Potter?” Voldemort whispered softly. “A wizarding family that has been around for many centuries now.” He added softly with a small smile, knowing it would give the human hope.  
  
Hope was an emotion that could be easily crushed, just with a few simply words or actions. Foolish were the humans who dared to hope for anything. Hope was a fragile thing, just like humans were.  
  
Those words made Sirius feel some hope as he nodded. Sirius was unaware of when his mind was breached, despite that his Occlumency shields were strong and he was a pretty good auror.  
  
Voldemort shook his head, lips turning upwards in a cruel grin. “Such a pity, only 14 years old. You should be ashamed of yourself and you deserve the guilt you feel,” The words were heartless and Voldemort knew it was the painful truth, which only hurts far worse. Sirius stiffened and his eyes widened. Voldemort only chuckled, his red eyes cold and emotionless. “Leave human or you might end up as dinner.”  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but a sharp sound from his side made him freeze, as his eyes shot towards the direction, slightly raising his wand. A vampire was being held back, clearly a new-born who had not much control. The sire was holding him back, but those red eyes were warning him to leave now. Sirius felt unnerved by the other vampires who stared at him hungrily and he looked back to the leader of them all.  
  
Voldemort however was not paying any attention to either the vampires or him and Sirius felt infuriated as he saw how Voldemort was just reading his book again. Bellatrix was now closer to the Vampire Lord, trying to get his attention but failing as well, until eventually her sire pulled her away.  
  
Sirius got up and glared at the Vampire Lord. “HE is a child! Any of them can save him, I am begging you!” He screamed desperately as he looked around.  
  
“I believe I dismissed you. Show Mr. Black out.” Voldemort ordered harshly as he turned a page. Sirius felt a hand grab his wrist with a strength that was inhuman and he winced as he was literally thrown out before he could even react.  
  
Sirius scrambled up and saw movement, knowing that the vampire who had thrown him outside had run back inside. He glared at the mansion full of vampires. “Fuck you! Fuck you all!!” He yelled. He panted as he tried to control his emotions, but all of a sudden he could not stop the tears that he had been keeping in for hours now. It seemed like all he could do lately was crying…  
  
Sirius let himself fall down as he sobbed softly, his gaze downcast. Was there nothing he could do to save Harry? Were the vampires going to damn him?  
  
“How pathetic…” A cold voice said above him and Sirius looked up, meeting Voldemort’s red eyes that glared down at him. He noticed several other vampires standing behind him and he felt stupid that he had come here on a cloudy day without the sun out.  
  
“It is your fault he is suffering, so you should pay the price for it.” Voldemort whispered so soft that Sirius barely caught it, but the words etched deep into his mind and heart and it felt like something broke inside of him.  
  
Sirius clenched his hands into fists, wanting nothing more than to hit that smug look of the vampire’s face and for saying those words. “Pray to whatever God you believe in. He might listen.” Voldemort mocked him with a cruel grin and then raised his hand as Sirius was being blasted backwards by a powerful force of wandless magic.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes with a pained groan as his body hit the ground. “Though I have never seen God listening to anyone before and I have been around for centuries now.” Voldemort told him with a small shrug and a grin playing on his lips. Then the Vampire Lord just turned around, clearly dismissing him. Sirius could only stare as the vampires all followed their leader back inside.  
  
The warm evening wind rushed past him, while fresh tears appeared in his eyes. He was a fool for believing that any vampire would offer him the help he needed. Lily and James would skin him alive… and he would truly deserve it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Date: 11 August 1994:**  
“You did what!!” Remus screamed.  
  
“What else am I supposed to do!? I can’t just let him die, Remus!” Sirius yelled back. “Snivellus can make those potions, but we all know it will end all the same! We have not found any cure either!”  
  
Even though Sirius could understand Remus’s reaction, he still hated that they would be getting into an argument about this.  
  
“A Vampire!? You want Harry to become a Childe to a bloody Vampire!” Remus screamed and Sirius almost backed away as the werewolf’s eyes bled to an amber colour.  
  
“I… I don’t know what else to do anymore.” Sirius muttered desperately. Remus’s anger deflated just as quickly in hearing that sad tone in his friend’s voice.  
  
The brown-haired male moved forward and pulled his friend into a strong embrace. “I know… but no deals with _vampires_.” Remus growled the last word and Sirius couldn’t blame him.  
  
Werewolf and vampires were just natural enemies and Voldemort was by the far a vampire you shouldn’t cross. It was mostly thanks to Voldemort and his vampires that the other dark creatures were even more feared and kind of put on a leash...  
  
Sirius nodded. “They declined… Voldemort threw me out.” Sirius sighed as he pulled away, missing the shocked expression of Remus.  
  
“Voldemort was there?” Remus asked.  
  
Sirius nodded as he sat down on a kitchen chair and buried his head in his hands. “He was… I just… I knew he would never help me or Harry. But I just couldn’t let Harry die. I just can’t…”  
  
Every time when Sirius walked into Harry’s bedroom he would see the young boy either sleeping or being awake and always suffering from the pain. It was just devastating to him and he hated how right Voldemort was. It was his entire damn fault, even if Harry kept saying to him that it wasn’t.  
  
Harry was going to die, all because of his stupidity. And once again Sirius couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down over his cheeks. He just felt pathetic. No, he simply was pathetic. ****  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Date: 14 August 1994**  
Sirius just couldn’t bear it. Snivellus was busy trying to find a cure as well, anything to stop the virus from reach Harry’s brain completely, but everything he had used on the bats, only ended up killing the animals. Their time was running out like this…  
  
Sirius knew he had promised Remus to not go back to the Vampires, he had promised no deals with the vampires, but what else could they do?  
  
He just felt hopeless and desperate. In a way it was a foolish thing to sign away Harry’s life like this, but at least Harry would be alive, somewhat… For as much as a vampire Childe was considered to be alive. He didn’t know if he even truly believed his own words… But he needed something to hold onto. Maybe he was no better than Bellatrix. Remus would call him mad and insane if he knew this…  
  
He was calling himself insane as well… Voldemort had made it clear that he had no interest in helping Harry. Why then did he feel the need to go back and try again? Honestly, Sirius didn’t know. He reasoned that he was indeed just desperate.  
  
Sirius stopped in front of the mansion again and glanced up at the sky, seeing a blue sky and a warm sun. He clenched his teeth as he once again made his way into the mansion.  
  
When he entered the room this time it was less crowded and he could see that Voldemort was not even here. “You have returned…” A vampire to his right said and Sirius looked up at the male voice. “I honestly don’t know if you are just foolish, desperate or brave.”  
  
“Maybe all of them combined…” Sirius muttered numbly. He wondered where all the vampires were, maybe asleep somewhere? They were night creatures after all…  
  
The brown-haired vampire tilted his head to the side, as Sirius stared into those deep red eyes. The vampire smirked at him. “Perhaps. Lord Voldemort will soon return.”  
  
The vampire gestured towards a table near the wall and cautiously Sirius moved towards it, but he didn’t sit down. He eyed the brown-haired vampire warily. “Relax, if we wanted to hurt you, we already would have,” The brown-haired vampire said as he sat down in front of him. “Name is Brandon by the way.” Sirius looked at the extended hand, but didn’t reach out to grab it.  
  
Brandon laughed softly. “Well wizards surely forgot their manners throughout the years.” He said as he leaned back a bit, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Sirius glared at him and then eventually sat down. He immediately felt far more vulnerable and his eyes glanced around the room, noticing that the other vampires were not even looking in his direction anymore. He saw that one of them had a hand on the other’s neck, as if grounding him.  
  
Sirius realised that the one being held must still be a new-born and he looked away. Brandon was humming a soft tune when Sirius glanced back at him. “You know the only good thing humans created is music. It can soothe the heart and it makes the time move faster, well at least sometimes.” Brandon said shrugging.  
  
Sirius frowned. “How old are you?” Sirius asked. It wasn’t a nice question to ask, not even to a vampire, but Brandon grinned.  
  
“How old do you think I am?” The vampire asked in turn, as he placed his chin on his hand, leaning on it as he smirked at the human.  
  
Sirius believed the vampire in front of him looked to be around 30 years old, but he knew looks were deceiving, so he didn’t reply and just shrugged, to the amusement of the vampire.  
  
“I have been around since before Christ, so you can take a guess.” Brandon answered after he stopped laughing.  
  
Sirius couldn’t help it as his eyes widened. That was centuries ago and this was a pureblood vampire as well. The things that this vampire must have seen…  
  
Brandon must have noticed his awe as he shook his head. “It’s not always fun you know. You must be really sure that this is the kind of life you want for your godson,” Brandon warned him softy. “Do not speak to anyone about this conversation, but immortality always has a price. Voldemort is older than me and believe me some of the things I have seen, I would not wish for my biggest enemy.”  
  
Brandon’s eyes looked away and Sirius remained silent, taking in the information. “I… I can’t even imagine how that must be like, but Harry is my godson. I can’t see him suffer like this.” He said softly and Brandon opened his mouth, but then closed it just as quickly.  
  
“So you have returned.” A voice sounded from behind Sirius and he froze.  
  
Quickly Sirius got up and twirled around, facing Voldemort who stood there staring at him. He saw how those red eyes shifted to Brandon, before meeting his once more. “I assume you have come to beg for your godson once again,” Voldemort stated as he moved towards his throne and sat down on it. “Leave all of you.” Voldemort ordered the other vampires, who quickly left.  
  
Brandon also left, but Sirius saw how he lingered near the door before shutting it close. “What could you possible offer me or any of the vampires in turn for siring your godson?” Voldemort asked, his expression bored and slightly irritated.  
  
Sirius approached him. “Anything, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for Harry!” He exclaimed, not even thinking twice about it.  
  
Voldemort let out a cold laugh. “You love him so deeply you would be willing to throw yourself or him away completely.” Voldemort shook his head and Sirius tensed as the vampire disappeared and stood in front of him all of a sudden. He moved his wand up, but a strong grip on his wrist made him groan and drop his wand.  
  
The grip was so tight that with just a snap further his wrist would break. Sirius tried to lessen the strain on it, but Voldemort didn’t let up, as he instead circled around him. Being an auror Sirius quickly moved and attempted to hit the vampire with his free hand.  
  
But Voldemort was quicker and he was behind him in just one second, his arm being forced on his back as he was pushed down on his knees. His free hand automatically catching him, before his face would hit the ground. The Vampire Lord pushed forward, using a bit more strength and Sirius felt how his body couldn’t fight the vampire’s strength.  
  
Sirius could feel the other’s breath against his neck as that cold voice whispered, while his heart was pounding in fear. “Love is a weakness. To willingly throw everything away for someone you love is useless. I have seen countless people begging for their loved ones, just like you. They begged and pleaded, I never once said yes to any of them.”  
  
Sirius felt his heart break at those words, but Voldemort continued.  “I enjoyed their suffering immensely, for I have long ago shut down my heart, because feelings are useless and only get in the way,” Voldemort released him and Sirius moved his hand over his wrists, feeling the pain and he could see the bruise already forming. “I will give you one chance. I will meet the boy once. Make sure that the werewolf is away from home.”  
  
Sirius looked over his shoulder shocked at the others words, yet he soon narrowed his eyes. “You only want to see us suffer!” Sirius yelled at him as he stood up and he saw Voldemort’s lips curve upwards.  
  
“Yes or no, Black.” Voldemort said as he walked past him back to the black throne.  
  
Sirius picked up his wand and wondered if he could take the vampire by surprise and just burn him alive. Voldemort stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder, a gleam in those red eyes that made Sirius even regret thinking about it.  
  
He could understand now why Voldemort was feared. It was clear that he was cruel and he didn’t hide it at all.  
  
Voldemort turned around completely, his long black robe swishing slightly. “Yes or no?” Voldemort asked him once more.  
  
“Yes…” Sirius replied. He almost immediately regretted it as Voldemort gave a small nod with a grin, seemingly pleased with his answer.  
  
“See you tomorrow evening; I suppose you can let yourself out.” Voldemort said as he moved to a door in the back of the room, leaving Sirius all alone in the empty big room.  
  
And it almost felt as if he had just damned himself and not Harry… For one brief second Sirius felt regret that he had come back here again.  
  
Voldemort clearly enjoyed their suffering and even inviting him to come see Harry would not change that. What had he done? Yet at the same time… Maybe Voldemort would turn Harry or order some other vampire to become his sire… A small flicker of hope, which was accompanied with dread, filled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished 10 chapters for this story, but I will proofread them the coming days, meaning that it will get updated till chapter 10 soon. 
> 
> And even then it is not finished yet, but since it is close till the deadline I am already posting what I have.


	3. Chapter 3

### Chapter 3:

**15 August 1994:**  
Harry lay asleep on the couch in the living room as he felt a hand gently shaking him awake. He blinked his eyes and groaned as he immediately felt the pain and the soreness in his throat. His glasses were a bit askew and he fixed them as he slowly sat up, unaware of the other person or rather creature in the room, that watched the scene with bright red eyes.  
  
“Sirius…” Harry rasped out and then he saw the person standing slightly behind his godfather. Green eyes widened as he looked into those red eyes.  
  
Red eyes… Vampires were known to have red or red tinted eyes, but only pureblood vampires possessed bright red eyes. Turned vampires kept their own colour, but at times it was tinted slightly red around the irises. The dark-haired vampire was clearly a pureblood and it made his heart beat faster and his whole body became frozen, as he stared at the creature.  
  
Brown sleek hair, slightly curled at the end, was partly tied back and a few loose strands of hair framed a beautiful face that looked to be 23 years. The vampire was dressed in black robes, black shirt and black trousers. It seemed like he blended in with the darkness itself inside the living room. The only thing that vividly stood out were those blood red eyes.  
  
“Harry… I am sorry,” It was with those words spoken so softly that Harry realised that Sirius wasn’t bothered by the creature’s presence. “I asked for help…” Sirius said as if it pained him to admit this.    
  
“No!” Harry screamed immediately, or tried to as his voice broke slightly because of his sore throat, as he glared at his godfather. “I don’t want him near me.” Harry rasped out, even though he had tried to scream his throat wouldn’t let him.  
  
Sirius seemed shocked and then placed his hands atop Harry’s shoulders. “Please, just listen to me and to him. He can save you.” His godfather pleaded.  
  
Harry suddenly understood it all. Sirius had asked the vampires to turn him, so that he wouldn’t die. Sirius was clearly desperate and he didn’t know… He had never told his guardians about the run-in with vampires he had when he was 9. Even though Harry suspected Remus knew or maybe suspected something had happened that night.  
  
“I rather die.” Harry stated coldly, even though his voice sounded weak, the words still came out strong. He was trembling as well and he pushed Sirius’s hands off of him, who reluctantly pulled back, staring at him with shock.  
  
“Your godson is a stubborn little boy.” The vampire said with a smirk, which only made Harry more furious, as this time he narrowed his eyes at the vampire.  
  
_‘Only a little bit, it will not harm you, child.’ ‘I bet it tastes divine.’_ Words that he preferred to forget haunted through his mind. One awful evening and two vampires intend on sucking the blood out of his veins. Harry closed his eyes and let out a rather shaky breath.  
  
“Let me speak with him.” The vampire ordered softly and Sirius straightened and turned around swiftly.  
  
“No, I am not letting you alone with him.” Sirius said through clenched teeth.  
  
“I will not harm him, you have my word,” The vampire said softly and Harry opened his eyes and saw that Sirius wanted to argue, but the vampire raised his eyebrow. “One chance.”  
  
It were those two words that made Sirius hesitate and Harry frowned, wondering what was the deal or whatever that his godfather had made with this vampire. Sirius looked over his shoulder towards him and Harry shook his head. He had made his decision. He didn’t truly want to die, but neither was he willing to live like an undead creature. He wasn’t willing to throw his life away at the hands of a vampire. At the hands of a creature that craved and lived off blood of his victims.  
  
And Harry could see the pain in Sirius’s eyes, but there was nothing he could say or do to take it away. He wasn’t going to budge on this decision. Sirius sighed and crouched down, making Harry glare at his godfather for even doing something like this, without even letting him know.  
  
In a way Harry couldn’t fully blame him either way. But he hadn’t expected his godfather to do something like this.  
  
“Harry… I just,” Sirius bit his bottom lip and then shook his head, as tears started to gather in his eyes. “I am sorry, so sorry.”  
  
Harry wasn’t at all surprised when Sirius dropped down to his knees and his hands clenched into the blanket that Harry was holding around him. Harry hadn’t expected Sirius to break down in front of him again, he wasn’t a fool. He knew the pain that Sirius was burying deep down inside of him. However he was kind of surprised that Sirius had kept up with it all for this long without crying in front of him.  
  
Harry kept silent as he watched Sirius cry and muttering apologies while burying his head against his chest. Harry didn’t have the willpower to push his godfather away and he carefully looked up.  
  
The vampire still stood there, those red eyes fixed on him in an unnerving stare. Harry noticed that the vampire didn’t even look at Sirius once and Harry stiffened when the creature raised his hand and Harry noticed a wand in it. Before he could get one word out however Sirius slumped down and was asleep.  
  
Harry’s heart was beating louder all of a sudden, as his eyes were wide with shock. Quickly however he put one arm around Sirius and then narrowed his eyes at the vampire. As if he could protect both Sirius and himself from the vampire.  
  
This was not just some kind of vampire, but also a wizard. A pureblood vampire who was also a wizard, this was rare... Harry had learned that Voldemort was a pureblood vampire, capable of using magic and believed to be the only one. Was the vampire in front of him Voldemort? Somehow that thought made Harry feel terrified. The Vampire Lord himself was standing in their living room…  
  
“I believe I have not yet introduced myself,” The vampire said and moved forwards towards them, but Harry raised his hand, effectively stopping the creatures advance.  
  
“Don’t.” Harry rasped out. He knew he could not use magic anymore, not without the ministry finding out. If he used magic now, they would not believe it was accidental magic. When he had been 9 they still believed it had been a burst of accidental magic… At least that is what Harry believed.  
  
He had been afraid back then that he would receive a warning from the ministry, about not using magic in the muggle areas, especially since he was underage. Yet for days he waited in trepidation and no letter ever came, so Harry reasoned that maybe they suspected it had been accidental and disregarded it.   
  
This time if he would use magic however he might get a warning or an expulsion. But at this point Harry didn’t care about that. It was way more important to keep this vampire away from them.  
  
The vampire laughed and Harry couldn’t help but shiver at the sound of the vampire’s laugh. “How rude. My name is…” The vampire paused, as if he seemed to be thinking and the continued speaking with a small smile gracing those handsome features.  “Tomar Riddle, but you may call me Tom,” Harry still didn’t move as Tom made a small bow, but keeping eye contact. “Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. I would have kissed your hand in greeting, but it seems as if you don’t want me close, so maybe next time.”  
  
Harry couldn’t believe the nerve of this vampire and was secretively glad that his name was not Voldemort. Though he thought it odd that he hadn’t heard from the pure-blooded vampire before, considering he was capable of using magic as well… Though admittedly Harry didn’t know any vampires at all, so it didn’t quite surprise him.  
  
Harry was just glad that he hadn’t called himself Voldemort; he wouldn’t know how to deal with the leader of the vampires. “There will be no next time.” Harry groaned out as Tom hummed.  
  
“No?” Tom questioned, tilting his head slightly, looking curiously at the young boy. “Your godfather wants to give up everything, just to save you.”  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. The virus would eventually kill him… Sirius had gone to the vampires to stop him from dying, without his consent even. “Like I said I rather die.” Harry snapped hoarsely.  
  
Tom became silent, as he regarded the young human with a soft smile. “No human ever wants to die, so don’t lie.”  
  
“I am not scared.” Harry stated and Tom chuckled.  
  
“No, I can see that. You would willingly embrace death. You are far braver than any other human of your age,” Tom said as he moved and sat down on the armchair standing close by the couch. Harry shifted a bit, since Sirius’s upper body started to become a bit heavy on his legs. “He won’t wake that soon.”  
  
Harry hoped that Sirius would wake up honestly. It felt wrong and unnerving to be talking to the vampire all alone. He withheld a sigh as he still kept his eyes on the creature.  
  
Tom only seemed amused by it all, which only unnerved Harry more. “Leave.” Harry groaned out, making the vampire laugh at him.  
  
“Why would I leave when your godfather invited me to come here?” Tom asked smiling charmingly at him, all the while keeping his red eyes straight on Harry’s.  
  
“Because Sirius doesn’t know what he is doing.” Harry snarled and his voice almost broke at the end of the sentence. There was something about this vampire that unnerved Harry greatly. The way those red eyes never looked away from him. The way the vampire smiled and Harry hated even to think it, but Tom was handsome. A kind of charisma surrounded the vampire that just pulled you in if you were not careful. Tom just carried a grace with him that Harry would most likely never possess.  
  
Harry felt that he was getting tired again, like he was most of the days, and he knew that falling asleep with a vampire close by was stupid, so he forced himself to remain awake.  
  
Tom eyed him and then spoke again in a soft tone. “I see you are tired. You are fighting bravely against it all, but you know, as well as I do and everyone else that it is futile.”  
  
“I know.” Harry replied, hoping that the vampire would just leave.  
  
Tom smiled and inclined his head a bit. “I have seen children die from Rabies, you know,” Tom said while he looked away to the lit fireplace. “It is quite devastating to see, more so for those left behind.”  
  
Harry couldn’t help himself and snorted. “Yeah, right. Trying to persuade me now. Well, you’re wasting your time. I don’t want anything to do with you or your kind.”  
  
All this time Tom had behaved rather civil, but a furious growl echoed through the living room that made Harry’s eyes widen in fear and shock, as his heart started beating louder again. Harry looked frightened towards the vampire and he shivered as he saw those red eyes burning with rage.  
  
“Only because you had one wrong experience with vampires, only because of that, you judge us.” Tom hissed angrily as he stood up and Harry backed away into the couch from pure shock as he felt the magic swirl through the room, dangerous and heavy, but perfectly under control. Dark magic… Pure dark magic swirled through the room and Harry gasped as if felt like pure electricity running through his body.  
  
Harry quickly realised that he was dealing with a dangerous vampire, a very dangerous one. Especially since it seemed like the vampire had read his mind, which should be impossible. Harry had sucked at Occlumency in the first year that Remus tried to teach him, but when he got the hang of it eventually he became a master Occlumens.  
  
But not just the fact that Tom had read his mind, but also the powerful magic. The vampire was a very strong dark wizard; there was no doubt about it.  
  
Green eyes were still wide as he looked at the vampire, but with a sigh Tom reigned back in his magic and his anger. “People always are the same…” Tom muttered softly as he shook his head. “You discriminate if someone is even slightly different,” Tom opened his eyes and Harry still sat there frozen as his words ringed through his mind. “Yet you seem to forget that one of your precious guardians is just as dangerous as I am.”   
  
Harry was aware of that, but Remus had never hurt anyone before…. Well, he almost killed Snape back during their school years, but that would have been an accident or prank gone wrong... Yet Harry knew if someone had leaked the information that Remus Lupin was a werewolf before then, he would have not been allowed to even enter Hogwarts.  
  
After Remus had attacked Snape when he was a werewolf, James had saved Snape’s life. Snape had leaked the information about Remus Lupin being a werewolf after the attack and Remus was forced to leave Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore had been in bad publicity for several years after it, for endangering the students and he was forced to resign the same year as the incident.  
  
Minerva McGonagall became the next headmistress and she was fair towards all the students and promised them the safety that Albus had taken away, while professor Slughorn became the Deputy Headmaster.  
  
The stories of the werewolf Fenrir Greyback and other dangerous werewolves were told time and time again as a reminder of how dangerous creatures could be. How the werewolf hunted down children and turned or killed them, ripping them apart even.  
  
That is why parents’ of all the students had been shocked that a werewolf had been able to even attend Hogwarts. Albus had stated that everyone deserved a chance and it was clear that Remus Lupin was a child that had some problems, but he was still a nice and kind boy.    
  
Harry quickly learned however that Dumbledore was a good friend of Lyall, Remus’s father, and that therefore Dumbledore had decided to let Remus attend Hogwarts, keeping his creature status a secret, just like it had been for Remus’s whole life. Dumbledore must have known the risks should anyone ever find out.  
  
Harry knew since Remus told him that he had been one of Greybacks victims, because his father had wanted Greyback dead. It made Harry glad that the Greyback was locked away in Azkaban, forever. Far away from people who he could hurt or turn. Though at the same time, Harry realised that Remus’s father had started it all for wanting Greyback dead.  
  
Tom’s lips turned upwards as he most likely followed his trail of thoughts.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth as he carefully moved Sirius to the side, so he could stand up. Even if it was with shaky legs he took a few steps forward and then he glared up at the vampire. Tom’s smile had faded as he blankly stared back at him. “I don’t discriminate; I know just as well that not every werewolf or vampire is the same. But I will never deal with vampires, so leave.”  
  
Tom blinked at him and then cocked his head to the side and Harry felt like he was being examined all over again. Like all his secrets were laid bare for the vampire in front of him and he guessed they were, which felt wrong.  
  
“Leave… I lost count how often you actually ordered me to leave.” Tom whispered more to himself, but Harry frowned when he caught it.  
  
Harry stiffened when all of a sudden Tom was standing in front of him and his chin was being held in a gently but firm grip. He had expected the hands to be cold, just like the vampires of back then, and they felt slightly cold, but not dead cold. Harry’s breath hitched as those red eyes stared down at him and Harry felt captivated as he looked back at Tom.  
  
He hated how he had to crane his neck, because it was only now that Harry realised how tall the vampire was. He hated that it felt like his heart was beating so loud, that the vampire simply must be able to hear it.  
  
“I don’t take orders from weak filthy humans…” Tom growled softly and Harry could hear the dangerous undertone in the vampire’s voice and the obvious anger he tried but failed to hide. “It’s been long since anyone dared to order me around…. and you are a mere child…”  
  
Harry wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing and maybe thinking back on this later, it was a foolish action. He raised his hands and grabbed Tom’s wrist hard and if Tom wasn’t a vampire it might leave bruises, his grip was so hard that his arms trembled a bit, or maybe they trembled because of the fear or adrenaline going through his body.  
  
He could see those red eyes widen for one fraction and Harry felt power surge through him. He didn’t let his magic out, but as a warning he made his hands warm up. He could simply burn the vampire’s wrist. Fire was an element that he surprisingly always had good control over.  
  
A slightly insane gleam appeared in Tom’s eyes and his lips curved upwards in a maniacal grin. “Release me.” Harry warned the vampire. The threat was hanging in between them, but Harry didn’t want the other to touch him. Hell, he didn’t even want him this close.  
  
Tom chuckled and opened his mouth, licking his lips slowly and Harry saw the pointy teeth that made his heart race, just before the tongue disappeared back in the vampire’s mouth. “I could easily snap your neck, boy,” Tom growled as he leaned down a bit and Harry automatically leaned back. “Maybe drain you completely. I must say it is tempting, for it is long that anyone has even dared to go against me like this. It feels _exhilarating_ …”  
  
The tone in which Tom said the last words made Harry’s heart skip a beat and alarms bell sounded through his mind. But just as quickly as Harry wanted to burn the vampire’s wrist Tom released him and stepped back with the grin on his face still.  
  
Harry stumbled as he felt weak and dropped down to his knees. His breathing was heavy as he looked up, seeing Tom still stare down at him. “But it is so much more fun if you would willingly submit to me.” Tom whispered in a hushed voice and Harry could hear the desire in his voice just as much as he could see it in those red eyes.  
  
“Fuck you.” Harry snapped as he got up and straightened.  
  
“How inappropriate,” Tom tsked softly, but he seemed amused nonetheless. “In my time words like that were simply a taboo, how time has changed.”  
  
The vampire laughed softly and Harry honestly didn’t even want to know how old Tom was. “I told you to leave several times,” Harry warned him as he once again gathered his magic around him, readying himself to burn or blast the vampire to bits. “Leave.” Harry ordered him with a glare.  
  
Somewhere deep down Harry wondered what was keeping him from truly attacking the vampire… He had a terrible feeling that he was outmatched. This vampire was capable of using magic as well and the vampire’s abilities, the speed and their strength. Harry just knew he had no real chance would he need to fight the vampire. Besides that Sirius was close by and Harry was afraid that he might burn his godfather if he let go of his magic now.  
  
Tom held up his hands in an innocent gesture that Harry didn’t buy for one second, considering that the vampire was still smirking at him. “I will be going, after all a fight with the wizarding world or the ministry isn’t on my agenda for the time being.”  
  
Harry felt slightly confused at the others words and their meaning. Tom extended his hand with a small smile, looking slightly hopefully. But Harry shook his head with narrowed eyes, not intending to either shake the offered hand or get a kiss placed on the back of his hand just like Tom had promised.  
  
“Such a pity,” Tom said as he lowered his hand with a small shrug. “Remember that not all vampires are the monsters you believe, Harry. I look forward to seeing you again.” Tom smiled at him.  
  
With those words the vampire left in a speed invisible for the human eye and Harry fully relaxed when he was certain he was alone. He did not believe Tom’s parting words for even one second…  
  
Harry let himself fall back down in the couch and saw that Sirius was still sleeping, half on the couch and half on the floor. He hoped desperately that Tom would stay away, because he had no fucking idea why he hadn’t just burned him like he had done to the other vampires when he was 9. Harry realised he just should have burned the fucking bastard… But fighting against a pureblood vampire that was also a strong wizard, was kind of asking to die…  
  
Even though he had rabies, he preferred to go on his own terms and not get killed by a vampire.  
  
It was only when the adrenaline left his body that Harry groaned and placed his head in his hands. The pain in his head was even worse than normal and Harry bit his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning in pain.  
  
Harry lay down and tugged on his hair, as if trying to relieve the awful pain. Yet it didn’t help and tears rolled from tightly closed eyes over his cheek. When Sirius woke a few seconds later he noticed the position Harry was in and immediately spelled an anti-pain potion into Harry’s stomach, as well as a sleeping potion.  
  
Harry fell asleep on the couch soon after and his dreams were haunted by creatures with red eyes and fanged teeth that were out for his blood.  
  
_“But your blood smells so delicious. I bet it tastes divine.”_ Red-tinted hungry eyes stared down at him and Harry could feel teeth scrape against his neck.  
  
He tried to move away from the teeth, but it was like he was frozen. _‘Remember that not all vampires are the monsters you believe, Harry.’_ Tom’s voice echoed through the dark dreamscape and the teeth faded away, as he now saw Tom standing there, smiling softly at him.  
  
The vampire extended his hand, but Harry gritted his teeth and denied him. When morning came Harry only vaguely remembered the strange dream.  
  
**17 August 1994:**  
Two days after Harry noted some tension between Remus and Sirius when he got down into the living room. He had slept away a whole day and night and still didn’t feel rested. He was aware that he could only sleep so well because of the sleeping potions, otherwise he might not fall asleep at all because of the terrible pain his body was in.  
  
Harry sighed knowing that most likely Remus found out somehow that a vampire had been here. A werewolf’s smell was keen after all.  
  
“Harry, you shouldn’t be up!” Remus said immediately when he noticed him. Harry shook his head and glared at both of them.  
  
“It is my life you are bargaining for, don’t I have a fucking say in it!” Harry screamed as he held himself up leaning against the doorway. He bit back a groan when he felt the pain in his throat, yet his emerald eyes were furious as he glared at Sirius.  
  
“I warned him not to do this!” Remus said as he approached the young teen. Harry took a step back and Remus tensed. Harry could see the hurt in Remus’s eyes and also the guilt in Sirius’s, but right now he felt pissed off at both of them.  Harry wanted to open his mouth and scream at them again, but Sirius spoke before he could.  
  
“Harry… what did Voldemort say?” Sirius asked softly and Harry stared dumbfounded at his godfather as the words hit in. Voldemort… No, it could not be right?  
  
“Voldemort?” Harry questioned him, his anger quickly fading away into confusion and pure horror.  
  
Sirius frowned, seeing Harry’s confusion. “Yes… He spoke with you, did he not?”  
  
Harry opened his mouth and closed it again with a small shake of his head. “His name is Tom.” Harry stated softly, yet something inside him was tense and he could feel the dread deep inside his body.    
  
Sirius remained quiet and Remus glanced at both of them. Sirius sighed and got up, kneeling down in front of his godson. “Harry… are you alright?”  
  
Harry just nodded, hating that same question was always asked. Hating that everyone was worried about him, even going so far as to ignore his wishes on it. His anger had faded quickly; still shocked by the discovery that it had indeed been Voldemort. He felt stupid and naïve now.  
  
“I don’t want him back here.” Harry’s voice sounded cold and heartless, even in his own ears. He saw that Sirius wanted to argue, but Remus placed a hand on Sirius’s shoulder, effectively stopping the wizard from opening his mouth, to which Harry felt grateful.  
  
Dinner was spent in tense silence and Sirius looked utterly and completely depressed. Harry had to avoid looking at him and he just sat on the chair, while Remus would spell some light food, crackers with a bit of cheese on it, inside his stomach. He had no desire to eat at all and Remus had noticed it. But he knew he had to eat at least something.    
  
In the end Harry kept quiet about the conversation he had with Tom or Voldemort, or whatever his name was… He told Sirius to forget about it all and the discussion ended there.  
  
Harry was glad when he could finally leave the room and wasn’t surprised when he heard Remus yell at Sirius, only for silence to follow shortly after. Harry knew that silencing wards had been spelled around the kitchen and he looked at the closed door behind him.  
  
He was wondering if maybe he should have told them about that evening when he had ran away from home… Come clean completely, before he would be gone.  
  
Emerald eyes closed as Harry fought back his tears and made his way up the stairs, carefully and slowly. He moved towards his bookshelf and grabbed his history of magic book from his third year.  
  
As he sat down on his bed he tried to relax, as he felt how ragged his breathing was.  
  
After a while he opened the book and searched for the right chapter in the index page. In his mind he could hardly believe that Tom had lied about his name. He could hardly believe that the vampire was Voldemort.  
  
He felt the need to reread the history of the Vampire’s Betrayal. To completely remind himself that Tom, no Voldemort, was dangerous just as well. 

> **The Vampires betrayal:**  
>  In the year 1631 when the wizarding community decided to place laws on creatures owning a wand, they truly unleashed the fright of the Vampire Lord Voldemort.  
>    
>  Despite that Vampires and their Childer are often secluded from the wizarding world; there are half-breeds, called Dhampir, in between them. Dhamphirs are capable of using magic, because they have a parent that is magical.  
>    
>  And since magical genes are more dominant, it gives the half-breed vampires the ability to practice and use magic. But at the same time they also possess the vampire’s abilities, in a way making them more dangerous than any other pureblood vampire. So just like the werewolves, the vampires were forced to hand over their wands and this happened without incident. Since Voldemort, the Vampire Lord, ordered all the half-breed vampires, or Childer who could use magic, to hand over their wands. He even handed over his own wand, so no one could predict the horrors that would happen later that night.  
>    
>  That night the Vampires roamed free and they attacked the ministry, the room in which all the wands were being safeguarded was broken open and destroyed by impressive wandless magic. Voldemort used his wandless magic with so much ease that it shocked all of those who saw it. Blood flowed that night, as a reminder how bloodthirsty the vampires are. That night went down into the history as the Vampires betrayal. And the rift between vampires and the wizarding community was greater than ever; even nowadays the wizarding community rarely interacts with the creatures.  
>    
>  The Ministry was furious and the Minister of Magic  launched a surprise attack on the Vampire covens/mansions during the day after. They threw open all the curtains to let the sunlight in, meaning to kill those undead creatures. However they only found Voldemort standing there in that room. Even though he seemed to be in pain because of the sunlight, he didn’t burn.  It was at that point that the wizards and witches realised the true strength of Voldemort and came to fear him as he slaughtered the whole auror division that was send to kill them.  
>    
>  The Vampire Lord left one survivor and what was being said to him that day is even now not known, but that day the Ministry relented and were forced to bow down to a creature. Voldemort became the Minister of Magic and the era of Equality started.  
>    
>  This era lasted till 1692 when Voldemort stepped down, claiming he was bored. Rumours said that because that moment the Salem Witch trails happened in Massachusetts that Voldemort just didn’t want to deal with this kind of stuff, but it was never fully confirmed.  
>    
>  And the vampires retreated back into their mansions, while the wizarding world let them. Only setting up a few rules to ensure our wizarding world was kept a secret.

Harry put the book down and frowned, from what he indeed could remember about Voldemort, he was the only known vampire who had been out in the sun and hadn’t burned. Voldemort was a pureblood vampire, the only one capable of using magic.

The other vampires who are capable of using magic are half-breeds, Dhamphirs. With a parent that was magical and a vampire. Childer, turned wizard or witches were also capable of using magic, but they were different since at first they were human.  
  
Though for many centuries now, half-breeds weren’t born anymore, because the vampires had broken their connection with the wizards and witches.  
  
Voldemort was a dangerous exception, since he seemed to be a pure-blood vampire and there was no real explanation about why he could use magic at all. And of course the Vampire Lord himself would never explain it either.  
  
Some wizards and witches claimed he was just a Dhampir, trying to be a pureblood… Harry reasoned this was the only real explanation.  
  
And from what Harry had gathered Voldemort hated humans a lot, because even during the Era of Equality that followed in 1631 Voldemort suppressed the humans the most.  
  
It was cruel in a way. Equality was something that would never be fully achieved and Harry reasoned that maybe Voldemort had understood this eventually and had given up on the humans. In the end Harry just didn’t understand Voldemort and meeting the Vampire Lord in person had only messed up his mind even more…  
  
Now that Harry thought about it all, he knew for sure if he had known that it was Voldemort standing in the living room, talking to him, his reactions might have been different altogether. So for some strange reason Voldemort had lied about his name, Harry just couldn’t figure out why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Non-con starts in this chapter.**

### Chapter 4:

 **17 August 1994:**  
Harry had been taught about dark creatures and their origins in DADA last year. The werewolves, giants, dementors, boggarts and also vampires. Most of them considered dangerous by the Ministry, especially werewolves, giants and the vampires.  
  
Yet all of them were under control of the Ministry, except the Vampires. The vampire covens throughout Britain were under the rule of Vampire Lord Voldemort.  
  
And he had met him, the oldest vampire alive and the one most feared. Harry still couldn’t wrap his mind around why Voldemort himself had come here… Sirius in turn kept quiet about the whole affair, knowing he had been wrong since Harry had been silent towards him and he didn’t start a conversation about the subject either. Harry’s replies were short and curt.   

  
Harry just preferred to forget and stay away from vampires and especially their leader. Better yet he preferred to stay away from all dark creatures, with the exception being Remus. Because in the end all of those creatures could be unpredictable, Fenrir was another example. Harry knew he had sounded discriminative when he thought back on his own words. So he could understand Voldemort’s anger on it, even if only slightly.  
  
That is why he was quite shocked when Tom or rather Voldemort was standing in his bedroom in the late evening. Harry had not expected the Vampire Lord to return here at all…

Those red eyes stared at him hungrily and Harry’s mind was flooded with those awful memories of a few years ago once again. The vampire smiled. A smile that didn’t reveal his teeth and Harry was sure if he had opened his mouth he would have seen the fangs in between those teeth again.

“Hello Harry.” Tom, no Voldemort, whispered softly. Harry had woken up and the first thing he had seen were two red blurry orbs, that made Harry stiffen. For some time both were silent as Harry wondered if he should even acknowledge the vampire at all. Until Voldemort had greeted him then…  
  
“I told you to stay away.” Harry rasped out as he sat up straighter; putting his glasses on, just to make sure that he could see the vampire better. Harry wanted to scream, yet he didn’t want Sirius or Remus coming running inside the room. He didn’t understand why the Vampire Lord had even returned here.  
  
But before Harry even knew what happened, Voldemort had grasped his wrists and pushed him back, his back hitting the matrass and he groaned softly, as a larger body straddled his waist and his arms were held tightly above his head. Harry opened his mouth to let out a scream, but Voldemort swiftly placed his free hand over his mouth.  
  
Harry tensed and glared up at the creature pinning him down to his own bed. “That is a cruel welcome, Harry.” Voldemort hissed softly as he leaned down. Harry’s whole body was tense, as he finally struggled a bit, but the vampire’s hold was too strong and he knew he could only free himself if he used magic.  
  
But his head was hurting and his focus was nearly non-existent, making it nearly impossible to control his magic at this point. “You know the truth, don’t you, little one,” It wasn’t a question, but a clear statement and Harry glared at the Vampire Lord, making the other chuckle. Harry was furious that Voldemort had lied. “I didn’t lie…” Voldemort whispered with a small grin, as he most likely read Harry’s thoughts.  
  
Then Voldemort sat up a bit as Harry stopped struggling, he felt far too weak to fight and it felt like if he would use magic now he would be unable to control it. He might just burn down the whole room or house… He didn’t dare, Sirius and Remus were sleeping in their rooms as well.  
  
“Your godfather send me a letter today, stating that the vampire’s services are no longer… required.” Harry’s mind caught up to Voldemort’s words and he gave nodded, hoping the vampire might let go of him.  
  
Yet Voldemort grinned down at him, a predatory look in those red eyes that made Harry want to run away. But there was nowhere he could run too; he was completely trapped beneath the vampire.  
  
And as Voldemort leaned down, their forehead almost touching Harry’s body only stiffened more, as he wanted and tried to disappear into his matrass. Far away from this terrible creature.  
  
“I didn’t lie, my real name is Tomar Riddle, but I prefer the name Tom,” Voldemort whispered, watching Harry’s every reaction. Those green eyes widened a bit and the boy seemed confused. “My chosen name is Voldemort and has been for many centuries.” Voldemort added with a grin.  
  
For Harry it made no difference that Voldemort had not lied. He had kept secrets and that was just as awful. If Harry had known that Voldemort had been standing there in the living room yesterday, he would have reacted far differently.  
  
The corner of Voldemort’s lips twitched and curved upwards. Harry still heavily breathed against the hand on his mouth, but at least he was calming down a bit. He shouldn’t feel this calm… Voldemort was clearly doing something to him, but Harry had no idea what…  
  
“People like you are rare…” Voldemort whispered thoughtfully. “Shall I tell you a secret, Harry?”  
  
Harry had no way to answer, but he tried shaking his head. He only wanted Voldemort to leave at this point and then hope that the vampire would never return. “I have never offered anyone to become my Childe,” Voldemort continued, clearly ignoring him. Harry felt a bit shocked by this revelation… He believed that someone as high and strong as Voldemort had many Childer underneath him. He tried to free his hands again, but the hand around his wrists simply tightened. “Never.” Voldemort repeated softer.  
  
There was something wrong, it felt wrong. Harry saw those red eyes shift, staring deep inside his eyes as if the vampire could see his very soul, which might not be far from the truth… There was a hungry gleam in those deep red eyes, but Harry also noticed a kind of insanity buried deep within them.  
  
Voldemort moved his hand from Harry’s mouth lower and held the younger’s chin in a firm grip. Before Harry could even shout, lips clashed against his and green eyes widened in pure horror as he felt Voldemort kiss him gently.  
  
Harry felt horrified and he strained his body despite the pain he was in, but Voldemort’s grip was too strong and even turning his head away was a futile attempt, since Voldemort held his head completely still. He strained his hands, trying to free it from the strong grip the vampire had, but even that was useless. The only thing that moved were those lips against his own and Harry gasped in pure fear that quickly turned into frustration and anger. Harry could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, he felt cornered and stressed. This couldn’t be happening… All of those feelings mixed together and Harry opened his mouth, biting down hard at Voldemort’s bottom lip.  
  
The vampire pulled back with a pained hiss, as the hand on Harry’s chin was placed against the vampire’s bleeding lip. Those blood red eyes stared down at the young wizard in slight shock. Harry saw how Voldemort moved his pointer finger over the bleeding wound on his lip and then looked at it as if not comprehending what had just happened. Harry meanwhile tried to calm down his beating heart and ignore the awful throbbing pain in his head.  
  
A cold insane laugh erupted from Voldemort’s throat and Harry when he heard it felt desperate that he once again tried to free his arms, but Voldemort’s eyes shifted to him and Harry regretted his action immediately, as the vampire’s free hand quickly moved.  
  
Harry went completely still when he felt the strong, almost crushing grip, on his already painful throat and he let out a groan filled with pain.  
  
Voldemort leaned down with a cold chuckle, their breathing mingling together again and Harry finally screamed despite the pain he felt in his throat, as he also started to thrash his head to the sides. “Scream all you want, little one,” Voldemort taunted him. “There are silencing wards around your bedroom.”  
  
This made Harry stop, his breathing coming out ragged and even wheezing. Green eyes were terrified as Voldemort grinned down at him. “I will kill you.” Harry tried to say but no words came out even though his mouth had clearly moved. He had screamed himself hoarse and the pain in his head and throat only got much worse, most likely because of the strong grip the vampire had on it. He called out to his magic, but Voldemort’s grip on his throat tightened briefly, making him lose focus as he gasped.    
  
“Many have tried before you,” Voldemort muttered with a small shake of his head, looking amused at the young boy. “I am still here.” With those words the vampire shifted and Harry’s eyes widened as he felt the larger body completely cover his own. He felt the vampire’s chest against his own and those lean legs next to his, trapping him even more.  
  
Harry felt horrified when he could feel a clear bulge against his thigh. He turned his head and shut his eyes tightly when Voldemort intended to kiss him again, his body frozen in fear and horror what was happening. He tried to call for his magic once more, but something seemed to snap inside him that made Harry’s eyes widen.  
  
Harry could hear a soft laugh near his ear and he felt the warm breath against it. He gathered his courage and opened his eyes, meeting the vampire’s dead on, glaring at him in pure anger and with bravery he didn’t quite feel at the moment.  
  
Harry focused on his magical core and could feel it burning bright inside him, but something seemed to be blocking his magic… He had never said it out loud, but he knew he was a very strong wizard, even for his age. He would most likely blast the whole house apart if he would use his magic right now, that is if he could even access it…  
  
“What did you do…?” Harry gasped, shocked that his magic wasn’t doing what he wanted.  
  
Voldemort smirked down at him. “I placed a temporarily block on your magic, as long as I touch you, you will be unable to use your magic.”  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and glared at the vampire, not believing that something like this was even possible. Even though knowing he was dealing with Voldemort, his reactions didn’t differ so much than when he had met ‘Tom’. “You bastard…” Harry snarled.  
  
“So brave… a true Gryffindor.” Voldemort seemed amused and almost pleased. “Godric was more of a fool however, just like you. There is a fine line between bravery and foolery after all, Harry.”  
  
Harry stared up at Voldemort, now knowing that Voldemort had known Godric Gryffindor, but the founder of Hogwarts had lived centuries ago. He didn’t want to know how old Voldemort truly was, but it gave a clear indication. Centuries old at least…  
  
The hand on his throat left and fingers slowly and gently traced over Harry’s left cheek, while green eyes still looked terrified at the vampire above him. Voldemort seemed thoughtful as he stared at the boy trapped underneath him.  
  
“There is something about you,” Voldemort whispered and Harry didn’t react as he saw those red eyes watching him intensely. “Life is so boring at times, Harry. But the way you reacted to me, I must say I have never felt so alive before,” Voldemort grinned and Harry had a terrible feeling. “Even though you are not the first one to go against me, you are the youngest and dare I say the most intriguing one.”  
  
Harry didn’t move when the fingers were replaced by a hand cupping his cheek, turning his head slowly to face the vampire again. He was still breathing unregularly, but Voldemort didn’t seem bothered by his rough and painful breathing.  
  
“Harry.” Voldemort whispered as he leaned down more. Harry’s mouth became a thin line as he moved his head sideways, free him Voldemort’s hand and evading Voldemort’s lips and he could hear a soft laugh near his right ear now. He kept his eyes on the vampire however, a sideway glance, but he didn’t want those lips to kiss him again.  
   
“I offer you my gift,” Voldemort said as placed a small kiss just beneath Harry’s ear, making the other shiver at touch. “My gift of immortality. I offer you to become my Childe.”  
  
The way Voldemort spoke clearly indicated that he thought that Harry would just accept it, despite him saying before that he would prefer to die. Harry faced the other again and with narrowed eyes he opened his mouth. No sound came out, but he was certain that the vampire understood the message anyway. “Fuck you.”  
  
Voldemort’s face became blank, yet Harry saw those red eyes flare for one second and then Voldemort smirked. “I think that will be the other way around, my little one.” Harry’s eyes widened a bit at those words and he felt his heart skip a beat. He was shocked and slightly confused when all of a sudden the weight atop of him was gone.  
  
Harry immediately shifted upwards and pulled the blanket around him as he looked up, seeing Voldemort standing near his open window. Immediately he focused on his magic and he could feel it cursing through him freely again, just like the Vampire Lord had said. Voldemort seemed to ignore it all and spoke again, making Harry focus on the vampire with narrowed eyes.  
  
“But I must say I quite enjoy a hunt,” Voldemort said with a predatory smirk. “You will come to me eventually, Harry.” Voldemort seemed completely certain of his words, making Harry glare at the vampire as he shook his head vehemently. “You will beg for me to save your life and I, merciful as I am, will grant it. Only to you.”  
  
Harry felt how his whole body was trembling as the vampire laughed coldly and flew out of the window, in what looked to be a dark cloud or black mist form. Harry stared at the open window until he was sure that the other was completely gone, but even then he didn’t dare move.  
  
His head was throbbing and he groaned as once again all of his adrenaline left his body, leaving him a mess.  
  
The rest of the night he didn’t sleep anymore, green eyes staring at the open window in fear. He couldn’t force his body to get up and out of his bed to close it. Everything was hurting, his head was throbbing and he was aware of the dried tears stains on his face, but he couldn’t be bothered by it.  
  
When morning came Harry still was tense and unable to relax and that is how Remus found him. “Harry!” The werewolf screamed as he approached the young boy, seeing those green wide eyes staring unseeingly at the open window. Remus quickly walked up to it and closed it, when he looked back to Harry, he saw how Harry’s body relaxed, even if only for a little bit.  
  
Harry was barely aware of Remus’s presence. It still felt as if he could feel those lips from Voldemort against his own, that body atop of his and he felt repulsed by it all.    
  
Vaguely he felt a wet towel being placed on his forehead and he was grateful for the cold which seemed to ease some of his headache, closing his eyes with a relived sigh that made no sound.  
  
“Your fever has gone up again…” Remus muttered softly after taking Harry’s temperature. “How are you feeling? Why didn’t you wake us?” Harry could only weakly shake his head.  
  
Green eyes opened and he mouthed something, but no sound came out, making Remus look concerned at him. Eventually the werewolf transfigured some paper and a pen, handing them to Harry, hoping that he could write down what he wanted.  
  
Harry understood it and with a slightly trembling hand he wrote down two words and then another sentence to make sure Remus wouldn’t worry so much. _‘Sleeping potion. I had a nightmare…’_  
  
Remus frowned and gave a small nod, albeit reluctant. It was quite easy to become addicted to the potions and with the way Harry’s body was already so weak, it simply wasn’t heathy to give him too many potions, especially sleeping potions.  
  
Harry saw Remus leave the room and closed his eyes, as he tried to forget the past night. He didn’t even hear Remus enter again or feel the potion being spelled into his stomach. Nor was he aware of when he exactly fell asleep.  
  
Inside his dreams he kept on running, running away from those creatures that could have captured him already, but they were cruel and enjoyed the hunt. True predators. That was simply what vampires were.  
  
Two pair of red eyes followed his every move and a laugh that was cold accompanied him in the dark of the night.   
  
Hands roughly pushed him against the ground and a tongue licked from his collarbone to his neck. Soft words were whispered against his skin. ‘ _Only a little bit, it will not harm you, child…’_  
  
Warm fire, red flames blazed all around him, his heart beating inside his chest erratically.  
  
_‘Oh… a wizard, even better. I bet you just got lucky with your accidental magic.’_  
  
A cold laugh followed by a scream as flames erupted all around him and Harry woke with a gasp, eyes wide as he tried to catch his breath. His heart was beating loudly against his ribcage; his whole body was tense and full of sweat from the nightmare.  
  
Green eyes closed as he attempted to forget the awful dream or more like memory… Hands gripped tightly on the blanket atop of him as he struggled to breathe. His headache was worse and Harry wished for any kind of relieve against the terrible pain.  
  
That evening Remus and Sirius walked into his bedroom and Harry smiled softly. He greeted them, but no sound came out of his mouth and he tensed as he remembered Voldemort’s harsh grip on his throat.  
  
How long had he even been asleep? “Are you alright?” Remus asked concerned when he noticed that Harry had lost his voice. Harry gave a small weak nod, still trying to comprehend what he happened between him and the Vampire Lord.  
  
As he looked at Sirius he had a feeling it was better not to tell him about Voldemort’s second visit. Harry had a strange feeling that Remus hadn’t smelled the vampire either, but he knew if they found out, they would be so worried about it. He could only hope that Voldemort would stay away from now on…  
  
But if they knew, Sirius would end up blaming himself even more for even inviting the Vampire Lord inside their home. Harry couldn’t bring himself to tell them, knowing that it would only make matters worse for his godfather.  
  
Harry smiled softly at his guardians as he just tried to forget everything.  
  
Remus had asked Madam Pomfrey to check upon him later and the medi-witch found it quite strange that he had lost his voice. Harry had just shrugged at her and eventually she gave him a stronger pain potion, that only made Harry feel sluggish and he fell asleep soon after.  
  
As Poppy, Remus and Sirius walked out of the room and into the living room, Poppy looked concerned as she met the male’s gazes. “I have never heard of this kind of symptom,” She said softly. “But I fear that maybe the disease is starting to spread more, despite the potions.”  
  
Sirius cast his gaze down, not wanting to hear those words. A cure was out of their reach it seemed.  
  
Remus sighed sadly. “Any news from Severus?” He asked the medi-witch.  
  
Poppy’s eyes turned sad and she shook her head. Sirius just walked back to the stairs, not wanting to remain there and hear all the bad news. Remus and Poppy watch him walk away, looking more defeated and depressed than before. “Severus thinks he might be getting close. He says that one of the bats seemingly reacted to a potion, but a day later he still found it dead inside the cage.”  
  
Remus just gave a small nod and Poppy said her goodbyes as she left again by floo.  
  
As Remus walked back upstairs, he saw that Harry’s bedroom door was open and he silently walked in. Sirius sat there on the chair standing next to the bed. “We are simply drugging him…” Sirius whispered sadly. “This is no way to live, is it?”  
  
“No, it is not.” Remus said softly as he stood next to his friend placing a hand atop Sirius’s shoulder, staring down at the young boy sleeping. Remus hadn’t said it out loud, but he was slowly losing hope that they would ever find a cure, at least not in time.  
  
Both of them were silent as they watched Harry’s irregular breathing and Remus couldn’t forget how he had found Harry. How those wide green eyes had stared at the window in fear. Remus glanced towards the closed window with a small frown. “Could you strengthen the wards so no one can come inside, Sirius?”  
  
Sirius looked up taken aback by Remus’s sudden question. He saw how the werewolf was staring at the window. “Why?”  
  
“Just do it…” Remus replied.  
  
That evening Sirius checked the wards and promised Remus that they were at their strongest. The werewolf gave a small nod, but didn’t seem relieved at all. “Could you tell me what is wrong?” Sirius snapped, irritated that Remus seemed to be so lost in thought.  
  
“I don’t know exactly,” Remus replied with a small frown as he placed two plates on the table for dinner. “I just have a strange feeling, like my instincts are warning me. I bet it is nothing, but strengthening the wards is never bad anyway.”  
  
Sirius frowned and just sighed as they started eating. And as they both went to bed, they were completely unaware that even the strengthened wards could not hold back the Vampire Lord intent on getting inside.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**19 August 1994:**  
Foolish were the humans who believed they could stop him from entering a house. Even then one inside his coven carried the Black blood inside her. Despite Voldemort not exactly liking her, because she was obviously interested in him, Bellatrix’s blood easily gave him access to the Black Manor.  
  
Red eyes stared hungrily at the sleeping boy. Harry was sleeping rather peacefully, despite his presence inside the bedroom and the obvious pain the small boy still was in.  
  
Voldemort moved closer, licking his lip slowly, feeling the urge to just bite him and suck him dry, but he was patient, had always been patient. Sometimes he could hardly wait however. Who was he to deny him? A mere 14-year old and yet Harry had clearly denied him, several times even.  
  
He moved atop the bed, looming over the sleeping child, so young and innocent, so pure. So naïve, weak and fragile, yet so strong and feisty. Carrying all the burdens by himself, because he didn’t want anyone to worry. Because he cared far more about everyone around him than he did for himself.  
  
Voldemort should hate it, should hate the boy, but he could not. Instead he wanted him, desired him even. He had fallen deep the first time he saw Harry, the first time he felt that strong magic flow through the small boy. But he was patient, yet somehow he had found himself running out of patience lately.  
  
Voldemort leaned down, letting out a deep breath as he traced his tongue over the exposed neck. Harry shifted, his head moving away, but unconsciously giving more access to his neck, making the vampire’s eyes light up and a small growl erupted from Voldemort’s throat.  
  
Leaning down even more Voldemort placed his lips straight above the vein, knowing how easy it would be to bite him, but where would be the fun in that. He did lick and suck on the skin, hearing Harry’s heartbeat increase, making Voldemort laugh softly as his ears picked up the sound.  
  
He could hear that delicious blood being pumped through the boy’s veins, ready and waiting for him to drink it. But he resisted and he let out a deep sigh as he moved up, taking in Harry’s open mouth as the young human breathed heavily.  
  
Voldemort could still feel those lips against his and he hated that the wound on his lip had already healed. He moved his hand and softly grabbed Harry’s chin, his thumb touching those soft red lips and Harry remained asleep, so completely unaware of the danger he was in.  
  
Voldemort pushed his thumb softly in, feeling those teeth and Harry frowned slightly, but not waking up. The vampire could do anything and Harry wouldn’t even know it, the boy would remain asleep, blissfully unaware because of the sleeping potions running through his system.  
  
The vampire’s lips curved upwards. “You will come to me, my sweet child.” Voldemort whispered possessively. And even if Harry didn’t, Voldemort knew he wouldn’t let him go. There was something about the green-eyed wizard that had captured his attention.  
  
Voldemort felt exhilarated when he had felt the boy’s magic move around him. It was simply beautiful. Powerful wizards or witches were rare nowadays, so Harry was simply stunning and the boy didn’t even know it. How naïve the boy was, and how foolish Black and that werewolf were for keeping so many secrets still.  
  
Voldemort gently moved his thumb further in, opening Harry’s mouth with his thumb. He moved the digit over the wet tongue inside and he could already imagine everything he could teach the boy. He removed his finger and leaned down, opening his own mouth and licked at Harry’s bottom lip. The boy twitched and moved his head a bit sideways at the small lick.  
  
Even in his sleep the boy resisted him and Voldemort could only think that this was how it felt to feel alive. This was not boring at all. For the first time Voldemort felt that someone was worthy of him, or almost worthy. No one could ever reach his potential. That was impossible. He had no equal.  
  
Yet Voldemort wanted another small taste of what would one day be completely his and he always got what he wanted, so he pressed his lips against the unresponsive ones and moved his tongue against Harry’s.  
  
Red eyes closed in pure delight as he circled his tongue around the unresponsive one. He could feel Harry shift underneath him and he pulled back before he would continue this and be unable to stop. Patience… soon they had all the time in the world. Harry would only have to say yes.  
  
Voldemort reigned back in his desire and pressed a hand against his clothed erection. He chuckled softly, unable to believe it.  
  
No one had ever aroused him this much… Damn that small boy beneath him. “You will be mine, Harry Potter.” Voldemort whispered and then left the room before morning came.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death

### Chapter 5:

**20 August 1994:**  
When Harry woke; he groaned and blinked his eyes a few times. His head was still throbbing and he felt worse than before. He had no idea if the disease was simply spreading or that his health had gone downhill after Voldemort’s sudden appearance and all the stress that it had caused.  
  
His whole body ached and Harry knew that today he would once again be bedridden; he could hardly remember the last day he was able to get up... He didn’t even open his eyes when he heard the door open and close.  
  
“Heey pup…” It was Sirius’s voice that sounded soft. Harry forced his eyes open, to let the other know he was awake and he tried to smile, but he knew it would most probably not even reach his eyes. Harry noticed another figure standing behind even, even though it was blurry without his glasses, Harry knew it to be Remus.  
  
Green eyes closed as he felt relieved when a pain potion was spelled inside him. A hand pushed his hair away from his forehead and a hand was placed atop of it. He felt like he was burning up and he could hear Sirius make a soft chocked sound.  
  
He tuned out the other’s voices as he just wanted to fall back asleep, to not feel any pain. He had no idea why it had gotten worse all of a sudden. Harry just blamed Voldemort and the stress. That was the only logical explanation he had for the state of his health.  
  
Harry hoped that maybe tomorrow he would feel better.  
  
The day after Harry’s condition only got worse, as he started to convulse, drool excessively and became even aggressive in ways that both Remus and Sirius were not used to.  Harry was always kind and considerate, but now he was struggling against them. Even managing to hit Sirius in his face with his fist.  
  
Harry was clearly not in control of his body anymore and Remus had no other choice than to tie Harry down to his bed, being grateful that Harry had not used his magic at all. Poppy had warned them that this would happen eventually… Sadly it also meant they were running out of time. The virus was spreading, slowly but spreading still, just like she had said.  
  
Harry fought against the ropes tying him down almost desperately, his mouth open in silent screams, as he thrashed wildly. Eyes unseen and wide, lost to the insanity of the virus.  
  
Sirius had not been able to face it and left Remus in the room to take care of Harry should something happen. Poppy entered the room later and immediately sedated Harry, but even through it Harry’s body kept convulsing in almost unnatural ways. His eyes rolling back, while his mouth remained open in silent screams.  
  
Poppy shook her head and with a spell eventually put him to sleep. Remus could only watch in silence as Harry’s body sagged back on the bed, eyes closed, but even now he could see the body twitching.  
  
When Poppy looked up and faced him, Remus just shook his head and with a small nod she left the room. Remus wasn’t surprised when Sirius stayed away, but it still hurt. Harry would have wanted Sirius to be there for when he woke up and he would be calm again.  
  
He didn’t know how much time passed, as Harry’s eyes blinked open slowly. Remus leaned forward and wiped away the drool from Harry’s mouth carefully. He was wearing protective gloves now, because he was at risk if Harry’s saliva touched an open wound on his body.  
  
“Remus…?” Harry mouthed and Remus replied with a soft ‘ _yes_.’ Green eyes closed slowly and Remus fought back the tears, as he removed the ropes from Harry’s wrists and ankles. Harry didn’t move at all and didn’t even acknowledge it, making Remus wonder if he even felt it.  
  
But when the werewolf’s eyes shifted to Harry’s wrists and ankles he noticed the red burns from the ropes and silently he left the room, picking a small bottle of salve from a cabinet. Next time he would use something else than ropes, but he had been in a hurry to make sure that Harry wouldn’t hurt himself or them.  
  
As Remus walked back into the room Harry’s eyes opened briefly. Carefully he put some of the salve on Harry’s wrists and ankles, as he held back his tears.  
  
Remus knew deep down they should be grateful that Harry had fought against the virus for so long, but he also knew that it might not be long before the virus would completely take over and hijack Harry’s brain. He wondered if he could bear seeing the young boy in a coma-like state and when he considered it, he bit back a sob, knowing he would not be able to face it.  
  
Harry was silent and his eyes were closed. He looked peaceful and calm, making the other wizard believe he had fallen back asleep.  
  
“This sucks…” Harry muttered and even though the voice was hoarse and almost inaudible, Remus still heard it making him half-laugh, half-cry.  
  
Green eyes opened and Harry’s lips turned upwards the tiniest bit. Remus gave a small nod, not knowing whether Harry could see it without his glasses he spoke softly. “Yes, it does… How are you feeling?”  
  
“Like I got overrun by thousands hippogriffs… make it a million hippogriffs.” Was Harry’s soft reply, making Remus’s lips twitch upwards in a sad smile.  
  
“That must hurt…” The elder wizard said softly, making Harry nod his head silently and he smiled softly.    
  
Later that day Harry was feeling a bit better, but still awful. He had been half aware of when he had attacked and lashed out to both Remus and Sirius. He told Remus to also apologize to his godfather and Remus said that he shouldn’t worry about it, since it wasn’t his fault.  
  
But Harry did worry about it. If he would be truly gone, then Sirius’s mental stability would go downhill, because of the blaming he did and the immense guilt he felt.  
  
The worse part was that no matter what Harry said, Sirius wouldn’t listen to him anyway.  
  
Later that night Harry could not sleep and had actually denied the sleeping potion, because he believed he already got too much of those running through him. Though he was grateful for the pain potion he got.  
  
Remus told him how he had to hold on, because Severus believed he might be close to a breakthrough. Harry had said he would not give up without a fight and he had seen how Remus’s eyes had started to water, only for the werewolf to leave the room soon after.  
  
That is why he was wide awake when his window opened and Harry shot up as quickly as his weakened body let him. Terrified wide eyes stared at the creature that had flown soundlessly into his bedroom.  
  
Voldemort smiled at him and walked over to the bed, making Harry glare and raise his hand in defence. The vampire stopped and the smile turned into a grin soon after. “Harry, you are doing a bit better last time I saw you.”  
  
Harry frowned at Voldemort’s words and just decided to ignore it. “Get the fuck out.” He rasped and Voldemort raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Language…” The vampire tutted with a shake of his head. Harry didn’t care shit about his language at this point. He had no idea why the vampire was so fixed on him and even visiting him once again. He had made it perfectly clear that he was not in the least interested in becoming his Childe.  
  
“Last time you were so sound asleep, you didn’t even wake up.” Voldemort spoke as if he hadn’t even been interrupted or as if the subject hadn’t changed at all, only making Harry more furious until the other’s words hit in.  
  
“What!?” Harry yelled, or tried to at least as his voice broke because of the high tone his voice was in. To actually know that the vampire had been inside here while he had been sleeping made him feel violated.  
  
Because of his shock at Voldemort’s words his reaction was not quick enough, though he could not keep up with the vampire’s speed anyway, and the vampire once again pushed him down with a strong hand on his chest.  
  
Harry called forth his magic, but all of a sudden he felt that he could not access his magic and his eyes widened when he couldn’t feel the connection to his magical core at all. ‘ _Magical bindings. Again…_ ’ Harry’s mind supplied.  
  
He would be unable to use magic and he stared horrified at Voldemort, not believing what the vampire had done, because he was certain that neither Sirius nor Remus would have done this.  Voldemort had once again blocked his magic and Harry felt fury rush through him. His magic was part of him and it was taken away from him for a second time.  
  
With his magic blocked, Harry gathered all his courage and raised his hand, intending to hit the vampire, but Voldemort laughed, clearly anticipating the coming blow.  
  
Harry’s wrists were captured in his hands and forced above his head, leaving Harry completely and utterly vulnerable beneath the vampire… again. A rush of fear went through him as he recalled the last time this had happened.  
  
“I heard your symptoms got worse, Harry,” Voldemort said with a charming smile. “Won’t you reconsider? You might not even last a week,” Harry narrowed his eyes, silently answering the question, but it only made the other chuckle. “You still fight me, knowing I could quite possible save your life.”  
  
“Yes, you blocked my magic and I have no need to become a Childe of a blood-sucking monster.” Harry mouthed, not bothering to raise his voice, because it would only hurt, but not backing away from this confrontation either. He ignored the fear inside him, instead appearing brave. Though he desperately hoped that Remus or Sirius might still be awake and decide to check upon him. He felt like a fool now, he should have told them…  
  
The words were cruel and heartless and Harry would not so easily say something like this. But that memory of years ago made him recoil even at the mention of the word ‘ _Vampire_ ’. And Voldemort had not left a good impression on him either. In fact the Vampire Lord had only made it worse.  
  
The corner of Voldemort’s lips turned upwards in amusement. “Your bravery knows no bounds, even though you are scared you don’t back down,” Tom muttered softly and then he tilted his head to the side as closed his eyes. “I can hear your heartbeat, little one. I can hear it pumping that blood through your veins. Your heart betrays you, Harry.”  
  
Harry’s heart only started beating louder at these words and as those red eyes opened again Harry felt his breath hitch at the intensity of the stare. “No.” Harry stated firmly, despite the fear he felt.  
  
Voldemort’s mouth became a thin line and he looked utterly displeased. “I see… I will wait then, I can be oh so patient,” Voldemort whispered softly. “Besides that I am positive than when the illness progresses even further that you will reach out to me.” Voldemort said coldly, but still seemed to believe his words, just like last time.  
  
Harry just shook his head, glaring up at the vampire. “I wouldn’t bet on it.” He was being stubborn, here he could continue on living and he was turning the offer down. But to live his life as a Childe of a vampire… Worse was becoming a Childe of the fucking Vampire Lord Voldemort…  
  
Harry didn’t even want to think about that. He would survive this week and prove Voldemort wrong. Hell, he would survive till Severus had found a cure. For the first time Harry felt like not giving up, this virus would not get him down.  
  
Voldemort hummed softly as he smirked. “Feisty little human you are. I have seen a lot of humans dying and in the end all of them were scared of it. Yet here you are…” Voldemort’s voice sounded intrigued. “A mere 14 year old child and willingly embracing death…”  
  
Harry kept silent, knowing if anyone would be able to find a cure, it would be Snape. Snape was after all the youngest potion master that had ever existed. “A cure is impossible. I have seen humans try and fight it, only to fail time and again.” Voldemort said, most likely reading his mind again.  
  
Voldemort wanted to destroy his hope, even if it was only a small sliver of hope, Harry had to hold on to it now. Remus had said after all that Severus was close; he just had to hold on.  Voldemort laughed coldly. “Foolish little boy,” Voldemort hissed, making Harry shiver. “Hold on to that hope for now, I will enjoy seeing it _die_.”  
  
With those words Harry felt true dread, and he had no idea why exactly. The vampire smirked down at him and then Voldemort moved his hand and Harry felt the magic wash over him, making him frown. He had no idea what the vampire had done and he wanted to ask, but then he felt drowsy all of a sudden and he realised it was a very strong sleeping spell.  
  
Desperately he struggled and tried to fight it. He couldn’t fall asleep, not like this. Not with a vampire so close by. “Sleep, my little one.” Voldemort whispered as he moved closer and Harry screamed inwardly when he felt a kiss being placed on his forehead.  
  
**21 August 1994, Hogwarts:**  
Severus had worked endlessly. He only slept and ate, the other times he would be inside his potions room, trying to create an antidote. He was grateful that Minerva gave him the resources he needed, even the ingredients he wanted to use.  
  
He experimented with all different kinds of ingredients and yet failed every time. But he knew he was close now, he just knew it. There was one potion that was now to his side, a blue liquid swirling inside it.  
  
The bat had died the next day after that potion had been giving, but when Severus had tested it on rabies, the results had come back negative, meaning that at least it had been rabies free before it had died...  
  
There was something he was missing, but he just couldn’t figure out what it was exactly. The door opened silently, but Severus still heard it. He needed to focus on everything around him. Any kind of distraction could be fatal with experimental potions.  
  
He knew the only one coming inside this room now however would be the headmistress. Severus ignored the female as he stirred the new potion clockwise 5 times, it turned more blueish, like the other potion, yet not exactly the same.  
  
He stopped with a heavy sigh. “Are you done, Severus?” Minerva asked softly and the potions master finally acknowledges her.  
  
He nodded. “Yes, I will try it and see if it works.” Severus replied and Minerva moved forward, staring into the cauldron.  
  
Severus meanwhile put a small amount in a syringe and tied one bat down, injecting it into the small animal. As he released the bat back into the cage, it started flying around erratically. Severus frowned at the strange behaviour.  
  
“Severus, you should rest,” Minerva muttered behind him, also looking at the small bat. The potions master only shook his head and she continued. “Horace is also trying, but if you are tired your mind will not work properly. Tomorrow is another day.” Horace had left after dinner, but Severus didn’t want to give up now.  
  
“Tomorrow might be a day too late.” Severus sneered, not even looking at the headmistress.  
  
Minerva didn’t reply, knowing how true the words were. Poppy had explained to them that the virus was spreading again. The potion that young Harry had been taking would not be able to stop its course anymore.  
  
“I will leave you to it then,” The headmistress said softly. “Do take care of yourself as well.” Severus just gave a small nod as Minerva left the room again.  
  
Severus sighed and sagged back in his chair, despite the exhaustion he felt he knew he couldn’t give up now. Harry would die… He might hate the boy, but he was still Lily’s son.  
  
Severus had been there after Lily had giving birth to Harry, looking from another room through the glass. Only James had been allowed inside of the room, but even then he had seen how Lily smiled, a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, but a happy and content smile nonetheless. She had known that she wouldn’t make it… Yet even then in that moment when she looked at her new-born son she had seemed so happy, yet also sad at the same time.  
  
Severus could remember those beautiful emerald eyes that he had fallen in love with looking at the baby as if it was her whole world. She had never even looked at James or him in that way. It made him loathe the child even more than he did Potter. Lily loved her son the most and Severus knew he had taken his frustration out on the young boy.  
  
Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, still hearing the bat cry out. It was a failure… the other bat hadn’t reacted in this way.  
  
“Strange behaviour.” An unfamiliar voice said and Severus jumped up, immediately raising his wand at the stranger, who was looking at the bat.  
  
Dark eyes looked towards the closed door in confusion. Severus hadn’t heard the door open and close at all. “Who are you?” He demanded to know. The stranger had his back towards him, but Severus could see sleek brown hair, slightly curled at the end. It didn’t look familiar and neither did he recognize the other’s voice.  
  
“It is cruel to test on animals like this, like they are mere guinea pigs and they don’t feel anything. How many did you kill in the process of finding a cure?” The stranger asked him.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes a bit. “None of your business,” He stated harshly. “Now leave.”  
  
The male laughed softly and Severus had to suppress a shiver at the cold sound. “It is my business, you see…”  
  
Severus tensed as the stranger turned around and he looked straight into red eyes. A pureblood vampire. Severus only raised his wand higher, flames already erupting out of them in warning. “What do you want?”  
  
A vampire inside Hogwarts… how did he even get inside here? As far as Severus knew it was impossible, considering the wards repelled vampires. The wards were placed by one of the former headmasters, because they didn’t want to risk it.  
  
Severus had tried to make Albus Dumbledore add werewolves as well and he did after the attack on him and before he was forced to resign. The elder wizard had clearly realised his mistake. But this vampire had somehow gotten inside despite the wards.  
  
Did Minerva know? Was she aware of the dark creature inside the castle?  
  
“The headmistress isn’t aware and she will never be.” The vampire said all of a sudden, making Severus’s eyes widen. The vampire merely smiled at him, as if it was the just a normal occurrence in the world to read a person’s mind, but Severus had always prided himself on his Occlumency skills, only to find them lacking in front of this vampire.  
  
“Severus Snape, youngest potions master of your time,” The vampire stated, still not moving at all. “How nice to finally meet you. Salazar would be proud to have you in his house.”  
  
Severus’s eyes narrowed and he was already trying to find a way out. He could not afford to fight in here with a potion nearby, but he had a feeling the vampire wouldn’t let him go either.  
  
Red eyes shifted and looked at all the bats inside the cages. “It is cruel to lock them away, don’t you agree? Would you like to be locked away as well?” The vampire asked and Severus noted how the voice sounded colder and more with a growl in it.  
  
It was as if the vampire was trying to control his anger and failing a little bit. Severus reacted and blasted a strong beam of fire towards the creature, while he also ran towards the door.  
  
Severus froze as the door disappeared all of a sudden and he swiftly turned around, seeing the vampire standing there with a strong magical shield surrounding him. Severus opened his mouth slightly in pure disbelief. There was no denying who this was, even though Severus had only heard and read about him.  
  
A pureblood vampire that could use magic. Voldemort was the only one who fitted this description. “It is such a shame…” The vampire muttered while he shook his head and opened the cages with a wave of his hand.  
  
The bats flew out and started flying through the room, but Severus noticed how they all stayed rather close to the vampire. It made the potions master wonder if somehow the vampire was able to control the animals, even though it was unheard of.  
  
Severus had been close to the bats for weeks now and this behaviour was strange, even for the small animals. The vampire smirked slightly. “Such a pity indeed… To see such a brilliant mind lost…”  
  
Voldemort glanced towards the cauldron with the blue liquid in it. “You know it is so easy, but you are making it far more difficult. You are close, yes, but going in the wrong direction.” Voldemort said, completely changing the subject, making Severus only more wary of the Vampire Lord…  
  
Severus remained quiet as he frowned at the vampire’s words. It was clear he meant the antidote. “Rabies hijacks the brains, landing the victim into a coma state and eventually it will kill them.” Voldemort said, explaining what Severus already knew.  
  
“The body is unable to create antibodies in time, the virus spreads and kills. The potion that exists now is only being able to stop its progress by stopping the signals from the nerve system during sleep.” Voldemort continued on.  
  
Severus also knew of this, but he had a feeling he was missing something crucial nonetheless.  
  
The vampire looked back to him with a small smile. “Hijacking the brain, going through the nerve system. What would happen if you shut down the brain temporally, say for one whole week?” Voldemort asked him.  
  
Severus thought about it and softly replied. “It would create a comatose state, since the heart will still be functional. The person would be alive, but in a coma.” He replied almost automatically to the question.  
  
The vampire nodded, looking pleased with his answer. Severus opened his mouth to ask what the vampire meant, but then shut it as understanding dawned upon him. The answer had been right in front of him all this time and he had been so blind that he hadn’t seen it.  
  
Putting a person into a coma would technically buy the person time, which is what they had been doing with the potions that Harry needed to take before he went to sleep. To stop the progress, even for the tiniest bit.  
  
But to actually completely shut down the mind completely, for example a whole week, would give the body time to create more antibodies and the white blood cells would attack the virus, destroying it… It was a risk, because it was putting Harry in a near death state as well… But even then the virus would kill him as well.  
  
“I remember someone years ago who reached the same conclusion, but back then it was impossible to put some in such a state without killing them. It was a muggle and it was so sad to see her cry over her mother who would die,” Voldemort said with a cruel smile. The way and tone in which he spoke indicated how he had enjoyed the pain and suffering of it and Severus had a bad feeling about this all. “The father was a wizard who had approached me, so desperate to save his wife... Some things never change.”  
  
Severus knew he could save Harry; this knowledge could save Harry’s life. He looked at the vampire as Voldemort spoke once more. “It was quite sad actually. The whole family died in a strange tragic accident…” The words were whispered softly and Severus had the sudden feeling that they had not died in an accident at all.  
  
But before Severus even knew what was happening his wrist from his wand hand was grabbed and he let out a scream as the force broke it. He heard a clattering sound and realised his wand had fallen to the floor.  
  
Severus was pushed forward and then his head was dunked down into a still warm liquid. It all happened too quickly for him to truly process it all. But he knew he had let his guard down and now he would be paying the price for it.  
  
Two hands pushed his head further down and he struggled as he accidentally swallowed a bit of the potion.  
  
Wide eyes stared at the blue liquid around him inside his cauldron and his struggles increased as he felt his body started to convulse. He could feel his head hurting and his eyes were burning as was everything inside him, but the firm hands on the back of his head made sure he couldn’t get out.  
  
He held his breath, knowing he couldn’t afford to swallow more of the potion and his eyes closed as his hands hit the vampire standing behind and even hovering slightly above him. He could feel his body begging for air and oxygen and he tried to use his wandless and wordless magic, but failed as the vampire must have felt it coming somehow and he was pulled back a bit and he gasped as he felt the air fill his lungs again.  
  
Then the vampire pushed him forward once again, his ribs and stomach hitting the edge of the cauldron hard and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. His focus to use any kind of magic was gone as his head was once again held submerged beneath the liquid...  
  
He opened his mouth as he felt his lungs needed air, but instead only a whole gulp of the potion ended up in his throat and lungs, making him feel lightheaded as it burned inside his whole body. His struggles slowly weakened and the hands almost seemed to caress the back of his head as they pushed him down even further.  
  
He still weakly fought against the hold, but he was slowly drowning and then he finally lost consciousness, as he died.  
  
Voldemort pulled back when he felt the body go completely limp. Stepping back he watched the bats flying around him with a soft smile as his hands slowly healed from the burn wounds the hot liquid had inflicted. Such a pity indeed… So close, yet so far.  
  
Voldemort grabbed some ingredients that were still on the table and dumped them inside the potion. As he lit the flame underneath again, it started bubbling quite fast and dangerously. Quickly turning around he opened the door and closed it before even the bats could get out. It was sad, but he knew death was merciful for them now. As he walked through the dungeons towards the hidden passage and back towards the Chamber of Secrets he heard a loud explosion and an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
The headmistress would surely love to see the mess he left behind. As he moved through the Chamber of Secrets he noticed that Morfin was standing there, sneering at him. “Done with your stuff, then fucking leave.”  
  
How Salazar’s line had descended into pure madness was no real surprise to Voldemort, but it was quite sad nonetheless. “Even I as a vampire don’t live in a place like this; how you can stand it is beyond me.” Voldemort said as he looked around the damp room.    
  
The basilisk raised her head the slightest bit, but didn’t attack, yet kept a wary eye on the creature in their midst. Morfin glared and grumbled something; some words hissed in parseltongue, others were in plain English. A true sign of his insanity. Voldemort merely ignored all his words, not even bothering to waste his time with the insane human.  
  
Voldemort shook his head as he just left through the pipe in which he came from. “Say hello to my stupid sister should you see her!” Morfin called after him and Voldemort’s lips turned upwards as he remembered Merope.  
  
“Will do,” He called back to the other male. He only let out his laugh when he entered the forbidden forest, just beyond the wards which supposedly protected Hogwarts. “If I die I will tell her.” Voldemort said in between his laughs as he flew up to the sky.  
  
Merope had been dead for years now. She was unable to take care of herself and when her father landed in Azkaban and her brother ran and hid inside Hogwarts she had tried bewitching a muggle who she loved. For attacking that same muggle Marvolo Gaunt had landed in Azkaban and Morfin was forever on the run because he cursed the muggle and the ministry had been searching him for years. Voldemort knew it was only because he had told Morfin to hide inside the Chamber that the last Gaunt was still alive. How fun it was to play with their lives, without them even fully realising it.   
  
When Merope was left alone in Little Hangleton however, she followed his plans and gave the muggle a love potion and ended up pregnant from him. Voldemort had found it so funny when she let him know that she would stop giving the potion, certain that Marten, the muggle, would remain with her, because she was with a child. Voldemort was already positive that it would not go the way she wanted it, but he had not warned her at all.  
  
Marten Vilijn instead became furious when he was freed from the potions influence and in his anger he had killed both Merope and the child inside her. Voldemort was certain that Salazar’s line would end soon, just like the others were close to ending.  
  
Morfin was the only one still alive after all and he wasn’t even aware of it. Marvolo Gaunt had died a few years back inside the prison. This was only more proof of how weak humans were, but Voldemort at least could entertain himself with them.  
  
All of them were his playthings and right now his eyes were set upon a young 14-year old boy. So much fun he was having with the young child, it really made him feel more alive than ever.  
  
He silently praised the day he saw Harry James Potter. The child was powerful, reminded him slightly of himself back then. And all the secrets that he could tell the young boy.  
  
All the possibilities, all the different reactions he could provoke from him. Voldemort could already imagine Harry’s reaction when he told him that the dead of his mother was completely his fault. Disbelief, of course, but also shock, but when he would explain it, understanding and then most likely anger.  
  
Inside his mind he could see those furious green eyes that reminded him of the killing curse glare at him full with anger and hatred and he would revel in it. He would laugh and Harry would most likely attack him and he would not let the young wizard win, but oh would he enjoy the fight that Harry will put up.  
  
Voldemort entered the manor swiftly and all the vampires looked at him, seeing that he was in a good mood they relaxed as he sat down on his throne and watched them all, slowly a smirk formed on his face and the vampires shifted, feeling on edge. Voldemort being in a good mood always proved trouble to someone, because it meant his plans were coming along just fine.    
  
Voldemort knew he had all the time in the world, but Harry didn’t. It was only a matter of time and he could be so patient. He would wait until the boy would beg and plead to turn him, to stop his suffering. He wanted to hear that ‘ _yes_ ’ come from Harry’s mouth. Voldemort knew that it would happen; the boy would reach his breaking point soon. His last hope was destroyed now; it was only a matter of time indeed.  
  
Then Voldemort would destroy the boy, ruin and rebuilt him. Make him into someone that was worthy of standing close to him, maybe even next to him. He chuckled lowly, making some vampires tense. Things did change, never before did he think of anyone worthy of standing next to him. But Harry might be the one and if trained properly Harry could truly be worthy of standing next to him. Not as an equal, but as his Childe.  
  
Voldemort was so lost inside his thoughts that he didn’t see Brandon looking at him and therefor he didn’t know that the pureblood vampire was slowly putting pieces together.


	6. Chapter 6

### Chapter 6:

**Hogwarts, 21 August 1994:**   


Minerva stared at the mess inside the dungeons, shocked by the damage and what had happened. She just couldn’t believe that Severus would ever make a mistake like this and she frowned at the aurors, who were moving and trying to find if the potions master was still alive. Though seeing the rubble, she hardly doubted anyone could have survived it. She had heard the explosions on the second floor even, shocking her immensely.   
  
The aurors were putting down the fires and trying to clear a path, but it was slow work, since the whole ceiling had caved in.  
  
When they finally cleared the room Minerva could see some bats lying dead on the floor and inside the middle of the room she could see an enormous hole, exactly on the same place where the cauldron had stood. Nothing remained, though they found a dead mangled body, but the fire had burned everything else.  
  
It was labelled an accident, but Minerva didn’t quite believe it. Severus was always careful and he was quick to react whenever he would notice a potion was about to explode. The shield charms that Severus knew were strong, strong enough to at least make sure that the potions master would have survived the first blast.  
  
She told the aurors this, but her words fell on deaf ears. She tried to make sure that this would be investigated, but they said it was already labelled as an accident and like that Minerva had failed.  
  
The strangest part was that Minerva was certain that no one else had been inside the castle during the incident. Only her and Severus… Was she wrong anyway? Had Severus made a mistake? And maybe he had been too tired and his reaction was too slow to stop this from happening?  
  
Whatever it was, Minerva knew she felt guilty for not pushing through and making sure that Severus stopped working. If only she had stayed a bit longer, if only she had ordered Severus to go to sleep… ‘ _If only’_ were empty and meaningless words now. Severus was gone now, the mangled body his only remains and it made Minerva’s heart clench.  
  
Severus had been trying so hard and he believed he had been so close. Yet now Harry Potter’s fate rested in the hands of Horace, who had been helping and trying to find a cure as well. A visit to the young boy and his caretakers was needed, though she was not looking forward to giving them the terrible news.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Grimmauld Place, 22 August 1994:**  
Harry was laying on the bed, his wrists and ankles tied down to the bed again, since he lost control of his body earlier in the morning. He was aware of the drool that was coming from his mouth and that Remus wiped it away carefully, while Harry just unseeingly stared at the ceiling. He was panting, eyes wide and at times his body would fight those soft ropes holding him down.  
  
Harry could hear someone enter and he turned his head, seeing the headmistress smiling down at him, though her expression was sad Harry noted even in this moment of insanity. He just closed his eyes with a deep sigh. He couldn’t keep his focus anyway. The sleeping potions hadn’t done their work and Remus didn’t dare give him more. Even the sleeping spells were useless; it felt like everything in his body was wrong. He couldn’t think clear and neither could he speak.  
  
If only for one second Harry actually considered Voldemort’s offer, but just as quickly it faded from his mind. He would never ask him for any help, especially after everything the Vampire Lord had done. Snape would create a cure and save him. Afterwards telling him how stupid he was and maybe giving him detention for the rest of his life.  
  
Harry had to hold on to those thoughts. He had to hold on, that is what he kept repeating to himself.  
  
He was half aware that Remus and Minerva were speaking but he could not exactly follow what they were talking about. He heard Snape’s name fall however and he wondered if the headmistress was here because Snape might have found a cure.  
  
Somehow Harry hoped it, almost desperately. Anything to stop this madness. “Harry…” A voice called his name and he forced his eyes upon, seeing Remus sitting there and headmistress McGonagall seemed gone again.  
  
“Was the headmistress here?” Harry asked in a hoarse voice. Remus frowned, not completely understanding the question since Harry’s voice had been too soft and hoarse.  
  
“Are you able to listen to me?” Remus asked instead, leaning forward towards the young boy and Harry just answered with a nod, not bothering to speak. “There was an accident…” Remus said softly, almost as if could hardly believe his own words.  
  
Harry blinked slowly, his eyes slipping close a few times as he felt the need to just drift away and fall asleep, which eventually happened before Remus could say more. His body finally giving in to the much needed sleep after struggling against it for so long.  
  
When Harry woke, he saw a bright light inside his room and when he focused upon it, he saw a beautiful red-haired woman. Someone he had only ever seen in the album buried inside his drawer. “Mom…” Harry muttered.  
  
The woman smiled at him and approached him. “You’re so brave, my sweetheart.” Harry stared into those emerald eyes, the same eyes. Just like so many people had always told him. _‘You have your mother’s eyes.’_  
  
Her hand brushed over his forehead and it felt cold against his warm skin. He let out a relieved sigh. “Stay with me…” Harry whispered weakly, reaching out to her.  
  
She nodded and she looked serious. “Always.” She replied. Harry closed his eyes, still feeling the coldness on his forehead and he was barely aware of the tears streaming from his eyes. A small smile formed on his mouth. His mother was here and she would stay with him, always.  
  
“Harry!?” A voice called out to him and he opened his eyes. The figure sitting next to his bed was blurry. He didn’t have his glasses on and he stared at the place where his mother had stood, only to see nothing. “Are you alright?” Someone asked. A few seconds later Harry recognised it as Remus’s voice.  
  
Harry moved his hand up and touched his forehead, only to feel a cold towel on top of it. He blinked away the tears, ignoring the wizard who was sitting close by. It had been nothing more than a hallucination.  
  
Remus gently removed his hand and picked the towel up and if Remus had heard him say something he didn’t comment on it, to which Harry felt grateful. He had no idea what to say. He was getting worse… that was one thing that was for sure. Hallucinations… He would start to see things and wouldn’t be able to tell what is real and what is not.  
  
Harry saw some movement and felt another cold towel being placed upon his forehead. It was only then that he realised he wasn’t tied down anymore and he wondered if it was safe like this. He didn’t want to hurt either Sirius or Remus.  
  
“Harry,” Harry fixed his gaze at the other as Remus muttered his name softly and his glasses were carefully placed on his nose. He saw the other wizard as clear as he had seen his mother and he tried to ignore the pain he felt inside of him, instead focusing purely on Remus. “How are you?” The elder wizard asked, staring at him with concern in his eyes.  
  
Harry shrugged, seeing it only made Remus look more concerned. “Minerva McGonagall came here yesterday.” Remus said then when he knew he had Harry’s attention. “There has been an accident…”Remus paused as if unsure if he should tell him and continued softly. “…And Severus died.”  
  
Harry didn’t say anything, but his eyes widened a bit in shock as he looked at Remus. It could not be… Snape was always careful, he could see the moment when a potion would go wrong. He was the youngest potions master ever known.  
  
“Horace Slughorn is still continuing to develop the cure, so there is no need for worry.” Remus quickly said. “Everything is going to be alright. Horace knows everything that Severus also knew.”  
  
Yet it didn’t make Harry feel any better. He looked away, staring at the ceiling instead. Snape was dead. He had never considered that anyone he knew would go before him at this point. He was the one dying…  
  
“Don’t give up yet…” Remus whispered sadly and Harry looked at Remus, only to see him double. Harry smiled weakly, not wanting to let the other know that something was wrong. After a few times of blinking his eyes, his double visions disappeared again and he was glad he only saw one Remus.      
  
“I don’t plan to give up…” Harry rasped out, wondering if Remus even understood him. Remus’s expression answered it; it was clearly that Remus could hardly understand his words now. Harry closed his eyes.   
  
A hand was placed on his shoulder and Harry tried to stop the tears, but he couldn’t help it. After everything that had happened, he finally had enough and he started to cry.  
  
Vaguely he was aware that Remus was worried, but the werewolf’s voice sounded distant and Harry felt how his whole body was shaking, his head was hurting and he couldn’t breathe. “Harry breathe!” Remus yelled, forcing Harry to go lay on his side.  
  
A lot of drool was coughed up, but Harry still felt like he was suffocating. His eyes were tightly closed as his chest was hurting. He needed to breathe… Opening his mouth didn’t help and Harry felt a potion being spelled inside him.  
  
After some time his body calmed down and he lay there panting heavily. Green eyes opened slowly and he could still feel Remus’s hand on his shoulder, slowly moving up and down as if to soothe his pain.  
  
But it didn’t help. The pain was buried so deep inside him and Harry thought for one second about admitting that Voldemort had been here again. Instead he just closed his eyes again, as if he could will it all away and pretend like none of it ever happened in the first place.  
  
Remus said something, but Harry didn’t even listen, though he did hear the door opening and closing. And when he heard that he knew that Remus left the room and he let out a small sigh. His whole body ached. It didn’t get better, instead it only got worse and everything had gone downhill quickly after Voldemort’s visits.  
  
Harry blinked a few times and then looked for the first time at his wrists, not seeing the magical bindings on them anymore, but it was almost as if he could still feel them.  
  
He lowered his hands again and stared at the place where he had seen the blinding white light, but there was nothing there. He closed his eyes with a deep exhale. His dreams consisted of nightmares lately. He could remember snippets of them.  
  
But those red eyes and those sharp teeth stood out too much. Harry knew without a doubt that his nightmares revolved around Vampires, which considering everything wasn’t so strange.  
  
It was almost as if Voldemort’s appearance had woken up those disturbed memories buried deep inside his mind. Harry simply couldn’t shut them out anymore and he cursed that day when he had run away from home. He cursed that day when he found out his father had killed himself.   
   
**Flashback:  Harry's age: 9:**  
He was alone; he had run away from Grimmauld Place after hearing an argument between Sirius and Remus. Honestly Harry had been surprised that the two hadn’t come after him, but he could still hear Remus’s voice warning Sirius that he needed some time to process it all.  
  
Harry’s mind was still reeling from what Sirius had told him. His mother had died at childbirth, of that he was aware, but never before had they spoken about his father, James Potter.  
  
James had been their friend, hadn’t he? Harry always thought it odd that Sirius and Remus both refused to talk about his father… And at times he believed he saw anger in his godfather’s eyes when he looked at a picture of James and the marauders. But since he had been younger he hadn’t fully understood it back then.  
  
This time he had walked in when Remus and Sirius had been yelling at each other. Sirius had wanted to tell him the truth, since it was about his father and Remus said that no child should ever have to learn that their father had killed himself. He walked in on the wrong time and heard Sirius scream: _“He deserves to know, Remus. Harry deserves to know that his father has killed himself. That James abandoned his son!”_  
  
Harry reasoned that Remus was right. Ignorance was bliss and as time passed Harry noticed the darkening sky, but yet he still didn’t move from the swing on the playing ground. Even though he was feeling a bit hungry he had no desire to go back now.  
  
And since he knew that maybe soon they would start looking for him Harry jumped from the swing and moved away from the playing ground. This was after all the first place where they would go to search for him.  
  
As he walked through the familiar streets Harry stopped near an alleyway and made his way in, shifting behind a dumpster he let himself fall down, not wanting to go back home just yet...  
  
His thoughts were running amok in his mind and to know that his father had taken his own life was heart-breaking for him. He felt unloved and unwanted, because why else would his father have done this? Why else would his father have left him? Didn’t he love him?  
  
Harry sat there, not minding the rain that started to fall from the sky. In the distance he could still hear some people walk by, but it felt far away, just like everything else. He felt alone and cold as he pulled his legs towards his chest, a small attempt to offer himself some comfort, but it was useless.  
  
Tears mixed with the falling rain as Harry softly cried. He wished he could erase the last moments from his mind, to forget about the awful truth.  
  
Yet in a way he didn’t want to forget. His father had been a coward in his eyes, to just throw his own life away like that. Harry couldn’t imagine why. If it was through a disease or anything Harry could have lived with it, but no. James Potter had killed himself.  
  
After a while Harry finally stopped crying and wiped the tears and from his eyes and the snot from his nose and even attempted to dry his wet glasses, which was useless since his clothes were also soaking wet. With a heavy sigh and a headache from crying so much he looked up and saw that it was dark now.  
  
How much time had passed since he ran from Grimmauld Place? He carefully got up, knowing that he didn’t want to sleep on the streets and he desperately wanted the comfort that both Sirius and Remus could offer him. Despite that he still felt angry at both of them.  
  
Harry straightened as he made his way out of the alleyway, noticing that few people still walked the streets. He noticed some of them staring at him, but he paid them no mind as he continued onward. They must think it strange that a young child was still out here so late. A female had even asked if he was alright, to which he simply replied he was fine.  
  
Harry continued onward to his home, noticing that the streets became less crowded here. It was when he felt a chill running through him that he glanced over his shoulder. His body reacting on instinct.  
  
Harry didn’t see anyone however and he frowned as he turned his head again, still walking back to the house. The street he walked in was now empty; no one in sight and Harry tensed as he still had a terrible feeling of being watched.  
  
Before he even realised what was happening Harry was pushed forward to the ground and he let out a groan at the impact. He attempted to push himself up, but to no avail as a body leaned down atop of his, the person was clearly stronger than him.  
  
Harry stiffened however as he felt a tongue trace over his neck. “Only a little bit, it will not harm you, child…” Harry’s eyes widened as he felt pointy teeth graze over his skin and he immediately turned around, taken the vampire by surprise and hitting him in the face.  
  
Harry heard a painful groan, but didn’t stay as he quickly got up and turned around, running as fast as he could. He could hear a laugh, or maybe two people laughing. He was vaguely aware that his knee was hurting and knew it must have been scrapped open. If it was bleeding, it only made things worse. Vampires could smell the blood from a long distance.  
  
He stopped running and turned around, not at all surprised to see two vampires land close in front of him. Red eyes stared hungrily at him, making Harry gulp and want to run away.  
  
“S-Stay back!” Harry screamed, hating how he had stammered, but he wasn’t planning on becoming their prey.    
  
“But your blood smells so delicious. I bet it tastes divine.” One of the vampires practically purred, making Harry tense.  Harry didn’t see the movement and knew he should not have underestimated a vampire’s speed. They could have caught him sooner, but they had enjoyed the hunt and Harry had unknowingly provided it for them.  
  
His magic however reacted instantly as Harry did see the vampire appear in front of him. Green eyes widened as he let go of his magic and red flames appeared around him, burning the vampire alive with a shrill scream.  
  
Harry backed away as the other vampire stared shocked at him for one second. They had not realised they were dealing with a wizard; they believed him to be a muggle. But Harry knew he had just used underage magic, outside of Grimmauld place and the ministry would have tracked it…  
  
“Oh… a wizard, even better. I bet you just got lucky with your accidental magic.” The vampire taunted with a grin. Harry narrowed his eyes behind his glasses as the vampire moved forward slowly.  
  
“Get back!” Harry warned the vampire. He had already used magic now, so he didn’t shy away from using it once again to save his life.  
  
Red-tinted eyes gleamed dangerously and Harry raised his hand slightly as the vampire disappeared from his view. Once again red flames appeared all around him, but the vampire’s reaction was too late.  
  
It was clear that the vampire had not believed him to be in control of his magic. But Harry had always had such perfect control of it and he was aware of how powerful he was. In a way Sirius had been right. He was different than the other children, far stronger than his friend Ronald…  
  
Harry was panting as he still felt the adrenaline run through him. He looked around, hoping that no one had seen this. He could hardly believe all the stuff that had happened the last few hours and he quickly made his way back to Grimmauld place.  
  
Remus and Sirius had been worried about him, which made Harry feel slightly guilty, especially since he was slightly lying. Apparently they had tried to use the point-me charm, but they had been unable to locate him and they had searched everywhere. Harry couldn’t find it in himself to tell them about what happened and vowed to keep silent about the whole affair.  
  
Remus had said that maybe Harry had unconsciously blocked the spell; both adults knew how powerful Harry truly was, since he had been able to apparate straight through the wards when he was only 5 years old.

Remus had also looked at him and his eyes had turned amber once, making Harry wonder if the werewolf had smelled the vampire’s scent on him.  
  
Yet Remus didn’t question him, until one month later and Harry had told him the truth, at least partly. Harry had told him that he had a run-in with vampires, because he had tripped and they had smelled his blood. Remus seemed to buy it and Harry was slightly relieved about it.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was only now that Harry knew that vampires weren’t supposed to hunt for humans, that the ministry provided blood for them all. Yet he still kept silent about the attack. He knew if he had told the truth, he might have unknowingly unleashed another war between the vampires and the wizarding community.  
  
Harry wasn’t stupid; he knew that the whole ministry was still scared of vampires and the other dark creatures. Even then he wondered if they would even have a chance at all.  
  
Harry heard something and he opened his eyes. He didn’t react, nor did he move as he saw Voldemort staring down at him. The only thing that moved was his eyelids, as they closed a bit into a glare.  
  
Voldemort didn’t seem to be bothered by it and sat down on the bed next to him. “Good evening, Harry, or rather good night.” Voldemort said with a small smirk.  
  
Harry didn’t reply at all, he didn’t want to waste his voice on Voldemort. Though he briefly wondered if Remus had gone off to bed or if his guardian would return… “A silent treatment this time, fine with me.” Voldemort said with a small shrug. Harry was kind of surprised the other wasn’t touching him at all, since the last times proved that the vampire clearly wanted to.  
  
“You don’t look so good; did you already have hallucinations?” Voldemort said as he tilted his head to the side, red eyes regarding the young boy on the bed.  
  
Though Harry kept silent, Voldemort hummed softly. “Awful is it not? The red-haired woman is your mother, quite sad.” Harry tensed and held back his anger as he wanted to hit the vampire. But he didn’t want to waste his energy on the bastard either.  
  
Voldemort laughed softly. “It’s quite a pity that they couldn’t save her, you know. I bet Black only told you that there were too many complications during childbirth. He was planning to tell you about your father’s death, but not about your mother’s. Why would he ever do that?” Voldemort asked him softly.  
  
Harry had no idea why exactly, but that was the last straw, as he lunged forward anyway and hit the vampire full on in the face with his fist. Voldemort’s head moved sideways and those red eyes closed, but an evil grin was on his face that made Harry’s blood run cold. He had not expected to hit the vampire at all…  
  
When Voldemort opened his eyes, Harry felt his breath hitch at the intensity inside them. The vampire grinned and shifted closer, making Harry back away, until his back hit the headboard. His breathing was ragged and his whole body was still aching, he had acted rashly. His head was throbbing so much, but he tried to ignore it as Voldemort stopped his approach.  
  
There was just a mere inch between their faces and Harry was certain that the vampire must be feeling his breathing against his face. “Shall I tell you another secret, Harry?” Voldemort whispered so soft, that Harry barely caught it through the haze he was in.  
  
A hand was gently placed against his cheek and Harry closed his eyes as he tried calling for his magic, but it failed. The blocks were strong and holding on… Fuck… he should have let Remus know somehow about Voldemort, that the Vampire Lord had been coming here and… doing _things_.  
  
Harry shuddered and his eyes widened in pure fright and terror when he felt Voldemort’s lips touch his once more.  
  
Red eyes stared deeply in his as those lips slowly and gently moved against his. Harry didn’t kiss back, completely horrified by it all. His magic… it still wasn’t working.  
  
Voldemort’s lips curved upwards as he pulled back and those hands went to Harry’s wrists, holding them gently.  
  
Harry could only stare dumbfounded as Voldemort placed a small kiss on his left wrist, still staring into his eyes. Magic moved over them and Harry saw runes appear on his skin, the exact place where Voldemort had just kissed him. He slowly started to shake his head. The runes were blocking and binding his magic and Harry had no idea how long it had been blocked.  
  
Green eyes met red, as his horror turned into pure rage; despite the pain he was in he lunged forward again. His magic was part of him and to have it taken from him like this… It made him furious.  
  
Harry heard the vampire laugh as he pushed him back, straddling the Vampire Lord. Adrenaline was coursing through him and he felt his throat spasm, drool coming up that he couldn’t swallow in the state which he was in. It dripped down on Voldemort’s robe and the vampire seemed uncaring about it as he grinned up at him.  
  
Red eyes stared up at him in pure insanity and Harry knew he must have looked quite the same as he intended to hit the vampire beneath him again, only to have his wrists captured and held above his head. Harry struggled and thrashed as he attempted to free himself, but Voldemort sat back up, still grinning at him. Their bodies so close together that Harry was certain Voldemort could feel his pounding heartbeat against his chest.  
  
“Rabies is such an awful disease, but you fight it so well, little one,” Voldemort whispered softly. “You see I simply had to seal your magic, you would have hurt your godfather or the werewolf. You wouldn’t want that, now would you?” The Vampire Lord whispered as he moved closer and Harry’s struggles died out.  
  
Harry was gasping and panting from it all and as the vampire shifted he felt something hard underneath him and his eyes widened as he realised that the vampire had an erection. Immediately he moved his body up, away from hard-on.  
  
“You are such a strong wizard, Harry,” Voldemort whispered close by his ear, making Harry shiver when he felt the breath move over it. “Won’t you reconsider to join me? To become immortal and _mine_. You only need to say _yes_.” Voldemort growled the last word, making Harry shake his head.  
  
Voldemort couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping him, as the boy vehemently shook his head. He held the boys wrists in one hand and his free arm moved around the tired boy, pulling him flush against his chest, leaving no space between their bodies. Harry stiffened and Voldemort chuckled as he placed a few small kiss on the neck in front of him.  
  
Harry tired as he was, still attempting to move away from that sinful mouth. He couldn’t stop the shivers from running over his body and he was all too aware of his heartbeat all of a sudden. The vampire let out a growl again and Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream as teeth bit down.

Harry was frozen as his mind was trying to process this all, but he could only think about how this wasn’t real, this couldn’t be happening at all. This was a hallucination… it simply had to be…  
  
But it felt much too real as the vampire sucked his blood from his veins. Harry’s mouth closed slowly as tears streamed down his face, but the vampire seemed not to notice.  
  
Harry was relieved when the teeth pulled out, but he felt lightheaded and knew he had lost a lot of blood now. Voldemort let go of his hands and slowly moved him back, so he was lying on his bed again. Voldemort was hovering above him while staring down. “Ask me.” The Vampire Lord ordered.  
  
Harry stared at him, not completely comprehending what had happened. What had been asked of him?  Voldemort slowly traced his fingers over Harry’s cheek again. “Beg me to turn you. You won’t last long like this.” The Vampire Lord elaborated.  
  
Harry shook his head with all the strength he could muster and Voldemort’s eyes darkened and he looked utterly displeased again, making Harry’s lips turn upwards. “No…” He mouthed. He ignored all of his fears and his pain as he denied the vampire once more.  
  
“Only a few days, Harry… I reckon that is all you have, before you land in a coma.” Voldemort whispered threateningly. Harry could feel something being spelled inside his body, a blood replenishing potion?  
  
Harry would never say yes. He knew that saying yes would be playing right into Voldemort’s hands. Voldemort for some strange reason came back every time and the Vampire Lord wanted him, which Harry simply couldn’t understand. “I have been patient for so long, Harry,” Voldemort muttered. “My patience is running out, just like your time.”  
  
With Snape’s death, Harry felt defeated once again. Professor Slughorn might be able to pull it off, since he had the information that Snape also had. But Snape was just brilliant, Harry could admit this. Green eyes closed in defeat. His time was truly running out.  
  
But he had made the choice at the beginning and he opened his eyes once more, staring angrily at the Vampire Lord above him. “No…” He mouthed once more.

Voldemort looked furious and Harry could feel the dark magic radiated around the two of them, intoxicating and tempting.  
  
And then it was just gone, in one second it was gone. Voldemort had just left…    
  
Harry closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. His body and mind too tired and he couldn’t stay awake, even though he felt the need to. He needed to watch the window… He needed to let Remus know… He couldn’t fall asleep… Yet he couldn't remain awake either as he slowly succumbed to sleep.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**23 August 1994:**  
Remus sat next to Harry as he was sleeping. It seemed like it was another restless sleep. Harry would sometimes mumble things that he couldn’t quite catch or understand. It was clear however that Harry’s health had gone downhill quickly and Poppy had even said it wouldn’t be long, until Harry would fall into a coma.  
  
Remus hadn’t said anything to Harry about the hallucination the boy had and Harry didn’t say anything about it either. Harry had thought his mother had been in the room and spoken to her. Sadly Remus had been the only one inside the room and he later told Sirius and Poppy about it.  
  
Sirius hadn’t taken the news of Severus’s death well, or that Harry’s health was rapidly getting worse. Honestly neither had he taken the news well that Severus had died inside the potions room. Severus had been so close, Poppy said this as well and now this incident killed the potion master. In a way it might have destroyed the last hopes that they had.  
  
Sirius hardly came inside the room since Harry’s condition had worsened. Harry didn’t ask for him either as if the young child understood that Sirius was fighting his own demons at this point. Though it was clear that he felt hurt because of it. Remus could remember the conversation he had with Harry about it. Harry had always been more mature and it surprised him how he was taking this all…  
  
Afterwards Remus told Sirius about it, hoping that somehow Sirius would still visit Harry’s bedroom. Sadly he didn’t and Remus feared that maybe in a few days’ time it would be too late.  
  
Remus let out a deep sigh as he wiped some drool away that slowly dripped out of Harry’s mouth. Because of Severus unfortunate death Sirius had hardly left the library either. If he did he would go visit Horace Slughorn, who hadn’t made any progress at all.  
  
And during the rare times when Sirius wasn’t searching for a cure or out talking with Horace he was drinking… Remus had warned him about this unhealthy addiction, as he soon saw it spiral out of control, but Sirius claimed that he wasn’t addicted and that he was doing just fine and the subject was dropped.    
  
Remus knew however that his friend wasn’t taking this well and the guilt was driving him to do stupid things like drinking away his sorrow and guilt.  
  
It wasn’t as if Remus could really blame him either, considering the circumstances. But Harry needed them to be strong and Sirius was anything but. His best friend was slowly fading away…  
  
Just like their hope of finding a cure in time. Remus was forced to watch Harry succumb to the awful disease and to see Sirius fall into despair as a result.  
  
Remus bit his bottom lip as he fought back the tears; he needed to remain strong, for both Harry and Sirius. But at times even he felt like he couldn’t handle this all. They had spoken a lot through the weeks with Poppy about everything.  
  
Sirius was still denying that Harry would die. Telling them all that they would find a cure in time. That they couldn’t fail Harry like this…  Poppy said that it was difficult to face the truth, but they would have to eventually.  
  
It was just cruel… Severus had been so close; that is what Poppy and Minerva had said. So close and yet so far away… And Remus started to slowly face it, that it was over… That there might not be a happy end… They might not be able to save Harry at all.  
  
And just the thought that maybe one day soon they would be burying the young child sleeping on this bed brought tears to his eyes. This time Remus didn’t hold them back as he silently sobbed, hoping not to wake Harry.  
  
This was just wrong. Harry was still so young; he had a whole life ahead of him and that was taken away by one single bite. It was just cruel… Remus could only think that it wasn’t fair, Sirius and he were older; they were supposed to go first, not Harry.  
  
It just wasn’t fair… Life just wasn’t fair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned and I will burn in Hell for writing this. But this story is dark, just like I warned in the first chapter.  
> Warning: Non-con

### Chapter 7:

**25 August 1994:  
**

Harry stayed asleep for longer than normal and Remus already feared that he would have to contact Poppy. Even though the medi-witch visited them almost every day, since Harry’s health had rapidly declined. But it was now almost 48 hours, 2 days, since Harry had fallen asleep, if Remus was correct about it.  
  
He couldn’t help but feel so relieved when Harry groaned hoarsely a few minutes later and those emerald eyes blinked open. “Heey…” Remus whispered softly, hoping that Harry would not have any hallucinations or aggressive attacks now.  
  
Harry felt something move against his mouth hand realised that Remus was removing the drool that was coming from his mouth again. “Heey…” Harry muttered as he eyed the other wizard. Remus handed him his glasses and he carefully put them on his nose.  
  
Then he noticed that Remus’s eyes were red and without a doubt the other had been crying. Most likely thinking he would never open his eyes again and Harry didn’t know how much time had passed since Voldemort’s visit or the moment he had fallen asleep.  
  
But he knew he needed to let Remus know. “Paper…” Harry rasped out as he made a writing gesture that the other seemed to understand and Remus gave a small nod as he provided paper and a pen quickly. The werewolf also shifted a book underneath so Harry could write on it.  
  
_‘Voldemort visited me, please let him stay away._ ’ Harry wrote down and handed it to Remus, who read it and then with widened shocked eyes looked towards Harry.  
  
“How?” Remus asked, remembering when he had asked Sirius to strengthen the wards. It should have been impossible. “When?” He questioned instead. Harry didn’t know about the wards. They hadn’t told him.  
  
Harry silently held out his hand and Remus gave the paper back as Harry wrote again _. ‘Last time I was awake…’  
_  
Remus shook his head. That was after the wards and it bothered him that somehow the vampire had gotten inside without their knowledge. “I will sleep here. Better yet, I will remain awake here,” Remus stated as he looked at the young boy, who seemed relieved. “Did he hurt you?” Remus asked, despite the anger that he felt burning inside of him; he stayed calm on the outside.  
  
Harry stiffened and gave a hesitant nod. Remus gritted his teeth. He was going to kill the vampire, no matter what. Never before had he been so furious. How could they have been so blind? “How long has this been going on?” Remus inquired, needing to know more now and his voice rose a bit because of his fury.  
  
Harry picked the pen up with shaking hands again. Remus already feared the answer and his fears were confirmed as he read Harry’s reply. ‘ _Since he visited the first time_.’  
  
That had been more than a week ago.  
  
Remus looked at Harry. Those green eyes stared at him unblinkingly. Harry hadn’t told them, just like he had never told them about the vampires who had gotten close to him years ago. Harry was trying to protect them in his own way and it always felt wrong, that Harry didn’t ever fully trusted them. Or that Harry believed he could handle stuff like this on his own…  
  
Harry wrote something else again and when Remus read it he shook his head, not believing the small boy or understanding him at all. ‘ _Please, let it pass. Don’t do anything stupid like going after him._ ’  
  
“Harry!” Remus started, but the small boy shook his head, almost desperately and Remus became silent. “Why are you protecting him!?”  Remus screamed instead.  
  
Remus watched as Harry quickly wrote something down again and with shaking hand handed him the paper. Remus felt his heart tore at the sentence. _‘I am not protecting him, but you.’  
_  
Remus carefully looked up and shook his head. “I will tell the ministry about...-” Once again Harry shook his head quickly, making Remus frown.  
  
With trembling hands Harry forced himself to write something down. ‘ _It will cause a war… I don’t want people to die because of this, because of me.’  
_  
Remus’s eyes turned sad; even now Harry was suffering, to protect them. Harry was suffering in silence, because he knew that a war with the vampires would not end well. Remus knew this as well and he bit his lip as he fought back his anger, closing his eyes tightly as he stopped his tears. If he did indeed tell the ministry they might not even act, because of their fear for Voldemort and the vampires. But if they did attack, because the Vampire Lord was clearly hurting a young sick boy, a war would be the result of it.  
  
A hand moved against his and Remus opened his eyes as he felt the small piece of paper. Silently he accepted it. ‘ _Promise me. This stays between us…_ ’  
  
Harry saw how Remus looked up and he hated how defeated the werewolf looked, almost like he had just suffered through the full moon, making Harry wonder when that was... He hated that it was his fault that Remus was so sad and struggling with it all, while he maybe had problems of his own.  
  
“I promise….” Remus whispered softly and Harry tried to smile a bit.  
  
“Thanks…” He mouthed and Remus gave a small nod. Yet Harry noticed that Remus still wanted to argue about it all, but most likely he was also thinking about his health and because of that Remus kept quiet.   
  
Remus let out a sad sigh and looked down, speaking softly. “Just like you never told us about when you were 9 and you meet two vampires…” Harry shifted and placed his hand on Remus’s knee, making the other look up again.  
  
Harry’s eyes were a bit sad and he softly shook his head, pulling back Harry started to write again. _‘I was scared… but also still angry at you. I am sorry; I should have told you that same moment, not when you asked me one month later.’_ Harry wondered if he should tell Remus the complete truth now, but he decided not to. It would only make matters worse, since Remus would most likely attack the vampires in his rage.  
  
Remus’s lips twitched as if he was suppressing a smile, but instead he frowned. “I smelled something vile on you, it was only a few days later when I realised it was a vampire’s scent I had smelled on you… By then I wondered if you would ever tell us, until I just decided to ask you about it. It’s like it was just yesterday…” Remus muttered softly.  
  
‘ _Did you ever tell Sirius…?_ ’ Harry handed the paper to Remus, who shook his head and then raised his hand, giving a small tissue to Harry, who felt the drool coming out of his mouth again and he couldn’t swallow it, so he spit some out and wiped the rest away.  
  
“No, I never told him,” Remus shook his head with a soft sigh. “Since you kept quiet about it at first, I reasoned you didn’t want to let anyone know you had a run-in with vampires. Besides you were still rather pissed off at us for weeks after that.”  
  
Harry laughed, but it only ended up in coughs and wheezing. Remus smiled sadly, also remembering how Sirius desperately tried to make things right. Buying and giving everything to Harry, in hopes that the 9-year old would forgive him. Remus had seen how Harry had secretly used it to get what he wanted as well.  
  
It was at that point that Remus doubted whether Harry might be a Slytherin, but luckily Harry had ended up in Gryffindor nonetheless.   
  
The tension between the two of them slowly ebbed away as both were reminded of those weeks in the past.  
  
 Harry wrote something down and Remus watched as Harry handed him the paper with a soft smile. _‘Sirius was quite easily fooled, but I don’t think you were.’_  
  
Remus shook his head, lips turning upwards in a sad smile. “I realised soon enough that you weren’t truly angry at us anymore, but Sirius was blinded by it. The thought of… losing you was something that he could never handle.” Remus ended softly, just realising how wrong those words were in the present time.  
  
Harry’s smile faded, knowing how true these words were. He looked away and to the paper in his hands as he slowly wrote something underneath all the other sentences. _‘Please make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.’_  
  
Remus didn’t need to ask what Harry meant and he nodded. Sirius had picked up bad drinking habits, but he wondered if he should even tell Harry that and eventually decided against it. He would just need to keep Sirius under control, before he would get an addiction. “I will try my best. How are you feeling through everything?”  
  
Harry shrugged, not looking back up at the other and Remus leaned forward, placing his hand atop Harry’s forehead. It was still relatively warm and Harry glanced up. “I will stay here tonight.” Remus muttered softly, afraid of leaving Harry alone now that he knew Voldemort was getting in and out without them knowing.  
  
“I just need to talk to Sirius for one second alright.” Remus spoke quietly and Harry nodded, knowing that Remus needed to let the other know about Voldemort as well.  
  
Harry felt dread inside him because he could already imagine that Sirius was going to blame himself for this as well. Remus left and Harry shifted, until he was lying down again. All alone he finally cried, his hand going to his neck, where he could still feel those teeth.  
  
He let out a wheezing sound and tears once again streamed from his eyes. He breathed in and out, but he couldn’t get enough air inside. It felt like he was suffocating and he turned to his side, feeling how drool escaped from his mouth onto his pillow.  
  
Voldemort’s words ringed through his mind, but he knew it was just a petty lie. His shaken hand touched his left wrists where those lips had kissed him, where those runes are, invisible but clearly there. He could not access his magic and it felt like he had lost part of himself because of it.  
  
_‘You see I simply had to seal your magic, you would have hurt your godfather or the werewolf. You wouldn’t want that, now would you?’_  
  
Lies… He would have never hurt them, but last time he had attacked Sirius when he lost control of his body. He should have let Remus know about the bindings as well.  
  
Harry was gasping and only half aware of everything around him.  
  
Hands touched him, but it reminded him too much of Voldemort and he lashed out, struggling against the grip that tightened. He called forth his magic, but it was useless. Nothing happened, even though he willed his magic to attack the person touching him.  
  
He hit and kicked, his whole body convulsed, until he felt tight ropes being wrapped around his legs, tying them down to the bed and his arms were being tied next to his body. Still he tried to free himself. He needed out, he needed to get away, to be free.  
  
His mouth was open, drool coming out of it, and he was screaming. He hardly felt the pain in his throat; everything was spiralling out of control. He felt magic wash over him and a female voice whispered things.  
  
He thrashed his head to the sides, closing his eyes tightly as he bucked his hips upwards, attempting to remove the ropes tying him down around his legs and arms.  
  
Once again he felt magic wash over him and it was then that his mind caught up. Sleeping potion or sleeping spells…  
  
Green eyes blinked open and then stared with pure insanity at the two people inside the room. Remus and Madam Pomfrey, who had probably came to check upon him.  
  
He saw that Remus had a bruise forming just beneath his right eye and knew he had hit the other. Harry could only think how he didn’t want this, how he had never asked for this.  
  
“Sorry.” He said and he kept repeating it, even though the word came out strangled and almost inaudible he hoped that Remus would understand it.  
  
Then sleep claimed him when he felt another potion being spelled inside his body.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**26 August 1994:  
** Harry was half asleep, half awake, when he felt it. A strange feeling of something wet and soft moving against his neck. A hand gently being placed on his chest, as if to keep him down. He could still feel the ropes tying him down as well, making it impossible to move anything except his upper body.  
  
“Welcome to the land of the living.” A voice whispered and then Harry knew what it was what he had been feeling, as a tongue licked over his ear slowly, before his earlobe was being sucked on. Harry’s eyes shot open and he couldn’t contain a gasp of surprise and a bit of pleasure, though he would deny the latter for the rest of his life.  
  
He braced his hands, wanting to push Voldemort off of him, but that was useless since he was still tied down, making Voldemort chuckle in amusement. Voldemort was clearly in a better mood now and Harry could feel his heart pounding inside his chest as he looked into those red eyes. “I rather like you tied up, little one.” Voldemort whispered with a grin.  
  
Harry turned his head and glared at the vampire, but it was then that he noticed another figure, sitting in a chair near the wall. He could only think about Remus’s words and knew it must be him.  
  
“Shh… you don’t want to wake him up, now do you?” Voldemort whispered softly. Harry opened his mouth to shout, but a hand quickly went over it. Voldemort apparently didn’t care for the drool that was now touching his hand as well. His shouts came out muffled and weak, as he glared up at Voldemort. This couldn’t be happening, not again…  
  
And even without his glasses Harry could see the vampire smirk as he tutted softly. “Don’t spoil the fun till we have started, Harry.”  
  
His whole body was rigged as he felt Voldemort’s other hand move down over his stomach and towards his groin. His eyes widened as the hand cupped him and he realised that he was half-hard…  
  
Voldemort grinned and slowly and surely started to move his hand, applying pressure on the small prick hidden beneath the blanket and sleeping wear. Still Harry could feel the movement and it scared him that he felt a familiar tingling sensation rush through him.  
  
He had touched himself, sometimes, but never before had someone else touched him there and it felt horrifying and much too pleasurable how the vampire moved his hand up and down, in slow motions.  
  
“You denied me several times…” Voldemort whispered and Harry noted a dangerous edge in the others tone, but he was barely able to comprehend it. He felt like he was drowning, maybe because of all the drool coming out of his mouth and because he couldn’t get air except through his nose. He closed his eyes in pure horror. This couldn’t be happening, it wasn’t real.  
  
His whole body convulsed and Harry gasped in shock when the hand sped up and his eyes shot open as pleasure rushed through his body. His breathing ragged against Voldemort’s hand and he could only stare in horror at the vampire hovering above him.  
  
“I want you, Harry Potter,” Voldemort hissed as he leaned down, a mere inch from his face. Harry closed his eyes again, trying to free himself. “And you should know that I always get what I want. Even when you won’t say yes.” The vampire whispered seductively near his ear.  
  
Harry felt utterly horrified as he felt himself nearing an orgasm because of Voldemort’s ministrations. His eyes started to water as he desperately wanted to scream, but he fought back the tears that threatened to spill. Remus needed to wake up, he needed help. He couldn’t get himself free and his whole body went rigid, eyes opening wide as his orgasm tore through his body.  
  
Voldemort removed his hand from Harry’s mouth, as Harry opened it and still felt that he couldn’t breathe. Ragged and wheezing breathing sounds were the only noise inside the room as his lungs filled with oxygen. He turned his head sideways to let the excessive drool slip out of his mouth, coughing loudly, trying to get his body under his control again. He could feel his heart beating loudly against his ribcage. “Say yes. Say you become mine.” Voldemort whispered as he licked from Harry’s throat to his lips.  
  
Harry shuddered as that tongue licked over his lips and then slowly kissed him. Closing his eyes and he turned his head further to the side, ignoring the stinging in them from the tears he desperately tried to stop. He wouldn’t cry, not in front of him. Never….  
  
“Harry…” Voldemort’s voice sounded soft and sad, but he ignored it. “It doesn’t have to be like this, if you had just accepted my offer.” The Vampire Lord whispered.  
  
Harry shook his head vehemently, closing his eyes even tighter. As if he could shut out the whole word and especially Voldemort. “I could give you so much, boy…” Voldemort growled. Fury went through the vampire and Harry’s body went rigid when sharp teeth scraped over his neck.  
  
Harry gathered all his courage and turned his head, facing the vampire looming over him. “Fuck off.” Harry screamed in a raspy wheeze. Voldemort’s face was blank, not showing any kind of emotion as those red eyes stared down at him.  
  
Then Harry saw a small twitch and realised that the vampire was clearly feeling frustrated. He had no idea how he knew it, but he could just see it, despite that nothing else changed.  
  
Voldemort’s lips then curved upwards in a cruel grin. “You will be mine, Harry Potter.”  
  
Harry desperately wanted to make himself believe it was just a hallucination. Yet the proof was inside his briefs and that was the worst part because of that he couldn’t deny it. The vampire stared down at him and then just left the room, closing the window on his way out.  
  
Green glazy eyes filled with tears looked towards the blurry figure sitting near the wall. Something inside him seemed to break, knowing that Remus had been there and yet hadn’t even woken up. The werewolf remained blissfully unaware, making Harry envy him.  
  
With a shuddering breath Harry closed his eyes, feeling sleep claim him once more. But this time he wouldn’t wake up anymore.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**27 August 1994:  
** On Poppy’s order Harry’s body was placed in St. Mungo’s when the boy didn’t wake up anymore, despite that he wouldn’t have wanted it. Sirius had kept screaming and crying, eventually locking himself up inside the library, leaving Remus alone sitting next to the young boy who had entered a comatose state.  
  
This was it… Remus had to face it. There would be no cure; there would be no saving Harry. Time had run out and Harry was now completely on life-support. If they shut all the machines down, Harry would be gone.  
  
Maybe in the end it would be better as Remus stared at the heartbeat monitor. It was beating slowly but surely. The only proof that Harry was still there.  
  
Remus knew there was no use in sitting next to Harry’s bed like this and besides that Harry wouldn’t have wanted that either way. Earlier Ron and Hermione had visited and left just as quickly, unable to face this awful reality. It wasn’t like Remus could face this either, but he didn’t to leave Harry completely alone either.  
  
Even then he wondered if the young boy was even aware of his presence here and when evening came Remus left the wizarding hospital, knowing that Harry was in good hands despite it all.  
  
As he came back to Grimmauld place it was as if somehow the darkness inside the house had only intensified and he walked towards the kitchen where he heard some noises. Remus wasn’t at all surprised when he found Sirius sitting on the ground against the kitchen counter, empty bottles of fire whiskey, and other drinks that Remus didn’t want to identify, surrounded him.  
  
Sirius didn’t look up or acknowledge him as he approached the other. “Come on.” Remus muttered as he sat down and tried to pull Sirius up.  
  
Sirius only started laughing. “Leave me, Remus. I deserve this…” Sirius’s words were slurred and Remus frowned with a deep sigh.  
  
“Harry wouldn’t want this for you…” Remus muttered softly, making Sirius growl and push him away. Remus lost his balance and Sirius straddled him, gripping the collar of his robe as he pulled him up.  
  
“You don’t know shit!! You don’t know what he wants! If only Harry had accepted Voldemort’s offer… if only…” Sirius started crying all of a sudden. Remus closed his eyes, not in the mood to be dealing with his drunken friend and neither did he want to be reminded of Voldemort. Remus grabbed his wand from his pocket, while Sirius kept muttering.  
  
He stunned him, feeling the body against him stiffen. Remus levitated Sirius to his bed and closed the door behind him, carding a hand through his sandy hair as he started crying as well, unable to keep his own emotions in check.    
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was dark around him, there was nothing around him. Though Harry could remember hearing Hermione and Ron’s voice in the distant and also Remus’s kind words.  
  
Now it was silent and it felt cold. He quickly realised with the sounds around him that he was not in his bedroom anymore. Without a doubt they placed him in St. Mungo’s, without a doubt he was in a coma now.  
  
Yet the only thing he could think off was what happened before this. Voldemort… The vampire had touched him and Harry had loathed it, yet his body had found it so pleasurable that he had orgasmed. It felt disgusting and wrong and he should be grateful that Voldemort could not touch him here.  
  
Even though he believed Grimmauld place to be safe as well and he had been proven wrong about that. Even Remus had been close by and not even woken up. Remus had promised that he would remain awake, why hadn’t he? It felt like Remus had somehow betrayed him and it hurt, a lot.  
  
The silence and the darkness around him stretched on, endlessly. Would Slughorn be in time with finding a cure? Or was this it; was this how he was going to die? What would happen to Sirius and Remus? He started to think about that, instead of Voldemort.  
  
 It was safer to think of his friends and guardians.  
  
“Miss me?” A voice asked and Harry turned around, facing the red-eyed male who was standing there in the darkness. Harry felt shocked at the other’s appearance here. But he reasoned this was only a dream, nothing more.  
  
The vampire glided towards him and seemed to be in place inside this darkness, the only thing that truly stood out were those red eyes staring down at him as Voldemort stopped in front of him. “No…” Harry replied. His voice sounded normal again, not raspy or weak.  
  
The vampire merely smiled at his words. “I would say sweet dreams,” Voldemort looked around. “But there is not much around here. So I reckon you wouldn’t mind my company?”  
  
“I do mind.” Harry snapped, feeling angry at what the vampire had done. At everything Voldemort had done…  
  
Voldemort chuckled. “Don’t be a fool; humans are not solitary creatures, Harry. They crave company, friendships and even love.”  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the other. “Well, what the hell do you know about friendship or love!? You are a monster.”  
  
Voldemort growled and it echoed through the dark realm, making Harry’s hairs stand up and he shivered. “There is only one person I loved with my entire life and when she died I promised myself to never feel anything like that, ever again. Friendship and love are foolish feelings and it will only cause you to be hurt in the end.”  
  
Harry frowned briefly at the vampire’s words. “Who?” Harry questioned instead, making the vampire arch an eyebrow at him. Harry wondered who Voldemort had loved so much that he shut his own heart away after he apparently lost her. Voldemort remained quiet for some time and Harry wondered if he would even answer the question.  
  
“My mother…” Voldemort admitted softly, as he still watched the young boy.  
  
Harry stiffened and found it odd and strange to think that at one point even this vampire had a mother… and even loved her a lot from what Harry could gather. “What about your father?” Harry asked softly.  
  
Red eyes darkened and Harry felt the coldness around him increase. “Do not even ask me about him. I ripped him apart, because he deserved it. Vampire Lord or not, he was a selfish man,” Voldemort hissed out and Harry couldn’t help himself and snorted, making Voldemort’s angry glare fix upon him. “You find that amusing?” The Vampire Lord asked coldly.  
  
“Yes, in a matter of fact, because you say he is selfish, but what about you then?” Harry said with a glare of his own.  
  
Voldemort chuckled. “I admit I am a very selfish person, Harry. I know I always get what I want.” Harry tensed as those red eyes travelled all over his body, as if mentally undressing him. It left Harry feeling far too vulnerable and he took a step back.  
  
“What do you want?” Harry’s voice was tense as was his whole body. Red eyes moved up again and meeting his emerald ones.  
  
“Currently, you.” Voldemort replied and then grinned at him. Harry screamed as the vampire flew forward, but straight through him.  
  
His heart was beating loud and he could feel lips and a tongue move over his neck, making Harry want to move away and he did. But still he could feel those lips against his skin and his eyes widened in pure shock as he realised it was happening outside of this dream.  
  
Voldemort was out there, touching his body while he was lying there unconscious. As if the vampire could feel his thoughts a laugh erupted through the dark realm. “Clever boy…” Voldemort’s voice whispered and Harry screamed as he could do nothing to escape the torment that Voldemort would unleash on his body.  
  
A hand moved over his chest, making Harry try to hit the invisible hand, but he couldn’t truly hit it and he felt frustrated and scared when Voldemort’s lips curved upwards against his neck. He placed his hand on the same exact place, only to find a tongue move out and leave a wet trail from his neck to lips. “Stop!!” Harry screamed horrified, as he fought against the invisible hold the vampire had on him.  
  
Voldemort stopped, but it was as if Harry could feel those sinful lips close against his own, even as he stepped backwards the feeling remained. “Ask me to turn you, Harry.” Voldemort’s voice was a soft whisper against his lips.    
  
Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. “No, no. never.” Harry said as he kept repeating the word _‘no’_.  
  
With every denial Voldemort’s anger grew and Harry didn’t even fully realise the moment the vampire left him alone again.  
  
The darkness around him didn’t seem to be any different yet somehow Harry could feel that he was alone and he prided himself in this loneliness. For it meant he was safe.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
‘ _No_.’ Harry’s denial echoed through his mind and he was unable to truly process the meaning of it all. The boy was still denying him, yet he could have smelled the desire from Harry’s body as well.  
  
It made Voldemort crave him even more. No one had ever dared to deny him like this. No one… Everyone feared him, even though Harry was scared of him, the boy didn’t back down either. Harry was more courageous than Godric even…  
  
Voldemort apparated to the manor and quickly ran towards his own wing. He closed the door behind him and unleashed his magic, destroying the windows, door and walls around him. The whole manor shook as the dark magic circled around it.  
  
Red eyes were full of hidden fury and anger. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he still heard Harry’s denial. And yet memories of long ago surged through his mind. A moment he rather wanted to forget completely, but was ingrained inside his mind for his entire life.  
  
**Flashback:  
** “Drain her,” The voice whispered, seductively and tempting, but Tom gritted his teeth as his fangs pierced through his bottom lip. He could taste the metallic taste of his own blood, and resisted the urge to vomit. “You know you want to.”  
  
His father was standing there, holding his mother. She was fragile, frail looking now. Her eyes dull and empty and it hurt him more than anything he could ever admit. In his entire 22 years he had never drank human blood and he wasn’t about to start now.  
  
The puncture wounds on her neck were from his father’s teeth. Tom knew that she was already dying, but still he couldn’t imagine life without her. She was his mother; she had taught him everything about magic and even more.  
  
When he turned 6 and his urges for blood started because his mother accidentally cut herself with the stone knife, she finally told him the truth. His father was a vampire…  
  
“Release her!” Tom hissed as he walked up to them. He knew if his mother hadn’t been weakened she would have fought against him till her dying breath, but right now her eyes hold only acceptance that her life would end like this. She was already ill, had been for days, but this…  
  
Tom gathered his magic around him, ready to attack and kill his father should he need to. He couldn’t let this happen to her.  
  
“You may be a half-breed, but you are still my son and you should show some respect!” His father growled, red eyes glaring viscously.  
  
“Damn you!” Tom screamed as he lunged forward, but the other vampire just threw his mother at him and Tom caught her. When he looked up his father, he saw those red eyes holding an emotion that he couldn’t quite identify. Before he could react however, his father had run away.  
  
A trembling hand was placed on his cheek and he looked down with tears in his eyes. “Don’t hurt him, Tom. He doesn’t mean any harm. He should not have let me live 22 years ago,” Tom shook his head when his mother closed her eyes slowly. “But he couldn’t kill me… he broke the law.”  
  
Tom quickly moved and freed his hand, intending to cut his wrists so he could save his mother, but her hand firmly grabbed his wrist, her eyes open again. She shook her head. “No…” She rasped. She was weakening, dying and Tom could not bear to lose her. “I don’t want an immortal life… I don’t want this cursed life. You know you should hide your true nature… I never wished this upon you, my son.”  
  
Her voice broke at the last word and Tom closed his eyes as he softly cried. “I do not know much about vampires, Tom, but seek him out. He is your father; you bear his name, Tomar of Riddle. Please forgive him.”  
  
Tom could hear the blood pumping slowly through her veins and he didn’t dare open his eyes and face the view in front of him. “I love you, Tom…” Her thumb traced slowly over his cheek, erasing some tearstains, which was useless as Tom kept crying.  
  
When her hand fell away from his face and he could hear the heartbeat slowing down he knew he should leave, before he would ignore her last wish and pull her back from the death.  
  
With shaking legs and eyes still closed he stepped away, backwards. He turned and ran, knowing he would need to find a place for shelter for the coming day. He couldn’t stay there, he knew he should have at least burned her, but he simply could not accept it.  
  
He ran away with an incredible speed that was inhuman and he cursed inwardly, knowing that it was his father’s blood running through his veins, giving him this speed, this strength, this hunger for blood. He even looked like his father; only the colour of their eyes was different…  
  
His name was also the same as his father, Tomar… He could find him, hurt him, and destroy him.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tom glanced up at his father, his black eyes angry and with a need to kill. The elder Riddle glared down at him with his red eyes. “You killed her!” Tom hissed furious. He finally tracked down his father in Cornwall and even though his mother had begged not to do this, Tom could not stop. He felt a need to kill and his magic reacted accordingly, as it whipped around him like a tornado.  
  
“She was already dying, you ungrateful child,” Tomar snarled back as he stood up. All the other vampires backed away, realising that the pureblood vampire was furious. “I at least gave her dead meaning, unlike you. You should have drained her and accepted your true nature.”  
  
Tom learned years ago that being a child from a vampire and a human was awful. He had stayed away from humans and also from vampires or other creatures, hiding himself, living all alone, just like his mother had said, hiding his true nature... This was his cross to bear, and he would bear it all by himself.  
  
He was the first know half-breed as far as he knew, others were killed, disposed of after they were born… His mother couldn’t kill him… Tom learned that Vampires should always kill their victims, but somehow his father hadn’t killed his mother when they had intercourse. His mother’s words finally made sense to him, after one year.  
  
His father had broken the law, even more so when he hadn’t killed him one year ago as well. He realised that his father had been fighting against the urge to kill him and simply had been unable to. It would prove to be a big mistake for him.  
  
Because Tomar had destroyed her life and his own, because after becoming pregnant his mother had been forced to flee, since she was unmarried and had ended up with a child. A shame in her family. But with her magic she made sure that she would be able to survive. His mother had raised him all those years and this Vampire had taken it all away from him.  
  
Tom ignored everything as he lunged forward with incredible speed, but his father was quicker and he tackled Tom to the ground. He could hear shocked screams from the vampires around him; they had not known he had vampire blood flowing through him. Yet Tom had an advantage, thanks to his mother.  
  
Magic moved around him as he blasted his father backwards. Red flames appeared around him as he stood up and glared angrily at his father. “A sorcerer…”  “Vampire who uses magic…” Voices whispered around him, but Tom ignored them all. He weren’t allowed to exist and the vampires were clearly shocked. It made him realise that his father had kept it all a secret, his mere existence was a secret...  
  
Tomar’s eyes were wide as he stared at the red flames, which could quite possibly kill him.  
  
Tom raised his hand and the flames turned black as they went straight towards his father with the intent to burn him. The pureblood vampire hissed as the heat got close to him and all of the other vampires ran from the cave, but ultimately there was nowhere they could run, outside the sun was shining bright and they would be burned nonetheless.  
  
“Forgive me mother,” Tom whispered as he closed his eyes for one second. “For I am about to sin.” Tom used his flames to back his father back into a corner of the cave and he stopped in front of him.  
  
His father lashed out to him, but Tom moved his flames, turning them into shackles that went around the other’s wrists, binding him to the rock wall behind him.  
  
Red eyes were furious and terrified as they looked down at him. “You can’t kill me, you couldn’t even kill her.” The pureblood vampire growled.  
  
Tom’s hand tangled into the black hair that was so like his own and he pulled his father’s head back, revealing the pale neck. He hissed open-mouthed, showing his fanged teeth at his father. “You’re wrong… I can kill you, because I feel like it.”  
  
Tom’s mouth latched onto the neck and Tomar screamed as he tried to free himself, but he only burned his wrists more and the smell of burned flesh reached Tom’s nose.  
  
Ignoring the foul smell Tom’s teeth broke through the skin and he let his vampire instincts take over for the first time in his life.

**-End flashbacks-:**  
  
Half-blood… half-breed, half-vampire. Not pure vampire, but not completely human either. How he hated those words, since his mother had told him. How he had longed to throw that all away. Half… incomplete, impure, shouldn’t exist… Later the half-breed became known as Dhamphirs. It was all the same…  
  
Voldemort had thrown it all away… For they believed he was a pureblood vampire, even though some doubted it, it did not matter.  
  
It was long since Voldemort had thought about his past like this. It had been long since he thought about his dear mother who taught him as much as she could in that era. He crossed his arms over his chest, as he regarded the damage done to his wing and he sighed heavily, as he moved his hand, fixing it all.  
  
It was in the past, long gone. He should forget about it all, but he found he couldn’t. This was the first time that he ever admitted to anyone that he had loved someone. Even Salazar had not known about his mother. Or Herpo, or the Peverell brothers, or Ekrizdis, or Nostradamus. No, he never told anyone about his mother or father at all. Though the latter might have known, Nostradamus was quite gifted with the sight after all.  
  
What made it so different with Harry then? He wanted and craved the boy, yes. He was waiting for Harry to start begging to be turned. To become his and yet Harry denied him.  
  
Voldemort knew what it was that he was doing. He was manipulating the boy. For Harry craved love and even though the boy’s guardian gave him everything and love him, it had never been enough for Harry.  
  
Harry craved his parents’ love and in that way Voldemort had told him about his mother and how he had loved her deeply. Even now after all those centuries something inside him still ached at the reminder of that awful day.  
  
But by admitting this to the young boy he had shown that he was still part human. That he had a heart and Harry, pure as he was, craved love more than anything. The boy had so much love to give, it was surreal. It would make Harry open up to him more.  
  
“My Lord?” A voice sounded near his closed door and a grin spread out on his face, as he smelled the fear. The vampires must have felt his outbursts and send one of their own to him. He licked his lips and looked over his shoulder. Opening the door with wandless magic, he immediately tied the vampire down, recognizing one of the vampires that have been around since the 16 th century.  
  
Blue-red tinted eyes stared up at him with fear in his eyes and Voldemort’s grin widened. “Run, run as fast as you can.” Voldemort whispered to him, because right now he wanted to forget and forget he would. It didn’t matter who would pay the price.  
  
The vampire paled drastically and when the ropes faded, he ran as quickly as he could. Voldemort counted slowly to ten, giving the other vampire a head start. When he reached ten he swiftly moved forward, running at lighting speed to catch the other vampire.  
  
The vampire was clever as he had moved through the forest nearby, trying to make him lose track of him.  
  
And yet this was far too easy as he catch up the vampire, feeling the rush of the hunt through his veins. He pushed the vampire up against a tree, making him groan and he quickly bit down on the neck, feeling the blood enter his mouth and he closed his eyes as the adrenaline still went through him, temporarily making him forget everything.  
  
When the body stopped struggling and went limp Voldemort pulled back, black flames erupting around, leaving nothing but ash behind as the Vampire Lord made his way back to the manor, feeling a bit better than before.  
  
As he entered the throne room the vampires didn’t look up at all, only Brandon glanced up and Voldemort smirked at him. It had been one of Brandon’s Childer. Brandon knew his place however and didn’t say or do anything. Though those red eyes narrowed for the tiniest bit.  
  
No one wanted to face his wrath, not even Brandon. The vampire knew how he was, just like the others.  
  
Yet somehow Harry James Potter was different, slowly but surely he was letting the boy see his darker side and even now the boy didn’t back down from him entirely. Many other men would have shivered in fear for all the stuff he put the young boy through. Just because they were in his mere presence was enough to cause them fear.  
  
Harry feared vampires, but at the same time he was very brave and courageous. Voldemort could at least acknowledge that. For Harry dared to speak back to him, unlike anyone else had ever done. The young boy screamed and fought against him, where others would have run, yet from the first meeting Harry had stood protectively in front of his godfather.  
  
Harry cared more for others than he did for himself and that was a big flaw in itself. Voldemort would need to change that when Harry was his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con  
> And the moment where everyone has been waiting for :).

### Chapter 8:

**28 August 1994:  
**

_‘My mother.’_ Harry could hardly believe that someone as cold and seemingly heartless as Voldemort had known love once. But the way he had said those two words and how he had looked proved it.  
  
Harry didn’t know why, but he just knew it. He could somehow feel that Voldemort had not lied about it. What Harry didn’t understand was why him? Why would the Vampire Lord want him of all people? Voldemort himself had admitted he had never offered anyone else to be turned.  
  
Why not his mother? Why had Voldemort not turned her before she would have died? Harry knew for certain that she was dead; something in Voldemort’s gaze told him that. He had loved her so much and then lost her.  
  
It proved to Harry that Voldemort wasn’t completely heartless and that was a strange concept with everything he knew about the Vampire Lord.  
  
Harry focused as he could hear sounds around him. Screaming and crying, a voice that he knew to be Sirius’s. Harry’s eyes turned sad as he heard this. Other voices tried to calm down the obvious distressed male, but it seemed impossible.  
  
For Harry, he knew if he could have spoken to them, he would have told them to just let him die… This was not a way to live and he didn’t want to hear how much they were suffering because he was already gone in their eyes. An endless sleep from which he was never going to wake and they blissfully unaware that he could sometimes hear them.  
  
It made it only so much worse, especially because the hope he had before; that Snape might be able to save him was gone now. It was as if everything had been pulled out of him, leaving only emptiness behind.  
  
He was alone here in this darkness and part of him was grateful for it. He didn’t want any company and when he closed his eyes he shut out the voices on the outside as well.  
  
_‘Don’t be a fool; humans are not solitary creatures, Harry. They crave company, friendships and even love.’_  
  
He didn’t crave anything anymore; it only caused him pain even though he hated to admit this. It made him understand why Voldemort had become so cold. Harry had never lost anyone he cared about in his entire life, but now seeing how it was destroying his guardians and his friends. He could finally understand that pain and he didn’t wish it upon anyone.  
  
Sadly… Death was a fate that all humans had in common and there was no escaping it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**28 August 1994:  
** Small lights floated all over the school grounds. Professors and students alike were standing there in front of a coffin that was placed on an altar. A way to pay their last respects to the potions professor.  
  
Remus stood there stiffly. It felt wrong not to come here after everything that Severus had tried for Harry. He was grateful that the potions master had tried so very hard to save the young boy, despite all the bad blood between them. He knew he should at least offer some respect to Severus, especially considering how he had died.  
  
The potions master had died, trying to find a cure for Harry after all. Minerva had told him how Severus often worked through the night as well, only stopping to eat a sandwich while he also was reading through his notes. Remus couldn’t help but think that if the accident had not killed Severus, Harry might have been saved.  
  
It was cruel, now both of them were… No, Harry was still alive and not dead just yet. Remus withheld a sigh and looked towards Horace who was also standing there, deeply depressed. It had been a shock to everyone and even Minerva had said that at first she believed it impossible.  
  
Severus’s potions skill were unrivalled and to make a mistake like this. It simply wasn’t like Severus, but she had told herself time and time again that maybe the potions master had been too tired.  
  
Too tired… Remus couldn’t believe it either. He did know that Severus only did it for Lily, because without a doubt the potions master hated them all. But still he felt grateful for the way Severus had pushed himself aside in trying to find a cure.  
  
Some words were being spoken, telling how terrible it was to lose such a brilliant wizard. Brilliant, but cruel at times, regarding his students. But nonetheless his students’ safety was always more important than his so-called reputation. Remus blinked up at Minerva as she spoke, but the words barely registered.  
  
He was thinking back on that night years ago. How Sirius as a prank had told Severus to just go to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon. How he had almost ended up killing Severus if it had not been for James’s interference.  
  
He had been equally furious at both Severus and Sirius for it. Sirius knew how dangerous it was and this was just not some kind of prank. Yet he couldn’t blame Severus for ratting him out afterwards, because Severus was right. He was dangerous, even if it was only one time a month.  
  
Remus had apologized to Severus years later, after Lily had died. But Severus had brushed it off angrily. It was then that he realised it all. Severus loved Lily a lot and after that it went downhill for him.  
  
It was only when Horace approached him asking for his assistance in an attempt to pull Severus out his depression that Severus picked his life up again. He started teaching at Hogwarts, while also still invented and creating new or stronger kind of potions.  
  
Remus blinked his eyes as flames lit up underneath the coffin, burning the remains of a wizard that in the potions world would surely be missed greatly. “Thank you….” Remus whispered softly. “Severus.” His words being lost because of the wind and the raging fire in front of him. Though he hoped the other wizard could hear it from the afterlife.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**29 August 1994:  
** Swiftly and unseen he moved through the corridors to the room in which Harry was laying. He had been right about his guess that it didn’t take long before Harry would succumb to the disease.  
  
And even now in his coma like state Harry still denied him, favouring death instead. Even as Voldemort had been angered about it all, it also proved that he was right at his choice. Harry was truly the only one he would ever accept as his Childe.  
  
Silently he opened the door and slipped inside. The boy was lying there, seemingly asleep. But he would never wake up from this sleep if Voldemort didn’t act. If he didn’t act then Harry would truly die. Time had run out quicker than he had anticipated.  
  
The vampire moved closer, slowly moving his finger over the pale cheek, down towards that neck that seemed so tempting. He removed all the monitoring spells easily and without causing the alarm to go off.  
  
He sat down next to Harry. The boy still unaware of his presence, yet as he moved closer and breathed against Harry’s ear and whispered his name, invading his dreams, Harry became too aware of his presence, as unconsciously the body lying on the bed stiffened in response.  
  
Voldemort’s lips curved upwards as he gently sucked on the boy’s earlobe and then moved down to the vein on his neck. “Ask me, this is your last chance.” He muttered against the soft warm skin.  
  
Voldemort already anticipated Harry’s reply and he growled softly at hearing Harry reply ‘ _no’_. “Time is up.” He said coldly. He had asked nicely for some time, even though he couldn’t deny playing and teasing the young boy, he would not let him die either. He would have enjoyed it far more had Harry told him _‘yes’_ , but no matter what Harry Potter was going to be his.  
  
He sucked on the skin, feeling the blood rushing through the veins and then he bit down. Harry’s body jerked at the pain, but Voldemort placed a hand on the others chest, keeping him down as he drained him slowly but surely of nearly all his blood.  
  
Inside Harry’s dreams Voldemort could hear the boy screaming, begging, and pleading even, for him to stop. But he had been patient for long enough and he grew tired of waiting, especially since Harry was so close to dying now.  
  
No, he would have him, completely and solely his. Voldemort could hear it when the heartbeat slowed down and he pulled back, healing the wound on Harry’s neck as he bit down on his own wrist. Placing the bloodied wound against Harry’s mouth.  
  
His blood would be running through Harry’s veins, replacing most of his human blood. Making the young boy his Childe, the first and the only one. Red eyes watched in satisfaction as Harry’s urges started and the boy started to slowly suck on the wound. Green eyes opened; now tinted red around the irises. Two small hands grabbed onto his arm and the sucking on the wound increased.  
  
Voldemort laughed, feeling exhilarated as he saw Harry drink his blood greedily. This was it, this was what he wanted and craved. Harry Potter was his and his alone. It was breath-taking to see his Childe tasting his blood for the first time. To see that undeniable hunger in those green-red eyes. To feel his blood flowing out of his vein and into Harry’s mouth.  
  
This was what it felt like to be alive… This is what he had been waiting for. For so long and now finally it was here.  
  
Voldemort could feel himself growing weaker because of blood loss and with a growl and a hand against the new-born vampire’s throat he forced Harry to stop drinking.  
  
A desperate whine came from the bloodied mouth and Voldemort smirked. “Don’t worry, little one. You will get more soon, but we will need to leave this place. It is not safe to remain here.” Voldemort spoke softly while also healing the wound on his wrist.  
  
He saw how Harry’s eyes focused on him and then he saw the anger as realisation dawned on him, making Voldemort’s smirk widen. Harry’s speed had already increased, but still it was easy for Voldemort to catch the hand that intended to hit him.  
  
“Now that isn’t a nice way to thank someone who saved your life.” Voldemort admonished with a soft shake of his head and his grip on Harry’s wrist tightened briefly.  
  
Harry’s eyes darkened in pure rage and for one moment Voldemort felt the raw magic go through the new-born vampire, almost threatening to overthrow those runes that held Harry’s magic in check. Red eyes shifted to the wrist he was holding, but he felt the binding spell held on despite it.  
  
With a laugh he gathered the smaller wizard in his arms. Standing up he pulled the struggling boy against his chest. Before leaving the room, he created a fake dummy for the others to find and once again activated all the monitoring spells. No one would see the difference.  
  
Harry started to protest even more when he saw this, but Voldemort swiftly moved out of the room and through the hallways. The boy struggled against his hold, but he couldn’t get free.  Voldemort’s grip was tight and Harry gasped as he felt that Voldemort had apparated them away.  
  
Voldemort practically threw him down on a bed. The young boy bounced a few times and then backed away, with wide and shocked eyes. His body still trying to adjust to it all and his mind couldn’t quite comprehend yet what had happened. Green wide eyes looked up and towards the vampire standing there, leering at him.  
  
Then Voldemort grinned and Harry felt his blood run cold. “Welcome home, Harry.” The Vampire Lord whispered, yet it sounded still loud in Harry’s ears. Without even realising what had happened Harry felt the vampire atop of him, pushing him back into the soft matrass. A hand on his throat keeping him down as the vampire straddled his waist. Harry could feel his heart beating, but he also knew that he had been sucked dry, meaning he had died, even if only for one second... Somehow he had been aware of it all and now all he felt was this intense need, this insane need to drink.  
  
Harry knew just water or any other kind of liquid wasn’t good enough. No, what he craved was blood and he opened his mouth, feeling his tongue move over his sharp teeth, cutting it in the process and he let out a small gasp.  
  
Voldemort laughed softly, as he smelled that sweet blood. “Careful…” The Vampire Lord whispered as he leaned down and licked over Harry’s lips. Harry had opened his mouth as tasted something vile inside his mouth, vaguely aware that it was his own blood that he had tasted.  
  
Voldemort’s tongue caressed over his and Harry closed his eyes in horror at the stirring it caused deep inside of him. Harry’s hand latched onto the arm that was keeping him down and he gripped tightly, making the other vampire hiss at the hard grip.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, glaring and then bit down at Voldemort’s tongue before it completely retreated. The Vampire Lord let out pained hiss and his eyes widened and then he laughed, it sounded insane.  
  
Harry saw how Voldemort stretched out his tongue further and he could smell something in the air. He groaned as he instinctively knew that was what he craved. He craved Voldemort’s blood, overtaking by his need he acted without thinking.  
  
His hands tangled into the brown stands of hair and pulled the Vampire Lord down, his mouth latching around the tongue and sucking on it, as if his life depended on it. Green-red eyes closed with a small moan and Harry’s eyes went open as he felt lips touch his. Red eyes that were filled with amusement and satisfaction stared down at him, while Harry suddenly felt hatred and anger cursing through him. As he wanted to bite down on the tongue inside his mouth again however the grip on his throat tightened and Voldemort pulled back, a string of saliva in between their mouths.    
  
Harry’s breathing was irregular as he stared up at the vampire. “I hate you…” He muttered with a raspy voice, his voice not fully healed yet from everything. He couldn’t believe what had happened… Voldemort had just turned him against his wishes.  
  
“Don’t worry. We have a lifetime ahead of us to change that, my dear childe,” Voldemort whispered with a smile. Harry could only think that such a charming smile shouldn’t be on such a monster like Voldemort. “You are finally where you belong.”  
  
Harry didn’t reply, but he did turn his head sideways when Voldemort leaned down to kiss him. Voldemort chuckled and Harry narrowed his eyes at the sound. Voldemort nuzzled his neck, making Harry tense. He had always feared and hated vampires… and now he was stuck being a vampire’s Childe, the worst part he was stuck being the Vampire Lord’s Childe...  
  
Harry wouldn’t accept this, never. He meant it when he had said he would rather die than to live like a vampire, or vampire’s childe. “If you think about killing yourself,” Voldemort’s voice was cold and devoid from any emotion, making Harry glance up at the red-eyed vampire. “I will make you truly regret it.”  
  
Harry snorted and scowled at him. “What are you going to do then? Tie me down? Lock me up? You already did your worst. It can’t get much worse than this.” Harry’s voice rose with every word he said, until he was yelling at the other. He could still feel an echo of pain inside his throat, making him remember what caused this all.  
  
All because of one stupid virus. All because of the fact that Sirius had went behind his back and asked the vampires for help. All because of this all he was stuck here now.  Or maybe it was because Voldemort had somehow become obsessed with him and not willing to take no for an answer.  
  
Voldemort wanted him and had even touched him in inappropriate ways that still felt disgusting to Harry. Voldemort’s smile widened. “You know how it works to be a vampire’s childe, Harry?”  
  
Honestly Harry had no idea… Even though he was the best in DADA of his year, even surprisingly surpassing Hermione, he had no idea what to exactly expect of it. There had not been much known on the subject of vampires and taking Childer.  
  
It was something that was kept a secret inside the Vampire’s covens and Harry muttered a soft ‘no’. Already feeling some dread inside him as Voldemort’s smile turned into a grin.  
  
“You see, the older vampires rarely take Childer nowadays and they have a good reason not to. It takes a lot of time, years even…” Voldemort let the information sink in a bit and the continued in a softer tone. “The older the vampire, the more years it takes for a Childe to be able to stand on its own. For many years you will only be able to drink and hold down my blood.”  
  
Harry stiffened at those words. He recalled Voldemort tell him about how he had known Godric Gryffindor… That was centuries ago and Harry wanted nothing more than to run away or maybe wake up and realise this was all one terrible dream. But it wasn’t a dream, it was real…  
  
And it seemed like Harry would not get away from Voldemort any time soon, unless he would willingly starve himself, which honestly considering everything didn’t even sound too bad. “How long…?” Harry asked even though he feared the answer, he felt the need to know. He didn’t want to stay here, now that he was somewhat alive again, but if he was truly depended on Voldemort’s blood... Then he would just starve himself and leave…  
  
He really didn’t want to stay with the vampire that had touched him and ignored all his pleas and ‘no’s’. He wouldn’t stay here.  
  
Then Harry was also reminded of the dummy that the vampire had placed in his bed at the hospital and no one would even know that he wasn’t truly dead. They would believe that he was dead and wouldn’t even search for him… Besides that Harry knew that Voldemort wouldn’t let him go. The Vampire Lord had tried so many times to make him say ‘yes’, so that he will be turned.  
  
Voldemort wanted him… and now he had him and would never let him go. Yet Harry was stubborn and he would try and find a way out, he promised himself this.  
  
Voldemort shrugged. “I don’t know for certain, honestly,” The vampire replied with a smile still on his lips. “Maybe something around the 200 or 300 years?” Voldemort said, sounding thoughtful as he said it.  
  
300 years… Harry’s eyes widened. That was… impossible, so long was insane.  By that time everyone he knew would have died. Hermione and Ron would be long gone and maybe he would see their children, or even their grandchildren grow old, if he got to see or know them at all.  
  
“For all those years you will only be able to drink my blood, your body will reject blood from other humans or vampires, so I advise you not to even try.” Voldemort said again, as he shifted and pulled Harry against his chest, laying down sideways, facing his childe. Harry stiffened, his body frozen as he thought about ways to get out of this situation and away from Voldemort.  
  
Harry glared and attempted to free himself, but Voldemort’s hold was strong and eventually he stopped struggling, sagging into the other’s hold, his body still weak from everything. Yet he could feel the anger coursing through him.  
  
“Why me?” Harry snarled, disregarding his fears of the whole situation. “Why couldn’t you take a fucking no as an answer.”  
  
“Because you intrigue me, Harry. You see it has been long since I have seen a wizard as powerful as you and your bravery knows no bounds either,” Voldemort said softly. “You captured my attention when I first saw you and I just knew I had to have you.”  
  
Harry frowned, thinking back on their first meeting and how he had screamed at the vampire to leave the house. It wasn’t like he had done anything out of the ordinary, had he? But somehow he had… For Voldemort had indeed been unwilling to let him go. “I will not remain here….” Harry muttered, even though he felt tired and ready to fall asleep inside the vampire’s embrace. He wondered if it was because Voldemort was his sire that he felt strangely calm all of a sudden…  
  
The vampire let out a soft chuckle. “You will not go anywhere else either.” Harry felt dark magic move through the room and he frowned, pulling back he looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.  
  
But when he focused he could feel strong and powerful wards on the windows and one of the doors. A hand brushed against his cheek and Harry met Voldemort’s gaze. “Sleep.” The vampire ordered.  
  
Harry couldn’t fight it and knew that somehow Voldemort had used a sleeping spell on him, it certainly felt like it. It never occurred to Harry that he was seeing everything normal and not blurry, and that his glasses were not on his nose.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Voldemort watched as Harry fell asleep, as the young Childe’s breathing evened out. He wanted to remain here, but he knew that there were more important matters.  
  
So he got out of the bed, before he would change his mind and spend the whole day laying beside Harry. He quickly made his way to the throne room and told Brandon to gather all the vampires, because the news he was about to relay was important.  
  
Without questioning him, the vampire did as asked and Voldemort noticed how Bellatrix was staring at him with a rather lustful look, yet he completely ignored her. Her body didn’t excite or arouse him in the slightest. He realised that he had never been easily aroused, only when his eyes saw those green bespectacled eyes and that power that flowed through the younger boy.   
  
Oh, the young boy did arouse him and he wasn’t about to let him go despite Harry’s young age. It only excited him much more. The pure innocence that Harry still had. He could hardly wait to taint him, to let him feel everything and so much more. To push Harry to his limit and then maybe even break him. But they had all the time in the world now, so Voldemort would enjoy the sweet young boy that was his now.  
  
As all the vampires gathered Voldemort let his eyes roam over them, noticing their unease at being called so suddenly. He rarely called for meetings like this, so they already knew that something was about to change.  
  
“What I am about to tell you all is an utmost secret. There is another young new-born vampire staying here and I don’t want this news to leak out and if I find that someone has told anyone outside of this room,” Voldemort let his words sink in and then narrowed his eyes a bit, wanting to get this message across. “I will make you utterly regret it.”  
  
The vampires were silent as they stood there in the room. All of them tense and knowing the consequences if they should act without his orders on this or even disregard them. “The same goes if any of you attempt to hurt him. If you do, I will make you beg for death,” Voldemort sneered down at them. “But I will not grant you it.” He noticed their scared and confused expressions and knew that his message had gotten across.  
  
“Is this clear?” He asked them coldly. All the voices replied instantly: ‘ _Yes, my Lord_.’ And Voldemort smiled coldly at them. “Dismissed.”  
  
He watched as all the vampires went back to whatever they were doing and saw that Brandon looked at him for a while longer, but then went out as well. Brandon however knew that he had gotten what he wanted. Bellatrix seemed to be frozen, staring at him as if not completely believing his words.  
  
For even without saying it, they knew that the young vampire was his, therefore he threatened them to not attack or hurt him. Voldemort looked at Bellatrix as her sire pulled her away, breaking the eye contact.  
  
Voldemort stood up and made his way back to his own room. His eyes immediately went towards the bed, where Harry was still in a deep sleep. He grinned and moved forward, with a single flick of his hand he removed the hospital cloth that Harry had been wearing, leaving the small boy completely naked.  
  
Harry shivered at the sudden cold, but didn’t wake or react.  Gently he rolled Harry over to his back and red eyes took in the body that was clearly well-formed. Small yes, but considering he was only 14 he was not fully grown yet and he would never be. The boy’s body was simply beautiful and it was all his.  
  
Leaning down, he let his teeth scrape over Harry’s chest and stomach lightly, leaving small red lines in their wake. Harry gave a soft groan and his body arched up almost on instinct.  
  
Red eyes gleamed in pure delight, a smirk forming on his mouth. This was his, completely and solely his. Since he first laid his eyes upon Harry he just knew he had to have him. No matter what, no matter the consequences. Damn those rules. Damn everything.  
  
Voldemort removed his robe and let his own trousers, shirt, boxer disappear as well. Completely naked he moved up, hovering over the young boy. He couldn’t hold in his desire, this need to completely and utterly claim him. He breathed over Harry’s neck, raising goose bumps on the small body.  
  
He should feel slightly ashamed since he was already half-hard, but he found no reason to be. “Wake up, my sweet childe.” Voldemort whispered softly against the skin beneath him.  
  
Harry groaned a bit, the vampire inside him hearing his sire’s command and stirring in response.  
  
Voldemort couldn’t wait much longer however and he shifted down, placing small kisses and bites on Harry’s chest and stomach as he moved down. Wary of his teeth he placed his lips around Harry’s limp penis and started sucking on it, placing his hands over Harry’s stomach, keeping the boy’s hips down.  
  
Harry was half aware as he woke up and he could feel something warm and wet surrounding his cock, he trusted his hips upwards on pure instinct as he felt the pleasure coiling through him. But his eyes shot open as he became fully aware of what was happening and he looked down, between his legs.  
  
Voldemort’s red eyes stared up at him while continuing to blow him. Harry gasped as he felt a tongue lick the underside of his cock. His hips automatically thrusted upwards, but he found he couldn’t get them up very far. His hands reached out and his nails broke the skin of Voldemort’s arms as he tried to pull the vampire off and to stop this. “S-stop...” Harry groaned.  
  
Despite the pleasure running through his body Harry knew that he didn’t want this. Voldemort pulled back and spoke softly. “Enjoy it and don’t think so much. Just let your body feel, my little one.”   
  
Harry shook his head, as he thrashed and attempted to free himself. Voldemort only laughed at his struggles, it only made matters worse that Harry could smell the blood in the room, knowing that he had somehow broken the skin on the Vampire Lord’s arms.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, dilated and full of desire, more red than green as he stared at Voldemort’s arms which had indeed red lines on it. Red stripes, where slowly but surely red blood dripped out of.  
  
Harry opened his mouth in gasp that turned into a soft moan as Voldemort once again started sucking. The Vampire Lord also moved one hand up, his fingers gently moving over Harry’s lips, red eyes watching him intensely.  
  
Lost in the pleasure and the smell of blood that filled in the room, Harry opened his mouth and bit on one finger. His hands held the arm in place as he sucked on the finger, tasting that blood that made his whole body shiver in pure delight.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, arching his back as Voldemort’s sucking increased. He was close; he could feel it gathering in his whole body, the tingling sensation and the coil inside his stomach ready to burst.  
  
His tongue moved over the wound, wanting to taste more blood, needing to taste more.  His body became tense as he spilled himself in the vampire’s mouth, his legs trembling and his whole body twitching at the pleasure running through him. A sound like a broken moan came from his throat and it took a while before Harry even fully realised the sound really came from him.  
  
Harry gasped and let go of the hand, immediately feeling the vampire pull back. He tried to calm down his body as lips descended upon his, making his eyes shoot open. Voldemort smiled and then pulled back, but Harry could taste something salty against his lips and he realised with horror that it was his sperm that he tasted.  
  
This was… disgusting… No, there were no words for this at all. Disgusting couldn’t even begin to describe it. Harry didn’t know how to describe this, but it felt filthy and wrong. A hand softly cupped his cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
“You’re beautiful.” Voldemort whispered. Harry blinked owlishly, not completely believing the vampire’s words.  
  
“You’re still a monster.” Harry snapped back with a glare, as he got up, pushing the vampire away from him. It was surprising that Voldemort let him, though Harry could hear a small sound that sounded like a chuckle come from him.  
  
Harry’s whole body felt foreign and strange to him as he stood up. He didn’t dare look down, knowing he might still see red eyes stare at him from beneath his legs. Harry let out a deep breath and stiffened when two arms wrapped around him from behind. His back hitting a firm chest and Harry could feel Voldemort’s erection against his lower back. Both of them were naked… Harry hadn’t even noticed that Voldemort had been wearing nothing at all.  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip as he fought to control his emotions. His heart was beating erratically and he felt fear go through him, but he pushed it down. “You’ll get used to it.” The vampire whispered against his neck. The hands moved up and down in slow soothing motions over Harry’s stomach.  
  
But Harry couldn’t find it soothing at all. He could only think about how he needed to get away. He needed to take the vampire by surprise and he gathered all his courage as he relaxed his body. Voldemort hummed approvingly against his neck, making Harry supress his grin.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and turned around in the embrace. “You’re right.” Harry muttered and then looked up, his gaze fierce and defiant. Red eyes looked down at him in slight wonder, before they widened but by then it was too late. “I will get used to this.” Harry growled and then he raised his knee quickly, catching the vampire by surprise as his knee collided straight with Voldemort’s genital area.  
  
A pained groan escaped the vampire and Harry quickly moved away from him, running towards the window. He tried opening it, even tried to force his magic to work, but failed as the window remained tightly shut.  
  
He didn’t hear Voldemort move, but before he could register what was happening, his face was pushed hard against the glass window, making Harry close his eyes with a pained groan. He felt slightly disorientated and he blinked a few times, before emerald eyes opened and glanced sideways to Voldemort, who stared at him with a dark expression.  
  
“Do not test my kindness, Harry.” Voldemort said coldly. Harry shivered slightly as he felt not only the magic swirl around the vampire, but he also noted that Voldemort’s expression was one full of anger. He could only think that finally the monster showed himself for real.  
  
Harry’s lips turned upwards. “That must have hurt… even if you are a vampire, you are sensitive down there.” Harry didn’t know why he was taunting the other. Maybe he somehow hoped that Voldemort wouldn’t like him and throw him either away or kill him still… Anything was better than this.  
  
Harry ignored his heart beating loudly as he didn’t break the silent staring contest he was now in with the vampire.  
  
All of a sudden Voldemort grinned. “Indeed… and remember where just a few seconds ago my mouth has been.” Harry stiffened when Voldemort moved one hand from his back to his front and down to his groin.  
  
“Don’t.” Harry protested immediately. He tried to push himself away from the window, but Voldemort anticipated it and encased him against the window, his fingers firmly encircled the base of Harry’s member.  
  
“Should I castrate you for what you did, my little one?” Voldemort asked softly, but with a dangerous edge in his voice.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling completely terrified as he could still feel those fingers wrap around his member. “No…” Harry groaned out. He wouldn’t apologize for what he did, but he didn’t want to lose anything down there or anywhere on his body. The idea was simply horrifying.  
  
Voldemort laughed and Harry didn’t know what to think when he heard the vampire’s laugh was clearly one of amusement. Harry wondered how unstable Voldemort was and he frowned slightly. The grip on his cock tightened and Harry gasped, but all of a sudden the body behind him was gone, leaving Harry to stagger and almost drop to the ground in pure relief. He leaned onto the window as he tried to calm down his heartbeat.  
  
“I am not cruel if I don’t have to be, Harry,” Voldemort said and Harry carefully looked up, meeting the vampire’s gaze. He didn’t believe his words at all… “But you will learn how far you can go before you reach my limit. As I am certain you will push me to my limit one day.”  
  
Harry kept silent as he could still feel his heart beating loudly against his ribcage. He noticed those red eyes looking over his whole body and Harry felt like he was being looked at if he was only flesh and not human, making him glare at the vampire.  
  
When those red eyes met his once more, Harry saw how Voldemort’s lips twitched slightly. “Tomorrow evening if you behave we will go find you some new clothes and robes.”   
  
Harry scowled. “I have clothes!” He snapped.  
  
“Yeah, but not here, although I wouldn’t mind you walk around naked in my quarters, I will not have you walk around naked in the manor. No anyone else is allowed to see your body like this.” Voldemort stated sharply and Harry only felt horror at the fact that there were more vampires here…  
  
He should have expected it, but still… then his mind finally caught up and he crossed his arms protectively over his chest, glaring at the vampire. “You fucking possessive bastard.” Harry snarled out, as he still tried to rein in his anger at what had happened.  
  
Voldemort merely raised his eyebrow and then smirked. “Only for you, my sweet Childe.”  
  
Harry hated how he couldn’t stop the blush and irritated he ran over to a door, shocking himself when it opened and revealed to be a spacious bathroom. He heard Voldemort laugh at his shock and with a loud bang he closed the door behind him, shutting the vampire and the laughter out.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
**29 August 1994:  
** It was still early in the morning; the sun was hanging low in the sky as Remus woke up from something. Carefully he got up and with a slight frown he put a robe around him as he made his way downstairs.  
  
The fireplace was flaring and Remus sighed as he sat down in front of it and opened the call. It must be urgent if it couldn’t wait and even in his sleepy state, he wondered if everything was alright with Harry.  
  
Remus tensed as he noticed that the face in the fireplace belonged to a medi-witch from St. Mungo’s. More important the one that had been assigned to Harry. His heart dropped as he noticed her expression.  
  
Somehow he didn’t need to ask… “Mr. Lupin?” The female witch asked softly and he nodded, numbly. “I am calling for Mr. Potter’s state. I am afraid I have bad news, if you and Mr. Black could come over as soon as possible.”  
  
He said he would wake up Sirius and then they would come to St. Mungo’s. Waking Sirius was more difficult and he already had a hangover potion ready for his friend. Sirius groaned and his hand went to his head.  Remus handed him the potion and his friend gratefully accepted it as he emptied the vial.  
  
All the while Remus had a terrible feeling. He didn’t want to face it, but the way the nurse spoke said enough and he feared what they would find out when they went to the hospital.  
  
Remus told Sirius about the nurse that had firecalled and soon after they made their way through the floo towards St. Mungo’s. Sirius seemed distracted and Remus knew that without a doubt, he wasn’t the only one who had a bad feeling about this all.  
  
Their suspicions were confirmed as they entered Harry’s room and the monitor was off, a white thin blanket lying over the body on the bed... Remus didn’t think it would be this quick that Harry would succumb completely. Sirius immediately ran out again and Remus stared at the doctor, who had a sad expression on his face. “I am sorry to inform you of this.”  
  
Remus’s throat felt tight and he gave a small nod, as he forced his tears back. “I am sorry…” Remus forced out, as he also left the room. He had been barely able to face Harry when he was in a coma, but now that the boy was gone… He couldn’t face it and he closed his eyes tightly as a small sob tore from his throat.  
  
He had always been there for Harry; together with Sirius he had practically raised him. Harry turned out to be a good child. He was so very kind and caring for everyone. He had so much of Lily inside him, though he looked exactly like James.  
  
It had hurt both Remus and Sirius at first when they looked upon the young child. Even now throughout the years it was difficult to not see James in his son or even Lily.  
  
They had failed him now. Remus knew they had. “I am sorry…” Remus muttered. Some of the other visitors and nurses/doctors looked at him, but he paid them no mind. He could only think about Harry and that the child was now dead.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He didn’t know where to run, where to go to. No matter where he went, he would never get the visions of the past weeks out of his mind. Harry being tied down, Harry attacking them, Harry being so sick that he apparently even had seen his mother.  
  
No, the images would haunt Sirius till the end of his life. Especially this last one, even if he had not been there during it, but Remus had told him. It felt devastating.  
  
He had only looked for one second to the dead body covered by a thin blanket, but he would be unable to unseen it.  
  
Sirius had apparated to Hogsmeade and went into the Shrieking Shack. He had no idea why he had even come here. He hoped that Remus would look at this place last. It might give him some more time to face this awful reality.  
  
How he wished he could turn back time and undo it all. To never offer them to go to America. He bit his lip as he cried. He dropped down to his knees. He couldn’t believe it… James’s and Lily’s son was gone… Just like that he was taken away from them. To never return.  
  
They would never see Harry smile at them, or laugh at him when he did something stupid. He would never be able to make this right.  
  
He shook his head, as he cradled his head in his hands. He heard some movement behind him through his cries and he wasn’t at all surprised when he felt a body crouch down next to his and pull him into a tight hug.  
  
His arms went around the other, at the same time offering comfort and accepting it. Remus must also be heartbroken because of this. Sirius could indeed the almost silent sobs and the body against him convulsing as Remus also cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone noticed the small hints I dropped regarding the first time Voldemort _saw_ Harry :P?
> 
> And another small author's note. I have this awful feeling that something seems off in chapter 9 and I am gonna rewrite it(or parts of it). So the next update will be later. I hope I can have a weekly update at least for this story, but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who has left kudos, comments and so on ^-^! I was deeply surprised by how many people like this.
> 
> Ps. I will reply to the comments later on, since I don't have ran out of time for this evening


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since today is the official deadline for the Tomarrydarkspringexchange. Have another chapter as a gift :).
> 
> Honestly I ended up rewriting almost the whole chapter(only a small part is from the original) T.T… It feels a bit better than first though, so I guess that is an achievement XD.

### Chapter 9:

**  
31 August 1994:  
** “Sirius...” Remus said carefully. The male shook his head and groaned. Remus had already cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. He thought he had thrown away any bottle with alcohol inside it, but apparently he must have been wrong.  
  
Or Sirius must have bought more, but honestly the other rarely left the house and if he did he went to the shrieking shack.  
  
Remus sighed and applied more pressure to Sirius’s shoulder. A hand hit his away and Remus muttered under his breath. His hand went underneath the sleeping male and he pulled him off the table. “Listen you useless fool. I am going to Voldemort, do you understand?”  
  
Sirius blinked at him and then just laughed, shaking his head. “Vampire Lord… oh tell him hi from me and then say to him to go fuck himself.” Sirius snarled the last part.  
  
Remus just let go of the other’s collar, it was useless anyway… At least he knew that Sirius would know where he went, though Remus did wonder if he would even remember it when he was sober once more.  
  
Remus scrambled down a quick note and left it underneath Sirius’s hand, hoping that the other would find it when he woke up. He knew he couldn’t count on Sirius sadly.  
  
He knew the male was still grieving, but weren’t they all? Remus was also still grieving, but also still furious at Voldemort for getting inside and hurting Harry…  
  
He frowned briefly and picked up the note again, adding something in the end.  
  
Carefully he placed it close to Sirius’s hand once more. As he gathered all his courage for this, he would need it… **  
  
31 August 1994:  
** He had promised… but did a promise still hold when the other person was gone. Remus had no idea. He knew however that he was a fool for coming here, but he was still pissed off when he remembered Harry so desperately trying to tell him about it... And he knew that Harry was right in that he was trying to protect him and not Voldemort… Why then had he made this decision…?  
  
Remus stared apprehensively at the manor, sighing and then he finally moved inside. His wand held tightly in his hand. When he entered the throne room he eyed all the vampires who glared at him, like he shouldn’t have even stepped inside here.  
  
The person he came for however was not present and he wondered if he should back out before they would either attack him or kill him, though the latter would be a big fault on their part.  
  
“What do you want?” One vampire screamed.  
   
“Silence!” Another screamed and Remus raised his wand when one vampire approached him. Red eyes glared at the pureblood vampire, full of hatred. “Werewolf, what is your business here?”  
  
Remus was kind of shocked that they hadn’t attacked yet, especially since it was not common for other creatures to approach each other like this. “I want to speak to Voldemort.” He said quickly, hoping that they wouldn’t notice his fear at being in their presence. He was outnumber after all.  
  
The vampire’s eyes narrowed slightly, his mouth becoming a thin line. “He is not here…” The vampire stated, and then he glanced over his shoulder. “Behave.” He ordered the other vampires, who were still staring at the werewolf.  
  
“Come.” The vampire ordered and Remus looked at the others before deciding to carefully back out of the room and follow the other vampire. At least one vampire was less dangerous than a whole room he reasoned as he kept his wand ready.  
  
“Where are you taking me? I can come back when Voldemort is present.” Remus said, not quite liking the idea of being locked inside this manor.  
  
“I am only taking you to a room, so you can wait for Voldemort. It will not be long till he returns,” The vampire said coldly. “You are far safer away from the other vampires.”  
  
Remus glanced outside through the windows they were passing by, even though the spells he knew the sun was shining bright outside today. Where could Voldemort have gone off to, during a day like this? Was there some truth that Voldemort couldn’t burn in sunlight?  
  
Every vampire, vampire childe or even half-blood burned if they got out in the sun. There were no exceptions… But Voldemort was apparently, if the books were right… but there was no alive in in the wizarding world who could confirm this. The vampires would never betray the Vampire Lord in telling any wizard or witch it.  
  
A door was opened and Remus entered what appeared to be a sitting room. The other vampire eyed him a bit and then sighed. “You smell like Sirius Black…” Remus stiffened at those words. He knew that Sirius had been here as well, but for a vampire to recognize the scent on him. “I am guessing your visit is about Harry Potter?”  
  
Remus glared at the vampire. It still hurt to know that the young boy was gone, in a few days he would be buried alongside his mother and father… “Shut up.” Remus snarled towards the vampire. He didn’t want to talk to him; he wanted to speak to Voldemort.  
  
To see the Vampire Lord for himself and to let him know that whatever he did to Harry was wrong. The brown-haired vampire chuckled. “I apologize. The wound must still be fresh… Name is Brandon; Sirius met me before, when Voldemort was also out.”  
  
Remus just ignored the other, but kept his eyes trained on Brandon, finding the sudden shift in the vampire’s behaviour quite strange. The vampire merely sighed and moved to a couch sitting down. He gestured silently towards the other couch, but Remus refused to sit down.  
  
Brandon hummed softly and turned to look outside, making Remus relax slightly. Having those red eyes upon him felt unnerving. He couldn’t stand vampires at all… and he was grateful for the silence, which was short lived...  
  
“Voldemort always gets what he wants. He doesn’t care about who pays the price for it.” Brandon said suddenly, making Remus look at him in confusion. The vampire still didn’t look at him however, but somehow Remus felt that there was something left unsaid.  
  
“If he has his eyes set upon his goal, nothing and no one can stop him,” Brandon continued in a soft tone, eyes distant as if reliving some memories. “It is dangerous in a way. He is dangerously possessive of what he thinks is his. The coven he considers his. We are all his, mere possessions, no humans or vampires. He doesn’t see the difference, he doesn’t see that technically you cannot own a person… even when they are your Childe, they are still their own in a way.” Brandon stopped and Remus wondered what the vampire was trying to tell him, but then Brandon went on before he could ask anything.     
  
“I remember the day he killed my pureblood father and mother. I remember how he proclaimed himself as our new leader. No one dared to stop him after he killed the Elder Generation. We were all scared of the powerful wizard that had vampire blood running through his veins,” Brandon said as his red eyes narrowed a bit. Remus could see that the pureblood vampire was clearly not happy with the Vampire Lord’s actions. “He was the very first of his kind… and he wasn’t allowed to exist. The Elder Vampires tried to kill him, but he easily slaughtered them all. He was a true monster… Still is I guess.”  
  
Remus remained quiet as he soaked in all this information about the Vampire Lord. There was not much known about him, because none of the vampires ever spoke of him. So this was rare, very rare… “You should leave…” Brandon said suddenly and Remus froze when those red eyes met his.  
  
Remus narrowed his eyes. “You are keeping something.” He said, having that feeling that something still remained unsaid.  
  
“Next time you visit… be wise and don’t come alone.” Brandon warned him softly.  
  
“I left a note and told Sirius… If they find it or I will not return, they know I went here. If you kill me then they will know! What are you not telling me?” Remus screamed. Brandon was not telling something, but somehow he was leaving clues for him anyway…  
  
Brandon laughed. “You are still here all by yourself now. In a manor full of vampires. We could have easily killed you and a note is easily destroyed as well. Leave…” Brandon said once more, suddenly looking afraid, which Remus thought odd. “I can’t protect you against him. No one can…”  Remus’s eyes widened a bit at those words and he took a step back. Brandon wanted to protect him from Voldemort?  
  
Remus tensed however when the vampire disappeared from his view and he raised his wand, only to see Brandon appear once more, throwing a book at him. Remus easily caught it and then glanced up, noticing that the vampire was gone again.  
  
With his heart beating inside his chest, Remus glanced down at the book. It was old, ancient even… On the cover was one word that made Remus frown. ‘ _Vampyre_.’  
  
Without wasting any time Remus took his leave, knowing that he had not seen Voldemort, but he might have gotten some information nonetheless.  
  
As he entered Grimmauld Place, he immediately saw Sirius still passed out. The dark-haired male was sleeping on the table and Remus sat down on the chair and opened the book.  
  
It was really ancient. Inside of it were several laws… Laws that Vampires must follow and Remus had no idea why it was giving to him and why that vampire had said he couldn’t protect him from Voldemort.  
  
Remus’s eyes quickly fell upon one sentence near a small drop of red blood. _‘No Vampire is allowed to turn a person into their Childe, if said person is still underneath 17 years.’_ Remus glanced up at the sleeping male ahead of him, knowing that Voldemort should have denied turning Harry when Sirius had asked him, because Harry was only 14 years old. It was clearly against the Vampire’s laws… But how old were those laws? Did they still follow them nowadays..? He knew that Sirius’s cousin was turned when she had become 18…  
  
Could it be that even now they still followed some laws… Remus looked down at the book, wondering why Voldemort would have visited Harry even more after the first time. _  
  
_ And why was this book so important that the vampire had thrown it at him before leaving? Why was this sentence so important that Brandon had dropped his blood upon it? For Remus was sure that Brandon must have done it, because when he touched the blood stain it was still fresh.  
  
He was missing crucial information… But there was some kind of hidden meaning behind this, Remus was sure of it. _  
_**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** Brandon didn’t move when Voldemort entered the throne room once again. Silence filled the room and Voldemort’s eyes narrowed a bit as he scanned all of them.  
  
He forced to look up, but never meeting Voldemort’s eyes. Even he knew it was foolish to look him straight in the eyes. Voldemort could tell whether he was lying or not.  
  
“What happened here…? Voldemort asked softly and everyone held their breath. Of course Voldemort would notice the tension…  
  
“The werewolf visited…” Brandon said quickly as he stood up and approached the Vampire Lord. Voldemort’s red eyes went towards him, a dangerous glint in them. He knew he was walking on thin ice, one mistake or maybe he already made a mistake… “He wanted to speak to you, my Lord, but you were gone for so long.”  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he noticed how all of them avoided his eyes. “Brandon come.” He said coldly, knowing that the other would follow. The vampire followed, just as he assumed he would and when they reached a room, he immediately threw silencing wards around it.  
  
Brandon cast his gaze down and Voldemort stared at him, lips twitching upwards. “Look at me.” He ordered, knowing that Brandon knew what would happen, should he disobey him.  
  
Carefully the pureblood vampire met his gaze and Voldemort saw snippets of his memories of just a few minutes before.  
  
Fury rushed through him at the fact that Brandon had left the werewolf hints. Remus Lupin would not give up until he understood it all. “Do you know what you have done…?”  
  
Brandon didn’t reply, but he knew he had been wrong. He had already made a mistake. He could run, but nowhere could you run and hide from Voldemort. If the Vampire Lord wanted you dead, he would make it happen, no matter what.  
**  
** Voldemort laughed coldly as he advanced upon the other. “I never considered you for a fool, Brandon…”  
  
“The boy is only a child!” Brandon growled, finally unleashing his own anger at what Voldemort had done. “You promised to wait till he was at least older.”  
  
Voldemort’s lips turned upwards in a cruel grin. “Yes, I promised to wait till he was at least 17 years, just like the laws said. But oh… my father also broke the law.”  
  
Brandon tensed, he personally hadn’t known Tomar, but his father and mother had before they had been killed. Voldemort, no Tom, was the son of Tomar of Riddle, one of the Elder Generation of the Vampires.  
  
A half Vampire was what Tomar had as a son. That same half vampire destroyed them all and rebuilt it all years later. Changing his name forever, Brandon guessed he was one of the only ones alive that still knew Voldemort’s true name…  
  
“You desired him so much that you couldn’t wait,” Brandon said coldly. “You will end up hurting him; you do not know how to care for anyone, except yourself.” He growled.  
  
That was the last straw as Voldemort threw him back against the door, a hand gripping his throat and pinning him against it.  
  
“You know nothing about me, Brandon.” Voldemort growled, magic flaring and red eyes narrowing.  
  
Brandon shook his head. “I have seen every side of you, Tomar…” Voldemort growled and the hand on his throat tightened, cutting of his air supply. But Brandon continued on with a glare, while his hands gripped tightly around the Vampire Lord’s arm. “None of them are pleasant…”  
  
Silence filled the room. Even though Brandon could not use magic, he could clearly feel it wrapping around the Vampire Lord in front of him. Dark, tempting, destructive… He would lose himself into it, without a doubt.  
  
Harry Potter didn’t stand a chance against Voldemort. No one stood a chance against him… “Give me one reason not to kill you…” Voldemort whispered softly against his face.  
  
One reason… many went through his mind. Eventually he decided for one which was risky. “Because you like me and because I now have giving you something to play with.”  
  
Voldemort’s lips twitched slightly and Brandon felt himself relax, even if only for one second and the Vampire Lord leaned closer.   
  
“One day Brandon, I will kill all your Childer in front of you and destroy you completely for betraying me like this.” Voldemort whispered against his ear.    
  
Brandon gritted his teeth and Voldemort laughed as he let go of him. “You have bought yourself one more day maybe… But if I were you, I would leave.” Voldemort said.  
  
Brandon remained silent and looked down. “Only because I killed Michael do you dare to go against me… was he a favourite of yours?” Voldemort asked him, but he could clearly hear the amusement in the other’s voice. Michael had been his favourite and he couldn’t believe what Voldemort had done.  
  
Voldemort laughed. “You dare to betray me, because of it… You hate that I killed him.” Voldemort said and then left the room, opening the door next to Brandon and just left him all alone.  
  
Brandon stared at the sitting room and he exhaled, closing his eyes. Michael… He had already killed Michael. When Voldemort was pissed off, he was far more dangerous and it was nothing new Brandon knew this, but still… Voldemort had killed some of them before, but this was one of his own.  
  
Voldemort would not care if he killed off his whole coven. No, Voldemort didn't care about anything at all, except himself. The Vampire Lord only cared for himself… Brandon couldn’t help but be worried about Harry Potter…  
  
But he was not a wizard and he could not enter Voldemort’s room. Magic surrounded that part of the manor and no one from the coven was even allowed in that part. The werewolf alone might not even be enough to destroy the wards…  
  
They needed a powerful wizard or witch to destroy them and to get that child away from Voldemort… Brandon closed his eyes in defeat. He had done what he could… He could only hope that Remus would put everything together and realise that Harry Potter was not quite dead. Though in this instance, dead would be far better for the boy.  
  
Brandon let out a deep sigh and muttered. “Forgive me, Michael… I hope I can make it right somehow…” He ordered the other vampires, who were still staring at the werewolf. him. , like he shouldn room went back to normal. **  
  
31 August 1994: **  
Harry flexed his fingers as he stared at them. It still felt strange and he hated how it all felt. Somehow he felt like he could take on the whole world and still survive it. He was much stronger than he was before and his speed had increased as well. He didn’t feel like himself anymore in this body…  
  
He was just a stranger inside his own body now.  
  
Harry didn’t know what to feel anymore, everything inside his mind was going haywire. Something, deep inside him, was content and happy whenever Voldemort held him or got even close to him.  
  
But everything else was screaming inside him that it was wrong. Everything was wrong. Surprisingly Voldemort had bought him clothes… not even taking him with him. No, instead he was stuck inside this bedroom. Stuck inside it since Voldemort had changed him and brought him here…  
  
Even though it was a rather spacious bedroom and luckily he had access to the bathroom. Other than those two rooms, he couldn’t get out. The windows were heavily warded, as was the door. Harry had tried to force them open with his new vampire strength, but he had failed.  
  
His magic was still blocked and he hated that he couldn’t use it at all. It felt like he had lost part of himself in the process of it. Harry thought that wasn’t too far from the truth. He wasn’t human anymore. No, he was simply a Vampire’s Childe…  
  
Stuck here for maybe the rest of eternity. Harry scowled at that thought and walked towards the door once more. Placing his hand atop of it he could feel the dark magic, the wards keeping him inside here. The worst part was… that he was hungry or more like thirsty.  
  
He knew what it was; a thirst for blood that had been growing with every hour that passed and therefore he denied it. He didn’t quite know how to explain that feeling. Harry knew what it was he craved, he had tasted it before. That sweet dark blood of Voldemort. Frustration cursed through him at the mere thought.  
  
The Vampire Lord had looked at him in the evening before leaving his quarter. Those red eyes had been an amused gleam in them, as if he knew that Harry was craving his blood. Before Voldemort had left he had held out of his wrists asking of so sweetly and innocently. _‘Do you need to drink, my little one?’  
_  
Despite that he wanted to drink the Vampire’s blood, he had screamed at the Vampire Lord to fuck off. Voldemort had laughed and had and said ‘ _As you wish_.’  
  
Harry, being left alone once again, had eventually walked towards the bookshelf and had just grabbed a book from it, but could hardly focus on reading, even though he tried.  
  
The urge to just go and ask Voldemort for what his body was craving was high, yet he stubbornly remained seated in the armchair, not that he could get out of this room anyway. Maybe he would eventually go insane from the sheer hunger. Although Harry doubted that Voldemort would let it get that far.  
  
Harry didn’t react other than tensing briefly when the door opened. He knew it could only be the Vampire Lord, considering that the wards around this place of the manor kept everyone out. “You’re not even reading.” Voldemort stated.  
  
Harry could hear some movement and recognized it as Voldemort removing his outer robe and placing it on the other armchair. Harry glanced at him sideways. “I was reading until you decided to interrupt me.” Harry replied stiffly.  
  
Voldemort laughed at his obvious lie and Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. He hated that the vampire always knew when he was lying. “I have observed humans for centuries, Harry. Neither you, nor anyone else, is able to lie to me.”  
  
Harry finally looked up, seeing Voldemort standing behind the other armchair, smiling at him. “You’re hungry.” The Vampire Lord stated.  
  
Harry forced a smile on his face. “I just ate dinner, how in merlin’s name can I be hungry.” Harry retorted back, flinching a bit when those red eyes darkened at his response. Though he didn’t know why. Harry ate the food the house-elf brought him, because even though he promised that he would starve himself, he only meant not accepting Voldemort’s blood. He would starve the vampire part inside of him…  
  
“If you go on denying the creature inside of you, you will only end up hating yourself.” Voldemort said calmly, but Harry could see that the vampire was trying to hold back his anger.  
  
“Oh I already do. I found I hated myself since I woke up changed.” Harry snapped at him, not caring for the consequences of his words. The tension was visible in the room, but Harry wasn’t about to back down. He hadn’t asked for any of this, better yet he asked for death and got a life of immortality instead.  
  
“Shall I tell you a secret, Harry?” Voldemort asked with a charming smile that made Harry immediately wary of the other. He knew that whenever Voldemort started like that, it spelled some kind of trouble. Especially considering Harry had a feeling that Voldemort was clearly angry at something or someone.    
  
Yet the vampire didn’t wait for his reply and continued. “Your mother’s death was unfortunate and still so young. 21 wasn’t she?”   
  
Harry grip on the book tightened as his eyes gleamed dangerously. Voldemort noticed it and the smile turned into a smirk as he walked around the armchair, standing straight in front of the young vampire. Harry had to crane his neck to glare up at him and Voldemort felt Harry’s magic pushing against the bindings, almost desperately.  
  
“It was quite sad, you see,” Voldemort shook his head slowly, as if he was truly feeling sad, but the smirk on his face betrayed his real feelings. It was cruel and cold, just like his next words that chilled Harry to the bone. “She died because of you.”  
  
Even though Harry knew this, because she had died during childbirth, he still got up and lunged at the vampire. Voldemort was quicker to react however and grabbed the boy’s wrists, forcing them behind Harry’s back, while pulling the younger vampire against his chest.  
  
Harry’s body was tense and completely frozen as he stared up at Voldemort in slight fear and also a lot of anger. Voldemort leaned down a bit, until their breaths mingled and even though Harry tried to get free and move away from him, he couldn’t escape.  
  
“She died because of you,” Voldemort repeated softer this time, watching Harry’s reactions. “An unborn child takes a lot from a witch, you know.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes, wanting to shut down completely. He had blamed himself so often for his mother’s death, but Sirius and even Remus always told him he was not to blame. Snape had clearly blamed him… Harry felt a warm breath near his ear as Voldemort whispered softly. “If a magical core inside a wizard or witch dies out, the person could die. Our magical cores are part of us, linked to us.”  
  
Voldemort let out a small chuckle and continued. “You are a strong and intelligent wizard, my sweet Childe. I am sure you know what I am saying. I am sure you already know the truth.”  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip to ignore the hurt inside of him. His fangs pierced through his skin and his heartrate sped up as he smelled the blood and he could hear Voldemort growl softly against his neck as the other vampire must have also smelled his blood.  
  
Harry kept his eyes tightly shut as he felt a tongue move over his fanged teeth and the wounds underneath it.  He kept repeating inside his mind that it wasn’t his fault, yet he knew he was lying to himself. A part of him had always known that he was to blame.  
  
“From what I know Lily Potter was fine during the pregnancy, not showing any signs of magical exhaustion. It was only when you quite suddenly started to drain her magical core that it became dangerous. You were born one month too early and by that time they found it out, it was already far too late to save her.” Voldemort whispered against his lips, but Harry kept his eyes tightly shut.  
  
It hurt… that was the only thing that Harry could think, but he was not a fool… He had read about magical cores in his free spare time, because it just didn’t feel right. Even though he suspected this all, to have someone else confirm and say it to him hurt far worse than he had expected. Green-red eyes opened, all light lost in them and Voldemort stared down in the unseeing eyes that simply knew the truth.  
  
“The truth, when things have been denied, is always painful, but you already knew this, didn’t you, my sweet Childe?” Voldemort asked him softly. Harry blinked at the vampire, feeling the tears gathering in his eyes, but refusing to cry either way. Remus… or even Sirius should have at least being honest with him. In his eyes he was old enough to understand and face it all. Hell, he had long known about his father’s death…      
  
Harry was to blame for her death and like that for James’s suicide as well. In a way it was his fault that his parents’ were gone.  
  
Harry didn’t need to reply, both of them knew the truth hurt. He refused to cry or take comfort from the vampire still holding him. Instead he turned his head sideways, dismissing Voldemort completely, even though the Vampire Lord was standing with his chest against his own.  
  
Voldemort didn’t say anything, but didn’t let him go either. “You need to drink.” Voldemort said eventually, changing the subject.  
  
Harry glared up at him, ignoring the feeling fluttering through him at the prospect of blood. “Fine, give me a glass of water and disappear, like forever.” Harry snarled, taking his hurt out on the vampire. Voldemort’s words had hit in way too hard and he needed to lash out. Voldemort merely smirked at him.  
  
“If I leave, I will not return till tomorrow morning.” Voldemort whispered softly. It was a warning. Harry knew it; he would be suffering from this bloodlust till tomorrow morning. Voldemort would not come here back sooner. He would make him suffer.  
  
What he wanted was close by, Harry knew that and he only needed to say ‘yes’. That he wanted to drink his blood, that he needed it. His ears could hear that blood being pumped through the Vampire Lord’s veins. He opened his mouth and a soft desperate whine escaped him, before he could stop it.  
  
He closed his eyes, ashamed that the sound actually came from him. Voldemort’s grip tightened on his wrists behind his back, but then he let go and Harry didn’t know if he should feel relieved or not.  
  
His heart was hammering against his chest, because of it all. He heard movement and when he opened his eyes Voldemort was gone.   
  
Just like that the time passed, Harry couldn’t focus on reading or anything else anymore. He had been crying a lot, and afterwards his mind was flowed by images of red liquid and the need to kill to get what he wanted.  
  
Harry wanted out and he wanted blood. He let out a frustrated growl, irritated at every feeling rushing through him. He wasn’t himself anymore…  
  
His fists hit against the door, harder every time. Begging, screaming for what he craved for, but he was ignored and it didn’t help at all, he only felt more frustrated. He exhaled deeply and moved away from the door, glaring instead towards the window. It was close to morning now… surely Voldemort would return now. His frustrations faded away at those thoughts… But the bloodlust didn’t, though Harry tried to suppress it all.  
  
During the day they often slept, Vampires were night creatures after all… He moved closer to the window, eyeing the beautiful forest outside. He never liked being cooped inside. Harry much preferred outdoors, to feel the wind against his skin, to feel the rain even. Anything at all…  
  
Anything was better than being stuck inside. Almost automatically Harry felt the wards on the window shift, like they always did. The windows would make sure that the sun wouldn’t be able to shine through. Make sure that the sun couldn’t burn them…  
  
His fingers traced over the glass slowly. He wished for Remus or for Sirius to be here with him. To just let him know that everything was alright.  
  
Or he wanted to wake up and find it was all a bad dream. Yet he knew that was foolish. He wasn’t asleep and he hadn’t died either. He was alive and well… The vampire blood must have somehow destroyed the virus inside him as well.  
  
Somehow he almost wished for death to claim him.  
  
And as the day passed by Harry finally could relate to Remus. How Remus told him about his transformations when it was a full moon, especially without the Wolfsbane potion...  
  
The werewolf’s instincts were to bite and since Remus was all alone during his transformations, he ended up biting and scratching himself.  
  
Harry felt the intense need to get out and find blood, one way or another. He violently threw himself against the window, in an attempt to get it to open or to destroy it, but it didn’t budge. His hands hit the glass and clawed against it desperately.  
  
He was aware that he was screaming, whining and growling as his thirst for blood grew. He only got more frustrated and he tried to destroy the door as well, even throwing the table standing inside the room against it. Then he tried to throw the table against the window, nothing worked. He was stuck, but in here was no blood. He couldn’t drink from anyone inside here. He was losing himself completely…  
  
Nothing worked and he growled as he once again started to try and open the door.  His hands became bloodied, by trying to find a way to open the door. The smell reached his nose and desperate for that blood he licked his own fingers.  
  
Immediately the vile taste entered his mouth and Harry dropped to his knees, vomiting up nothing. He resisted the urge to drink his own blood, remembering now once again what Voldemort had told him about it. He wouldn’t be able to drink from anything or anyone else except him.  
  
Panting and heaving he sat there on the ground as he tried to stop the bleeding on his hands, to make the smell disappear, but it was useless. The smell remained on his hands and his clothes on which he had tried to rub them on.  
  
A pitiful whine escaped his mouth. “Please… please.” He started begging, hoping that somehow Voldemort heard him, but if the Vampire Lord did hear him, he did nothing.  
  
Harry didn’t know how much more time had passed, in his insanity he only wanted blood. Several times he had made the mistakes of giving in and trying to drinking his blood. But every time he would start to heave and nothing would come out.  
  
When the door opened, green-red tinted eyes shot open and with a speed that was clearly inhuman he lunged towards the person that entered. He could only hear that blood flowing through the veins, knowing that it was exactly that he wanted.  
  
But before he could reach the other, chains tied him down to the ground. Around his ankles and his wrists appeared chains from out of nowhere. Harry let out a terrifying scream and growl as he struggled and tried to free himself.  
  
He couldn’t be stopped now; there was someone in here that could provide him what he needed. A furious growl erupted from his throat and his eyes focused angrily upon the one who had clearly stopped him. Something inside him tensed, upon seeing those blood red eyes watching him, a small grin playing on the Vampire Lord’s lip. His sire….  
  
Slowly, far to slow for Harry’s liking Voldemort moved towards him and stopped just in front of him, out of his reach. Harry let out an angry snarl as he tried to free his hands. “I warned you, my precious Childe…” Voldemort whispered softly and then blood, the smell of familiar blood reached Harry’s nose.  
  
Green-red eyes widened and he opened his mouth, letting out a desperate whine. Voldemort took one step closer and a hand was raised to his mouth. Harry’s arms were behind his back, trying to get free and pull that hand closer, needing that blood that was flowing out and dripping onto the ground. “Ask me…” Voldemort whispered, making Harry growl and whine again.  
  
“Please….” Harry groaned. He needed it, craved it.    
  
One more step closer and Harry glared at the Vampire Lord. He still wasn’t close enough and the smell assaulted his nose. “You can do better than that…” Voldemort said softly, smiling down at him.  
  
The smell of blood was messing him up. He closed his eyes and started pleading, begging. Straining his body forward, anything to get a taste of it, to feel it fill his mouth and his body.  
  
A hand forced his head back so fast that Harry barely registered it all, because a bloodied wrist was pushed against his mouth and he eagerly drink the offered liquid with a low moan.  
  
Harry was pushed backwards and the chains faded and upon feeling that his hands immediately grasped the arm. He sucked harder, willing more blood to flow inside his mouth, finally feeling the monster inside him became sated.  
  
A body moved around his and he felt an arm holding him back. A firm chest against his back, but Harry only focused on the blood. Not even reacting to the tears that strained from his closed eyes.  
  
A small shushing sound was made close to his ear, but he felt wrong, like everything was wrong. He had giving in to something that he didn’t want to give in to. He had pleaded and begged for Voldemort’s blood and the reality of how screwed he was began to settle in.  
  
“Relax, Harry.” Voldemort whispered softly as Harry pulled his mouth away from the wrists. His whole body was shivering and shuddering from it all, he was crying softly. He didn’t even realise that Voldemort guided him towards the bed, until he was laying down on it and stared up at Voldemort through blurry eyes.  
  
Carefully he felt how Voldemort brushed his tears stains from his cheeks and face and he closed his eyes. It unnerved him that the Vampire Lord seemed so caring now all of a sudden. “Feeling better?” Voldemort asked him softly.  
  
Honestly, he didn’t know how to feel and he carefully blinked his eyes open. Everything inside him was a mess. Voldemort’s lips curved upwards slightly and he leaned down, kissing Harry softly.  
  
Green-red tinted eyes closed down. He couldn’t accept it all; he didn’t want to accept it. Slowly he moved his head sideways, but it felt useless. He would never escape this room, this place, this vampire. It was then that Harry noted the destruction of the room.  
  
The door was full of blood and marks and he blinked owlishly at it. He had done that, he simply knew it. In his insanity, in his need to get out and to kill he had tried to open the door… “I hate you…” Harry muttered soft and almost defeated.  
  
Voldemort hummed softly and placed a small kiss on Harry’s neck. “You will grow to love me one day, Harry.”  
  
Harry doubted it and he didn’t move as Voldemort sat up and leaned against the headboard, red eyes staring down at him. A hand carded through his black hair, but Harry still didn’t move. It felt as if all the fight had just left him. He hated how he had giving in to it. He hated himself. He hated himself, for everything. For being the cause of his parents’ death and that someone had finally said it to him…  
  
“I admire your strength, your persistence.” The Vampire Lord said with a small smile. Harry kept silent, instead just stared at the Vampire Lord, who raised his hand and the whole room went back to normal.  
  
Harry didn’t want to acknowledge what he had done in his bloodlust. He didn’t want to acknowledge any of this… “Not many are capable of staying in control during their bloodlust; especially new-born vampires have trouble with it. You held on rather long…” Voldemort said in a softer tone.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, tuning the voice and the other out completely, not caring for the other’s praise... Though the hand slowly carding through his hair felt comforting, as his body calmed down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance to turn back. If you want to know the terrible truth, continue, but don’t say that I didn’t warn you beforehand.  
> And I should apologize in advance... I am very sorry and you are all going to hate me. *goes off to hide*

### Chapter 10:

**6 August 1989:  
**

It was simply another night. This night however, vampires roamed the streets of London, just as the humans. All of those people completely unaware of who were walking just besides them. Talking to them like any other human being and they fell so easily. Vampires were alluring and charming, luring their preys towards them. Humans are so easily swayed and a few promises could have them eating out of the palm of their hands. In the end they were just their prey and it was fun to play with their food. Especially muggles were totally ignorant of the danger they were in.  
  
Black eyes followed their every movement, a small polite smile on his face which didn’t reveal any teeth. Underneath that handsome face was a vampire in hiding, strong glamours over his normally red eyes. To the people who passed by him he would appear like a normal person in his early twenties. In truth he was centuries old. He was the Vampire Lord Voldemort.    
  
And Voldemort truly believed he had seen everything after all these years. Hardly anything could surprise him or catch his attention. Rarely anything excited him anymore. It was as if slowly but surely he was becoming numb to it all. Even Brandon had noticed it and told him that something needed to change.  
  
Boredom could be dangerous after all and Voldemort was aware of this. He walked a thin line, simply waiting for the right moment to strike. Patience… He had all the time in the world, so there was no need to rush.  
  
The Ministry would one day fall and he would show them how foolish their ideals were. To mingle with the muggle world would damn them all and they were too blind to see it. The wizards and witches of this era had never witnessed the Witches trials many years ago. They hadn’t seen how people burned, drowned and killed their kind.  
  
If the muggles would find out about them now, another hunt would start and they would be doomed. Inventions… Muggles were changing, improving and inventing all kinds of stuff. Surely they would one day be able to create some form of device to destroy them all.

And the wizarding community simply ignored all of this. They just lived their lives secluded from this upcoming disaster that would possibly one day kill them all, especially the purebloods were ignorant of this.  
  
But Voldemort would change that one day. After all he couldn’t let this world, this home he had always had be destroyed by those filthy creatures.  
  
Voldemort focused upon his surroundings once more, seeing how the people around him walked by. Perhaps going home to their families… Or maybe to their work if they had a late night shift. Others would be simply going out and enjoying themselves. Their daily life continued, always the same, because people were often scared of change and what it could bring. They preferred to remain in their comfort zone.  
  
This night Voldemort had ordered all the vampires to go out; to hunt down humans who they were certain wouldn’t be missed that soon. Mistakes would be made of course. The Ministry would come barging on his door the next day and he would have to deal with it.  
  
But the wizards and witches simply didn’t understand what it felt like. The hunt itself was part of the fun and they thought they could simply take that away. Fools…  
  
Voldemort sighed deeply, even the Ministry workers were fools, honestly with just a few simple words he could easily mislead them, or perhaps they were just too scared and didn’t dare to face the truth of what was happening.  
  
Black eyes blinked as he glanced up, feeling small drops of water hitting him. It started to rain but even that didn’t bother him. It was like he was empty… numb.  
  
Voldemort hated to admit it, but he was bored… Brandon was maybe right about that. He was just itching for something, anything. In a way he was just playing with the Ministry, to see how far he could go, before they finally decided to use force and another war would start.  
  
Voldemort was simply waiting for the day when he could fight again and enjoy himself. He blinked slowly, when he smelled something. Blood… and it was nearby, but there was something about that blood. Was one of the vampires stupid enough to hunt down a wizard or witch? For clearly what he smelled was wizarding blood…  
  
Voldemort suppressed a growl and turned around, swiftly moving into an alleyway, and then he took off at incredible speed, following the scent of that blood.   
  
He crouched down on a building close by, the glamour fading from his eyes, revealing blood red eyes. Slowly he straightened himself as he watched how a small boy was being hunted down by two of his vampires. Red eyes widened briefly as he felt the power surging through the small boy.  
  
Brandon landed next to him, but he didn’t even acknowledge it.  
  
“S-Stay back!” The boy stammered and Voldemort could easily hear the fear in the boy’s voice.  
  
“But your blood smells so delicious. I bet it tastes divine.” Alfred said. Voldemort saw that Brandon wanted to interfere, but he stopped him all the while his eyes never left the black-haired child. Somehow… Voldemort had a feeling the boy would be able to defend himself.  
  
Alfred lunged forward and it all happened so quickly, but Voldemort saw it.  
  
How easily the young wizard called forth his magic and flames erupted all around him. Alfred wasn’t quick enough and with a shrill scream he was burned alive.  
  
Voldemort’s lips curved upwards in a cruel grin, waiting to see what the boy and Harold would do. Brandon let out a small gasp at it. “My Lord…”  
  
“Don’t interfere.” Voldemort whispered coldly. He was intrigued by the boy; there was something about him that simply called him in. Such a powerful wizard and still so young even.  
  
He watched carefully as the boy took a few steps back and Voldemort’s eyes narrowed a bit. Would the boy attempt to run? He crouched down again and Brandon stood stiffly next to him, but took a few steps back, clearly understanding his order to not get involved.

“Oh… a wizard, even better. I bet you just got lucky with your accidental magic.” Harold said with a grin.  
  
“Get back!” The boy screamed and Voldemort laughed briefly. The nerve that the boy had, to order one of his vampires around like that. Yet he had seen that the boy was clearly in control of his magic, so he wasn’t surprised when Harold didn’t realise this and attempted to attack the boy.  
  
Red flames once again surrounded the boy and this time even went forward, attacking the vampire. Silence followed as Harold’s screams died down. The boy was looking around with wide fearful eyes, scared that maybe more vampires were in hiding.  
  
There were more around them now, but they didn’t do anything seeing as Voldemort was there as well and Brandon had stopped them all. Voldemort leaned forward, his hands gripping the edge of the building as he stared down. A very pleased grin was on his face and all of the vampires knew that it spelled trouble in one way or another.  
  
“Dismissed… Brandon, gather the coven. Erase the memories of the humans who saw this and return home.” Voldemort ordered as the young boy started to move.  
  
Before the boy could get very far however Voldemort jumped down in front of him. Green eyes widened in shock and fear as the boy stumbled backwards. Voldemort merely smirked. “Shh… do not tell anyone of what just happened here.” He whispered softly, lacing his voice with magic. Green eyes glazed over as the spell took effect.  
  
Voldemort stared at the small child and eventually erased the boy’s memory of their brief meeting, but lets the memory of the vampire’s attack remain intact.  
  
He knew the child’s name now. _Harry James Potter_ …    
**  
1 September 1994, daytime:  
** Voldemort had always been patient. He knew that he had all the time in the world after all. He could wait, that is what he kept telling himself. It was only 8 years he needed to wait after all. 8 years wasn’t that long… But every year that passed seemed to be harder and the urge to just tear the boy away from his guardians increased.  
  
So when the opportunity arose, he took it without hesitation nonetheless. For the first time he felt like he couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
Voldemort has kept his eyes upon the young boy and his guardians throughout the years. He watched and waited, almost impatiently. Brandon knew that he was getting obsessed. Voldemort himself knew, but he couldn’t care about it. The boy was divine, beautiful and so refreshing in a way that he hadn’t known he needed.  
  
Harry Potter was… so light in contrast to his dark. So innocent and pure, yet also strong and fierce, like him. Voldemort would never forget that day when he first saw him.  
  
It was that strong magical blood that simply called out to him, which was very rare in this era. No one else would ever be allowed to taste Harry’s blood or even touch him. That night all the covens in Britain learned that Harry James Potter belonged to Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort was so intrigued by the small boy that he couldn’t help but find out more about him and at the same time making sure that this incident wouldn’t spread either. The Ministry would not let something like this go unpunished if they knew. It was rather easy to burn the documents’ of that night and Harry’s use of magic was never noticed.  
  
Therefor Harry’s guardians never received any letter that Harry had used magic that night and the spell he placed on the boy made sure that Harry would never reveal the complete truth either.  
  
Finding out about Harry’s life and his parents’ was quite easy as well. Records are being kept inside St. Mungo’s of every death that occurred there. Lily Potter died because her magical core had been drained quite suddenly and James Potter had taken his own life a few weeks later.  
  
Voldemort understood why the boy was so powerful when he read them. Harry had drained the magical core of his mother completely and killed her in the process. Normally they would find out about such a drain quite soon and be able to stop it. That way powerful children were rarely born nowadays. The medical industry and St. Mungo’s had improved so much through time that powerful wizards and witches were scarce. But Harry was different and the baby had drained Lily’s core in almost one go.  
  
And the boy was just 9 years old, still so young and small, yet so powerful. Brandon urged him to wait when the pureblood realised he wanted the child, reminding him of the old laws.  
  
Voldemort hated those laws. He was their Lord and he wouldn’t follow any law. Yet he decided to wait and see. Give Harry some time to live his life and learn more. He knew for sure that the boy would one day be his.  
  
And oh what a gift it had been when Sirius Black decided to go to America… What a gift he had been giving. Such an opportunity that he just couldn’t let pass by.  
  
And so Voldemort followed them to Argentina. Following their every move, seeing Harry so happy with his godfather and that werewolf. He kept himself hidden and watched in silence.  
  
When night fell one day, he took his chance. Anything to get what he wanted. He didn’t want to wait any longer and this opportunity was perfect.  
  
Voldemort always had good control over his magic, no matter what kind of magic he uses. He found he could also control animals to do his bidding, they simply listened to him. It was surprisingly easy to control one bat and make him go into the bedroom where Harry was sleeping and the boy was completely unaware that his whole life would soon change.  
  
A small bite on the boy’s heel would do after all. Voldemort was so satisfied when Harry kept silent, not even second guessing the strange feeling he must have at his heel.  
  
When 24 hours had passed Voldemort was pleased and left America again. His job was done and now he simply had to wait for the virus to infect Harry. Brandon, who thought it strange that he had been gone for a few days straight had questioned him, but he had not letting anything dropped about where he had been.  
  
It was only when Harry suddenly got Rabies that Brandon begun to put the pieces together. The pureblood vampire was quite clever and figured it out quickly when Voldemort was gone for many nights and mostly because his mood was good, which rarely happened lately.  
  
A simple compulsion charm and a memory charm had made sure that Sirius Black would come to him. The wizard simply believing he came on his own accord. Black’s visits had also been a dead giveaway to the pureblood vampire. Brandon had kept silent about it all however, knowing he could hardly do anything to stop him. Voldemort knew the other was displeased by it all.  
  
It made the Vampire Lord wonder how long it would take before Brandon would act and he finally had. In a way he had seen it coming and it amused him a lot that Brandon thought he could win this fight with him.  
  
Brandon could go to Sirius and Remus and tell them the truth, but even then it would be useless. He would kill them all. He would destroy them all, only to keep Harry for himself and Brandon was aware of this.  
  
Red eyes looked possessively at the sleeping boy next to him, a small smirk playing on his mouth. He kissed that pale neck, feeling Harry turn his head, giving him more access easily.  
  
Voldemort had always been patient, but he found he had been unable to wait till Harry turned 17. No, he simply got what he wanted and he quite enjoyed having the smaller boy as his Childe.  
  
The fierce and strong wizard he had seen 5 years ago was still in there, fighting against him and Voldemort felt quite… content in the knowledge that such a powerful wizard was his.  
  
He let his fangs scrape over Harry’s skin slowly. Red eyes closed when he heard Harry’s heartbeat increase, even while he was asleep.  
  
No, Harry Potter was his and he would never let him go. He would train him, rebuilt him, teach him, own him, and devour him. Harry is _his_. **  
  
1 September 1994, evening:  
** It was one day later when Voldemort told Harry that he would let him meet the other vampires inside the coven.  
  
Harry felt restless at the thoughts of being in a room filled with these bloodsucking creatures. He preferred to remain in the bedroom… But then he reminded himself, he was one of them now. He was also a blood-sucking creature and there was no way to deny this when he could still vividly remember the taste of Voldemort’s blood.  
  
Voldemort opened the door, ignored of the things rushing through his mind, and seemed to wait for him, a small smirk on his face.  
  
“Do you prefer to stay in my bedroom instead?” Voldemort asked him with a predatory look, reminding him of what had happened just early in the evening when he had woken up.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the Vampire Lord as he moved towards him and walked past him. The wards on the door were gone and it felt strange that he finally left the room in which he had been a captive for the past days…  
  
Voldemort just couldn’t keep his filthy hands to himself and Harry hated it… Well his mind did, but his body just seemed to like it a little too much. There was something about Voldemort’s mere presence however that calmed him as well; making him fall asleep even inside the other’s arms and Harry would wake up disorientated for a while.  
  
When reality hit in again, it hit in rather hard. Harry guessed it was because of their bond, since Voldemort was his Sire he had a kind of calming aura around him…  
  
“Don’t worry my dear Childe. They know that they shouldn’t harm you.” Voldemort assured him, but it did nothing to ease Harry’s worries. It was most likely only because he was Voldemort’s Childe that they knew not to touch or harm him.  
  
A hand was placed on his shoulder, making him tense and Voldemort chuckled lowly. “Easy, Harry. Vampires can smell fear.” Voldemort warned him and Harry just glared at him.  
  
Harry walked away from the other and he noticed how the hallway stretched on, it was a rather long corridor and when he reached what he assumed the entrance hall, he glanced down the stairs.  
  
A beautiful chandelier hang in the middle, while at both sides’ stairs went down and Voldemort simply walked past him down and descended the stair. “This manor belonged to Salazar Slytherin, although through the years a lot has been changed.” Harry followed him silently as he indeed saw the crest of Slytherin on the walls next to what he assumed was the front door.  
  
It was strange, knowing that he was walking in a manor that was so old, but then again he shouldn’t be surprised since Voldemort was old as well… Harry’s mood instantly darkened again at those thoughts.

Yet Harry knew there was no way he could get out, not when his magic was blocked and not as long as Voldemort was near.  
  
A double door that was on the ground floor underneath the stairs was what they approached and Harry could hear faint mumbling from the inside that stopped immediately when Voldemort opened the doors.  
  
Harry wanted to follow him, but a scream captured his attention as well as Voldemort’s. “Potter!”  
  
Green-red eyes widened and looked towards the person, no vampire, which had called his name. He saw other vampires staring at him in slight horror as he looked at the dark-haired female. He only ever heard of her, but he was certain that it was Sirius’s cousin Bellatrix, recognizing her from family pictures which Sirius had shown him.

A tense silence filled the room and Voldemort suddenly called his name. “Harry,” Green-red wide eyes went back towards the Vampire Lord. Bright red eyes met his. “Come.” It was clear that it was an order and Harry had the sudden urge to ignore him. The whole room was tense and Harry felt like he was missing something crucial…  
  
When those red eyes narrowed slight in warning Harry knew that ignoring Voldemort wouldn’t end well and begrudgingly he walked towards him. The Vampire Lord immediately put his arm around him and guided him silently towards the throne at the end of the room.  
  
Voldemort sat down and Harry let out a small yelp when he was suddenly pulled forward. He stiffened and stared at Voldemort who still had his wrist in his hand. A rather tight grip and Harry clenched his hand into a fist.   
  
Voldemort grinned and just pulled him forward quite harshly, placing him on his lap, making Harry stiffen in response. Behind him the room was deadly silent and Harry saw all those red eyes watching him. The grin on the Vampire Lord’s face widened.  
  
This was horrifying and also embarrassing. He didn’t want to be on Voldemort’s lap at all and he pulled back, surprised when Voldemort let go of his wrist and he fell backwards towards the ground.  
  
“Bastard...” Harry grumbled as he got up and he could hear the shocked gasps and screams. Green-red eyes widened and glanced over his shoulder. Several things were being screamed, but Harry could barely follow it all.  
  
“Silence!” Voldemort didn’t need to shout, his voice was deadly cold and everyone became silent, making Harry’s eyes turn back towards the Vampire Lord.  
  
“Harry Potter is my Childe. I hope you all remember the consequences should any harm come to him…” Harry frowned at Voldemort’s words.  
  
Harry slowly got up and then turned half-way so he could see the room behind him. The vampires were silent, but he could see anger in some of their eyes. Strangely enough, especially the pureblood vampires seemed to be furious. “He is not of the right age…” One of them growled as he stepped forward.  
  
“And that matters because…?” Voldemort asked coldly. Harry took a few steps back, somehow feeling safer near Voldemort, because the other purebloods were clearly not happy with him and they looked ready to attack him. The only one stopping them was the Vampire Lord sitting behind him…  
  
Harry’s eyes trailed back towards Bellatrix. Her black-red tinted eyes stared at him and he felt a chill go down his spine. Something inside him told him he was in deep trouble, the witch looked utterly furious. He didn’t dare take another step back, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing that he feared her at all.  
  
“Am I clear?” Voldemort’s voice was devoid of any emotion and Harry had never heard the Vampire Lord sound so… cold.  
  
Harry’s attention went back to Voldemort as he heard that cold whisper that seemed to echo through the room. The dark magic that filled the room was heavy and he shivered briefly as he felt it, noticing that the vampires also seemed uneasy.  
  
“What does it mean that I am not of the right age…?” Harry asked as he felt the need to say something, anything to ignore that dark magic coiling around him. Voldemort chuckled softly at him and some of the dark magic faded.  
  
Harry let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he had been holding. “Childer should at least be of age, 17 years old, before we turn them. It is an old custom law for pureblood vampires, but I care not. You would have died had I waited.”  
  
Harry clenched his hands into fists at those words. He had the urge to hit that smug look from Voldemort’s face. “Turned me against my wishes.” Harry snarled out softly, forgetting that a room full of vampires would be able to hear it.  
  
Once again he could hear some shocked gasps and this time someone else screamed to them to remain silent. Harry turned and blinked at the brown-haired vampire, who glared at them all. “Voldemort is our Lord. We do not go against him.”  
  
Voldemort let out a cold laugh. “That is rather ironic coming from you, Brandon.” A heavy silence filled the room and Harry saw that Brandon’s eyes went to him and then towards Voldemort.  
  
Brandon opened his mouth and it happened all so quickly. Harry’s eyes widened as the next second Brandon was blasted against the ceiling by powerful magic.  
  
Harry noted immediately how all the other vampires cast their gazes down, even the purebloods. He realised that this was Voldemort, the Vampire Lord… and they all feared him, not even daring to go against him, even though they were clearly displeased with his actions.  
  
It was different than how he reacted to Voldemort. Every time Voldemort did something he disapproved of he would get angry and go against him, despite the fear he felt.  
  
Were they all cowards…? Or was it that Harry hadn’t reached Voldemort’s limit yet and hadn’t seen how the Vampire Lord was when he was really pissed off.  
  
Harry glared at Voldemort, not believing that he would just use magic on a pureblood vampire that had no defence against this. He opened his mouth as he felt the magic surge through the air behind him, aimed straight at his back.  
  
Voldemort’s eyes shifted and Harry felt a strong magical shield appear around him, blocking the curse. Harry was frozen as he saw so much anger in those blood red eyes.  
  
A scream tore from behind him and Harry twirled around, seeing Bellatrix screaming on the floor. Her hands desperately clawing at her head. “HE is MINE!” Voldemort growled as he got up and the dark magic in the room increased so much that Harry suddenly had difficulty to breathe.  
  
It surrounded him, but also seemed to enter him. All the vampires, pureblood and Childer, dropped to their knees and Harry fought the urge to do the same. The magic in the room demanded complete obedience and Harry felt his knees hit the floor as he lost the fight against the oppressive magic.  
  
Harry heard some movement and wide green-red eyes watched as Voldemort glided past him. Brandon was lowered to the ground. “Step forward, Childer of Brandon.”  
  
Harry watched in silence as 2 turned vampires warily stepped forward. Brandon shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but it was clear he had been silenced. For his mouth moved, but no sound came out of it at all. “Such a pity…” Voldemort whispered as he raised his hand and Harry saw a wand in it this time.  
  
Screams echoed through the room and Harry wanted it to stop, but it was like he was frozen in place, only able to watch. Brandon seemed to be begging and pleading, crying even, but Voldemort didn’t let up the curse as the 2 Childer and also Bellatrix screamed. It was as if they were being tortured and despite that Voldemort never said any incantation, Harry was sure that it was the Cruciatus curse…  
  
“Leave…” Voldemort dismissed everyone and they left as quickly as they could, not wanting to anger the Vampire Lord or feel his wrath.  
  
 Harry felt his heart beating inside his throat, hardly being able to process what he was seeing. This was wrong… Everything about this was wrong… No one should be able to do this and get away with it…  
  
Voldemort swiftly turned around and crouched down in front of him, making Harry look into those red eyes.  
  
A hand was placed against his cheek as those red eyes softened for one second or maybe it was just his imagination. “Sleep…” Voldemort whispered and this time Harry went willingly as he surrendered to the feeling.  
  
Harry was unaware that his mind was breached and his memories were altered. **  
  
3 September 1994:  
** It was only fair that Harry’s body was placed with his father and mother in the family grave. It was a day filled with sadness and grief. The weather was getting colder and small raindrops were falling from the darkened sky.  
  
Remus thought that maybe the sky was crying out as well, it surely seemed fitting. He briefly closed his eyes and gathered all his courage for this. It wouldn’t do to break down now. Sirius was unable to talk about Harry at all and he looked towards his friend, sadness in his eyes, in both their eyes. 

Strangely enough there had been no news from the Vampires at all and in a way it made Remus worry. He wondered if he should have returned just to make sure that Brandon was alright, but he didn’t dare risk it.  
  
Despite that Remus had still no idea why the pureblood vampire had thrown that book at him and it raised many questions, which Brandon would undoubtedly be able to answer. When he asked Sirius about Brandon, he had replied that he didn’t think that the vampire was too bad.  
  
After that conversation Remus had explained everything, well almost everything. He had only said that Voldemort had visited Harry, but had not told his friend that Harry had been hurt by the Vampire Lord. In the state that Sirius was in, it wouldn’t have ended well if he would go to the manor and fight against Voldemort.  
  
Remus sighed and pushed back all his tears and feelings as he stared speaking. All of Harry’s friends and those he cared for were here today. Gathered to say their last goodbye to Harry and it hurt him to know that it got this far.  
  
A child as young as Harry shouldn’t be buried like this. He shouldn’t have died.  
  
Remus chocked back his tears as his feelings still got the best of him and he couldn’t get the words out right anymore. He noticed that Sirius shifted and got up, walking over to him. “Thank you all for coming…” Sirius said softly. “I… I think Harry would have appreciated it…” He muttered afterwards and then glanced towards Remus who smiled sadly and gave a grateful nod.  
  
Both of them walked down and silently they walked the small coffin towards the already open grave. 14 years ago they had stood here, saying goodbye to Lily and James and now… Harry. Remus and Sirius stopped in front of it and the werewolf felt the grip on his hand tighten, as the coffin was slowly lowered into the grave.  
  
All of them whispered their goodbyes, but Remus and Sirius remained, even when Poppy looked at them with sadness, Remus had just said to her to leave them.  
  
“Will you stop drinking…?” Remus muttered softly, still feeling the drizzle on his skin and it looked like it might start to rain heavily soon.  
  
Sirius snorted… “Doubt it…” He muttered sadly. “I don’t know how you did it, Moony.” Sirius muttered after a tense silence.  
  
Remus shook his head. “I don’t know either…” He admitted softly. “I just kept my mind on Harry and trying to do my best for him… in any way I could. Do not think that it did not bother me that he had to suffer and we could do nothing, Padfoot.”  
  
Both remained silent as Sirius looked down, silent tears streaming over his face. “I… I should have been there…”  
  
Remus could hear his friend’s voice was full of guilt, but there was nothing he could do to take it away. There was no way to undo this all. No spell to awaken the dead, no matter how badly they wanted to.     
  
Harry was gone and they had to face it. “I made a promise to him.” Remus said softly as he felt that it indeed started to rain.  
  
Sirius glanced up and Remus looked at his friend standing next to him. “I promised to him that I wouldn’t let his godfather do something stupid.”  
  
Sirius closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face as he shook his head as a chocked sob tore from his throat. “I was a fool….” Sirius sobbed.  
  
Remus just sighed and pulled his friend into a tight embrace. “Harry knows that you love him. That is the most important thing, Sirius. He knows how much we cared for him.”  
**  
Slytherin manor - 3 September 1994:  
** It was only a few days later when Harry’s bloodlust started again and he desperately tried to hold it back. He knew how it had ended last time, but he simply didn’t want to ask Voldemort for his blood if he could stop himself.  
  
If he was out of control… it was different. Harry somehow knew for certain that Voldemort would not let him starve himself either way. **  
  
** “How about a hunt?” Voldemort asked him suddenly when the Vampire Lord entered the bedroom. “Outside of this manor is a forest. I think you will enjoy it.”  
  
Harry glanced towards the window, seeing all those trees. He had been looking out of that window, almost longingly every day. Out there was freedom. If he could get out of these wards that were on the manor than maybe he could go to Remus or Sirius…. But even when Harry thought about that, something inside of him broke again.  
  
Would they still welcome him? He knew Sirius cared about him so much that he had considered asking the vampires for help. But would his godfather still accept him, now that he was a vampire’s Childe? Sirius and Remus did believe he was dead… the dummy that Voldemort placed in the hospital would make sure of it. Something inside him ached at the thought, because he knew how much they loved him.  
  
Yet Harry also knew he couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste and without looking at Voldemort, keeping his face blank, even though he could still feel his heartbeat. “You will let me go outside?”  
  
Voldemort hummed softly and moved towards him. Harry froze when the Vampire Lord pulled him against his chest and nuzzled his neck, almost tenderly. “Of course, my sweet Childe. You are not a prisoner, unless you go too far.”  
  
Harry didn’t dare ask how far he could push the other. Somewhere deep down inside his mind he felt something stirring and he frowned at it. As if he had forgotten something important…  
  
“I would like that.” Harry replied emotionless, hoping that somehow the vampire wouldn’t pick up on his thoughts about escaping and the strange feeling he had that he had missed something or forgot something important...  
  
Voldemort’s lips curved up against Harry’s neck, making Harry tense. He began to wonder if he had been caught already without him even knowing it. Voldemort wasn’t easily fooled after all…  
  
“Good. Let’s hunt then.” Voldemort said as he pulled back and let go of Harry.  
  
Harry looked up at Voldemort when the Vampire Lord cleared his throat and he glared at the outstretched hand. Looking up into those red eyes, Voldemort raised his eyebrow almost as if asking him if he still wanted to go out. Harry quickly broke the eye contact and accepted the hand, maybe a bit too quickly.  
  
Voldemort smiled, looking pleased as those red eyes gleamed at him and Harry ignored all the feelings running through him. Since the moment the Vampire Lord had entered the room he felt the need to beg for what he wanted the most, his Sire’s blood. But he had kept it under control.  
  
Silently Voldemort lead him out of his quarters and then outside. When Harry felt the wind against his skin and heard more sounds than he ever did before he stopped, perplexed by everything. In the distance he could hear scurrying of maybe a rat or other small animal and he could hear an owl screeching in the distance.  
  
It was strange how good his senses were. His ears could pick up almost every sound and his eyes could see so far and clear. Harry had still trouble to get used to it all and this was his first time outside of the manor.  
  
 “Overwhelming, isn’t it?” Voldemort whispered against his ear.  
  
Harry’s grip tightened on Voldemort’s hand in warning, making the Vampire Lord chuckle. “Come.” Voldemort ordered as he gripped back a bit harder as well and pulled Harry into the forest. Some other vampires stared at them and with a single glare of Voldemort all of them left.  
  
It was clear that the Vampire Lord wanted the forest vacant of the other vampires. Harry kept his eyes downcast as they reached a clearing in the forest where the vampires had been lounging just seconds before. Yet he could hear their movements and knew the moment when he was completely alone with the Vampire Lord.

Voldemort let go of his hand and Harry finally looked up. The Vampire Lord stood in front of him, the moonlight shining down upon them, making the pale skin of the vampire illuminate. Harry could deny that the creature in front of him wasn’t handsome, but then he would be lying. Voldemort simply looked stunning and even was charming at times, but Harry also knew about the monster inside him.  
  
The Vampire Lord who had killed a lot of people during the Vampire’s betrayal years ago. “You can think about escaping, but I will warn you that you will not get far if you do try to run.” Voldemort warned him with a smile, effectively bringing him out of his musings.  
  
Of course Voldemort had known what had went on inside his mind and Harry inwardly cursed as he smiled back at him, completely fake. “Why am I even here then?”  
  
Harry almost shivered when Voldemort grinned at him and those red eyes gleamed dangerously. “You are here to hunt. To use that anger of yours to hunt me down.”  
  
Something inside Harry stirred and he felt disgusted when he realised that part of him thought it was exciting. Another part of him was repulsed and he shook his head.  
  
Voldemort laughed and approached him slowly with a predatory look. “You know you want to, Harry,” The Vampire Lord whispered seductively. “You want to hurt me for what I did to you. For what you have become and now I am giving you this opportunity.”  
  
Harry stared at him, not quite believing him. “I am not interested.” He said in a monotone voice, even though his heart was beating at the simple thought of hunting Voldemort down. Of finally hurting Voldemort the way he had been hurt by him. To tear the Vampire Lord to shreds and part of Harry was actually terrified by these thoughts… He had never thought about killing anyone, even though he wasn’t really innocent… Last time it had been self-defence. This… was different.  
  
“Liar…  Voldemort whispered while his grin widened. “Show me what you got, my sweet Childe. Find me.”  
  
With those words Voldemort disappeared, leaving Harry alone in the clearing. The sounds in the forest around him had completely died down, leaving only silence and making Harry wonder where all the animals had gone off to. He glanced around with wide eyes and a slight frown.  
  
This was it… he could attempt to run away, even though Voldemort knew about it. Since Voldemort clearly knew about it, he wondered if he could even get far and he had no idea where he was, so he had no idea where he could run off to.  
  
Harry let out a breath and focused his attention, he could hear absolutely nothing. He could smell the damp forest ground and the trees around him, but he could not smell Voldemort anywhere. It was as if the Vampire Lord had completely disappeared.  
  
Harry took a small step forward, bracing himself for anything, but nothing happened. His heart had slowed down a bit, but he still felt uneasy and restless. Even in the dark forest, he could see well, but nowhere could he see Voldemort around him. He exhaled as he made a decision and sprinted forward.  
  
The trees seemed to disappear around him at the speed he was going. He kept his focus on everything around him, but he could still not hear, smell or see Voldemort or anything, or anyone else around him. The wind rushing past him reminded him of flying and it made his heart beat faster in excitement despite the whole situation.  
  
Harry didn’t know how long he had been running, but he knew it was some time since Voldemort left him alone. The forest was confusing and he wondered if it was spelled to make anyone who entered it get lost instantly. Something like the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts.  
  
Harry slowed down and stopped with a sigh. He had not even reached the edge of this forest and he had only run straight ahead. He shook his head, this was impossible. A forest could simply not be this long. A cold laugh echoed around, making Harry turn around and try to find its source.  
  
“Foolish child, I told you that running would get you nowhere.” Voldemort’s voice echoed through the forest and Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Where are you, you bastard!?” Harry screamed back at him.  
  
“I must say, I expected better from you. Such a pity.” Voldemort said, clearly ignoring Harry’s words.  
  
This only made Harry more furious. He had not even been fully attempting to find the other vampire. He had been trying to reach the edge and get out and away from the manor filled with vampires and their fucking lord.  
  
Harry remained silent and Voldemort’s voice had died down with an amused laugh as well. The silence around him felt eerie all of a sudden. Harry sighed and braced himself, making his way back the way he had come. He just would go back to the manor and put an end to this stupid game, ignoring that part inside of him that actually wanted to hunt down Voldemort.  
  
Harry however froze when he reached the clearing he started in. Green eyes blinked slowly, confused by this. He was certain that it had taken him more time running away from this place than it had to return here.  
  
All of a sudden his mind caught up as he thought back on Voldemort’s words. He couldn’t escape… he couldn’t because the moment he would try Voldemort would trap him. Harry hadn’t even felt any spell hit him, but he was certain that Voldemort had somehow trapped him in a kind of illusion.  
  
He must have somehow gotten close to the edge of the forest and Voldemort clearly not wanting to let him escape had trapped him. The illusion must have been removed now since he had walked away from the edge and with a fierce growl he made his way to the manor. He was done with this.  
  
His suspicions were confirmed then as no matter how far he ran he could not reach the manor. “Let me go!” Harry screamed knowing that Voldemort would somehow be able to hear him. He wanted to get away from this place and Voldemort.  
  
A laugh answered him and Harry’s frustration only grew. “You have not found me yet. Are you giving up, my sweet Childe?”  
  
“You are not even playing fair!” Harry screamed back as he turned around, listening intently to the voice, hoping that he might find Voldemort and beat him so hard that he would get knocked out.  
  
“Oh, life is not fair, Harry. But I will make it easier for you.” Voldemort said with a chuckle and Harry could just imagine the amused or smug smirk of the vampire’s face.  
  
Harry wanted to scream at him that he was done with this bullshit, but all of a sudden the smell of blood assaulted his nose and his eyes widened, turning a bit redder at the smell. Green-red tinted eyes immediately looked towards his left. Harry gulped and fought down his desire, placing a hand over his mouth and nose.  
  
He trembled with the sheer force of trying to stop himself. “Don’t fight it, little one,” Voldemort’s voice was soft and sounded inviting. “ _Embrace it_.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to embrace that monster inside him. That monster that needed and craved blood, but it was so tempting to give in. Even through his fingers he could still smell it and his body trembled even more. He wanted to give in, yet he stepped backwards, away from the smell.  
  
It didn’t help at all and Harry shook his head, a small sob tore from his throat. His vampire instincts wanted to take over and even though Harry struggled against it, he could not stop it. His eyes shot open, a fierce gleam in them.  
  
_His sire_ was offering his blood, making him hunt him down and the young-born vampire revelled in it.  
  
With a growl Harry sprinted forward, hearing Voldemort laugh, but it barely registered. He followed the smell of blood, until he found his sire, standing there near a tree, one hand outstretched, and blood dripping from his wrist onto the ground. Harry felt his breath hitch at the sight of the red blood that he desired and didn’t stop for even one second as he lunged towards the Vampire Lord.  
  
Voldemort smirked and ran away from Harry. The young vampire growled in frustration. “Now the hunt begins.” Voldemort said to him and Harry sped up, trying to catch up to the Vampire Lord.  
  
Harry’s eyes were focused on Voldemort’s back as he watched the vampire swiftly run through the thick forest. With his speed however, he felt he couldn’t catch up to the Vampire Lord. Voldemort glanced over his shoulder, his lips forming a small smile.  
  
“Faster, Harry.” Voldemort whispered, but he could hear it perfectly.   
  
Harry was already pushing his body to his limit and he wondered if he could go even faster, but his hunger drove him to increase his speed anyway, making Voldemort’s smile widen as he turned around and turned left quickly.  
  
Harry immediately followed after him. His heart beating against his ribcage as the adrenaline rushed through his body. He felt completely and truly alive. For the very first time since he woke up as a vampire he felt alive again and a smile appeared on his face, as he licked his lips, still smelling that blood and following the vampire in front of him.  
  
After some time Voldemort stopped when they reached the clearing from the start again and Harry stopped as well, eyes staring at the sight in front of him. Voldemort slowly turned around and Harry wanted to attack him, to bite him and drink that blood.

He held himself back however, staring at the Vampire Lord, who in turn stared at him. “A smile suits you better.” Voldemort said and it was only then that Harry still felt a smile on his face and it faded quickly.  
  
He was slightly panting from all the running he had done, but Voldemort didn’t seem even tired. Harry tried to ignore the fluttering feelings inside him. The feeling of being alive. He was undead… He was not fully alive anymore; he had cursed blood flowing through his veins. Voldemort healed the wound on his wrist and the smell of blood faded.  
  
Harry flinched as Voldemort appeared in front of him all of a sudden, arms went around him and he was being pushed through a small pipe. Harry’s hands automatically grabbed onto the black robes of the vampire in front of him, as they landed again.  
  
Harry stumbled a bit and he cursed. He truly hated apparating.  
  
Harry was turned around forcibly and a wrist was placed against his mouth, stopping him from screaming at the vampire. “Bite.” Voldemort spoke against his neck and Harry shivered as he felt a small kiss being placed on his skin.  
  
Biting down meant drinking Voldemort’s blood. Harry remained frozen with his mouth slightly open, just a small movement and he would most likely pierce the soft skin. He let his teeth scrape over the skin and he felt a small intake of breath from the Vampire Lord. He could hear Voldemort’s heart beat increase.  
  
Harry closed his eyes; he couldn’t give in to this, but it was so tempting and the hunger inside him urged him to accept what was offered. The wrist was pushed further against his mouth and his fangs created a small wound.  
  
Harry’s instincts took over as he smelled the blood closely underneath his nose and he bit down, his hands coming up to hold the arm in place. Though Voldemort didn’t plan to pull away as Harry felt the vampire’s free arm circle around him, a hand settling on his stomach as he was pulled back against a firm chest.  
  
Green-red tinted eyes closed as he felt the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth and he drank as if he was starving. Voldemort smiled or smirked against his neck, but Harry ignored it, even when the vampire licked over his neck and let out a small sound.  
  
Harry could only focus on drinking his sire’s blood. Part of him felt disgusted by it and ashamed that he had giving in to it. But now that he had, he didn’t want to stop either. His hunger was lessening with each suck and he wanted more. Voldemort’s breathing against his neck grew more ragged and the Vampire Lord licked up over his neck to his ear. “It tastes divine, doesn’t it?” Voldemort whispered huskily.  
  
Harry growled softly in reply, not wanting to remove his fangs from the wrist. It indeed tastes divine. He remembered the taste from the first time and the second, but it tasted better now... The hand on his stomach made slow soothing motions as Harry continued to drink.  
  
“Good boy.” Voldemort whispered and Harry didn’t know how to react to the praise… It felt wrong.  
  
Everything felt wrong and Harry pulled his fangs out, turning his head sideways as his mind cleared. Voldemort hummed softly and Harry stiffened when he felt the vampire lean down further, kissing and sucking on his neck.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth as the anger surged through him again and he still was holding Voldemort’s arm. With a fierce growl he brought it to his mouth again and bit down, hard.  
  
Voldemort gasped, not expecting it, and Harry was roughly turned around and pushed backwards. His knees hitting the edge of a bed and his back hit the soft matrass. A hand grasped his hair and pulled his head back. Harry felt Voldemort’s lips against his neck once more. “You dare.” The Vampire Lord looming above him growled and Harry could almost hear a hiss in it. Dark magic circled around them, making Harry shiver.  
  
“Fuck off!” Harry screamed instead, while he tried to calm down his body. Voldemort pulled back a tiny bit, red angry eyes meeting defiant green-red ones.  
  
“Careful, Harry,” Voldemort whispered as he leaned closer to the young boy, who was still frozen in place. “I bite as well.”  
  
Harry didn’t break eye contact as Voldemort stared down at him. Voldemort’s free hand cupped his limp penis and Harry’s eyes widened instantly, as his hands reached down grabbing Voldemort’s arm. The Vampire Lord applied some pressure, a clear warning that Harry couldn’t ignore, even though his grip tightened on the vampire’s arm.  
  
Harry felt the hand on his head pull his head backwards and he silently let him. His breath hitched slightly as Voldemort’s fangs scraped over his neck and his adam’s apple. He pressed his mouth close, refusing to make any more sounds.  
  
Harry shouldn’t let him do this. He should do something, anything to stop him, but he felt terrified.  
  
Voldemort chuckled. “Are you scared, little one?” The Vampire Lord asked, as he looked up into those green-red eyes.  
  
Harry foolishly gathered all his courage as he looked straight into Voldemort’s eyes and replied. “You wish.” It seemed like it wasn’t a bad reply as Voldemort started laughing. It was not a cold laugh, but it still sounded slightly unhinged and strangely enough Harry thought he saw a flicker in those red eyes, but he couldn’t exactly place it.  
  
“Good.” Voldemort whispered as he finally stopped laughing and a crooked smile was still on his face.  
  
Harry blinked owlishly, noticing that the Vampire Lord was… oddly pleased by his response. He really didn’t understand him and he wondered if anyone could ever understand the enigma of the Vampire Lord Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments so far!! And cya next update :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is another chapter.  
> All mistakes are still my own! Anyway hope you all enjoy :)!  
> And cya next update.

### Chapter 11:

**4 September 1994:  
** Harry still felt completely and utterly out of place. There were a few wizards and witches who were Childer of the other vampires. But still he preferred to have as little contact with them all.  
  
Voldemort seemed not to mind that he kept more to himself, but today was another day that the Vampire Lord urged him to leave the room at least, saying that he was not a prisoner despite feeling like he was... The difference was just that the shackles that bound him were invisible…    
  
Besides Voldemort reasoned that the Vampires would otherwise think him weak and Harry had screamed that he truly didn’t care about them all thinking him weak.  
  
Eventually he had relented when Voldemort said he could also go outside. Because he remembered how it felt to be outside, he only craved it more. And as Harry glanced up he noticed that the moon was shining bright, three quarter full now. His thoughts went to Remus, knowing that the werewolf would already feel the tension of the incoming full moon and he briefly wondered how they were coping since he had ‘ _died’_.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry stopped his musings, knowing it would only bring his mood further down. He had to stay strong, no matter what. Sirius always prided him in his strength and independence, saying that without a doubt he would grow up to be a strong wizard...  
  
Harry scowled briefly as his thoughts had once again gone back to his guardians. As he stepped outside he silently followed the Vampire Lord, feeling the cold air hit his face, but it was a welcome change to being cooped up inside…  
  
Voldemort moved forward not even looking back to see if Harry was following him. As the Vampire Lord sat down a smirk curved those sinful lips upwards, but Harry ignored him as he eyed the other vampires. The purebloods glared angrily at him and he didn’t even know why…  
  
For some strange reason Harry didn’t find the atmosphere welcoming at all.  
  
Harry heard someone approach him and focused on the blonde male, who seemed to be in his early twenties. A growl echoed through the garden that made everyone tense and Harry stared at Voldemort, who had his eyes narrowed at the vampire. A clear warning.  
  
Harry noticed that everyone seemed to be frozen in place and he could also clearly feel the magic moving around the Vampire Lord. Voldemort was clearly displeased that one of the vampires approached him like this. Feeling reckless Harry took the few last steps towards the other male.  
  
The blonde male relaxed slightly and smiled at him. “Hello, I’m Harry.” He said, extending his hand. He noticed that the person’s eyes were red-tinted with brown in them. This was also a Vampire Childe and a wizard… Harry could feel some magic coming from the other.  
  
The male bowed a bit, not accepting his handshake and Harry awkwardly pulled his hand back. “Bartemius, but Barty for short.” Barty said with a small smile.  
Harry returned it and gave a small nod.  
  
Barty glanced up at Voldemort and Harry noticed that a black-haired female was standing close to the Vampire Lord now. He couldn’t hear what was being said and as he glanced around Voldemort and the female, he noticed a ward was set up.  
  
“She is my sire, Kendra.” Barty said as he must have noticed Harry’s gaze.  
  
Harry snorted. “He is my sire, Voldemort…” Harry replied with hatred in his voice. Barty’s eyes became sad, as he gave a brief nod.  
  
“You did not want to be turned?” Barty asked and Harry gave a small nod, seeing that Voldemort’s eyes were focused on them still. It didn’t matter however; Voldemort had known he hadn’t wanted to become a childe of a vampire.  
  
“I see…” Barty muttered sadly and Harry could see something like compassion in the other’s eyes, making him feel like he met someone who could understand him a bit. It was the first time that Harry felt a bit at ease in this place.  
  
Barty looked up at Kendra and Voldemort once more and Harry followed his gaze, seeing two pair of bright red eyes stare back at him. Voldemort’s body however was tense, almost ready to strike if something was going to go wrong.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth as he glared briefly up at the Vampire Lord. Voldemort may think that he owned him, but in Harry’s eyes Voldemort didn’t own him at all. Looking around he saw that the vampires were still tense as well, most likely picking up Voldemort’s dark magic.  
  
Harry grabbed Barty by the hand and pulled him towards the place where a blonde Childe was also sitting and he sat down at the table. The silence felt heavy and Harry ignored them all, including Voldemort.  
  
Barty seemed to relax as he sat down and gestured towards the blond Childe, who smiled at him, revealing perfect white teeth and a charming smile. “This is Gilderoy, Gil for short.” Barty introduced him.  
  
Harry nodded at him and smiled, feeling strangely out of place near the blond Childe. “Harry, Harry Potter.”  
  
“Nice to meet you.” Gilderoy said with a warm smile. Somehow Harry cursed inwardly when he compared it to Voldemort’s smile and strangely found Gil’s lacking...  
  
The Vampire Lord’s smile was simply… charming, more alluring, somehow this Gilderoy couldn’t even get close to that even though there was a certain charm in the other vampire. Harry shook his head, clearing his mind quickly, not liking the direction his thoughts were going.  
  
The sound of someone approaching them could be heard behind him and Harry glanced over his shoulder, seeing the dark-haired female pureblood approach them.  
  
“I see you have met my Childer, young Childe,” The pureblood vampire said with a smile. With grace that Harry would most likely never possess she sat down in front of him. “The name is Kendra.” She said extending her hand to him.  
  
He accepted her hand briefly, noticing how cold her skin was and he pulled back immediately, making Kendra laugh softly at his shocked expression. “Vampires are undead creatures, Childe. At least the pureblood vampires are.”  
  
Green wide eyes glanced briefly towards Voldemort, whose skin had never been this cold like hers. Bright red eyes were still staring at him with an almost amused expression on his face. Most likely Voldemort knew that he was putting some pieces together.   
  
So it was true then… Voldemort was not a real pureblood and the vampires were all aware of this fact. Harry looked away, his heart beating a bit louder and Kendra watched him as she tilted her head to the side. “Are you scared of him?” She asked him softly, but even then both Harry and Kendra knew that Voldemort was listening in to their conversation anyway.  
  
“No.” Harry replied stupidly and Kendra seemed slightly shocked.  
  
“Your body betrays you however,” She whispered sadly. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. “Don’t worry about it all. It will be alright. Our Lord is not always cruel, you know.”  
  
Harry snorted and then sighed deeply. “He is a fucking bastard, who completely disregards what other people may want or think. He is a selfish egotistic man; no, screw that, he is a monster, who doesn’t know love or friendship.” Harry snarled, as he didn’t want to think of Voldemort and the way he had said he once loved someone so deeply.  
  
They hadn’t talked at all about Voldemort’s mother and the fact that the Vampire Lord had admitted his love for her towards Harry. It was as if some kind of taboo was on the subject now.  
  
Harry grew silent when he felt the dark magic increase, dark and seductive, tempting. In waves it coiled around him and he fought the urge to look at Voldemort. He could feel the Vampire Lord’s anger as if it was his own and it terrified him immensely.  
  
“Anyone else would have been killed by saying these kinds of things, young Childe,” Kendra said quietly, also feeling the tension. “Be careful of what you say…” She warned him.  
  
Harry felt a hand being placed upon his shoulder and that was the last straw apparently. A magic spell blasted Barty away from him and Harry’s eyes widened as he got up, seeing Barty screaming. “Voldemort!” Kendra screamed.  
  
“Stop!” Harry yelled, horrified that Barty was in pain simply because he had touched him, clearly trying to comfort him. Voldemort got up and red eyes stared down at him, cold and heartless. Harry’s breath hitched at the intensity in them.  
  
“I-I apologize, my Lord…” Barty screamed as the pain still wreaked havoc on his body. “I just wanted to comfort him.”  
  
Harry saw Voldemort’s eyes narrow and it seemed like the Vampire Lord was debating something. “Harry, come here!” He said in a clear order, stopping the spell.  
  
“I am not some kind of pet.” Harry snapped back as he crossed his arms over his chest. He pushed his fear away and tried to ignore the pounding of his heart. He never fully cared anymore what Voldemort would or could do to him.  
  
Voldemort raised his eyebrow and a flicker of amusement was on his face, before it disappeared. But Harry saw it nonetheless. It was almost as if he could more easily see or just know what the Vampire Lord was feeling. All the others were silent and Harry tensed when all of a sudden Voldemort was in front of him, a hand gripping his chin firmly.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened before they narrowed as his hands tightly grabbed onto Voldemort’s arm. The dark magic still swirled around Voldemort and now also around Harry. It made his knees go weak, but despite that he remained standing strong.  
  
“You are my Childe. No one can change that, not even them,” Voldemort whispered softly and Harry could feel the warm breath fanning against his face. “You are _Mine_.”  
  
Harry glared, as he tried to push Voldemort away from him. The hand from his chin went down to his neck in a mere millisecond and Harry gasped as he felt his air supply being cut off.  
  
“Do not,” Voldemort whispered softly as he leaned further down, their breaths mingling and their lips so close they almost touched. “Test my kindness or my patience, Harry.”  
  
A shiver ran down his spine and dread filled his body. Harry’s hands desperately tried to push Voldemort away, but his strength didn’t even rival that of the Vampire Lord. Even with his mouth opening gasping for air, he felt like he was suffocating and he could hear a ringing in his ears.  
  
Despite thinking before that he would gladly embrace death, now Harry was struggling to breathe. To get air in his lungs and live. It was an automatic reaction as he weakly pushed against Voldemort’s chest, nails clawing desperately into those black robes.  
  
His body stopped struggling, going limp as his lungs didn’t get enough oxygen and then the hand was gone. Harry fell forward landing on his knees, taking deep breaths in and out, as he trembled.  
  
“Fuck you…” Harry rasped out. He could hear some vampires murmuring around him, but Voldemort pulled him up and he apparated them away.  
  
“I think that you need to spend some time locked away, alone.” Voldemort snarled and Harry was thrown on top of a bed, shackles appearing on his wrists and ankles, tying him down. Green eyes stared horrified at the Vampire Lord.  
  
Voldemort looked beyond furious. Harry shut his mouth and tried to pull his arms free. The Vampire Lord sat down next to him, making him tense. A hand gently cupped his cheek and Voldemort’s anger seemed to have faded for now. “I do not want to do this, but you must realise that you are mine and I will never let go, Harry.”  
  
“I never asked for this.” Harry said. His voice was soft and he sounded defeated. He had a terrible feeling. Something about Voldemort had changed now. “What… what are you going to do?”  
  
“I think one week will do…” Voldemort said and kissed his forehead. As he pulled back Harry’s eyes widened briefly.  
  
“You are going to let me in here for a whole week?” Harry asked, feeling dread inside him.  
  
“One whole week,” Voldemort whispered. “And I will not enter this room.” Harry’s dread only intensified at those words.  
  
Voldemort sighed and got up. “One day you will understand that this was simply necessary, my dear Childe.”  
  
As Voldemort left the room, Harry could only think about his words. Voldemort would not enter this room for one whole week. Meaning that for one week he will not get any blood. His bloodlust normally starts after three days… he will be going insane in the 4 days after that. Harry closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, suppressing a sob.  
  
He wouldn’t let this break him. He could handle that bloodlust, he could. But despite these thoughts he still tried to free himself. Yet it felt like he wouldn’t be able to break the chains and as he glanced at it he noticed that it weren’t normal chains at all.  
  
It was silver. The chains were made of silver and green eyes widened at this revelation. So it was true that silver somehow weakened vampires…  
**  
**

* * *

**  
5 September 1994:  
** Brandon strained his body, trying to get free, but it was useless. The silver shackles kept him tied to the wall and his Childer were there in front of him. Bellatrix was staring at the ground with an unnerving unseeing gaze.  
  
Chester was staring at him in slight anger, knowing that he was to blame for this all. Brandon realised he deserved their anger.  
  
Edward just stared at the wall, ignoring them all and Brandon didn’t know what he believed to be worse.  
  
They were stuck in the dungeons now… he never believed he or his Childer would end up here. He cast his gaze down. After everything he had seen… now he would never see the outside ever again. They would only see Voldemort. Brandon tensed as the door opened and he carefully looked up when he realised it was not the Vampire Lord that had entered.  
  
Kendra stared down at him with sadness in her red eyes. “I could free you…” She whispered.  
  
Brandon gritted his teeth and slowly shook his head. His Childer remained silent and Kendra sighed.

  
“You may not remember… but I sent the letter. I pray to God that He will never find out…” Kendra whispered. Brandon stared at her confused and she laughed softly. “Maybe I should have asked for one of my Childer to obliviated me as well… Ignorance is bliss in this situation.”  
  
“Kendra…” Brandon rasped out, his voice almost gone because of all the screaming he had done before. “You are not making any sense…”  
  
The female vampire’s lips curved upwards. “Good. There is a war on the horizon now, Brandon. The question remains... on whose side will we fight?” Brandon frowned at her and she continued. “On the side of the wizards and witches or on the side of our Lord, who broke one of the most important rules…”  
  
“I would choose the wizards and witches…” Chester muttered and Kendra glanced over her shoulder, before turning her gaze back upon Brandon.  
  
“I didn’t ask you, Childe…” Kendra whispered, red eyes staring at each other.  
  
“Wizard and witches…” Brandon said softly, agreeing with Chester immediately.  
  
Kendra gave a small nod. “He will know…” She spoke softly and then looked towards the door, as one of her Childer entered.  
  
“Gil… Barty…” Kendra gestured towards the bars. The blonde male smiled and nodded. The other male narrowed his eyes at the wards surrounding the cells.  
  
“Don’t…” Brandon warned them. There was simply no way that Gilderoy or Barty could remove the wards and get them out. Voldemort’s magic was much too powerful…  
  
The blonde Childe shook his head and frowned, while Barty also raised his wand. Before anyone even knew what was happening both Kendra, Barty and Gilderoy were blasted against the wall.  
  
Voldemort entered, his magic dark swirling and increasing the coldness in the dungeon. “My Lord!” Bellatrix screamed, sounding giddy to see him, even though he was the one to throw them into the dungeons in the first place.  
  
Brandon closed his eyes; even now Bella was still so in love with him… it was awful to see at times. She was simply blind for all Voldemort’s fault and at times even seemed to like the Vampire Lord’s darker side.  
  
She simply enjoyed torture and was cruel in her ow nature. Sometimes Brandon believed it was a mistake to make her his Childe.  
  
“I think I want an explanation…”  
  
“Gil, obliviate me!” Kendra snarled as she looked towards the blonde wizard next to him. But before he could even react a green curse filled the dungeon, hitting Gilderoy in the chest.  
  
And Barty’s wand was spelled out of his hand, dropping onto the ground. The smell of blood reached them and Kendra growled as she realised that Barty had been hurt. For it was his blood that she smelled.  
  
Kendra’s eyes widened as the magic in the room increased and she looked towards Voldemort, but never making eye contact. The Vampire Lord glided forward and her head collided against the wall behind her as a strong hand went around her throat.     
  
Immediately she closed her eyes and Voldemort chuckled. “You think you can keep secrets from me, Kendra…?” Voldemort growled softly.

  
Brandon stared at the scene in horror, knowing this couldn’t end well. Barty was launched forward, ropes appearing around him and tying him down. “Maybe I can persuade you to talk….” Voldemort said softly.  
  
Kendra kept her eyes tightly closed, until the moment that Barty started screaming and thrashing behind the Vampire Lord. “No!” She screamed as she raised her hands and wanted to grasp Voldemort’s neck, to strangle him. Her eyes opened wide and that was her mistake.  
  
Voldemort moved his free hand and pushed both her hands against the wall above her head, staring deep into her eyes he plunged inside her mind.  
  
 Quickly he moved through her memories as she tried to hide something. One memory stood out soon. Brandon was also in it and he followed it.  
  
“Give this to Sirius Black.” Brandon said as he handed the letter to Kendra.  
  
The red-eyed female blinked down at the letter, not understanding. Then she looked up at him.  
  
“Why? Can’t you give it yourself?” Kendra asked.  
  
Brandon shook his head and glanced towards the closed door. “No… You will understand soon I think.”  
  
“You’re not making any sense Bran…” Kendra muttered. Brandon let out a chocked laugh.  
  
“I am done… I failed… he is going to kill me… or let me live and suffer, Kendra.” Brandon said softly.  
  
“Our Lord?” She questioned him shocked. Brandon gave a tense nod. “What did you do!?” She snarled softly.  
  
“He broke one law… Kendra. When it is all revealed, send this letter. Make sure to never look him in the eye. He won’t suspect you. After this I will ask Chester to erase the memories of this moment,” Kendra opened her mouth, but Brandon continued. “BE wise… and do not get further involved. Let Gilderoy or Barty erase your memories too…” Brandon urged her on.  
  
“If He finds out…” Brandon muttered and then shook his head, the rest of his sentence remaining unsaid. Kendra frowned, but understood his warning. If He found out they were doomed.

  
Voldemort pulled out her mind and dropped Kendra to the ground, staring down at her with cold eyes. The memory was before he had even introduced Harry to the coven.  
  
He let out a small laugh, which soon turned into a cold laugh that echoed through the dungeon. Everyone was silent and Brandon knew whatever Voldemort had found out it couldn’t be good. The Vampire Lord stopped laughing and then moved over to his cell. Those bright red eyes stared down at him. A cruel grin on Voldemort’s face that promised bloodshed and a lot of it.  
  
“Oh Brandon… you big fool,” Voldemort whispered smiling cruelly. “If a war breaks out now… you will be the one to blame.”  
  
Voldemort then glared down at Barty who was lying next to him, staring up at him with slight fear in his eyes. He turned around, facing Kendra who had pushed herself back up and was now glaring at him.  
  
“What does it matter if the boy is 14 instead of 17…?” Voldemort said with a shake of his head. “He is not your Childe, Kendra… Why go through this, knowing that you will get yourself killed.”  
  
“The laws are important for us!” Kendra growled angrily.  
  
“Laws that are centuries old,” Voldemort snarled back. “Besides that I am your Lord. I am the law now and I remove that stupid law.”  
  
Kendra only became more furious and Voldemort saw it as she lunged forward, but fire moved around him. Barty let out a shriek and tried to move away as his robe caught on fire. Voldemort paid him no attention as Kendra backed away from the flames.  
  
Her red eyes were wide, knowing that she was at a clear disadvantage, because she wasn’t a witch. Yet determination filled her soon after as Barty was still screaming, as he was burned alive. With a furious growl she attacked him once more. But a pureblood vampire was simply no match against a half blood that was capable of using magic.  
  
“Kendra, no!!!” Brandon screamed, also realising this. But in her anger and insanity of losing her Childer, the female pureblood ignored it all. Voldemort chuckled lowly as he let some flames disappear, giving her access to him.  
  
She took the chance immediately, but before her hands could even touch him, he raised his own and jumped forward, aiming straight for her neck.  
  
Kendra let out a strangled gasp as with the hand on her throat her air supply was cut off. She raised her hands, clawing against Voldemort’s chest, attempting to push him, to free herself.   He pushed her against the wall behind her and his grip tightened. Her nails clawed at his neck and face, drawing blood, but Voldemort didn’t seem to care as his grip tightened with a chuckle.  
  
Part of her robe moved and wrapped around her wrists, tying them up. Then her hands were raised above her head, leaving her unable to fight back.   
  
In the distance she could hear screaming, but her eyes were focused solely upon Voldemort’s. Weakly she still tried to push him away with her legs, but he only inched closer, bring their bodies together completely and making her struggles completely futile. His breath moved over her cheek and ear as he spoke softly. “Ignorance is bliss after all, Kendra…”  
  
Heat burned around her as he pulled back. She let out a scream filled with pain as he burned her alive. The damage was already done… deep down she hoped she had made the right choice as well…  


* * *

  
Remus ascended the stairs and saw a small owl outside the window. He opened it and accepted the letter. The owl immediately flew away again and Remus frowned at it.  
  
Sirius almost stumbled down the stairs and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. “What is it…?” He asked as Remus sat down and eyed the letter.  
  
“It’s for you.” Remus said as he handed him the letter. Sirius blinked and accepted it with a small sigh.  
  
Remus carefully watched as Sirius opened it. Sirius plopped down on a chair, still staring at letter with wide eyes that were starting to cry. But also seemed angry. It made Remus wonder what was written in the letter.  
  
Without saying anything the male got up and Remus screamed after him, but Sirius was gone so quickly and Remus picked up the letter quickly reading the content.  
  
_‘Dear Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin,  
  
I hope this letter reaches you safely. By the time you may read this, I might already be long gone, at least I hope so.  
  
I hope I am doing the right thing, knowing that I will most likely forsake my life as well as those of my Childer.  
  
There is something that you don’t know, nor anyone else. Everyone in the Wizarding Community believes Harry Potter to be dead. This is a lie. Voldemort took the boy and Harry is his Childe now.  
  
You see years ago Voldemort set his eyes upon the young boy and I dare say he became obsessed with him. For that reason Voldemort would do anything to get the boy on his side.  
  
Remus Lupin, I handed you a book before you left. I hope you read the one law that was most important. I myself as a pureblood am greatly displeased by what Voldemort has done. I know I am not the only one when Voldemort will show him to the coven.  
  
Most purebloods will be greatly displeased that our Lord broke this rule. Age is very important, especially for creatures like us. We never age again, therefore the boy will always be 14…  
  
Sometimes death is better than life. What you chose to do with this information is entirely up to you. I only hope you see reason. Harry cannot live without Voldemort’s blood. Keep this in mind as well. Killing Voldemort means killing Harry.  
  
I wish you well and my sincerest apologies,  
Brandon’  
_  
Remus couldn’t believe it… Voldemort had Harry? How…? He let out a deep breath, his hand trembling slightly.  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear it, as he got up and made his way out. He needed to make sure that Sirius didn’t get himself killed. First he wrote a quick letter explaining the situation to Tonks, hoping that Sirius’s colleague would at least let the Ministry know about it.  
  
They might need some backup after all.  
  


* * *

  
Fury and disbelief cursed through him. He couldn’t think straight, even when Remus had told him that Voldemort had been visiting Harry. This was not something that he had ever considered.  
  
They had buried a body. The nurses had claimed Harry dead. But… A small flicker of hope went through him at the thought that Harry might be alive somehow…  
  
Sirius ran inside, early morning he saw that the room was completely empty. Only Voldemort sat there on his throne, red eyes staring down at him. A small smirk on his face.  
  
“Well... I didn’t think I would see you again so soon, Black.” The Vampire Lord said as a greeting.  
  
Sirius moved forward, raising his wand straight at the vampire. “Do you have Harry!?” He screamed.  
  
“Harry? Ah, the boy you so desperately wanted to save,” Voldemort said with a soft laugh. “If I did have him, he is out of your reach.”  
  
“Incendio!” Sirius yelled and flames erupted from his wand, going straight towards Voldemort. A strong magical shield that seemed to flow with water appeared in front of the Vampire Lord.  
  
With soft hissing noises the flames were easily doused. Sirius braced himself as Voldemort gracefully got up, twirling his wand through his fingers. “An attack on me. Is this truly what you want? War with the vampires, is that what you want to achieve?” Voldemort asked dangerously as he took a few steps closer to the human.  
  
“Sirius!” A voice screamed and Remus Lupin entered, stopping near Sirius. Both the humans stared at Voldemort who merely grinned at them. “Is it true…?” Remus questioned them both. “Is… Harry here?”  
  
“You are both delusional. I can assure you that I don’t have the boy,” Voldemort said softly. “But despite this, I consider this attack the start of another war.”  
  
Voldemort looked past them towards the door as several more people entered. Most of them aurors and his gaze fell upon a wizard who had grown old throughout the years. His lips curved upwards when he saw Albus Dumbledore also there. Of course the wizard would come as well. “I just told both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin that I don’t have Harry Potter.”  Voldemort stated.  
  
He saw Albus’s eyes move down towards the wand in his hand and his lips twitched when he remember the two young boys, Gellert and Albus. How sad…  
  
“Liar!” Sirius yelled, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
Voldemort could hear some shuffling throughout the manor and he knew that some of the vampires had come out, ignoring his orders to stay away. He increased his magic, as a clear warning.  
  
He couldn’t believe that Kendra had also betrayed him. No, he didn’t care about any of them. He only cared about Harry now. All of the pureblood vampires seemed ready to betray him…  
  
“He is lying!” A voice said to the humans that Voldemort recognized as William. Voldemort stood there completely still as the humans watched as the vampires entered. They were indeed going to betray him. “The boy… he has turned him.”  
  
The reaction was immediate as Sirius once again looked towards him in pure shock, but also a flicker of hope passed through his eyes. Sirius seemed unable to choice if he should either hate him or not at this point. For having Harry alive was his greatest wish.  
  
Even though Voldemort had compelled him to come to him. Sirius Black really loves his godson and the mere thought that Harry was alive was enough for him to cause some doubt about his mixed feelings.  
  
The humans stared confused at them all, wondering why the vampires were betraying him and Voldemort started to chuckle lowly, which turned into insane laughter quickly.  
  
Pureblood vampires were even now stuck in the past, it was quite sight. “Yes…” Voldemort said as he stopped laughing, his eyes alight and so alive. “Harry Potter is mine.”  
  
Voldemort could see the horror in Albus’s eyes and his grin widened. Sirius once more attacked him, but he simply faded from the room and appeared in the bedroom. Harry looked up, clearly confused as his body stilled in his attempt to free himself.  
  
Harry had not anticipated his arrival and he removed the shackles, pulling the boy up. Harry argued as he apparated them back into the throne room.  
  
The room became silent once again and Harry pushed himself backwards. Voldemort just released his hold on him for one second, turning the boy around, making him face the crowd in the room.  
  
“Harry!” Both Remus and Sirius screamed, seeing the small boy that they had believed to be dead and buried deep below. Green-red eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him.  
  
“Remus! Sirius!” Harry screamed as he leaned forward, but Voldemort put his arms tightly around him, keeping him firmly in place.  
  
The vampires were also standing there, seemingly ready to strike and the wizards and witches had their wands ready. Harry stiffened as he felt Voldemort’s lips kiss his neck and Sirius’s face turned red from the rage he most likely felt.  
  
Remus seemed horrified and had paled drastically. “Say goodbye to them, my dear Childe.” Voldemort whispered, but through the silence in the room all of them could hear the words.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but Voldemort simply moved his hand. Out of the wand that the Vampire Lord was holding black flames appeared and Harry started screaming and struggling, trying to free himself. Voldemort’s grip was too tight and Harry watched in pure horror as the black flames formed a big wall that went towards the vampires and the humans.  
  
The black flames were clearly under Voldemort’s control as it destroyed everything in its wake. He could hear humans screaming, but the black wall of fire kept them from reaching them. Anti-apparition wards were surrounding the manor, making it impossible to apparate inside or out.  
  
Only Voldemort had full access to the manor and could freely get in and out. The door had closed, locking them in completely and the screams increased. Harry could hear many people shouting aquamenti, but the black flames seemed water-resistant.  
  
Before the scene could unfold completely and utterly in front of their eyes, Voldemort apparated them away with a cold laugh and Harry was finally freed from the Vampire’s hold.  
  
Harry backed away as Voldemort didn’t stop laughing. It sounded near hysterical, or maybe more like insane and he froze as suddenly those red eyes focused on him.  
  
Voldemort stopped laughing just as abruptly and closed the distance between them. Gently and carefully the Vampire Lord removed the tears stains from his cheeks. Harry just felt numb to it all, knowing that all those people had been trapped in that room with no way out...  
  
Sirius… and Remus had been in there as well. Voldemort had just burned them all… The cruel grin plastered on Voldemort’s face showed that he felt no remorse or guilt about what he had done either and Harry backed away from him.  
  
A coldness had settled around his heart, hatred burned through him as he glared up at him.  
  
“I will kill you…” Harry muttered. “I will make sure you burn in Hell.” Harry’s voice rose as he felt the anger flow through him. His godfather… Remus. No…  
  
In his mind he could still see every memory of both of them and knowing that they were gone now, just burned alive because of Voldemort. Harry couldn’t remember ever being so furious and almost automatically he called forth his magic, needing to destroy the person who had caused him so much pain and suffering.  
  
Voldemort’s eyes seemed intrigued as he glanced down at his wrists and Harry willed his magic to get out, to follow his command. He pushed against the magical bindings, feeling them crack slightly and his magic flowed out through it.  
  
The bindings cracked and a whirlwind of strong magic circled around him and Voldemort smiled, looking so damn pleased. This only angered him even more and with one last strong push the magical bindings broke.  
  
The wind around him turned warm as flames appeared all around him. Harry’s breathing was ragged as it had taken a lot of him to break them, but it was well worth it as he felt his magic being under his control again.  
  
“Yes… that is it.” Voldemort growled as he took a step closer to the small boy, who had so much potential.  
  
Harry felt something that could be described as lust go through him, but he realised it was not his emotion. It was what Voldemort was feeling and with an angry growl he jumped forward. He would burn Voldemort alive, even if it would cost him his life. He would take the Vampire Lord down, no matter what.  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an anon ask on Tumblr regarding my opinion regarding suicide/mental illness and if I thought people who suffer from those are weak. I answered it and also said I would add a note to Offer of Immortality regarding it. Because it was about James’s suicide. 
> 
> So please let me make myself clear.  
> I do not in any way think that people who commit suicide are ‘weak’ or ‘selfish’. I can relate to the struggles of depression and suicidal thoughts, since I have dealt with both of them in the past. People who commit suicide lost the fight against themselves, but they tried so hard to hold on. Only to see no way out any more than taking their own life… 
> 
> I just wish there was just more help for those who really need it, especially with mental illnesses, because you are right that people quite easily think bad about it all. Or saying that it is nothing or just in their head, while the person is barely holding on. Hoping to get through another day of pure hell. 
> 
> While really they just need all the help they can get, since they are suffering far more than they most likely show. 
> 
> I hope this clears things up a bit.
> 
> Extra author's note:  
> I am debating on entering the Tomarrybigbang. I have a few good story ideas in mind... But I am just not sure yet. So I thought why not just ask my readers. Would you be interested if i did join in it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a rather short chapter this time, I apologize for this. 
> 
> Last weeks have been busy, hectic and basically awful. So my inspiration to write was just gone… 
> 
> Anyway here we are again and hope you all enjoy this update! All mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> I should add that I also entered the TomarryBigbang, since most people wanted me to enter it. It will be my first time, but I hope it will be fun nonetheless :). Still not sure on which story I will write for it…

### Chapter 12:

  
 **5 September 1994:**  
“Yes… that is it.” Voldemort growled as he took a step closer to the small boy, who had so much potential.  
  
Harry felt something that could be described as lust go through him, but he realised it was not his emotion. It was what Voldemort was feeling and with an angry growl he jumped forward. He would burn Voldemort alive, even if it would cost him his life. He would take the Vampire Lord down, no matter what.  
 ****  
Voldemort stood there as a maniacal grin appeared on his face. The magic surrounding Harry was strong and he could feel it surging all around them. The red flames that surrounded the young vampire were protective and destructive in nature.  
  
The small boy which so easy controlled his magic and did his bidding, but he had always been keeping himself contained, caged. Never did Harry let go completely of his magic. Not like this.  
  
Voldemort swished his wand, easily breaking through the flames around his Childe, as Harry was blasted backwards, the flames burning the trees in their wake. Red eyes alight, he jumped towards the small boy, who reacted immediately as well.  
  
Raising his hand the fire surged through the air, completely encasing Voldemort as Harry jumped away from him, putting some distance between them.  
  
This was it, this was the boy that Voldemort wanted and he started laughing, only making Harry more furious.  
  
“Show me then, my dear Childe,” Voldemort said as he took a step forward, the flames surrounding him threatening to kill him, but never touched him. “Show me what you really got.”  
  
Something inside the boy was reluctant, even now. Harry was vaguely aware of whom he was fighting against and that he wasn’t a normal vampire like the ones he had killed when he was 9 years old.  
  
Still Harry didn’t need for Voldemort to say it twice. The flames listening to his call and he forced them to go forward, intending of burning the Vampire Lord alive. Harry was furious for everything he had done, but this anger merely came from the fact that his godfather and the werewolf were burned alive.  
  
A scream never sounded as the flames touched Voldemort and Harry lowered the flames in slight confusion. There was nothing there anymore.    
  
The forest surrounding him was eerily silent, except for the small crackle sounds of the fire around him. Yet something felt wrong…  
  
Harry didn’t hear or see anything as all of a sudden a hand closed around his throat and he let out a painful gasp, his back hitting a tree full force.  
  
This time he groaned in pain and before he even fully registered it all lips descended upon his. His eyes shot open and in his anger he called forth his magic again, without his wand it was a bit trickier to control it. But he had made a promise to burn him alive, no matter what.  
  
Voldemort felt it however and with a laugh Harry was thrown backwards, the tree breaking with the force of Voldemort’s push.  
  
Harry pushed himself up on his knees and blinked his eyes a few times. He could feel the pain in his back and his throat. Looking up he saw Voldemort slowly walking towards him with a grin on his face. “Is that all?” The Vampire Lord whispered, sounding slightly disappointed.  
  
Harry let out a deep breath as his eyes narrowed. He stood up, glaring at Voldemort. “I thought you were stronger than this, Harry. Do not tell me that I underestimated you.”  
  
Harry had calmed down a bit and he understood it now. It was nothing more than a game for Voldemort. The Vampire Lord truly didn’t care about humans or their lives or even his own coven.  
  
No, Voldemort only cared about himself and what he wanted. He had wanted Harry… and he had gotten him. The horrible realisation hit in hard, way harder than Harry had expected.  
  
He fought back a sob and he saw that Voldemort’s expression softened for one second, before it became a cold mask once more. It wasn’t real, he were merely playing with him. Voldemort had killed Sirius and Remus… or had they escaped from the room? Harry somehow hoped that they had found a way out.  
  
But right now… he felt like he had nothing to lose. Sirius and Remus had been everything to him. Together with his friends Hermione and Ron. His hands clenched into fists, he truly had nothing left to lose, did he?  
  
Hermione and Ron would get together one day; Harry had a feeling they would. Ron had told him in secret that he actually fancied her. Green-red eyes closed in defeat.  
  
The crackling of the fires around him sounded softer, yet he could hear his heartbeat perfectly. As well as Voldemort’s whose sounded like a regular heartbeat. His heartbeat however felt like it was out of control.  
  
He wasn’t scared… he had already thought he would die when he had rabies. He embraced death back then. He opened his eyes, never meeting Voldemort’s. Without Voldemort’s blood he would not be able to survive… Yet at this point, Harry didn’t care anymore.  
  
Raising his hand he once again sent the fire straight towards the Vampire Lord, who chuckled lowly and evaded them easily.  
  
Harry closed his hand and tears streamed down his face, unable to hold in his emotions. The heat surrounded him, almost familiar, as he let go completely. The flames increased and roared around him.  
  
If Voldemort so desperately wanted him, he wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. The flames burned higher and more powerful and Harry hoped that it would kill them both as it went completely out of control.  
  
Fear rushed Harry when he felt himself losing control of the flames and he backed away, as the fire surrounded him. Had he burned Voldemort or was the Vampire Lord still alive in this heat?  
  
The next thing that happened terrified Harry much more than anything else he had ever seen or heard. “NOO!” Voldemort’s voice screamed and cold water splashed all around him and over him, soaking him completely.  
  
Harry’s eyes shot open and he let out a small yell as the cold water hit him. He was pushed backwards against the ground and Voldemort hovered above him, straddling him.  
  
Red eyes were full of fury, but hidden underneath was fear… Yes, it was definitely fear that he felt… Harry felt the hand on his throat, but he could only focus on Voldemort’s face above his. Red eyes wide, almost unseen, an angry scowl plastered on the handsome face and dark magic moved around them both, like static in the air.  
  
“Your life is mine!” Voldemort growled and Harry shivered at the words or maybe the coldness that he felt from the water. He blamed it on the cold water, not on the powerful dark magic that felt so close to him or the Vampire Lord looming above him…  
  
Voldemort’s breath hit his face and Harry lay there, completely frozen. Many thoughts went through him, but one thing he knew for sure. Voldemort had been scared…  
  
The big bad Vampire Lord had been scared when he had realised that Harry could have died when his magic went out of control.  
  
Voldemort’s grip softened and Harry opened his mouth as he breathed in more air. Those vibrant red eyes softened as well and Harry was aware of the tears rolling from his cheeks. “You… killed them.” Harry groaned out, as everything in his mind went back to his guardians.  
  
Voldemort cupped his cheek with his free hand and stared down at him. “You are meant to survive them anyway. We are immortal, Harry. We will be together, forever.” Voldemort’s voice sounded strangely vulnerable as he said this. “That is what I want. That is what you want, for you are mine.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes with a chocked laugh. “No, Voldemort… that is not what I want.” He said dejectedly.  
  
The Vampire Lord leaned down and kissed his forehead. “You are truly a unique wizard, Harry. I will never let go. Soon you will understand it all…”  
  
Harry didn’t reply as he turned his head sideways, tears streaming from his eyes as he silently cried. He couldn’t get enough air; it felt like he was suffocating. He wanted free, out of this awful situation. But in the end he knew that killing Voldemort meant that he would die one day too.  
  
He wouldn’t be able to survive without his blood. He couldn’t drink from anyone else and neither did he want that. His life was forsaken…  
  
He opened his eyes, facing Voldemort who still sat there on top of him. A thumb moved over his cheek, erasing some of his tear stains.

“I will kill you…” Harry muttered. He felt sleepy and drained, yet he still moved his hand forward, placing it against Voldemort’s chest in a weak attempt to push him off.  
  
Green-red eyes were filled with determination as Harry focused his magic and flames blasted from out his hand. Voldemort however grabbed his hand, forcing them above his head, making the flames burn the tree standing there.  
  
Teeth scraped over his neck and Harry shivered. “Good… for one second I thought you had lost yourself.” Voldemort muttered.  
  
Harry frowned and blinked his eyes open. Voldemort pulled back and smirked down at him. “Never lose yourself, my precious Childe…”  
  
Harry wanted to scream at him, but a spell hit him and he blacked out.  


* * *

****  
Brandon sat there, staring at the ceiling. Screams filled with fear and horror could be heard above them and his Childer seemed also focused on it.  
  
After Kendra had been burned Brandon knew that everything would go downhill fast. Voldemort had not said anything, but he just had a terrible feeling about it all nonetheless. When the screams stopped all of a sudden, dread filled him.  
  
Were the persons’ above them dead? Killed by Voldemort? Bella also was silent as she watched the ceiling, but a glint of madness and insanity in her eyes proved that she had quite enjoyed listening to their screams.  
  
A small sound from above caught Brandon’s attention again. There were survivors, he could hear some shuffling and then the door was opened.   
  
Aurors walked in together with the vampires and Brandon’s eyes met those of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. “Get them out!” Sirius screamed as he watched his cousin laugh at them all. She was quickly stunned by another auror, like the other Childer.  
  
Brandon snarled, wanting to protect them but then reined his vampire instincts in, knowing that no real harm was done to them.  
  
An older wizard that Brandon knew to Albus Dumbledore moved his wand over the cell doors. After a few wand movements the doors opened and Sirius walked in first, almost running as he crouched down in front of him.  
  
The male wizard blasted the silver chains off and Brandon moved his hands over his wrists, feeling the burn from the silver on it. “What happened?” He asked as he got up.  
  
“We need to get out of here first I think…” Albus whispered.  
  
“What about the vampires!? We can’t just allow them in the Ministry.” One auror argued.  
  
“I vow that we will not harm any of you.” Brandon said and Sirius gave a small nod.  
  
“We can trust him. It is thanks to him that we found out about…” Sirius’s voice cracked up and he closed his eyes with a sad sigh. “About Harry.” He whispered.  
  
Brandon could hear the note of utter despair and sadness in his eyes, yet he didn’t completely understand it all. How had they found about Harry being Voldemort’s Childe?  
  
As he questioned this Remus handed him a letter, written in his own handwriting. He quickly read it and knew what had happened. “I apologize….” Brandon muttered, feeling like he had failed somehow. He glanced towards the other pureblood vampires and knew what must be done.  
  
The problem was that they would also forsake Harry if they brought down Voldemort.    


* * *

  
“My friend… it has been long since you came to visit.” Nicolas said softly as he stepped back, letting Albus in.  
  
Albus gave a small nod and entered. “Is your wife gone?” Albus questioned as they made their way to the living room.  
  
“Yes, she is to France. She wanted to visit our descendants again,” Nicolas replied as he walked towards the kitchen. Nothing in his body betrayed how old he really was, but Albus wasn’t fooled and knew that Nicolas had seen many things in the past centuries. “Tea?”  
  
“Yes, please.” Albus said as he sat down. His body feeling old and heavy, maybe partly because of the guilt he once again felt so clear.  
  
“I doubt this isn’t a normal visit between friends…” Nicolas said as he levitated a tray with two small cups of tea into the living room.  
  
“No, it is not,” Albus said gravely. “Voldemort did something and the ministry will need to act. Otherwise they will be placed into a bad spotlight.”  
  
Nicolas sighed as he sat down. “I never liked him. There was always something about him that made you either wary or fearful of him.”  
  
Albus nodded, casting his gaze down, looking at his old wrinkled hands. “I will never forget that day, my old friend.”  
  
“It was not your fault that Gellert got himself killed,” Nicolas said as he grabbed his cup and took a small sip. “Voldemort is no fool, Albus. He will not let anyone close enough to gain control of the Elder wand. Gellert was blinded by this.”  
  
“With that wand he is way too powerful for any of us to take him down.” Albus muttered, looking at his friend.  
  
Nicolas smiled as he shook his head slowly. “If it is advice you seek my friend, I am afraid I cannot give you any.”  
  
Albus laughed softly. “I do not know what I am seeking. I feel old and I made so many mistakes, while I believed I was doing the right thing.”  
  
“To make a mistake is human, but did you learn from them, Albus?” Nicolas asked softly.  
  
Albus shook his head. He didn’t think he ever learned from his mistakes. He believed it was wrong how the Ministry dealt with creatures and those laws, especially considering that they let Voldemort roam free.  
  
In truth he was also aware that they didn’t stand a chance against the centuries’ old vampire, but could he so easily dismiss this all. A young child, the son of Lily and James Potter has been taken away. Minerva would be devastated to find out about this as well.  
  
But Remus Lupin and Sirius Black would suffer the most.  
  
Albus closed his eyes. “Is there no way to bring him down?”  
  
Nicolas remained quiet for a while and then he made a soft humming noise as he thought about it all.  
  
“The boy who had rabies and is now turned because of him…” Nicolas said softly and Albus looked up. “The boy is his Childe; the boy gets closer to him than anyone else. If somehow Harry Potter manages to get the Elder wand, you might have a chance.”  
  
“We don’t know where they are…” Albus stated softly. “The aurors have been searching everywhere. After they found about the massive fire in the Forest of Dean. There was no trace left, only two very strong magical signatures.”  
  
“If Voldemort does not want to be found, he will not be found. That is one thing I know about him, Albus.” Nicolas states sadly.  
  
Albus felt his hope fade away at those words. “You mean to tell me that this is meaningless?”  
  
Nicolas gave a small nod. “You should place your hope in the boy. In your letter you said he was struggling to escape Voldemort’s clutches and the fire is proof that they fought. If the boy is clever enough he will get Voldemort’s wand away from the vampire.”  
  
Silence filled the room and Albus let out a sad sigh. “We are placing our faith in a 14 year old boy. Voldemort killed thousands of people throughout the year and he never took a Childe for his own. I can’t see what is so different about this boy.”  
  
Nicolas shook his head. “Neither can I. But somehow Harry Potter caught his interest and if something is extremely dangerous, it is Voldemort’s interest in someone.”  
  
Albus silently agreed…  


* * *

  
The place where he had woken up wasn’t familiar at all. Harry had no idea where Voldemort had brought them. He knew however it must be a place where maybe no one will search.  
  
The room in which he remained was circular with a bed placed against one wall. Except for that, the whole room was completely bare. The bricks that formed the walls seemed oddly familiar though. He thought they reminded him of Hogwarts. It certainly felt like it was.  
  
But where in Hogwarts could this be? Harry had no idea and he had more than enough on his mind as a few days later he entered his blood-lust state again.  
  
His mind was out of control and focused only on his need for blood, but his arms and legs were tied down on the bed, making him unable to get up. The whole room suppressed magic, it was clearly created to keep someone in.  
  
It didn’t bode well for him and the worst part was that Voldemort never entered. His hunger and thirst grew and he screamed and clawed at his own hands, trying to get free. It only made matters so much worse as he smelled his blood.  
  
Writhing and screaming, he did everything he could to somehow ease the pain and hunger. But tied down as he was he could do nothing.  
  
He cried out to his sire, his voice reduced to pleading and begging. No answer came however and Harry was left to suffer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon and his coven are searching for any leads regarding Voldemort and Harry's whereabouts. Albus tells Remus and Sirius about the Elder Wand and that Voldemort owns it.  
> Voldemort lets Harry in on his past, that even now still haunts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed my last update was like almost a month ago… I deeply apologize for this. Things have been hectic and I simply didn’t feel satisfied about some parts in this chapter, otherwise the update would have been much sooner. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy ^-^! All mistakes are still my own!

### Chapter 13:

**6 September 1994:  
** This was simply pure agony. Sirius felt like this was even more awful than burying Harry had been. Remus also sat next to him, unable to process everything that had happened.  
  
“This is my fault…” Sirius muttered sadly.  
  
“No, you couldn’t possibly know; besides Brandon said that Voldemort would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.” Remus tried to offer some comfort, but he as well was shaking up by what had been revealed and had happened.  
  
The aurors were currently trying to track down the Vampire Lord and Harry. Even some of the pureblood vampires had offered their help in the matter, with Brandon as their new leader now. Brandon also suspected that Voldemort was somewhere where he could hide away in peace without anyone else finding them.  
  
Voldemort however was old-fashioned in his own ways and Brandon explained how the Vampire Lord never wanted to part with Slytherin Manor, because he had been friends with Salazar Slytherin back then.  
  
So with that information they sought out any possible manor or place which led back to Slytherin. Sadly they still haven’t found a trace of Voldemort or Harry…  
  
Remus just hoped they would find them in time. He couldn’t even imagine how it must have been for Harry. The boy might think they were dead now and he would feel lost because of it.  
  
Despite everything Brandon assured them that Voldemort would never really harm Harry, unless he was provoked. The problem was that Brandon had seen how defiant Harry was against the Vampire Lord and that it might prove some problems if Harry wasn’t carefully about what he said and did.   
  
After the sudden fire in the Forest of Dean and also the strange circumstance on how it was put out, they all simply knew that Harry and Voldemort had been there. It was clear that a fight had happened there and their magical signatures were found as well. Some trees were completely burned down, but other trees were simply blasted from the ground.  
  
It was clear that a struggle had taken place there and Remus and Sirius could only hope that Harry had come out alive.  
  
A knock sounded on the door and Remus looked up, telling the person to enter. It could only be Brandon, since the pureblood vampire was the only other one inside the house. The vampire had explained that he would remain with them, because Voldemort might come back to them.  
  
Brandon entered and looked at them both with sadness in his eyes. Remus and Sirius looked at him as he slowly shook his head and sat down at the table. “We have not found any trace of either of them. The other covens are not willing to lend any help either, though I cannot blame them for it.”  
  
So the vampires had come up emptyhanded. Remus felt Sirius tense at those words and he saw how the other cast his gaze down.  
  
“What will even happen when we find them?” Sirius muttered softly. Remus pulled the other against him, holding him tight, offering some kind of comfort, for that seemed all he could do now.  
  
Words remained unsaid; all three of them aware that no matter what may happen they could not truly save Harry.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and put his arms around Remus, accepting the comfort the other wizard offered him. It was like a lifeline that he needed right now. The thought of burying Harry all over again was something he simply couldn’t handle, yet he held back his tears this time, refusing to cry anymore.  
  
It made them all wonder what else they could do… Let Harry live together with that evil vampire? Or kill Voldemort and damn Harry as well… The other possibility of locking the Vampire Lord away so Harry had access to his blood, would maybe be impossible. There was no way that Voldemort could be kept in a prison… The Vampire Lord was too clearly too strong…  
  
There didn’t seem to be happy end to this all and Sirius knew that they could do nothing to make it right this time. 

* * *

**8 September 1994:  
** Albus’s heart was heavy as he entered the house. Sirius’s eyes were dull and lifeless as the male invited him inside. After everything Albus couldn’t blame him.  
  
“Albus.” Remus greeted him when he entered the kitchen.  
  
He gave a curt nod and forced a smile on his face. “Remus.” Albus saw how Remus’s eyes softened a bit, most likely seeing his unease.  
  
“You had something to tell us.” Remus asked softly. Albus sat down as Remus offered him a chair, while Sirius made some tea.

  
“Yes, I am not aware if the vampires know about this fact, but it plays a huge roll in stopping Voldemort.” Albus said softly and he noticed how he had their immediate attention. He continued on as he started to explain everything he thought he knew about the Vampire Lord.  
  
“Years ago I had a friend…” Albus muttered. “He was… obsessed I guess you could call it.”  
  
Sirius placed a kettle and three empty cups floated onto the table, to which Albus gave a small grateful nod. “He was obsessed with the Deathly Hallows, I am sure you both are familiar with the story?”  
  
“The Tale of the Three Brothers…” Remus frowned. “It’s a simply children story, if I am not mistaken it is in ‘The tales of Beedle the Bard’.”  
  
“Many would think so… but the two of you have seen proof that at least one of the items from that story exists.” Albus stated as he watched them both, as understanding dawned on them.  
  
“James’s cloak…” Remus said. His eyes wide with shock and disbelief that one of the so-called Deathly Hallows had been in front of their eyes for years. Sirius had the same reaction.  
  
“It never ran out, not like other invisibility cloaks do…” Sirius muttered while he shook his head.  
  
“No, it didn’t. When I noticed James Potter using it for the first time, I immediately knew what it was. For I have seen at least the Elder Wand.” Albus told them in a soft voice.  
  
“What happened to your friend?” Sirius asked him and Albus felt his heart drop.

  
“Killed… by Voldemort himself,” Albus admitted, as he cast his gaze down, not seeing their shocked expressions. “Gellert, my friend, he believed that he could win the ownership of the Elder Wand. He had tracked it down and he knew it was in the hands of Voldemort.”  
  
Remus and Sirius both paled at this information. “You mean to tell us that the most powerful wand ever made is in Voldemort’s hands!?” Sirius exclaimed as he got up and stared down at the elder wizard, as if hoping that Albus would say that he was kidding and that it was a lie.  
  
“I am afraid so… I was there that day. I witnessed first-hand the cruelty of Voldemort.” Albus closed his eyes as he felt they started to water. Even now, years later and he still could not think back on it without feeling this utter sadness.  
  
‘ _I will let you live… With the knowledge that you could have stopped him. You could have saved your friend or should I say ‘lover’_?’ The cold laugh echoed through his mind and he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.  
  
He jumped a little and relaxed when he saw it was only Remus. The werewolf looked sad, knowing he had been pulled inside memories long gone. Memories he wish he could bury far beneath the earth…  
  
“If he holds the elder wand, what can we possibly do?” Remus asked him, most likely knowing that he didn’t want to talk about the past. Blue eyes stared at the young wizard in front of him, another one he had failed.  
  
“I am sorry…” Albus muttered and Remus softly shook his head.  
  
“It’s alright. Just take your time.” Remus said back, giving his shoulder a small squeeze as he pulled back and sat down next to him. Albus hadn’t apologized for blacking out like that, no in a way he had apologized to Remus for failing him.  
  
“I meant I am sorry that I failed you all those years ago.” Albus muttered.

  
Remus opened his mouth a bit and then closed it again. “It was bound to come out one day… I should be glad for the years I did spend in Hogwarts, so don’t worry about it.”  
  
Albus gave a small nod. “Still I apologize. Your father would no doubt have been furious at me because of the mistakes I made.”  
  
“My father is not here anymore and I accept your forgiveness,” Remus said softly. “Currently however we have more pressing matters.”  
  
Albus straightened a bit. “You’re right. The ministry is still not fully acting on it. I fear that the Minister is afraid of Voldemort and does not want a war with him.”  
  
“I doubt anyone wants that,” Sirius muttered coldly. “But he has hurt Harry. At this point I don’t care what happens. I will see him burn.”  
  
Albus saw the determination in Sirius’s eyes and Remus had the same look. “The problem is, even if we find them, we do not stand a chance as long as Voldemort owns the Elder Wand.” Albus stated.  
  
“What can we possibly do about that though?” Sirius asked him.  
  
Albus let out a deep sigh. “Voldemort would never let anyone close to him… During the fight against Gellert Voldemort made sure that he never lost his wand. Disarming him could quite possibly give the ownership of the wand to someone else. But I reckon that maybe just stealing works as well.”  
  
“You suggest we steal the Elder Wand from him?” Remus asked with a slight frown on his face.  
  
Albus shook his head. “I talked to a very old friend of mine, someone who has seen centuries pass by. He told me that there might be one person close enough to Voldemort to succeed in getting the Elder Wand away from him.”  
  
Remus’s eyes widened, his mind already putting the pieces together. “You mean Harry!?” He screamed, slightly outraged that the elder wizard was somehow planning to involve Harry even more in this.  
  
Blue eyes looked towards him and Remus noted the sadness and utter despair in them, but it did nothing to ease the anger and fear coiling through him at that point. Even Sirius seemed to be frozen in complete terror and anger.  
  
“Yes, sadly I mean young Mr. Potter.” Albus muttered softly.    
  
“No!” Sirius screamed. “Get out, Albus. This conversation is finished.”  
  
Albus looked sad as he looked to Sirius. “If you have any other ideas, I am willing to listen to them.” The elder wizard said carefully.  
  
“Out!” Sirius bellowed, having enough of the wizard. Albus glanced at both of them, seeing their angered expression and gave a small nod, standing up and walking over to the door.  
  
“For what it is worth, I am sorry for young Mr. Potter. Sometimes I think there are worse things than death.” Albus muttered, raising a shield around him when he felt Sirius attack him. Blue eyes watched as Remus held Sirius back. Unshed tears were in both their eyes.  
  
Albus knew however, that right now someone could quite possibly bring Voldemort down and that person was Harry James Potter. He left the room, knowing that both Remus and Sirius needed some time to accept this all.  
  
He simply hoped that in the end they would see that there was no other way.

* * *

  
**10 September 1994:  
** “Leave! You have spent enough time here. I made it clear that I don’t want you or that kid here!” Morfin snarled at him, making Voldemort raise his eyebrow at the male.  
  
“And I should care because?” Voldemort asked in return as he focused his hearing upon the other room. Harry was still begging and pleading and somehow something inside of him felt… Voldemort frowned as he thought about that gnawing feeling he felt inside of him.

  
It felt like the first time he had needed to kill another person, knowing that he couldn’t live without blood anymore. That was so long ago, but it made him realise that what he felt right now was guilt.  
  
A hand grabbed his arms and with a vicious growl he twirled around, blasting the wizard away from him. “Do not touch me.” Voldemort growled.  
  
The basilisk reared her head up and Voldemort laughed coldly as those yellow eyes stared at him. “Go ahead, try to kill me.” Voldemort hissed at it.  
  
Morfin’s eyes became wide as he heard the Vampire Lord speak parseltongue. He had never known the vampire possessed the trait. It was Slytherin’s bloodline that could speak it. “How in Merlin’s name are you a parselmouth!?” Morfin hissed at him as he raised his wand at the Vampire Lord.   
  
Voldemort smirked at him. “It is a quite handy skill I picked up centuries ago… As your beloved Salazar Slytherin offered his blood when he was on his deathbed and before that he taught me.”  
  
Morfin seemed disgusted by the mere thought and Voldemort couldn’t help but laugh at the expression. He needed some distraction and what better way to occupy his thoughts than terrorising someone.  
  
“It was quite sad, he grew old so quickly,” Voldemort whispered softly as he glided closer to Morfin. “Truly a pitiful sight to see someone wasting away like this. He was such a great wizard too.”  
  
Voldemort shook his head with a soft sigh, still smirking at the other. “Unlike his descendants I actually liked him. You are nothing more than a mad man, as was your little sister,” Voldemort hummed thoughtfully and then continued in a voice filled with amusement. “Who has been dead for a few years, I totally forget to mention that.”  
  
Morfin’s disgust turned into anger as he glared at the vampire, all the while hissing some foul words that Voldemort preferred to ignore. Eventually he seemed to gather himself and glanced at the great Basilisk. “Kill him!” He ordered the Basilisk.  
  
Voldemort’s smirk turned into a cruel smile as he regarded the great snake. “Careful, I am not above killing such a marvellous creature.” Voldemort whispered.  
  
The basilisk let out an angry hiss and lunged forward. Voldemort’s smile vanished as he tore one of the great snake statues out of the wall and levitated it between the basilisk and himself. He jumped backwards, red eyes focusing upon Morfin who was ordering the basilisk to kill him already.  
  
He had warned him and Voldemort’s eyes trailed back towards the creature. Harry’s pleas now a distant sound inside the Chambers. He conjured two silver blades and one great chain that wrapped around the Basilisk.  
  
“For what it is worth, I apologize Salazar.” Voldemort said. He knew how much the basilisk meant for his old dead friend, but it wouldn’t do to let the poor beast be controlled by such a mad man either.  
  
He let the blades flew straights towards the yellow eyes, while the basilisk tried to free herself. Blood spurted out as the blades plunged into the basilisk’s eyes and Morfin let out a horrified scream. The killing curse left his wand, the green light going straight towards Voldemort.  
  
His grip on his wand tightened as red eyes narrowed in response. He quickly evaded the spell and cast a killing curse as well, hitting Morfin in the chest as he fell backwards, dead.  
  
The basilisk was still hissing in pain and frustration at being tied down and Voldemort sighed as he turned around, facing the king of the serpents. He jumped upwards, landed on her head and it stopped struggling as he placed his hand on her scales.  
  
“Easy now…” Voldemort whispered softly, as he forced the blades out of her eyes, making the basilisk rear her head back and Voldemort let himself slide down a bit, as her head hit the ceiling.  
  
He transfigured the two blades in a bigger blade and much longer. One that a human could never hold so big. As she moved her head down again and wanted to strike at him blindly, he let the blade go straight through her mouth.  
  
With a pained hiss the basilisk fell down, blood pouring from the wound the big blade had created.  
  
Voldemort jumped off and with a flick of his wand burned Morfin’s body and the basilisk body, erasing the evidence of how his control had slipped away... Relieved when the smell of the basilisk’s blood disappeared as well. It smelled rather foul..  
  
When silence returned to the Chamber Voldemort was forced to hear Harry plead and cry out again and with an angry growl he sprinted out of the Chamber and sat down in the forbidden forest, not wanting to give in just yet. Harry had to learn that he could not do as he pleased.  
  
The sounds around him were not comforting or had any calming presence on him at all. Honestly he couldn’t even fully remember the last time he had been calm. The last time must have been truly when he had been together with his mother…  
  
At times he felt like he was losing control of his own emotions in ways that he didn’t fully understand. He wanted Harry, that was clear and when the boy almost burned himself alive…  
  
Fear… he had felt fear again. Something that he hadn’t felt in many, many centuries. Voldemort eyed the wand in his hand, the most powerful wand ever made. He was the one who instilled fear in others; no one made him fear anything. He had never feared anything, not after his mother’s death…  
  
Yet from the first moment he saw Harry Potter it had been different. The boy made him feel things that he had never been aware of. He had lusted after several others throughout the year, but there was simply something else about Harry.  
  
It was new and exciting and he quite liked the small boy. Who was he fooling? Who was he kidding? He knew it wasn’t just liking him anymore. No, it never had been. He had become obsessed with the boy.  
  
Obsessed with just a mere 9 year old. Harry didn’t know just how easily he could destroy him. He had never allowed anyone inside his chambers back at the manor. He had never allowed anyone to sleep with him.  
  
But these nights were he had been forced to stay away from Harry, because the boy must simply learn… no… Harry didn’t need to learn. It was his way of letting Harry know that the boy was dependent upon him. If Harry didn’t want to go insane he should ask for his blood, let him know that he needed it.  
  
Red eyes closed slowly. After some time he could hear the hooves of the centaurs close by and he forced his eyes open as he heard one approach him.  
  
 Blue wise eyes stared back at him. “We do not like beings like you in our territory.”  
  
Voldemort snorted and straightened himself a bit. “I am close to being at war with the wizarding culture, just try me centaur.”  
  
The centaur blinked at him and it almost seemed like a smile appeared on his face, before it faded. “Vampire Lord Voldemort… the stars are bright this night.”  
  
Voldemort blinked confused as he gazed up, seeing clouds in front of the night sky. As he stared back at the centaur it was still standing there. “Fate… is fickle at times. Many paths can be followed, depending on the choices we all make…”  
  
Voldemort frowned at his words. He knew that centaurs could see the future writing in the stars, but he wondered if the creature would even tell him. “The past defines us in ways that we often don’t fully comprehend. It is a human nature to be afraid.”  
  
Voldemort got up with an angry growl, but the centaur didn’t even seem bothered by it. “Talk to the Childe, not as his sire, but as a human.” The centaur said softly and then he glanced up at the sky again. Voldemort kept his eyes upon him as the centaur moved his hooves restlessly over the ground.  
  
“I may have giving you this information for what the future hold otherwise is nothing but pain and suffering for all parties involved.” The centaur looked at him and then turned his back upon him.  
  
When Voldemort was left alone again he stared at the place where the centaur had been standing. It was clear that he had been speaking about Harry… The centaurs knew as well. They never got into contact with humans however.  
  
Red eyes looked up at the clouds, wondering what exactly they had seen… What could have been so awful that the centaur felt the need to say these things to him, to warn him? To practically say that he should open up towards Harry…  
  
Voldemort didn’t know what possessed the centaur; instead he sat there for the whole night. When morning came he made his way back inside. Out of the closed room he could hear Harry still screaming and pleading. Red eyes stared at the door, wondering what he should do.  
  
Follow the advice of a centaur or not?  
  
With a small sigh he opened the door and Harry’s voice increased. Those blood-lust filled eyes shot towards the open doorway. “Pleaseee, sire. Please!!” Harry begged him and Voldemort watched as the young boy strained his body, wanting to get free of those chains.  
  
He shifted forwards, feeling strangely numb as he straddled the smaller body and leaned down. Harry was gasping and panting against his face, the breath was warm and there were tears rolling from those emerald-red eyes. His Childe was in need for his blood and he had denied him… How awful had he always felt when the bloodlust took control…? How could he have let him suffer like this?  
  
He placed his hand carefully on Harry’s cheek, but the boy attempted to bite him and he pulled back. “Pleasee… oh god please… I need it…” Harry pleaded, more tears rolling from his eyes. His Childe was frustrated at being denied what he craved and wanted. A feeling that had been long lost to Voldemort, but seeing those green-red eyes in need, it was as if he himself felt that blood-lust go through him.  
  
Voldemort carefully brought his head further down and Harry immediately bit down on his neck. Red eyes closed as a pained gasp left his mouth. The mouth on his neck sucked on the open wound, blood freely moving out of his body and into Harry’s.  
  
Voldemort felt his breathing become heavy and his heart was thumping loudly as Harry sucked on his neck eagerly, as if he was dying from thirst. Considering everything that wasn’t that far from the truth.  
  
Voldemort could feel that he was losing a lot of blood, he needed to stop Harry. With his hand he forced Harry away from his neck, ripping open his skin even more. Yet Voldemort didn’t bother to heal the wound as blood dripped on Harry’s face. Voldemort still felt strangely numb…  
  
Green-red eyes stared up at him, but there were unfocused still. As slowly and surely Harry started to regain his bearings, those eyes watched him. The light inside them seemed gone, dulled.  
  
Voldemort felt something inside of him break. _‘You are a disgrace and should not exist! Everything you will touch, you will destroy. Kill him!_ ’ A voice inside his mind screamed. It was so long ago, but those moments were firmly planted inside his mind. Harry’s eyes held the same look now, of completely and utter disgust towards him…  
  
He cupped Harry’s cheek, but the boy didn’t pull away or glared at him, just merely stared up at him. It was unnerving how defeated Harry’s eyes were at the same time… He shouldn’t be surprised that he had broken him after everything.  
  
‘ _Live long, Thomas and protect the wizarding world. I know if anyone is capable you are._ ’ Had he truly been capable of it? Maybe if he had continued onward and conquered the whole world, yes. But he felt it was useless…  
  
His thumb wiped over the red blood that was still on Harry’s face and the boy’s expression never changed. “Harry…” He whispered and those green-red eyes blinked at him, but other than that showed no emotions anymore.  
  
Voldemort closed his eyes and let himself fall sideways, next to Harry’s unresponsive body. His arm protectively lay over the boy’s stomach as he nuzzled the pale neck in front of him. “Sleep…” He muttered as he placed the spell on Harry.  
  
The boy fell asleep and Voldemort closed his eyes as well, inching closer and tightening his grip on the other body next to his.  


* * *

  
Harry didn’t know where he was… it seemed to be some kind of cave. His mind felt slightly fuzzy, as if he wasn’t completely there, but he tried to focus anyway. He was certain he had never seen this place before.  
  
A small humming sounded echoed through it and Harry glanced up, seeing a female dressed in rags… Harry frowned and didn’t stare at her, not feeling quite comfortable with staring at her mostly naked body... Harry’s eyes focused upon the fire in front of her. She was tending to it, two sticks were holding up another stick above the fire. Nothing was on it, but Harry guessed that it was the way to cock stuff.  
  
It almost seemed like he was in the past… Drawings were also on the cave walls, which made Harry remember his history lessons about cavemen and that era of long ago.  
  
“Mother.” A familiar voice sounded and Harry looked up with wide eyes, seeing Voldemort walk in, a small deer on his shoulder, which he lowered near the fire. Voldemort’s eyes however were blue and not red as Harry knew them to be, yet he instinctively knew it was the Vampire Lord.  
  
“Tom,” The female said and smiled, as she saw the deer. “Quite a catch…” She muttered slightly hesitant as her eyes looked up at her son once more.  
  
Harry’s mind however was trying to put the pieces together. This was not just the past. He was currently seeing Voldemort’s past, but why?  
  
“No one saw me, mother…” Voldemort assured her and Harry noted the sadness in Voldemort’s mom’s eyes.  
  
“Tom, you shouldn’t use your skills like that so easily. If someone notices it, they would not hesitate to kill you.” She sounded worried. Harry could hear it and see it. Voldemort’s mother was worried about her son.  
  
He remembered the Vampire’s Lord’s words back then. ‘ _There is only one person I loved with my entire life and when she died I promised myself to never feel anything like that, ever again. Friendship and love are foolish feelings and it will only cause you to be hurt in the end.’_  
  
Voldemort claimed he had only ever loved his mother, no one else. But this seemed like it was truly centuries ago… Voldemort had lived without loving anyone for all this time… Harry couldn’t help but feel that something must have happened for the Vampire Lord to shut his heart down like that.  
  
“Mother, we need to eat. With my vampire speed I can hunt. We stay alive because of this.” Voldemort said, as he hugged his mother close and Harry felt out of place in this memory or whatever it was.  
  
Harry saw how Voldemort’s mother also wrapped her arms around him and she sighed. “Promise me, you will be careful…”  
  
“Always, mother.” Voldemort muttered back.  
  
The vision in front of him grew hazy and Harry frowned as the scene seemed to change.  
  
Harry saw how Voldemort was sitting next to his mother, while she was laying on what seemed to be deer hide and a blanket of bear skin covered her... Harry took a few steps closer, hearing the ragged breathing and he bit his bottom lip as he saw that Voldemort’s mother seemed to be in pain.  
  
“Tom…” She gasped out. “You should go… there is nothing left for you here, my son.”  
  
Voldemort shook his head. “No, I will only go out to hunt something, but I will not leave you, mother!” Voldemort snapped. “You’re the only one I have. We only have each other, you said so yourself. With the two of us we can survive.”  
  
A pained cough escaped the fragile female and Harry somehow knew she was close to dying. “Water…” She rasped and Tom wiped a small cloth over her forehead, which seemed to be burning up. “Tom…”  
  
Voldemort nodded. “I will get some water…” Harry saw how reluctantly Voldemort got up and left the cave.  
  
“When I came back, my father was there,” Harry’s eyes widened at hearing Voldemort’s voice and he looked around, but he didn’t see him. “He had already drained most of her blood, but he was trying to make me kill her, to let me taste human blood for the first time. As a kind of experiment I guess… He wanted to see how I would react to it.”  
  
Harry didn’t know what to say… he should be angered by what Voldemort had done, but instead Harry felt strangely numb through it all.  
  
He ended up ignoring Voldemort’s words as he saw the scene shifted once more. It was the same cave and he saw how Voldemort glared at another person, who resembled Voldemort a lot, only seemed to be older. Harry however noticed the red eyes and knew it must be Voldemort’s father.  
  
Harry watched as the vampire ordered and tried to push Voldemort into draining his mother’s blood, just like the Vampire Lord had just said to him. It was awful to see and when the pureblood vampire left, Harry saw how Voldemort held his mother as he cried.  
  
Harry felt something inside of him break at the scene. Maybe this was the exact moment that Voldemort had lost his ability to love anyone. He saw how Voldemort tried to give her his blood, but she denied, preferring death instead of staying with her son.  
  
The scene shifted and Harry noticed they were in another cave, he could hear waves close by, but his eyes were fixed upon the two males who looked almost identical. Voldemort used his magic and Harry saw how the vampires shifted, uncomfortable and said stuff like that Voldemort shouldn’t exist.  
  
Harry turned his head away as Voldemort bit down onto his father’s neck, but still Harry could hear the scream and smell the burned flesh. It was awful… but in a way Harry could understand Voldemort’s reaction to it. Despite that his mother had begged not to hurt his father, Voldemort had ended up killing him.  
  
A bigger cave came in view as the scene in front of him faded once more and Harry saw a lot of vampires in it, even more than before. Harry’s eyes trailed around the room as he sought out Voldemort in between them. It was made easy for him, as a voice said his name, or at least his real name. “Tomar of Riddle…”  
  
Harry glanced towards the source of the voice and saw 7 vampires standing there in front of what seemed like some kind of altar. Harry noticed that Voldemort was standing there in front of them and Harry moved closer to them all.  
  
“Stop it… I am tired of this! I am not my father.” Voldemort snarled.

  
One of the 7 approached Voldemort. “No, you are far worse… I am quite surprised you have been able to avoid death.”  
  
Harry saw Voldemort’s eyes grew darker at those words. “The vampires you send to kill me were useless and weak. If you want me dead, you must do it yourself.” Voldemort snarled and Harry could already see that something had drastically changed in Voldemort’s attitude.  
  
All 7 vampires laughed. “Oh child, certainly just because you are filth, you think you can overpower us. WE do not waste our strength on filth like you…” The pureblood vampire replied with a sneer and clear loathing.  
  
All the other vampires laughed, it echoed through the whole cave and Harry glanced around in slight disgust at this treatment. It didn’t make anything Voldemort had done right, but it seemed like the Vampire Lord had a hidden past of not being accepted as well.  
  
One of what Harry assumed were some kind of elite vampires raised her hand and all the laughter died down immediately. Harry looked back towards Voldemort, who stood there impassive, but he could see a cold look on the Vampire Lord’s face now, anger radiated from the Vampire Lord.  
  
Voldemort was trying to control his anger, but Harry could see that his mask was shattering… “You should not exist, child. Forgive us, but you know we are right,” A dark-haired vampire said and then he raised his hand. “Kill him.”  
  
Harry saw it as it happened in slow motion. All the vampires rushed forward and attacked Voldemort. His breath hitched at the screams of terror and pain that tore through the cave as they all fought. Surprisingly Voldemort used as little magic as possible, intent on fighting against them fair and square.  
  
Harry noticed the wounds on Voldemort’s body, blood dripping down from the where vampire’s had scratched or bit him open. A pained expression was on Voldemort’s face, but also determination shined in those dark eyes that were now swirling red.  
  
As Voldemort was hold down by several vampires something shifted in the Vampire Lord’s gaze and Harry’s eyes widened as he felt the magic as if he was there. It was so destructive and powerful. It felt like it could truly destroy the whole world.  
  
Black flames erupted around the Vampire Lord, burning those that held him down. “Disgrace!” A voice screamed, but other voices screamed also awful words. “Filth!” “Demon!” “Destroy him!” Harry backed away from the fighting, as the screams and growls echoed through the cave.  
  
He saw Voldemort’s eyes glance around, clear hatred and loathing clear in his eyes. Magic filled the cave, a clear intent to hurt and burn all those in here. Harry watched in hidden disgust as several vampires burned, as Voldemort let go of his magic.  
  
The 7 vampires rushed forward, angered that their Childer were been burned and killed. The fight continued on and Harry eventually closed his eyes and covered his ears, yet the smell of burning flesh still reached his nose and he felt nauseas. His hands couldn’t block out the noises either and it was as he could feel the flames around him, like they were his own and it felt so familiar.  
  
Voldemort’s control of his magic reminded him of how easily he had controlled the flames back then and killed those vampires who were out for his blood.  
  
Harry had no idea how much time had passed as he finally dared to open his eyes. It was some time ago since the sounds of screams, growls and fighting had stopped. The sight in front of him would maybe haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
Burned bodies lay all around him and Harry could see Voldemort standing there in the middle of it all, but those red eyes were watching him. He shook his head slowly, as he backed away. This was truly Voldemort, the one who never cared about anyone else. The one who would kill everyone and not even feel guilty about it.  
  
This was a true monster… The very first Dhampir, if Harry wasn’t mistaken… For it was clear that was the reason why the pure blood vampires had not accepted him.  
  
“You have not seen what led up to this point…” Voldemort said softly, most likely picking up on his thoughts. “You have not seen me struggling with every assassination attempt. They tried to kill me more often than you know.”  
  
As if that would make this all alright. As if suddenly Harry could forgive him for it all.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, unable to watch the view in front of him. “Let me go…” His voice sounded broken and lost and maybe in a way he was…  
  
Everything around him faded, but Harry was completely unaware of it all.  
  
Until another scene appeared in front of him and Harry opened his eyes as he heard harsh breathing close by. He recognized Voldemort immediately as the male was crouched down in what appeared a forest. “Where is he!?” A voice in the distance screamed and he saw Voldemort look up, eyes terrified as he backed away.  
  
“Where is that monster!?” Harry saw that Voldemort backed away and then glanced up, jumping into a tree. Several cloaked persons appeared as Voldemort was hidden in a tree and Harry saw how fire floated next to them. Green eyes widened briefly as he realised that they were witches and wizards…  
  
“I saw him going this way…” A male whispered and Harry saw how they looked around. “Find him and kill him. We will burn that vampire for draining Maria.”  
  
“After drinking my father’s blood, I was forced to keep drinking blood,” Voldemort’s voice echoed through the dreamscape, explaining what Harry was seeing. “My body had changed… if I had never tasted blood I would not have lost myself to it. But the bloodlust was immense and I had no way to control it. Vampires and sorcerers alike hunted me down. I was forced to flee, hide away and make sure that I didn’t starve at the same time.”  
  
Harry remained quiet, but his eyes turned sad at the way Voldemort had been forced to live. “Can you understand it, Harry? What I felt back then?” At that question Harry glanced up once more and saw that Voldemort was staring down from the tree, eyes wide, terrified but hatred also seeping in through it.  
  
“I did what I had too to survive. I grew tired of endlessly running and a few years later I confronted the higher Vampires, the 7 you saw before this.” Voldemort explained and the scene shifted.

  
A furious growl echoed in the cold night as Harry saw how several vampires attacked Voldemort, with clear intent to kill him. “Everything you touch you will destroy! You are a disgrace and should not exist!” One vampire screamed at Voldemort and Harry felt numb to it all.  “Kill him!” The order was clear and Harry watched as Voldemort fought back, slaughtering all of them.  
  
Blood covered the ground and Voldemort fell down on his knees. Harry noticed the lost look in his red eyes. Harry reasoned that the moment that Voldemort lost his mother, he had become so lost and in a way had never found his way back.  
  
“I was considered filth by both wizards, witches and also the vampires. I had no place to turn to. My mother was the only one I ever had…” Voldemort said softly and Harry could hear the pain in the other’s voice as he admitted this all.  
  
Harry didn’t know what to say. He had never asked for any of this. He didn’t even fully understood why Voldemort was showing him this…  
  
“I am sorry…” Voldemort whispered and it sounded soft, but Harry’s ears still caught it as the view in front of him faded once more and his dreams ended. 

* * *

When Harry woke up he noticed he was all alone. The memories of everything that had happened rushed back in and Harry let out a sob, as he realised that Remus and Sirius might be dead now. All because of Voldemort…  
  
He buried his head in his hands, feeling it throb. He could still see Voldemort when he was being hunted down, by both wizards and vampires… Never to be accepted by either. The images were burned deep down inside his mind as well…  
  
Harry glanced up when he heard a door open. Voldemort stepped inside and closed it behind him. The tension was visible between the both of them. Harry however felt like he was done, after everything he had enough.  
  
Escaping might be impossible after all… the thought that he would be suffering like he had for the past few days, or weeks… Harry didn’t know how much time had passed, but he knew that he never wanted to go into a bloodlust like that ever again.  
  
Meaning if he didn’t want that, he would have to remain with Voldemort and accept the other’s blood in time. He had three days before he would become hungry once again and Harry merely stared at the other.  
  
Voldemort regarded him as well and Harry wondered why he wasn’t speaking. “Leave…” Harry eventually said, as he couldn’t take it anymore to see the other. Voldemort didn’t move at all and Harry narrowed his eyes, as he forced himself up, only now realising that he wasn’t tied down anymore. “I said leave, I don’t want to fucking deal with you!” Harry screamed, angry and frustrated tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
“Your godfather and the werewolf are still alive.” Voldemort said with a blank expression and Harry opened his mouth, as his eyes widened in clear shock and confusion. Before he could utter one word however the Vampire Lord turned around, slamming the door closed behind him.  
  
Harry stared at the door as it faded, unable to fully comprehend what Voldemort had just said… it could have been a lie, right? Harry let himself drop down, still feeling the tears roll down his face. He didn’t want it to be a lie…  
  
Harry wanted Sirius and Remus to be alive and well… He couldn’t deal with it because if they had died, it would have all been his fault…  
  
Green eyes closed as Harry buried his head in his hands and finally cried. Everything he had been bottling up seemed to come out. He knew… he simply knew he was screwed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius decide to ask Brandon about the Elder Wand after learning about it from Albus. The pureblood vampire admits that the Deathly Hallows exist and that Voldemort is indeed the one who owns the Elder wand.  
> Albus confronts Brandon about what happened with Gellert and Harry is still stuck inside the circular room in which only Voldemort can enter. As the Vampire Lord enters and plans to sleep in the bed, Harry loses it and attempts to kill his Sire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update was more than half a year ago and I apologize for that… I lost my inspiration for this story completely, I will not deny this(have been suffering from a major writer’s block as well and I am getting out of it, little by little). 
> 
> But since many people still read(and reread) this story and wanted to see it updated, I started working on it again. I completely edited it and mistakes that were in it before are hopefully gone. 
> 
> I also have an inkling to how this story is going to end. So I am planning on finishing this one completely before returning to my other WIP’s. I don’t know, but this chapter somehow still feels off for me, maybe because I haven’t written anything for this AU for a while?  
> I don’t know. Anyway hope you all enjoy! And thanks so much for all the kudos/comments. I really appreciate it!

### Chapter 14:

**10 September 1994:  
** After learning from Albus about the elder wand, Remus and Sirius decided to confront Brandon about it. Wondering if the pureblood vampire might know about it, since he was centuries old as well and might have been inside the coven with Voldemort back then.  
  
Brandon stared at them after they explained what they had learned from the old wizard and then sighed deeply. “Yes… I am aware that Voldemort has what you wizards call the elder wand.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say something about it then!?” Sirius asked shocked. This information was important after all. How could they possibly fight against such a powerful wand…  
  
Brandon leaned back in his chair and eyed them both with his dark red eyes. “Precisely for this very reason.” He stated and both wizards frowned, glancing at each other before fixing a confused stare at him again. He continued in a softer tone, remembering those days long gone.  “I was never with Voldemort when he met the Peverell brothers. He was rather secretive about what the wizards and he were up to, but he did let some information slip about what kind of experiments they were doing.”  
  
“The brothers from the story?” Remus inquired and Brandon nodded.  
  
“Though that story is just a mere fairy tale and untrue. The truth was twisted and lost through the years, most likely because of Voldemort,” Brandon muttered thoughtfully. “The story states a being that is Death and grants them those gifts, but there is no ‘Death’. No, the Peverell brothers were simply great alchemists and were the ones who created the so-called Deathly Hallows.”  
  
“They are human made…” Sirius muttered, shocked that wizards from so long ago had been able to create such strong objects. It was a lot to take in and if both Sirius and Remus hadn’t seen the cloak, they would have probably doubted their existence altogether.    
  
“Yes, they are. From what I know the three of them were geniuses and with Voldemort aiding them, learning stuff from each other, they were able to create a wand that would strengthen the owner’s magic immensely. A stone that would be able to bring back the dead in spirit form and a cloak that could grant completely invisibility and would never run out.”  
  
Brandon chuckled as he thought about it and shook his head. “There were downsides to the objects though. The wand very powerful, but every wizard or witch would be able to easily use it and harness its power. Its loyalty lies by the one who owns it and therefor it is dangerous. I also believe the power of the wand brings out the darker side of people.”  
  
Remus frowned. “Like Voldemort?”  
  
Brandon hummed and then shook his head. “I daresay the madness was already buried deep inside of him. It was however in that era that he spiralled out of control, so it could be because of the Elder Wand he had taken from Antioch.” The pureblood vampire closed his eyes, counting himself lucky that he had never seen their Lord when he was out of control. “But what I wanted to say is that for humans the mere thought of an undefeatable wand is enough for a greedy person to pursue it.”  
  
“It is madness!” Sirius bellowed and Brandon laughed as he agreed.  
  
“Madness, indeed. But humans are always eager to evolve and push their limits. Some wizards and witches were just ahead of their time.” Brandon said, seeing that both of them were not power-hungry at all. People like them were rare, but it made him appreciate them even more.  
  
Brandon cleared his throat, seeing that Sirius focused on him again and he continued. “The stone would show spirits of people who you cared for, but since they had no psychical body it was impossible to touch them and sometimes the spirits would even say hurtful things that would only drive the person mad.” Brandon stopped, thinking, but he honestly had no idea where the stone or cloak had ended up. After the death of the three brothers, who were clearly killed by Voldemort, the objects, except the wand of course, had disappeared completely…  
  
Brandon, and all the others inside the coven, had noticed that Voldemort started using a different wand after the brother’s had been murdered and the whole coven had quickly realised what had happened. The Vampire Lord never spoke about the other 2 objects and he simply assumed that Voldemort had discarded them.  
  
Back then he didn’t think that the Vampire Lord would ever discard one of their rules so easily and they followed him with pride. Hell, back then he had even looked up to him. How times had changed. If he had known back then what Voldemort would do…    
  
“I truly believe the power of the elder wand corrupts those who use it, though I have no real proof for this. Other than having seen it with my own eyes.” Brandon muttered, his voice filling the silence as the wizards had understood he had been in deep thought.  
  
“Why?” Remus questioned and Brandon glanced up at the wizard.  
  
“Because after the death of the Peverell brothers Voldemort became cold and distant, even more than he was before. There was a deep seated hatred in him that suddenly showed itself. After he started to use the Elder Wand he changed, but we all went with it.” Brandon said with a small shake of his head.  
  
Silence filled the room after those words. “I don’t care…” Sirius muttered harshly, breaking the tense silence. Remus and Brandon glanced up at the black-haired wizard, who was glaring at the table. “I don’t fucking care if he has the elder wand. He has hurt Harry… And I will make him pay!”  
  
Brandon remained silent as Remus placed a hand on top of Sirius’s shoulder. He saw how their eyes met, full of determination and hatred. Those two really carried about Harry as if the boy was their son. Considering they raised him, that wasn’t too far from the truth, but still they were not in any way blood-related.  
  
Brandon’s hands tightened into fists, but the wizards didn’t notice. This was not the first family that Voldemort had torn apart throughout the years, but still he felt like this was truly the biggest mistake the Vampire Lord had made. He looked at Sirius and Remus and felt an intense sadness. Maybe partly because Harry was still so young as well…  
  
Brandon stood up and looked away. “Wait!” Sirius exclaimed and he stopped, looking down as the wizard rose from his seat as well and walked around the table to stop in front of him. “Thank you…”  
  
Brandon’s eyes widened briefly and Sirius seemed unsure. “Really… there is no way we can ever repay you for letting us know about Harry.” Sirius’s voice became softer and those grey eyes looked down. “If you ever need anything…” Sirius said, his voice now resolute and those grey eyes filled with gratitude and determination. “Just ask.”  
  
Brandon knew what Sirius was offering, even without saying the words aloud. The wizard was offering his blood freely in payment for the information he had given them… He inclined his head, ignoring the gnawing feeling. “No need to thank me yet.” Brandon muttered. Besides he was capable of finding preys and blood on his own and it wasn’t as if he had saved Harry.  
  
Quickly Brandon said his goodbyes and left Grimmauld Place as he felt like he had made some bad decisions regarding the young child. As he walked through the street back to the manor where he and the coven had decided to stay, he wondered if this was what true remorse felt like.  
  
He had known for years about Voldemort’s obsession with the boy. He had seen how the Vampire Lord turned greedy and it was a horrifying sight to see, but still he had not seen this coming. Despite being a heartless and ruthless ruler, Voldemort had never broken any law and had always respected them.  
  
Maybe in the end they shouldn’t have blinded followed him, but he was the one person who was powerful enough to protect all of them or to kill all of them, if they crossed a line. In the end it was part loyalty and part fear that made them flock to him.    
  
Brandon scowled as he placed his hands in the pockets of his long coat, keeping his head down as several people passed by him. His ears easily picking up their conversation, their steps and their heartbeats. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, still often surprised by how naïve people could be.  
  
Unaware of what was walking in the streets and of the dangers that passed them by. Sighing he shook his head as he continued walking. If he had ran at full speed he might have already reached the abandoned building at the outskirt of town. It was some kind of orphanage that was closed down several years ago.  
  
It was a perfect place to hide away and to protect them all and Albus had become the secret keeper of the place as it was placed under a Fidelius charm. That way Voldemort would not be able to find them at least and Brandon knew for certain that even the Vampire Lord knew no way to through such a powerful charm.  
  
Albus Dumbledore would never willingly say the location to Voldemort either because of what happened in the past. Brandon narrowed his eyes as he remembered the awful scream of the young Dumbledore as Voldemort ripped Gellert apart. Sometimes it seemed like it was yesterday, but years had passed and Albus had aged.  
  
The other vampires held Albus back as the Vampire Lord quite literally ripped the young blond wizard to shreds. Back then even Brandon had enjoyed that moment, the smell of blood that tainted the air, the desperate screams of a person who saw a loved one die in front of them. It was an adrenaline kick for them. It made them feel what they were not; alive…  
  
Brandon remembered seeing those blue eyes so lifeless and dull when they watched the bloody remains of Gellert. He truly thought that Albus was broken, another victim of their cruel nature. But all of them were shocked when the young wizard suddenly attacked when they were leaving.  
  
Voldemort’s cruel and yet amused laugh had echoed through Godric’s Hollow and no one dared to step forward to save either of the wizards from their cruel fate. But surprisingly Voldemort spared Albus Dumbledore, the young wizard glaring hatefully at them all and would probably never forgive them.  
  
Despite that, Albus only seemed to carry his hatred towards Voldemort, since the wizard had helped them instead of letting them down. Brandon looked up when he approached the building and stopped when he saw Albus standing there. Speaking about the devil…  
  
They hadn’t really spoken to each other after the charm had been placed and Brandon preferred to ignore the wizard, but it was clear that Albus was waiting… probably for him.  
  
With a small sigh he moved forward, knowing there was no way out of this. As soon as Albus heard his footsteps the old wizard glanced up. “Hello, Albus.” Brandon greeted him.  
  
The wizard gave a small nod. “Brandon.” His voice didn’t betray anything, but Brandon had heard how the wizard’s heart sped up.  
  
“You were waiting for me, I assume?” Brandon questioned as he slowly moved forward and opened the door, silently inviting the other inside.  
  
“Yes, that is correct.” The wizard muttered softly as they walked inside.  
  
Brandon made his way to an office that was located on the ground floor. He didn’t look over his shoulder, hearing that Albus was following him still. “I doubt we have anything to say to each other.”  
  
“I have some things to say…” Albus stated and Brandon knew the reason why the former headmaster was here now and he didn’t like the coming conversation one bit. But honestly… there was also no way out of it. They had done terrible things in the past and it was only now that Brandon wanted to put a stop to it. Stupid that it took a life of a 14-year old boy to wake him up… But children were precious in his eyes and most pureblood vampires would agree with him.  
  
Brandon opened the office door, hearing some chatter close by and his eyes glanced towards the dining area, which was made into the meeting place. Albus eyed him warily before making his way inside.  
  
“Is it wise to be alone with a pureblood vampire like me?” Brandon asked as he closed the door behind him and saw how the wizard turned towards him, heartrate speeding up and eyes wide in slight fear and shock.  
  
“It would be counterproductive if you were to kill me.” Albus stated.  
  
Brandon let out a small laugh and gave a nod. “Indeed.” He said as he walked over and sat down at the chair behind a desk.  
  
Albus didn’t move, but those blue eyes looked at him. “You were there that day…” The old wizard muttered.  
  
“I was.” Brandon said, knowing that denying it would be useless.  
  
“I always wondered why… why would you all follow a monster like him, but then I believed you all to be monsters. There was no other explanation that fitted,” Albus said in a cold voice and Brandon simply waited for him to continue. “For years I blamed myself and after I finally came to terms with it, I realised that it is far easier to follow someone who causes so much fear than it is to stand up against them.”  
  
“It was not fear that made us follow him,” Brandon interrupted and Albus tensed, blue eyes watching him coldly. A flare of strong magic erupted, momentarily out of the wizard’s control. “We followed him because we wanted to, because he gave us what we wanted.” He leaned forwards, placing his hands on the desk in between them while staring deep into those blue eyes hidden by those spectacles. “We are predators, Albus. There is no denying our nature as we crave the struggle, the fight that our preys give us. The rush of adrenaline is enough… to make us feel alive.”  
  
Albus stood there and if Brandon couldn’t hear that heart thumping loudly inside the wizard’s body and those blue eyes blinking at him as the human tried to comprehend his words, he would have thought there was a statue standing with him in the office instead of a human being.  
  
“There is no salvation for creatures like you.” Albus muttered in clear anger.  
  
Brandon laughed and pulled back, shaking his head. “You are biased, Albus. You want to protect the other creatures, like werewolves, but when it comes to vampires you think we should all burn in hell. There is no equality as long as people are racists and don’t see that at the end of the line we all want but one thing.”  
  
“And that is?” Albus inquired curious.  
  
“To live, Albus. To live life to the fullest, enjoy, laugh, smile, care for those who are close to you. Love. Whether we are a vampire, a Dhampir, a werewolf. Or maybe a pureblood wizard, a half-blood, or a mudblood as people call them nowadays. We all want to live and experience love.”  
  
“Then why do you take people’s lives, knowing this?” Albus sneered, finally losing his composure.  
  
Brandon didn’t move at all as the old wizard strode towards him and glared down at him. Hidden anger, which was never fully expressed, came out now. “Because it is in our nature to hunt and kill. Besides that we need blood to survive.”  
  
“Lies,” Albus stated. “You enjoyed it! You all laughed as your precious Lord tore my friend apart.”  
  
“Yes, I won’t deny that. We are not nice creatures.” Brandon said as he narrowed his eyes. “But like humans we are also capable of making mistakes. Currently I am trying my best to fix the mistake Voldemort made.”  
  
“What about all the other mistakes he made? Do you truly think you can just fix them all?” Albus muttered with narrowed eyes.  
  
“No, I am positive that we can’t, but I will try my best. War with the ministry is what Voldemort wanted and even though we would have liked to hunt wizards and witches down like that, it would be useless. The last years' muggle technology has advanced so much and it is not the Ministry of Magic that I fear.” Brandon said. “It is the muggles.” He finished when he noticed he had Albus’s attention completely.  
  
“Muggles… because of the new devices they create?” Albus questioned, staring at him in confusion now.  
  
“Yes. I have seen many eras, Albus,” Brandon said with a sad sigh. “But none of them as destructive as the last century.”  
  
The two muggle wars were on both their minds and even though Albus had not lived nearly as long as the pureblood vampire, he could understand the other’s reasoning, because he too had seen the damage of both wars. “You’re truly scared that one day muggles will find out about our community?”  
  
Brandon nodded. “Find out and endanger us all. Muggles have their stories about wizards and witches, about vampire and werewolves, about fairies and other magical creatures. But that is what they are… stories and they are unaware that we are living among them. But their stories as you know hold some truth. If pureblood vampires stay out in the sun, it will burn us, just as silver weakens both werewolves and vampires.”  
  
“It is a war with the muggles you fear and not with the Ministry of Magic…” Albus stated and Brandon nodded gravely.  
  
The pureblood vampire watched as the hatred made place for something else. It was very impressive how the old wizard dealt with his grief and the pain. But like always people could adapt if they put their mind to it.  
  
Brandon sighed. “For what it is worth, Albus. I am truly sorry for your loss.” He noticed how the wizard stiffened and those blue eyes narrowed once again.  
  
“I waited till he would make some kind of mistake, because I want nothing more than to see him burn.” Albus murmured. Brandon could see that Albus wasn’t lying and agreed with him. “After that we will deal with the laws regarding creatures.”  
  
Brandon gritted his teeth at those words. “How will you change those laws then?”  
  
“I will personally see to it that all creatures are monitored closely and put under control.” Albus said, leaving no room for argument.  
  
Brandon laughed and he couldn’t stop laughing once he started. Albus was clearly not amused by his reaction, but he couldn’t help it. “You think you can control all creatures? Put a tighter leash around our necks?” He growled as he got up, but Albus didn’t back away, though he noticed the unease in the wizard’s body and the blood that started pumping faster as the heart sped up.  
  
“Not necessarily,” Albus said carefully. “We work together. All of us.”  
  
Brandon snorted and straightened. “Together… all creatures working together with wizards and witches. You are a fool if you think it will be that easy. Voldemort has tried before to achieve equality for all of us. But as long as people differ, there is no way it can work out.”  
  
“After Voldemort is gone, I promise you, Brandon. I will do anything in my power to make it happen.” Albus promised him.  
  
Brandon saw that the wizard was sincere, but after having seeing for many centuries how people are he doubted anyone could actually change it. “I hope that you will be able to. Though I know that it will not be as easy as you say it will.”  
  
“I know.” Albus muttered and for the first time since the start of this conversation the old wizard looked wearily and his true age.     
  
“Aren’t you too old for this?” Brandon asked with a small smirk, hoping to easy some of the tension.  
  
At first Albus seemed shocked, before he smiled, albeit insecure. “Aren’t we all too old for this?”  
  
Brandon laughed softly at those words and the tension eased away a bit. It would take some time, but maybe if they truly worked together to save Harry. Maybe they could somehow create a form of equality nonetheless.  

* * *

**11 September 1994:**

Minerva sighed and shook her head. “Albus, you may search for the entrance, but the odds that we will find it are practically non-existent.”  
  
“I am aware, Minerva,” Albus said in a grave voice. “But the Chamber of Secrets is a place of Salazar Slytherin and therefore we have to find it.” He saw how dejected she looked, almost afraid of finding said Chamber. What if Harry Potter had been right under her very nose? He could understand her feelings on the matter, but still any place related to the old founder had to be searched.  
  
“The Chamber has never been found, Albus.” Minerva reasoned and he hated that she was right. Never had there been any records of said Chamber and some believed it just to be some legend and that the Chamber didn’t exist at all.  
  
“I am aware, but Brandon has stated that every place must be searched. All the other known mansions are empty. There is no sign of Voldemort anywhere and if the Chamber does exist. It is simply the perfect place to hide away.”  
  
Albus knew they didn’t have forever to find the Chamber. The Aurors and Ministry were also trying to find Harry Potter, but all of them were scared. No one wanted to unleash a war with the Vampire Lord. They feared their own demise and Albus couldn’t blame them for it.  
  
He had seen with his own eyes how cruel and ruthless Voldemort was after all. Therefor he didn’t want a young innocent boy near Voldemort and they had to find Harry, preferably as quickly as possible.  
  
“You alone will not be enough to find the Chamber, Albus. I will help as well and other members of the staff will assist too.” Minerva said and he smiled at her, seeing the determination in her eyes.  
  
One of her students was kidnapped and turned into a vampire childe and she was clearly willing to protect him with her life if she had to.  
  
“Thank you, Minerva. All the help we can get is welcome.” Albus inclined his head in gratitude. If Harry was only alright and holding on. The issue with the Elder Wand remained and he just hoped that Voldemort would let his guard down because Harry was his Childe.  
  
Otherwise there was no way they could actually beat the Vampire Lord.

* * *

  
**12 September 1994:  
** Harry didn’t know how much time had passed since Voldemort had left him. Last time he had seen the Vampire Lord he had stated that both Remus and Sirius were alive…  
  
After that moment all Harry did was cry, scream, tear at the walls and cry some more. Despite this all Voldemort didn’t return and he didn’t know whether this was a curse or a blessing. He wanted answers. He wanted to know if Voldemort had spoken the truth.  
  
But Voldemort never returned… And for some time Harry was scared that he never would and that he would be stuck inside this room, until he would go insane from bloodlust again. And he didn’t want to lose control like that ever again and yet drinking Voldemort’s blood was also something he was reluctant with. Even though part of him had enjoyed it immensely.    
  
Through this all sleep didn’t come easy and Harry didn’t even feel tired at all. All his worries and anger, mixed with a heavy feeling of despair and loneliness, was be enough to keep him awake. 

Harry touched the cold walls where he knew the door was supposed to be… but no matter what he did, he could find nothing. It was probably password protected with magic and frustrated he hit the wall, feeling the sting against his hands.  
  
He didn’t want to know how long it had been since Voldemort had left him all alone. Because somehow the thought of him being alone in this locked up room scared him more than he wanted to admit. The worse part being that he had no way out and Voldemort could get in… Harry backed away from the wall at that thought. Shaking his head, he tried to keep calm, but found himself unable. He wanted out.  
  
“Let me out!” He screamed as he stared at the door as if that was the password to open it. Nothing happened and the wall remained a wall… Harry growled and hit his hands against the wall, ignoring the stinging pain. “Voldemort! Let me out!” He screamed, as desperation washed over him once more.  
  
A heavy silence met him when he stopped shouting and Harry backed away from the wall as he felt how bruised his hands had gotten. It was only a few seconds later that the bruises faded and Harry stared at his skin in slight disgust and wonder. Even magic spells weren’t that strong… Vampires were truly undead creatures. It was as if he had never hurt his hands, while seconds ago they had hurt a lot.  
  
Harry closed his eyes as his hands gripped his hair and pulled. This was not happening… It all was one bad dream. He had never met Voldemort, had never gotten rabies and he wasn’t locked away in a room god knows where.  
  
An anguished sob tore from his throat, but he didn’t want to cry anymore. It felt like he had done enough crying lately and he kept on wishing that it all was just one big nightmare, but sadly he wasn’t dreaming or asleep… No, this was all real and there was no way out. Voldemort made it perfectly clear that he would never let him go, despite what he wanted.  
  
Harry stiffened as his ears picked up a noise and he looked up, seeing the door form and Voldemort casually walked in. His shock faded quickly as he rushed forward, but Voldemort blasted him backwards and he hit the wall hard.  
  
Dazed he opened his eyes and saw the door close, Voldemort standing there in between him and freedom… In between him and those he cares for. “Let me out!” Harry screamed, hating how desperate his voice sounded, but part of him felt the need to see with his own eyes that Sirius and Remus were alive.  
  
That Voldemort had not lied to him. “No.” Voldemort whispered and Harry choked back a sob, glaring furiously at the Vampire Lord as he tried to keep his emotions in check.  
  
“Then leave me the hell alone.” Harry yelled and Voldemort’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“No.” Voldemort said again and Harry stiffened as the Vampire Lord stepped further into the small round room.  
  
Harry growled and pushed himself against the wall behind him in a desperate attempt to put some distance between them. Voldemort seemed not to care as the he stopped in front of him and his glare intensified, ignoring the fact that there were still tears escaping from his eyes. “You have such a pure heart. It amazes me that someone could be so pure in this rotten world.” Voldemort murmured and Harry was taken aback by those words…  
  
He kept silent, not wanting to talk to Voldemort at all. He didn’t even want to see him, but closing his eyes would be a mistake that he didn’t plan to make. If he did then Voldemort would be out of his sight and that wasn’t something that he wanted. Especially as the Vampire Lord looked at him with that hungry stare and Harry felt his body grow hot as he remember how those warm hands had touched him. Touching him in places that no one had touched before and bringing forth a pleasure that wrecked him completely.  
  
Disgust coiled through him and despite that he wanted to remain silent he spoke in a cold voice. “You are just rotten to your very core! A selfish bastard who thinks he thinks he is oh so high and mighty, but in reality is just a poor little man with daddy issues-...”  
  
Before Harry could even finish that sentence a hand gripped his throat and he gasped as Voldemort’s voice hissed. “Do not speak of him or I will make you regret it, Harry!” Harry’s hands tightened around the Vampire Lord’s wrist and his nails cut into the skin as the hand pushed him up against the wall and his toes barely touched the ground.  
  
“The truth hurts, doesn’t it Tomar?” Harry wheezed out, seeing those red eyes flash in anger at his real name.  
  
Voldemort breathed out, trying to control his rage and Harry shivered as the warm breath hit his face, his nails scratching deeper into Voldemort’s skin, drawing blood.   
  
The scent of fresh blood filled the room and Harry’s eyes widened. “The truth always hurts, Harry.” Voldemort whispered, seeing his reaction and those red eyes gleamed. “And it is high time you accept your truth. You are my Childe and I am your Sire,” He inched closer and Harry had no way to back away, so he turned his head, which was a wrong move as a hand tangled into his hair, forcing him to face the Vampire Lord. “And that I will never let you go.”  
  
Harry kept his mouth tightly closed as he struggled to keep his toes on the ground. His hands clenching tightly around Voldemort’s wrist as if it was his last resort. He hated him… He hated him with a passion and never before had Harry felt so much anger and hatred, but also pity, for one person. Not a person, but a creature… a monster with the face of a human being.  
  
“Don’t worry, my precious Childe. In time you will accept this and you will get over it. We will live together forever.” Voldemort promised him and those words filled him with more fear than anything else had ever done. Maybe because now he started to realise how far Voldemort truly would go to make those words a truth.  
  
Harry didn’t dare move and panted heavily as he was lowered to the ground again and he tightened his grip on Voldemort’s wrist, still smelling the blood so close underneath his nose…  
  
Voldemort didn’t let go as he brushed his lips against Harry’s forehead who stood there frozen. The smell assaulted all his senses and even though he wasn’t so far lost that he craved it and couldn’t control the vampire inside of him, Harry still felt the need to lick at the wounds he had inflicted. It was as if a battle inside of him was raging on between the human mind and the vampire…  
  
Giving in was so easy and Harry saw Voldemort watching him, intrigued and wondering what he would do. “I hate you…” He muttered and Voldemort’s lips curved upwards a tiny bit.  
  
Voldemort was way too close and Harry wished the ground beneath him would swallow him up. “We have an eternity to change that. No one will find us here, Harry.” That made Harry wonder where ‘here’ exactly was… But Voldemort had clearly read his mind again as he chuckled. “This is home, at least for now.”  
  
Harry scowled, but didn’t move as Voldemort pulled away and healed the wound on his wrist. The smell of blood disappearing and he felt grateful for it. It was a small mercy he was aware of that, since he would lose control of his bloodlust again soon…  
  
Green-red tinted eyes watched as Voldemort sat down on the only bed inside the room and those bright red eyes looked up at him. “Are you going to keep standing there?” The Vampire Lord questioned and Harry frowned at the sudden change. The anger that the Vampire Lord had showed before completely gone now, as if it never existed in the first place.   
  
Harry wasn’t planning on sitting down next to Voldemort… He preferred to stay as far away from the vampire as possible, but it made him wonder why he was even here in the first place. “It is daytime.” Voldemort said with a charming smile, as if that explanation everything and Harry watched as the Vampire Lord discarded his cloak and then pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
Harry hated how he noticed that the black strands of hair easily fell back into place after being distorted. He hated how beautiful the vampire looked. Voldemort stood, and he briefly wondered if he was aware of the thoughts going through his head, as the pants were lowered, revealing long pale legs.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and looked back up, seeing that Voldemort was watching him as well, a smug smirk on his face that he wanted to wipe off.  
  
Voldemort was going to sleep here… In this room on the bed where he had been tied down. “I’m not tired.” Harry mumbled, seeing the Vampire Lord shrug at his response. Both of them aware that Harry had not slept since he had woken up inside this room.  
  
“Suit yourself then.” Voldemort said with a grin as he sat down on the bed again. Red eyes staring at him for maybe only one second, but it felt much longer, before Voldemort shifted and lay down on, pulling the blankets over his body.  
  
Harry stood there, shocked and a bit confused... But also thinking. If Voldemort was asleep, then maybe… “Do not even think you can attack me and win. You are 1000 years too early for that.”  Voldemort said, not even opening his eyes and Harry gritted his teeth.  
  
“If you fall asleep, you will be vulnerable.” Harry muttered and Voldemort laughed.  
  
“I am never vulnerable, Harry.” The Vampire Lord said as he turned around and Harry was now staring at the back of Voldemort’s head.  
  
It was as if Voldemort was daring him to attack him and his hands tightened into fists as he thought about just moving forward, taking the Vampire Lord by surprise and choke him. To see the light in those red eyes die down and free himself.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and closed his eyes as realisation dawned in. Free… He would never be free. The moment Voldemort died, his only blood source would be gone and he would either go insane or kill himself…  
  
Harry let himself fall down and wrapped his arms around him, trying to offer some form of comfort… He didn’t want to kill himself. He didn’t want to be so weak and didn’t want to be just like his father.  
  
Harry’s eyes never left Voldemort’s still form. His ears picking up the soft, even breathing and the heart that was beating. It was difficult to believe that the Vampire Lord even had a heart… But he could hear it, beating almost in synch with his own and he scowled at that.  
  
Harry pulled his knees towards his chest, putting his head down on top of them. “Would you stop moving or just get in bed and sleep.” Voldemort muttered and Harry’s scowl deepened. He didn’t reply.  
  
Keeping his breathing even, Harry didn’t dare move a muscle, not even when his body started to protest from being in one position for some time. He feared that if he made one wrong move that Voldemort would wake up. He wanted the Vampire Lord to fall asleep, preferably in a deep sleep.  
  
Despite that Harry never heard any change in Voldemort’s breathing or heartrate and it made him wonder if the Vampire Lord was still awake… Carefully he stretched his legs and Voldemort didn’t move or say anything.  
  
Standing up Harry felt his legs protest a bit after sitting still for so long in such an uncomfortable position. He was just relieved that Voldemort didn’t seem to have noticed it. Maybe he had really fallen asleep?  
  
Harry remained standing still, still watching the back of Voldemort’s head. The black hair obscuring everything. Right at that moment Harry wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around Voldemort’s throat and kill him. This… creature. No, monster had destroyed his entire life.  
  
Harry held his breath, wondering if Voldemort was really asleep and if he could actually surprise him. Shifting his foot a tiny bit he remembered how he had ran through the forest with ease. His improved speed giving him an advantage if the Vampire Lord was really asleep.  
  
And even if Voldemort was awake… Harry would have the upper hand, wouldn’t he? Except that his magic was blocked inside this room and Voldemort’s clearly wasn’t. So he had to make sure that Voldemort wasn’t capable of using his magic either? He didn’t see Voldemort putting his wand anywhere? Did he even enter with it or left it outside so that Harry could not reach it?  
  
Shaking his head Harry had no idea if he could pull this off. Besides that last time he had killed a vampire had been in self-defence and not with the clear intent to kill. And even then he had never used his hands to take a life. Last time his magic had burned those vampires.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed. Still… he couldn’t forgive Voldemort for everything he had done. So what if Voldemort had been hunted down in the past? So what if he had never been accepted? So what if his mother had died and he couldn’t have saved her? Voldemort surely wasn’t the first one like that of that Harry was certain, but because of the choices the Vampire Lord had made he had turned out bitter, cold and heartless…  
  
Harry flexed his fingers and his mouth opened, his tongue twisting against his pointy teeth and a gasp escaped him. He could also drain Voldemort; simply drink all that red liquid out of the body until the heart stopped. It was the vampire inside him that wanted this and the mere thought revolted him, but it would buy him some more time. Maybe a few more days sane and alive with that cursed blood running through his veins.  
  
Harry’s hands trembled from the emotions and thoughts going through him. Never before had he thought and even considered killing someone… But wouldn’t the Wizarding World be a better place without Voldemort? Who in this world would even miss the Vampire Lord?  
  
It was clear that the coven was not happy with their lord and the rest of the Wizarding World didn’t like him either. So, technically he would only do the world a big favour by killing him.  
  
Voldemort still hadn’t moved an inch while Harry was debating on what to do and it unnerved him. He knew he needed to make a decision and soon, before the vampire would wake up and his chance would be gone.  
  
Closing his eyes Harry focused on Remus and Sirius… and how they had looked when they had found him. Voldemort holding him, making sure that he couldn’t reach them as flames spread out through the throne room, destroying everything in its wake and killing those who were too close to it and couldn’t protect themselves against the raging fire.  
  
Anger consumed him and green-red tinted eyes shot open. With a small growl he leaped forward, his smaller body landing atop of Voldemort’s. The blankets the only cover between them as Harry put his hands against Voldemort’s shoulder, hoping to keep him down as his head lowered.  
  
Voldemort’s body tensed and red eyes opened. Harry’s teeth sunk into Voldemort’s neck, hearing the heart of the Vampire Lord skip a beat. A hand grabbed his head and pulled roughly at his hair, tearing him away from the neck easily.  
  
Harry growled, fuelled by his rage and need to kill. His hands reached out and both of them wrapped around Voldemort’s throat. Voldemort’s lips curved up in a maniacal grin and the urge to kill him only increased.  
  
Harry tightened his grip, cutting off the air supply and Voldemort’s mouth opened in a soft gasp. The fingers in his hair pulled his head further back and Harry snarled. His arms completely stretched, but he wasn’t planning on letting go now.  
  
Voldemort shifted and Harry froze as the vampire’s free hand landed straight on his crotch. As if the touch burned him Harry pulled away, but the hand in his hair pulled him closer and he stiffened as suddenly he was twisted around.  
  
His front being pushed against the blankets, a heavy body lying atop of him. Lips kissed his neck, surprisingly gentle and he shivered. All his anger was quickly replaced by fear and disgust. “Get off of me!” He shouted as he pushed himself up and tried to get free.  
  
Voldemort chuckled. “I warned you, but I must admit it was a nice try, my precious Childe.”  
  
Harry stopped struggling when he heard Voldemort groan against his neck and even with blankets still between them he could feel a hardness touching his right hip. Voldemort didn’t move or say anything and only their breathing and their heartbeats could be heard inside the room.

Lips kissed his neck again and Harry closed his eyes. The blankets faded away and he tensed before he raised his hand backwards, intending to hit Voldemort on his face. The Vampire Lord laughed as he missed completely.  
  
Before Harry could even react or say anything he was roughly turned around, his back hitting the soft matrass underneath him as he let out a groan. Hands gripped his wrists and they were forced above his head, green-red tinted eyes met glowing red as the larger body straddled his.  
  
The position almost felt natural now… How often had he been underneath the Vampire Lord like this? He could see there was so much lust hidden in those eyes and it should have scared him, but instead Harry only felt a wave of pure lust go through him, which only made him hate himself more. “My precious Childe. When will you learn?” Voldemort whispered as he placed his forehead against his.  
  
These were not his emotions… Harry felt like he was being manipulated, partly by the vampire inside of him. He should feel disgust, but instead his body seemed to crave what his Sire was willing to offer. “Let. Go. Off. Me.” Harry groaned out as he fought against what was trying to take him over. His body unwilling to move or fight, whether it was out of pure fear or something that scared Harry far more, desire, he didn’t know.    
    
“You say that, but that is not what you want, now is it, Harry?” Voldemort asked with a grin and Harry gritted his teeth.  
  
Magic washed over him and his hands were tied against the headboard as Voldemort lied down next to him. A hand moving up and down over his chest and stomach. Squirming Harry tried to move his body away from it as he pulled at the restraints.  
  
“Don’t spoil my fun.” Voldemort muttered and a hand on his inner thigh pulled him closer against Voldemort’s body. A growl left him and the Vampire Lord chuckled.  
  
Harry’s eyes grew wide in confusion as Voldemort conjured something… it was a small ball with two leather chains attached on the sides of it. “Open your mouth,” Voldemort demanded and he narrowed his eyes and stubbornly closed his mouth tightly. “Now, don’t be like that. I promise I won’t hurt you… much.” Harry didn’t like where this was going at all and he vigorously shook his head.  
  
“Hm. A challenge. I can find other ways to get you to open your mouth.” Voldemort whispered and Harry moved his head sideways as the Vampire Lord leaned down and placed a kiss on his jaw instead of his lips.  
  
Harry strained his arms, trying to pull himself free, but whatever magic spell was on those ropes didn’t let go. A shiver of pleasure coiled through him as a hand went down over his stomach and stopped in between his legs. Green-red eyes were wide as he felt his body reacting, despite that his mind didn’t want this at all.  
  
Harry twisted his hips, trying to get Voldemort’s hand away from his crotch.  
  
“You need to relax, Harry.” Voldemort murmured, as he applied more pressure when Harry started to struggle. “Let me help you. I only want what is best for you.”  
  
Harry wanted to tell him to fuck off, but seeing the floating red ball he realised that the Vampire Lord was trying to make him speak, so he would open his mouth and he closed his lips tightly as he shook his head, his lower body squirming, but he was unable to dislocate Voldemort’s hand.  
  
Voldemort laughed while he rubbed Harry’s member through the clothing. The jeans and underwear not hiding the growing hardness. “Clever boy.” He commented, seeing Harry’s eyes turn towards him furious.  
  
Harry glared at the praise, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. Ignoring that he could feel his cock twitching in its confines. Ignoring that his body enjoyed the ministrations.  
  
Voldemort moved and Harry’s eyes grew horrified as the Vampire Lord opened his legs wider and settled in between them. Desperately he tried to keep his legs closed, but Voldemort was stronger and a cry left his lips as he felt helpless.  
  
“Shh, relax. Let your body guide you.” Voldemort said and tears started to spill from Harry’s eyes at those words as the Vampire Lord sat in between his legs, holding them open easily.    
  
“Please, stop this.” He cried out as he felt something wrap around his ankles, tying him down even more.

Voldemort sighed and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss against his forehead. “I want you, Harry. You have no idea how badly I crave you.” He whispered and Harry felt how the Vampire Lord lowered his body. Those soft lips placing small kisses all over his face, almost like a lover…  
  
Harry stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, shaking his head when Voldemort’s lips moved down and started to place tender kisses against his neck.    
   
The only piece of clothing in between their chests was now Harry’s shirt and it felt much too thin as Harry could feel the broad chest covering his. He was completely frozen, horrified by Voldemort’s words and actions.  
  
“Please…” Harry gasped, not wanting this, but also knowing he could do nothing to stop Voldemort. Voldemort stopped moving and the warm breath against his collarbone made him shiver.  
  
“Relax, Harry.” Voldemort shushed him as he pulled back a bit and those red eyes stared down at him longingly.  
  
Harry shook his head vehemently. “I don’t want this!” He screamed, even though Voldemort was already aware of this.  
  
The Vampire Lord pressed his lips tight together, clearly displeased and Harry thought he saw a flash of anger in those glowing red eyes, but in his distressed state he could be mistaken. All of a sudden Voldemort was looming over him again, hands firmly placed next to his head.  
  
Harry let out a shocked gasp. “How long are you going to make me wait!? Days? Years? Centuries? One day my patience is going to run out, Harry. Then I will take you, no matter if you cry or scream at me to stop. That day I will not stop until I have claimed you completely! I have waited long enough for this!”  
  
Harry stared wide-eyed at Voldemort, seeing how those red eyes closed and an exasperated sigh came out of the Vampire Lord’s mouth. His ankles were freed and he scrambled away, trying to make himself as small as possible as he watched Voldemort warily.  
  
It was only then that Harry felt that he was trembling and his breathing was uneven. Red eyes softened and those sinful hands reached out to him. Harry closed his eyes as he let out pitiful whimper, his fingers gripping onto the ropes that tied him to the headboard as if it could protect him from the monster sitting on the bed with him.  
  
Warm hands cupped his face as a thumb removed all the tear stains from his cheeks. Harry didn’t want Voldemort to touch him like this. He didn’t want to feel like he actually cared about him. A kiss was being placed against his forehead. “I hate you…” He gasped out.  
  
Still the comfort he received from Voldemort felt nice and Harry felt himself melting as those arms reached around him and pulled him into a hug. His body stiffened for one second, but when Voldemort didn’t touch him inappropriately he relaxed fully in the embrace.     
  
“Let’s just sleep, Harry.” Voldemort whispered as he had calmed down and all of a sudden he felt tired. He didn’t fight or more as those warm hands pulled him down, so he was lying. He was far too tired to care, even when those arms wrapped around him Harry only let out a small sob.  
  
Unconsciously however he snuggled closer to the larger body and Voldemort’s grip on him tightened, but Harry had already fallen asleep, unaware that his body had sought comfort in the hands of a murderer and monster.

* * *

When Harry woke up the first thing he felt was something warm and wet around his prick and his eyes shot open, being awake instantly. His gaze went towards his crotch and with wide eyes he watched as red eyes gleamed at him. Voldemort’s lips around his cock as he bobbed his head. 

  
“No…” Harry groaned even though his hips thrusted upwards without his consent. His body already lost to the pleasure coiling through him. His hands reached out, wanting to push the Vampire Lord away, but instead hands gripped his wrists and forced his hands down next to his sides.  
  
Harry’s words got lost as he moaned instead. His whole cock was being engulfed into that sinful mouth and it felt like pure bliss. His back arched and feeling ashamed his eyes closed as he spent himself in Voldemort’s throat. He lay there panting as he felt his heart beating inside his chest.  
  
Kisses were being placed on his stomach and chest and Harry turned his head to the side, opening his eyes. He felt dirty and disgusted, especially as he remembered how he had fallen asleep in Voldemort’s arms.  
  
“Don’t be like that, my Childe.” Voldemort whispered into his ear and then bit softly at his earlobe.  
  
Harry scowled, but didn’t move away. Briefly he wondered if this was his fate now… Being molested by the Vampire Lord for all eternity. Why did this have to happen to him? What had he ever done wrong to deserve this?  
  
Slowly Harry faced the other, seeing how Voldemort was watching him. “You are beautiful.” Voldemort said to him and Harry felt a hand cupping his face gently.  
  
Beautiful… No one had called him beautiful and he certainly didn’t believe it. “You’re a bastard…” Harry muttered, not having any energy to get into a fight or argument with the Vampire Lord right now. Even though he had just woken up he felt drained.  
  
Voldemort laughed. It was not a cold laugh at all and Harry couldn’t help but think that such a nice laugh shouldn’t come out of a monster’s mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, yay me. I wanted to finish this chapter before Friday. Since 16 February I will be going to London and will be gone for one week. So expect no updates the coming week, because there will be none.  
> When I am back I will write chapter 16 and I think it won't be long till the end of this fanfic, but I can't be sure. 
> 
> Anyway many thanks for the kudos and comments! I am still pleasantly surprised by how many people like this fic. 
> 
> Warning: Character death(happened off-screen), but disturbing discovery of the dead body.

### Chapter 15:

**12 September 1994 – Evening/Night time:  
** “Harry…” Voldemort purred his name with a smirk and green-red eyes narrowed.  
  
The moment Harry had recovered from his sudden wake-up call and rather intense orgasm he had put as much distance between them as he could. Sadly Voldemort only seemed amused by it as he tried to back away against the wall. Somehow hoping that wretched door would appear and open up behind him. Or that the ground would swallow him…  
  
“Leave me alone.” Harry muttered as he protectively gathered his arms around him, but it offered no comfort. Neither did the blanket that he had grasped from the bed to protect his nudity.  
  
The Vampire Lord sighed heavily and closed his eyes. “You’re so stubborn. You should just let go and relax. It is no use holding on to those who you care for as sooner or later they will die.”  
  
Harry stiffened at those words. “Don’t you dare hurt them!” He screamed and Voldemort chuckled as those red eyes opened and looked at him, clearly amused by his words. Like always it felt as if his Sire could see right through him.  
  
“You will only hurt yourself in the end and I am merely trying to lessen that pain.” Voldemort said as if it was obvious. Harry tightened his fingers in the blanket as the Vampire Lord continued. “One day they will die, that is inevitable. They are mere mortals, Harry. From that day onward you will have only me. No one else.”  
  
“I rather die.” Harry muttered darkly. The smile on the Vampire Lord’s faded when he said those words and the bright red eyes became cold. “I can’t live like that,” He continued, ignoring the clear warning signs. “That you never had anyone you cared for, or someone who was your friend is not my problem. But Sirius, Remus. My friends, they are all I live for!”  
  
Harry was gasping at the end of the last sentence, having screamed the last part. An eerie silence fell into the room as both of them glared at the other.  


Unsettled by the heavy stare Harry looked away, fixing his gaze on the wall behind the Vampire Lord. “I almost pity you… You have never known true friendship and the only one you loved died in front of your eyes… you closed down your heart after your mother was murdered. Never letting anyone in… It must have been lonely and if you hadn’t destroyed my life. Then I would have actually pitied you.” He muttered with a frown.  
  
“Pity me?” Voldemort asked as if not understanding and Harry focused his gaze on the other again, only to see that Voldemort was still glaring at him. “What makes you think I want your pity, Harry? I am the most powerful wizard and vampire alive. No one dares to stand up against me,” A cold amused chuckle left those lips as Voldemort shook his head. “I have no need for friends or loved ones; therefor your pity is misplaced.”  
  
Harry frowned, staring deep into those red eyes, finding no lie. “What about the coven? They mean nothing to you as well? I always believed that Vampire Covens were like families.”  
  
Voldemort laughed at his words and Harry shivered at the cold laugh. “Families? Oh, no Harry. You are gravely mistaken. They, just as the humans, exist solely for my pleasure and fun. The moment I grow bored of them or they become a nuisance, they die.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. How could anyone be this cold? This heartless… Even though he could hear Voldemort’s heart beating, he was now certain that the Vampire Lord possessed no heart at all. No humanity. “How can you live like that…?” Harry muttered horrified. Centuries living like that sounded like… true hell.  
  
Voldemort grinned at him. “Simple. I do not care for anyone except myself. It is far easier, you know. The bonds you have with your guardians and your friends are holding you down, even now. The moment you let them go you will realise your full potential.”  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. “I will never become a heartless monster like you, who completely disregards everyone else and their wishes.”  
  
Voldemort’s grin widened and he cocked his head to the side. “Really? You are already half-way there.” Dread filled his very being with those words and Harry snuggled deeper into the blanket. As if it could destroy Voldemort and the vampire part inside of him. “The moment those you care for die, you will truly understand my words, my Childe.”  
  
Harry didn’t want to understand it. He didn’t want to survive his friends and live far longer than they could. Far longer than even their children and grandchildren. It was madness… Besides that it would be a lonely life… With only Voldemort as his company.  
  
“Why…” Harry asked, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. “Why me, dammit!?” He screamed.  
  
“It was your power that drew me in,” Voldemort’s voice sounded calm. “It was your purity, your innocence and ignorance, but also your defiance and your strong will that made me realise just how badly I wanted you. Looking at you, you remembered me of myself when you ran from those vampires years ago.”  
  
Harry’s eyes shot open as he stared at the Vampire Lord, seeing how Voldemort smiled at him. “Yes, Harry. I was there that night. I saw you murder them in cold blood as you protected yourself. That very night I knew I had to have you.”  
  
“I was 9 back then…” Harry said dejectedly, not wanting to believe that Voldemort had already wanted him back then.  
  
“So young and full of innocence still, but burdened with the loss of his parents. No matter how hard Sirius Black and Remus Lupin tried, they could never quite fill that gap. No one would be able to.” Voldemort whispered and Harry stiffened as the Vampire Lord got up from the bed. “A parent can never be replaced, no matter what.”  
  
The whispered words hit something deep down inside of Harry. A deep feeling of longing. Even though he had never known his parents he knew Voldemort was right. James and Lily Potter could not be replaced… Sirius and Remus cared for him, but they weren’t his real parents.  
  
“I hate you…” Harry muttered. His eyes never leaving Voldemort’s.  
  
“You only hate me because you know I speak the truth,” Voldemort’s voice was soft and calm now and the amusement was completely gone. The Vampire Lord was serious and it was an odd sight to see him talking to him like this.  
  
Harry pulled his knees tighter against him, the blanket shifting with his movement and his hands gripped it tighter. Gritting his teeth he promised himself not to cry, not like this.  
  
Voldemort let out a sigh. “Cry. Scream, rage if you need to, but don’t bottle your emotions up like this. You could become unstable.”  
  
Harry let out a chocked laugh that sounded half like a cry. “You would know about unstable, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Voldemort’s lips curved upwards. “Indeed.”  
  
Harry was surprised that Voldemort didn’t deny his bouts of clear insanity and he could feel his hands trembling as he still tried to keep his emotions in check. Those red eyes stared down at him and it felt unnerving.  
  
“There is no need to suffer, Harry. If you just accept this change fully and leave your previous life behind.”  
  
“I can’t do that!” Harry screamed. “I can’t just act as if they are gone! I am willing to believe you! I am hoping that they are alive and well! That they are searching for me and they find us-…”  
  
A blink of his eyes and Voldemort was standing in front of him, ropes appearing out of nowhere and hauling him from the floor. The blanket falling to the ground useless, revealing his naked body. Harry let out a sharp cry at the sudden movements and his eyes widened as the ropes tightened his arms to his back, not leaving any space to move his upper body at all.  
  
“If they find you or me,” Voldemort’s voice had grown cold and the dark magic felt like static as it moved over Harry’s skin, raising his hairs on the back of his neck and his arms. Harry ignored how his lower region had a different reaction to this altogether as his cock gave a slight twitch as he focused on Voldemort’s words. “I will show them exactly that you belong to me now, my Childe. And after I am finished claiming you completely in front of their very eyes, merciful as I am, I will end their pitiful lives.”  
  
Harry paled drastically as he stared into those red swirling eyes. A feeling inside him told him that his Sire wasn’t lying… And the hope of anyone finding him seemed to be crushed with a few words. Harry didn’t doubt for one second that Voldemort would do exactly as he had just said. And who could stop him?  
  
No one had ever been able to stop this monster. “How can you live with yourself?” Harry muttered. Briefly he wondered if Voldemort never felt any remorse for what he had done. If this evil vampire never thought back and wished he had done things differently.    
  
Voldemort looked at him, an unreadable look on his face, but many emotions flickered in those red eyes. “Let me show you, Harry.” The Vampire Lord whispered.  
  
The warm breath fanning against his face and suddenly it felt like a barrier was lowered and unfamiliar feelings rushed through him.

Harry could feel heavy despair and a feeling that was deeply hidden that resembled a very strong longing. Longing for what though? Both of these feelings seemed to be mixed with emptiness… A numbness that seemed to dull everything.

An empty feeling of never being complete. Of never feeling alive. The feelings were dark and depressing, not humanlike at all… At least Harry couldn’t imagine a human feeling like this. It was as if there was nothing. Other than that strong longing and the despair, there seemed to be nothing else…

He soon realised that it were not his emotions, but Voldemort’s… They were hidden deep down inside of the Vampire Lord and he had seen a glimpse of it, knowing that no one else probably knew about this, and it terrified him…  
  
But he also felt sad… Living like that for centuries was something that he wouldn’t wish for his worst enemy. The sadness echoed through the mind link that Voldemort had opened and the presence inside his mind seemed to freeze. “Is… this what you feel all the time?” Harry found himself asking, only pitying the other more every second that passed.  
  
A cry left his lips as just as gently as Voldemort had entered his mind, he left again, but this time not as gently. Dazed Harry opened his eyes, seeing that room was empty … Voldemort had left.  
  
The ropes faded and Harry fell into a heap to the cold stone floor. Shivering he could still feel that _nothingness_. His hands moved over the stones as he started to realise he was actually feeling real sorry for Voldemort…  
  
No, that isn’t what he wanted! Voldemort was cruel and said so himself that no one else mattered, but him. He shouldn’t feel pity for someone like him… For someone who had destroyed so many lives with no regret at all. Voldemort was a selfish cruel person…  
  
And yet Harry couldn’t ignore that heavy feeling inside of him.

* * *

Voldemort stepped into the Chamber of Secrets, still feeling those emotions going through his Childe. He didn’t need nor want that pity. He hated it, but it was necessary. 

  
Pity… it was such a human emotion and something that he never quite felt. Not even after having seeing so many people die and the ones left behind grieving over them. He didn’t pity those left behind and neither did he pity those who died. It was an emotion that was completely foreign to him.  
  
But that wasn’t the only emotion that eluded him. Human emotions were something he didn’t feel and know anymore. He was not human after all and besides it felt like he had discarded his humanity the moment he first tasted his father’s blood. And he truly lost all traces of being a human when he used that wretched stone and afterwards created those dark rituals. Locking away any trace of his humanity and becoming colder than he had been before. Heartless one might say.  
  
And even though he was but a Dhampir posing as a pureblood vampire, after those rituals he never felt human anymore, even though he was part human. And now years later he wondered if somewhere along the line he had started to believe his own lies. Had started to believe that he was indeed a pureblood vampire with no human parent. As if part of him had forgotten his dear mother who cared deeply for him till her dying breath. A soft laugh escaped him at that thought. How pathetic.  
  
Erasing his past like that was foolish, but digging it up like this… This was just pure madness and laughable… All because he wanted to get closer to his Childe. Anything to get Harry to his side, even if he had to show his deepest and darkest secrets.  
  
After all the past didn’t matter. It was long gone and time healed all wounds. Voldemort sadly chuckled as he shook his head as he carded a hand through his hair. It didn’t heal the wounds, people merely became used to the pain accompanied with bad or hurtful memories and eventually they moved on.  
  
But this new act of him needed time… Even if it would take centuries, eventually Harry would lower his guard and let him in. He just had to play it right and luckily he was a master of playing with people. He may not be human anymore, but he certainly knew how to act like one. Anything to get what he wanted.  
  
And his young Childe had truly a heart of gold and soon it would belong only to him and not those stupid humans.  
  
Voldemort smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  Why not dispose of them now though? The animals surrounding Hogwarts told him that the fools were actively searching for the Chamber of Secrets. Of course Brandon and the coven knew of his links to Salazar.  
  
His dear old friend… How he had failed the wizard and it was only good that the founder wasn’t here to see it. Briefly he wondered if the founder was either proud of him or disappointed. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried. Equality was just something that could never be reached. As long as someone was different, racism would exist in one way or another.  
  
With a small flick of his hand his wand appeared in it. Staring down he rolled it between his fingers, feeling the power of the Elder Wand thrum through his body.  
  
_‘I can see right through you, you know. From the moment we met I could see it in your eyes. They betray a loss and sadness so deep, Thomas.’_  
  
“I guess I truly failed you, my old friend…” Voldemort muttered to the empty chamber as if he was speaking to Salazar.  
**  
Chamber of Secrets – Year: 993**

“They don’t understand…” Salazar muttered as he eyed the Chamber, knowing it would be the last time he would see it. Knowing that leaving Hogwarts was the only thing he could do. Their disagreements were driving them apart and it was three against one. “You do see it my way, don’t you, Thomas?”  
  
Voldemort watched the wizard’s back as Salazar stared at the basilisk hissing sadly in front of them, knowing that it was destroying Salazar to leave the castle. “Muggles will destroy us. I understand your reasoning to keep muggleborns out of Hogwarts, but they are blinded and only see the good in people.” He said.  
  
Salazar laughed. “I sometimes find myself wondering. Is this all there is to life? Are we just here to die? To murder one another? For every witch or wizard that burns at the stakes I find myself taking their lives in return. It is an endless cycle, is it not?”  
  
Voldemort remained quiet and Salazar turned to face him, those black eyes looking at him. “I can see right through you, you know. From the moment we met I could see it in your eyes. They betray a loss and sadness so deep, Thomas.” Voldemort scowled as Salazar advanced on him. “If you want to succeed you must find a way to hide it better.”  
  
“Hide what better? My sadness?” Voldemort asked a bit intrigued by what the wizard could possibly see in his eyes.  
  
“Your pain and hatred.” Salazar replied, staring at him as if he was a child. “Do you believe in God, Thomas?” The question came out of nowhere.  
  
“I do not.” Voldemort replied instantly and Salazar’s lips turned upwards.  
  
“Heretic.” The wizard muttered and Voldemort snorted.  
  
“As if you are any better, Salazar.”  
  
The wizard didn’t say anything and just shook his head, but his lips did curve upwards the tiniest bit. “Remember Thomas. No matter what happens in the future you will always have access to my manors and of course this Chamber. All I ask is that you stop this foolishness, create an era of peace and equality among us all, and don’t lose yourself in the process. A mad vampire is something the world doesn’t need.”  
  
Voldemort sighed. “You could live forever you know.”  
  
“Are you offering to become my Sire then?” Salazar asked with a grin.  
  
Voldemort chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Never. I have no need for useless bonds like that.”  
  
“You hurt me, my friend.” Salazar said as he placed his hand over his heart. Though the grin on his face showed his amusement.  
  
“I am certain that one in my coven would like to take you in though. But I am not planning on siring any Childer.” Voldemort said honestly. “It would only get in the way.”  
  
Salazar’s grin faded and he dropped his hand. “The pain you carry…”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Voldemort growled and Salazar stopped mid-sentence.  
  
Wizard and vampire glared at each other. “Alright.” Salazar relented. “I do hope you find happiness one day, Thomas. The pain I see inside your eyes is so deep that I am slightly afraid of it.”  
  
“It is that exact pain that will allow me to change this world.” Voldemort muttered darkly as his eyes narrowed in warning. Without any more words he turned around, walking towards the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Salazar’s voice sounded soft and almost uncertain behind him. “Just don’t lose yourself… Voldemort.” The wizard mumbled.  
  
Voldemort stopped and glanced over his shoulder, seeing how the wizard looked at him. Never before had Salazar called him by his chosen name, not after he told him his other name at least. Tomar… Thomas, it was almost the same. He couldn’t quite decipher the look on Salazar’s face, but it almost felt like how a parent would look at his child. The wizard was worried for him…  
  
“You know nothing about me, Salazar.” Voldemort said to him and then left the Chamber. It was true that the founder of this new school didn’t know anything about him. And yet from their first meeting Salazar had seen his sorrow and pain, even though he thought he hid it pretty well.  
  
It was as if his masks or his Occlumency shields didn’t exist in front of Salazar Slytherin. The wizard had never really asked, but did know that there was something he wasn’t telling. His past, even though many years had gone by, still felt like yesterday sometimes.  
  
The death of his beloved mother a scene that haunted his every dream. The delicious blood of his father as he gave in to his animalistic instincts and devoured him alive. Wizards, witches and Vampires hunting him down, until he killed them and those who lived finally stopped chasing him. That moment he realised what fear could accomplish.  
  
Voldemort frowned as he made his way through the Forbidden Forest. Equality for everyone… It sounded too good to be true, especially in a world that was so divided. Even in the wizarding world there were many differences for them to coexist peacefully. Vampires, werewolves, giants, fairies and so on.  
  
Could they truly live together or was it just wishful thinking on Salazar’s part? The wizard was right that they needed each other with those witch huntings that were going on everywhere, but still… It made him question if they could ever live together with those muggles? The answer seemed a solid no… Helga, Godric and Rowena were foolish to believe that. Muggles didn’t belong in their world, Salazar was right about that. And letting muggleborns inside would be like inviting the muggles as well.  
  
In the end the world was split and would always remain to be so. Though Voldemort looked up to Salazar for standing up for the whole wizarding world, wanting them to flourish and work together. For Salazar’s sake… if the wizard did die, he would try and reach that equality.  
  
Immortal as he was, he had all the time in the world.

\------End Flashback------

_‘Don’t lose yourself…_ _A mad vampire is something the world doesn’t need…’  
  
_ It is far easier to forget… to bury all the pain and suffering. To bury the last remains of humanity and sever those links with your conscience. Voldemort’s hand clasped around the locket hanging around his neck.  
  
_‘Is… this what you feel all the time?’_ Harry’s words echoed through his mind.  
_  
_ With a heavy sigh Voldemort let go of the locket. He felt irritated and it was slowly spiralling out of control. He needed to go out and kill. To hunt down something or someone and put his mind at ease. At least for a little while.  
  
Making his way out of the Chamber, words whispered by a female voice haunted his mind. ‘ _What have you done?’_ She sounded so disappointed and her form which had always been so warm was now cold… _  
_  
Closing his eyes Voldemort growled and ran at high speed through the sewers. It was a pity that he could never outrun his past. And he was glad that he had destroyed the resurrection stone many years ago. The thought of seeing his mother and hearing how disappointed she was in him… Maybe that was the moment he had slipped…  
  
He didn’t want to die and join her… But he also wanted to never feel this pain and suffering ever again. How ironic that the rituals he had done back then did exactly what Harry had just claimed. It locked his heart and feelings away… After that he never felt the pain again. No true remorse or guilt.  
  
Instead that stupid emptiness filled his very being and no matter how many people he killed. How much he tortured that numb feeling remained, always. Voldemort stopped, realising he was at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest…. He had run around quite a lot, but still he felt his anger growing.  
  
Gritting his teeth he stared at the castle. Hogwarts…  
  
“I failed to keep my promises, Sal.” He muttered into the night sky, wondering if the dead wizard could hear him in the afterlife. A cold, sad chuckle escaped him and red eyes closed as he crouched down, hearing some animals scattering around in the distance.  
  
Slowly Voldemort opened his eyes and looked back towards the castle, hearing robes shifting in the far distance and footsteps. A feral grin formed on his mouth as he saw a familiar figure exit the front doors and walk towards the gates. Albus Dumbledore. A perfect prey for him to play with this night.

* * *

**13 September 1994 – Early morning:**

Minerva shook her head. They had searched the whole castle, which wasn’t easy considering that students were here as well now. But Albus was right that they didn’t have any time. Harry was in Voldemort’s hands since the end of August. A little more than two weeks, the young child had been taken away, while everyone considered him death.  
  
She might not remember every student which walked through these halls, but the marauders weren’t that easy to forget. Their mischief often ended in many detentions and when in their 7th year James Potter and Lily Evans got together. Well, after that Lily also ended up in the spotlight, especially as James, being the leader of the small group, finally grew up.  
  
James completely stopped fooling around and at times Minerva wished that it would have happened sooner, because it would have stopped a lot of headaches and drama. A small fond smile appeared on her face at those thoughts.  
  
Just as quickly her smile faded.  She had failed to protect their child and was now failing as a headmistress, especially if the pureblood vampire Brandon’s assumptions were right and Voldemort was hiding inside the Chamber.  
  
If Voldemort was indeed hidden in the Chamber and she had not noticed. How would she ever be able to face it? To live with it? Knowing that one of her students was being tormented on school grounds even.  
  
Minerva sighed and walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They had searched all the lower floors yesterday evening and night, meaning that she didn’t get a good night’s sleep. If only they had some kind of lead where the Chamber was, but even the pureblood vampires didn’t know.  
  
Apparently it was a well-kept secret between Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort. How odd it was that someone as cruel as Voldemort had ties with a human. What had their relationship been like? Considering that the founder of Slytherin had told the Vampire Lord where the Chamber of Secrets was they must have been close.  
  
Or Voldemort had used other means to get that information, though Minerva doubted this. Brandon had also stated that Salazar and Voldemort had been something like friends.  
  
With a slight frown she opened the door towards the Great Hall and couldn’t contain the shocked scream at the sight that met her. Covering her mouth with her hand she stared with wide-eyes at the hanging body.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was hanging there in the middle of the Great Hall, a puddle of dried blood on the ground underneath the hanging body. His clothes full of blood and torn apart. Blue pained filled, yet empty, eyes stared lifeless towards her and Minerva slowly lowered her hand.  
  
“Minerva!” A voice called behind her and she turned around, seeing Horace striding towards her. The potions professor also froze upon seeing the gruesome sight.  
  
“Horace… tell Filius, Pomona and Valeria(head of Gryffindor) about this. Make sure that all students stay in the common room for today. Classes are cancelled.” Minerva said quickly, knowing that no students needed to see this sight and she was grateful that she always arrived early in the Great Hall.  
  
Horace gave a tight nod and walked away without looking back at the dead body of the former headmaster. Minerva carefully walked inside and fixed her eyes upon the wall. There was a sentence written there in red that chilled her to the bone…  
  
It wasn’t written in ink and she quickly assumed it was blood.  It suited a vampire to leave a message in blood after all.  
  
For now she needed to inform both the Ministry of Magic and Brandon, who had taken control over the Vampire covens after Voldemort’s disappearance. This was going to get messy…

* * *

Brandon stared at the message as the aurors pulled down the dead body of Albus Dumbledore. It was a clear sign. Voldemort would kill everyone. A slight scowl appeared on his face, but it went unnoticed by most. Except for the wizard standing next to him. 

  
“What does this mean?” Sirius asked.  
  
“It means that no one is safe.” Brandon replied and from the corner of his eyes he could see the wizard glance once more towards the blood message.  
  
_‘The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of Lord Voldemort beware.’_

“No one?” Sirius questioned, staring at the message with dread.  
  
“It means he will kill anyone who dares to get even close to him or Harry.” Brandon said softly as he fixed his eyes on Dumbledore’s body as they slowly covered it with a blanket. Preparing to move him out of Hogwarts.  
  
Voldemort had made a mess. With just one glance Brandon had seen how brutally attacked Dumbledore’s body was, before the old wizard was drained from his blood entirely. It was the work of a madmen and not a vampire. It wasn’t a clean kill at all and it bothered him a lot.  
  
Because it could mean that Voldemort was becoming a bit unstable. It wouldn’t be surprising considering that the whole Wizarding World was haunting him down, but still. It was a bad sign, a very bad sign.  
  
Because Voldemort becoming unstable meant that Harry could be in even graver danger. Brandon had seen the Vampire Lord sometimes whenever he lost control like this and it was a sight he never wished to see again.  
  
The headmistress approached them and Brandon looked up at her. “Brandon,” She greeted him and he inclined his head a bit. “Thanks for coming as well. Especially as the sun is up.”  
  
“The floo network is useful in transporting me, even when the sun is shining bright. I have one request to ask, headmistress.” Brandon quickly cut to the case, knowing that they didn’t have much time to spare.  
  
She frowned and nodded, indicating that he could continue and he did so. “I wish to remain here, at Hogwarts, if you do not mind.” He requested, gaining the attention of both Remus and Sirius. “I am now certain that Voldemort is indeed hiding inside the Chamber and I wish to search the castle later this night. For the day do you have a dark room where I could rest in?”  
  
Minerva stiffened, but after a few seconds gave a tight nod. “I trust you will not harm any students while you stay here.” She wanted to find Harry Potter as quickly as possible and if the vampire could help then she would take the risk.  
  
Brandon chuckled. “No worries, headmistress. I already fed before coming over. I won’t harm anyone, I give you my word.”  He saw how the aurors were glancing towards him, distrust in their eyes. He didn’t react to it, knowing if they would start casting spells towards him he could easily run away from them, but considering the whole situation they wouldn’t dare.

Dealing with one rogue Vampire was more than enough for the Ministry and therefor they would let him and the others go, at least for now. And more so because he made it clear that they were also out to destroy Voldemort for breaking one of their important rules.  
  
A truce was made, fragile, but it was at least something. When Voldemort was dealt with Brandon knew that the Ministry would act against them, but he was prepared for it.  
  
Sirius and Remus after hearing that exclaimed that they both would also help searching for the Chamber. Now they knew for certain where Voldemort was, it was way easier.  
  
Brandon remained quiet, knowing that the moment they would find either Harry or Voldemort… that would be the real fight. Because no matter what the Vampire Lord wouldn’t go down easily and certainly not without a fight.  
  
Later on when Brandon saw that all the aurors had left, he asked Minerva for a request, which she begrudgingly accepted. It was clear that she didn’t like the idea of having more vampires in the castle, but he stated that if it would come down to a fight, they needed as much help as they could.  
  
The other vampires would stay in hiding until that moment. Minerva understood the importance of having more manpower and it was that reason that she accepted.

* * *

**13 September 1994 – Morning:  
** After Harry had recovered from his breakdown he had quickly put his clothes back on. At least it made him feel a bit safer to not be completely naked.  
  
When he was dressed he started to search for a way out once again. After what had happened, it only strengthened his resolve to somehow get as far away from the Vampire Lord as possible.  
  
Harry’s hands moved over the wall, his eyes searching for any weak spot, anything. He needed to get out while Voldemort was away. But no matter what he did the wall remained a wall and the door that Voldemort formed didn’t appear.  
  
Frantic Harry glanced around the room. The bed… It stood there on the other side, so innocent looking, but what had happened on there would be forever ingrained in his mind. A small toilet was installed, but no means of a shower.  
  
How long had he been here? How long ago had Voldemort left after letting him feel that awful emptiness? Merlin, he had lost track of time, but considering the gnawing feeling he felt growing inside of him, his need for blood wasn’t far away. Had honestly three days passed since he had last fed?  
  
Harry shook his head, eyes looking up towards the ceiling. One lamp was hanging there, illuminating this room. His new prison… There were no windows in it and he backed away, his back hitting the wall.  
  
Never before had he been locked up like this. Slowly Harry lowered himself to the ground, his eyes staring dully towards the bed as if the object had offended him. His ears picked up a strange sound and green eyes widened when he realised it was his own rapid breathing.  
  
Unaware he had been gasping for air and even when he knew it, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t belong here. He hated being indoors and this, without any way to see the outside, was making him panic. Especially as Voldemort would come back and torment him even more…  
  
Harry tried to take a deep breath to calm down, but it felt like the air got stuck in his lungs and he couldn’t breathe. Trembling he closed his eyes and buried his head against his knees, not looking at the room which held no way out.  
  
Not thinking about the fact that Voldemort was his keeper and the Vampire Lord would only hurt him more. Trying to shut his mind down completely, but it only made it worse. The memories of the last weeks entered his mind and he started sobbing loudly.  
  
Why? Why him? Because of his power? Because Voldemort recognized himself in him?  
  
Harry didn’t want to believe any of it. He didn’t want to know any of it. But he couldn’t stop the awful memories from haunting his mind. Breaking it down bit by bit and he could do nothing to stop it.  
  
Harry in his distressed state didn’t hear the door open and hardly felt the arms pulling him up from the floor. His crying increased while he accepted the comfort that was offered and the arms around him tightened. “Sleep, my Childe.” It was Voldemort’s soft whisper that broke through his frantic mind.  
  
Dread filled him before sleep claimed him. Desperately he fought against it and his body weakly struggled in Voldemort’s hold, but the spell or whatever it was, was stronger and he lost the fight, going limp in the Vampire Lord’s arms.   


* * *

  
Voldemort cradled Harry closer to him. This was more difficult than he had anticipated. Shifting the boy so he was carrying him he walked over to the bed and carefully laid his Childe down on it.

His fingers gently traced over the soft skin of Harry’s cheek. One of these days his patience would be gone completely. Soon it was time to move out, especially since Harry started to panic in this room now.  
  
Asleep the Childe looked far younger and more innocent. Innocence that he was going to take away, until Harry would be as tainted as him.  
  
“You will hate me even more for what I am about to do,” Voldemort whispered and a small smile formed on his lips as he placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “But it is far easier if your bonds are broking early on. One day you will get used to the pain and your hatred for me will change.”  
  
Voldemort sighed and closed his eyes. Black and that stupid werewolf were his next target. People are so easy to judge. One small message and they would come. Without a doubt they would come.  
  
He just had to wait. Voldemort removed his cloak and it vanished instantly as he lay down and gathered the smaller body closer.  
  
Inhaling deeply he felt himself relaxing at the smell of his Childe. Tightening his arms around Harry, Voldemort let out a content sigh as he drifted off to sleep as well.  

* * *

 

**13 September – evening:  
** When evening fell Brandon woke up again. The body next to him shifting, also waking up. “Go back to sleep, Chester.” He muttered softly and his Childe sighed deeply and his body relaxed once more.  
  
Carefully Brandon extracted himself from his Childe. Getting up, he noticed that most of them were still asleep. Some weren’t and were staring at him. The small classroom wasn’t big enough for all of them. But it was better than nothing and this way they were closer to Voldemort.  
  
Silently Brandon slipped out of the room after he put his cloak on. Soft muttering could be heard in the hallway and he scowled when he realised it were the paintings. Moving to one of them he asked. “Could you and all the other paintings please remain quiet for the rest of this night?”  
  
The male in the painting frowned, but then the female in it already ran off, warning the others. “Never thought I would see a vampire.” The male muttered, staring at him intently.

Brandon smiled, revealing his teeth, seeing the slightly awed look of the male in the painting. “The world is often filled with surprises.” He said with a soft chuckle and the male in the painting laughed. He didn’t find it amusing in the slightest, but he merely indulged the male.  
  
The female returned in the painting and gave a small nod. “All the ones who were awake are keeping silent now, Vampire.” She said and Brandon thanked her, indeed hearing only silence around him.  
  
Carefully he moved through the silent hallways, his ears picking up the smallest sound. He hoped to hear either Harry’s cries or screams or anything that indicated where the young child was. But after having walked through the whole castle he could hear nothing at all. The only ones he met were Sirius, Remus, Minerva and some other professor of Hogwarts who were also searching.  
  
Brandon stopped on the second floor and watched through the glass window, seeing the black lake and the forbidden forest. A small cabin in the middle of them. Could the entrance of the Chamber be outside somewhere? The forbidden forest was a perfect place to hide an entrance to a secret chamber.  
  
Brandon sped down the stairs and stopped in front of the forest, his red eyes scanning through the dense trees. He could hear some wildlife deeper into it, but nothing that sounded like Voldemort or Harry.  
  
Brandon braced himself as he moved inside, keeping his eyes and ears open. The animals moved away from him, unnerved by the presence of a predator, but he paid them no mind. The forest seemed endless as he made his way through it.  
  
It was easy to get lost in it as well and Brandon stopped as he found himself facing a small lake. The water’s surface being eerily silent, not one ripple breaking through it. It was a beautiful lake nonetheless and it didn’t fit in such a dark place like this forest.  
  
But he had not found what he had come here for. How well hidden could this entrance be?  
  


* * *

  
Sirius sighed as he pointed his wand a bit higher, ignoring the protests of several paintings that woke up because of the bright light. Could Harry be truly here? Somewhere hidden in the Chamber of Secrets? Of the one Chamber that Salazar Slytherin had built and left behind?  
  
Somehow he dearly hoped it, because it meant that they were close to finding Harry. Glancing up he noticed that Remus was walking near the staircase towards the 7th floor. After Dumbledore’s death, Minerva didn’t want anyone to be searching alone. She clearly didn’t want another person dying at Hogwarts.  
  
With an irritated groan Sirius faced forward again, his eyes scanning over the walls, glancing behind the pillars and alcoves. Anything to find a hidden door or something. Hogwarts was filled with hidden places, but Sirius had never thought the Chamber of Secrets even existed.  
  
Back in their school days they had found a lot of hidden passageways and rooms, but never did the marauders find any clue that the Chamber was real. They had wandered through these hallways so often, mapping it all. But the only place that he needed to find right now was uncovered by them all.  
  
But Harry was counting on them and he couldn’t let the boy down again. Not ever again. Moving towards the stairs he stopped, seeing Remus waiting for him. “Go up or down?” His friend asked softly.  
  
Sirius shrugged and glanced down the staircase. “Let’s try down.”  
  
Remus nodded and both of them descended the stairs. Neither of them speaking and the silence felt heavy with many things unsaid. The most awful words were _'what happens after'_ …  
  
If they kill Voldemort, they would basically be killing Harry as well. But this was something they didn’t want to think about just yet. For now they simply wanted to find the child they had raised.  
  
Neither of them noticed that were being followed by someone hiding under a very strong disillusionment charm as red eyes watched their every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s... in the first draft of this chapter Voldemort turned out to be 'too nice'(well according to me when I reread it lol) and in this one I think he turned out too evil xD. But oh well...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius get captured by Voldemort. Warning letters from Voldemort are received by Minerva, the Minister and Brandon. Harry gives in to his blood thirst, unwilling to fight against it and go insane once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)!  
> Here is another chapter and we are steadily approaching the end of this story. Can you believe it? Because I can’t XD. After one year this story will finally end and I can work on my other WIPs. 
> 
> Many thanks for all those who left comments, kudos and so on! I am still surprised by how many people like this story.  
> And like I promised myself, I updated in March(I wanted to update this story this month at least, but because I was so unsatisfied I feared I would be unable to make it). This chapter was the most difficult one till now, because I wasn’t happy with the first draft and a lot of stuff got changed(a lot was erased from this original chapter lol) and yesterday I finally got the much needed inspiration to finish this! So yay me!  
> Enough rambling xD. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)! 
> 
> **Warnings: Character death(surprising no…? No worries, minor characters lol. Though admittedly more deaths are gonna happen in the coming chapters).** Voldemort is gonna be more active lol…

### Chapter 16:

 **13 September 1994:  
** It would be too easy, too simple really.  
  
That is what Voldemort thought when he silently followed Black and Lupin, both still unaware that their end was near. It was sometimes quite sad how people could be unaware of the lurking dangers around them, of their impending doom creeping closer.  
  
Voldemort almost felt envy of their ignorance and naivety. But both Black and Lupin were in the way and killing them right now would only lessen Harry’s pain later on. Besides that they had served their purpose in Harry’s life. They were unneeded from now on.  
  
Licking his lips, Voldemort thought of the many ways to kill them and he wondered if he should drain them or be merciful and cast the Killing Curse. The latter would be quick and painless, but he so disliked using that dark spell. He much preferred to tear his prey apart. It was in his nature after all.  
  
They reached the 6th floor and they stopped as they both started to search the hallway. Silently he followed their every move as they desperately looked for any clues about the hidden chamber of Salazar.  
  
Voldemort leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest, still not having decided how to kill those two.  
  
It was after a few minutes that a voice broke through his thoughts about how to kill the two. “Found anything?” Black’s voice echoed through the hallway and red eyes looked up at Harry’s godfather as the male walked back towards Lupin.  
  
The werewolf shook his head. “Nothing.” He replied softly and Voldemort saw how Lupin glanced around the room warily. His instincts most likely realising that they weren’t quite alone.  
  
“Remus?” Black whispered, also seeing the unease his friend was feeling.  
  
Voldemort’s lips curved upwards. If Lupin didn’t use that Wolfsbane potion surely the werewolf inside would have already know that he was there. That stupid potion weakened the wolf’s senses and made them a more vulnerable target.  
  
Lupin, just like other werewolves who were also a witch or wizard, relied much more on their magic instead of their true nature as an animal.  
  
“I am fine. I just had a strange feeling.” Lupin assured Black and Voldemort resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
Back in the days' werewolves embraced their true nature, but nowadays most of them wanted to fit in, afraid that otherwise they might get thrown into Azkaban or worse, kissed by a dementor.  
  
Voldemort stepped away from the wall with an evil grin. Red eyes bright and full of life. He had made his decision on how to deal with them.

* * *

 

Just as Remus had insisted that he was fine and had a strange feeling coming over him, a strong wind rushed past them. The force of it throwing them both to ground with a small scream and the torches which were on instantly got blown out by the powerful wind that had no real source to come from on the 6th floor hallway.  
  
The only light coming from both their wands, Remus and Sirius scrambled up. “Who is there!?” Sirius screamed into the dark hallway, devoid of paintings. The light on his wand increased, but still there was no soul to be found.  
  
There was no one standing in the hallway and yet another strong wind gushed through the hallway and despite that both wizards raised shields, the powerful force of nature simply went through their protections and they were blasted to the ground.   
  
Remus tried to hold on to the stone floor, but with no real grip on them he was blasted backwards. The powerful wind knocking him into a door and the breath left his lungs from the impact.  
  
No, this couldn’t be. He gritted his teeth and pointed his wand towards the lower staircase. A happy memory formed inside his mind. Sirius, Harry and he together in America and how cheerful and carefree the young boy had been.  
  
He wanted that happiness for Harry, for eternity. That was exactly what was driving him right now as the tip of his wand lit up and he cast the spell. “Expecto Patronum!”  He needed to let the others know that something was amiss and he felt relieved when a big wolf burst forward and sprinted down the staircases.  
  
Suddenly it felt like a hurricane as the wind tore past him and with a scream he was propelled into the air, his wand ripped from his hand in the process. His back met a hard surface and he let out a pained gasp. Forcing his eyes open despite the harsh wind he noticed he was staring down at the floor underneath him. The wind keeping him firmly pressed against the ceiling.  
  
The strong currents of wind vanished and Remus blinked a few times, feeling his eyes water because of the wind that had swept into them. Sirius was next to him, also stuck to the ceiling. It was strong magic that kept them bound to the ceiling and it was certain that they were no longer alone.  
  
“A patronus?” A voice asked with amusement and Remus turned his head, looking straight down. Voldemort was standing there, smiling up at them in glee. “How funny. Albus’s idea I suppose?”  
  
Sirius let out an angry snarl upon seeing the Vampire Lord, but Voldemort didn’t seem to be bothered by it, he only seemed amused.  
  
“Sirius,” Remus whispered and the male next to him glanced at him. The magic that was holding them up against the ceiling was too strong and he knew they wouldn’t be able to free themselves, but that didn’t mean they would give up. “For Harry…” He whispered, seeing Sirius’s eyes narrow in determination.  
  
They knew damn well what they were up against, but that didn’t meant that they would just admit defeat this easily. Lord Voldemort was not someone you could easily cross. But for Harry they would bring him down if they needed to. Sirius looked determined, ready for anything as well. A cold laugh echoed through the dark corridor.  
  
“For Harry…” Voldemort’s voice mocked him and Remus narrowed his eyes. “As if you have the power or knowledge to stop me.”  
  
Remus heard and saw from the corner of his eyes Sirius struggling against the invisible bonds. “Wizards and witches nowadays are weak and pathetic. They rely on their wands far too often. Do you know that many centuries ago our true power originated from the four elements.”  
  
“I don’t care!” Sirius yelled. “Let Harry go, you bastard.”  
  
Remus saw that Voldemort didn’t seem to be bothered by the words, instead the grin plastered on the Vampire’s face widened, revealing those pointy teeth.  He subtly tried to call forth his magic and push against the one that was holding him up, hoping that somehow his wandless magic would be able to find a small loophole and free him.  
  
“Harry does not need you anymore. The boy is mine now and I will provide him with everything he needs,” The Vampire Lord said. “You two have become unnecessary...”  
  
“He doesn’t need your tainted blood!” Sirius screamed and an angry growl resonated from the Vampire Lord, before the wind soared through the hallway again.  
  
“I was going to be merciful. I was planning on making it quick, but now…” Voldemort said and Remus and Sirius both looked down to see red eyes glaring up at them hatefully.  
  
“I think I will keep you. I will show you just how much you have lost. Despair will be the only feeling you will know for the rest of your pitiful lives.” Voldemort whispered. The promise of those words filling them both with dread.  
  
Sirius tried to free himself again as he wanted to scream at the Vampire Lord to let Harry go, but before he could a spell hit him and he blacked out.  
  
Red eyes met amber orbs as Vampire and Werewolf stared at each other. A maniac grin formed on Voldemort’s lips. “As for you, little werewolf…”  
  
Remus shivered, not knowing what Voldemort was planning as he still tried to free himself, but whatever force was keeping them afloat had made his whole body immobile and he couldn’t even lift a finger. This power was… Amber eyes flickered to the wand in Voldemort’s hand. The strongest wand ever made.  
  
Remus closed his eyes as he focused all his magic on trying to break free, but it felt like he was only exhausting himself. His magical core quickly draining and his eyes opened, seeing Voldemort was still grinning at him. “I will have some fun with you…” The Vampire Lord whispered.  
  
Magic washed over him and he lost consciousness, before he could even answer. Before he blacked out completely he thought he heard a voice scream his and Sirius’s name, but in his state he couldn’t be sure.  
  
The last thought in his mind was that they had truly failed Harry now.

* * *

Brandon felt a shiver run down his spine and he stopped, frowning. Glancing over his shoulder he gazed back towards where he knew the castle was.

  
A heavy feeling settled inside him and he instinctually knew something was wrong. Quickly he sprinted back towards Hogwarts, manoeuvring through the trees of the Forbidden Forest with ease. Running past the beautiful lake he had admired minutes ago.  
  
The edge of the forest closing in on him his eyes looked up. He stopped, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. The castle looked the same, illuminated by the stars and the moon, which was three quarter full.  
  
But if Brandon knew anything, he knew that his senses were never mistaken and when the smell of blood reached his nose he tensed. He ran faster than he ever had before, following the trail of that scent.  
  
Upon reaching a corridor on the 6th floor he noticed Minerva and some others already standing there. Following their gazes his eyes saw a second message. Once more written in blood, this one read: ‘ _Their skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever._ ’  
  
Two bloodied, mangled bodies underneath the message. He recognized them as two professors of Hogwarts, who Minerva he introduced to him. Valeria and Filius, the latter looking much smaller than he ever had before.  
  
Brandon stood there, eyes glancing up and seeing the blood slowly drip down from the painted words. A heavy feeling filled this place and it felt very familiar. Voldemort’s magic was etched into the walls and especially around the red sentence. Glancing through the gathered people, Brandon quickly noticed the two which were missing. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin…  
  
Brandon suppressed an angry growl as he looked around, hoping to find any clue to which way Voldemort had taken them. But the Vampire Lord was no fool and if someone knew how to erase his steps, it was Voldemort.  
  
The smell of blood lingered here, but in no other direction. If only he hadn’t been so far away he would have noticed it sooner.  
  
He would have felt Voldemort’s strong magic and could maybe have saved Black and Lupin from their fates. “Brandon,” Red eyes opened and looked at Minerva who had addressed him. Her eyes were filled with sadness. “I am going to close down the school. Tomorrow… all students will return home.”  
  
Brandon could see that she didn’t like this, but she knew it was necessary as well. Voldemort always had a one-track mind and would not target the students unless provoked. But still he could not blame the headmistress for making this decision, especially as two professors were killed now as well.  
  
“The Ministry will need to know and a full-out search will be needed once the school is empty.” Minerva muttered. “I can only hope they will find the Chamber in time.”  
  
“As do I, headmistress.” Brandon said as he inclined his head. She smiled sadly at him and it was that expression which made him relieved that he lied to her. He didn’t want to tell her that it was already too late. That even when they found the Chamber the odds were that Harry Potter would still be in there was nihil.  
  
His eyes glanced back towards the message. It would be counter-productive if Voldemort would kill Harry’s guardians in front of him. The young Childe would never forgive him for it and Voldemort wanted Harry, so he wouldn’t do something so foolish.  
  
But there was no doubt inside Brandon’s mind that the Vampire Lord was already planning to move. Away from the corpses of Remus and Sirius, who would be down here in the Chamber, and he would take Harry with him.  
  
But the question remained where to would Voldemort go next?

* * *

 

 **14 September 1994:  
** Minerva watched with a heavy feeling and sadness as the students left through the entrance gate. There was no certainty that Hogwarts would be open before Christmas or at all.  
  
If the Chamber was never found then maybe this marked the end of the Wizarding school. It would be far too dangerous to open if there was a very powerful Vampire lurking around inside of it. The aurors on both sides watched with blank expression as the children walked through the gates. All of the young ones chatting, whispering. Curious, afraid and partly excited about it.  
  
Minerva envied the innocence of them all at this point. All of them unaware of the true danger.  
  
“Minerva.” A soft voice sounded behind her and she looked over her shoulder. Poppy stood there, also sad. All of the teachers were standing there. None of them wanting to leave the school behind like this, but also knowing that they could not remain. Filius and Valeria had been taken from them in a brutal way.  
  
Sadness lingered in them all; because they had no idea what fate awaited Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Or what would even become of Harry. The young boy would surely be traumatised for the rest of his life.  
  
“I’m fine,” She assured them, but Poppy’s sad smile and Horace slight shake of her head made her realise that they didn’t believe her lie at all. With a sigh she looked back towards the children. “It is for their safety.”  
  
Safety was more important than anything else. The children could get their education somewhere else for the time being. Finish their studies abroad if they wanted to, even though none of them would be happy with it. Some muggleborns had eventually decided to just leave the Wizarding World altogether after this. At first it had surprised her, but after what had happened she understood it perfectly.  
  
The wizarding world was dangerous. The muggles could be dangerous as well, but still the parents of the muggleborns decided. And for most of them magic was something they didn’t know of, except for those fairy-tales.  
  
For muggles, it was a world that didn’t exists at all, only to suddenly find out that their children were magical and that the wizarding world holds dangers that they didn’t like one bit.  
  
And now a school with children had become a home to a terrible vampire who knew no remorse at all. Minerva’s lips tightened and her eyes narrowed.  
  
No matter what may happen she would help the aurors. They would find the Chamber and free Harry. They will kill Voldemort for threatening the school and its students. Right now Minerva wanted nothing more than to see the monster responsible for Severus’s, Albus’s, Filius’s and Valeria’s death brought to his knees and beheaded. His blood stored somewhere for Harry's sake, otherwise the young boy would starve... The idea was in her mind, but to actually see it come to fruition was something else entirely. 

* * *

  
**Chamber of Secrets – 15 September 1994:  
** When Sirius woke up it was cold and wet… His clothes sticking to his skin as his mind quickly worked and he remembered what had happened. He could feel something around both his ankles and his wrists, chains… Keeping his breathing even and his eyes closed, he tried to hear anything to give him any indication of where he was and who was with him.  
  
“You cannot fool me, you know. Your heartbeat changed the moment you woke up.” Voldemort’s voice echoed through the room and Sirius opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Remus was lying next to him, also with his ankles and wrists tied to the ground below them.  
  
Sirius moved and sat up, the chains clinking with his movements. Voldemort sat there on what looked like a throne… The rest of the room however didn’t look like a throne room at all. Snakes were placed against the walls, water spitting from their mouths into a small pond.  
  
The wet ground made sense now and Sirius glanced backwards to Voldemort, who was eyeing him with a feral grin. Behind Voldemort’s throne stood a statue of a person, that clearly resembled Salazar Slytherin and upon closer look Sirius noticed that the throne seemed to be made of bones and he grimaced at the image.  
  
“Don’t like my throne? I made it especially for the two of you.” Voldemort commented as he leaned back, his wand resting lazily in his right hand.  
  
Sirius glanced at it and Voldemort chuckled. “That look in your eyes. You know which wand I am wielding, don’t you.” It was more a statement than a question, but Sirius ignored it.  
  
“Where is Harry?” He snarled instead. Because there was no doubt about it that he was down inside the Chamber of Secrets. The snakes and the big statue gave it away.  
  
“The wand is quite interesting,” Voldemort said casually as he rolled it between his fingers. “It intrigued me immensely how people would react to it. To know that such a powerful wand existed. The famous story of the deathly hallows.”  
  
“Where is Harry!?” Sirius screamed, not wanting to know about the objects. He only cared about Harry.  
  
“Beedle surely thought the objects were interesting enough to write a story about them.” Voldemort laughed and continued with a grin, aware that the werewolf had just woken up as well. “I remember the look in his eyes, full of disbelief but also filled with greed when I told him about the Hallows. Humans are such greedy creatures.”  
  
Sirius attempted to move forward as far as the chains let him. “You are the only one who is greedy, you utter bastard!” He screamed.  
  
“Sirius.” Remus warned him next to him, but Sirius only glared at the grinning face of Voldemort.  
  
“I guess Brandon told you,” Voldemort said as he cocked his head to the side. “I will deal with him later on. It is sad that someone who was always so loyal to turn against me, but it matters not.”  
  
“He goes against you because you took Harry.” Remus growled.  
  
Voldemort chuckled. “Yes, because I ignored one of their most precious rules… Times are changing and those rules are so old. All of the vampires will soon know that I make the rules now. I will destroy them all if I have to. The child is mine.”  
  
Something inside Remus froze at those words. Brandon had told them that Voldemort was greatly obsessed with Harry, but seeing this right now, it proved the pureblood’s words. The Vampire Lord was insane and this obsession bordered on insanity.  
  
“But you will not live to tell the tale,” Voldemort whispered and both of them watched warily as the Vampire Lord got up. “I will let Harry know you said your goodbyes to him.”  
  
“Wait!” Sirius screamed as instead of the killing curse or them being ripped apart by the vampire, Voldemort had swiftly turned around, clearly planning to leave them. Voldemort stopped and looked at them with a questioning gaze. “Are you just going to leave us here?” Sirius asked with slight confusion. Would Voldemort simply starve them to death?  
  
Voldemort’s lips curved upwards in a pleased grin. “Oh no, of course not. You, Black will probably get eating alive and I think that Lupin will probably starve or kill himself in his despair.”  
  
Both wizards glanced towards each other the words making no sense. “A full moon is coming. The 19th of September.” Voldemort explained with a soft chuckle. Sirius’s eyes widened as he glanced at their shackles, they were near each other.  
  
And Remus would turn into a werewolf that night… Rip him to shreds, because he had no access to the Wolfsbane potion.  
  
“There is no escape. The barrier I have drawn around the two of you makes you incapable of using magic and the shackles are spelled so that only I can remove them.” Voldemort’s words sounded final as Remus and Sirius both glanced towards the runes on the ground.  
  
A ritual circle which indeed made them unable to use any form of magic. “You are kidding, right…” Remus muttered with wide eyes. The mere thought of him losing control and killing Sirius like that repulsed him, but he would have no way of stopping it.  
  
With the potion he would be unable to keep his mind and the werewolf inside him would break free. He would kill his best friend and once he woke up he would have to deal with the damage done. Facing the bloody remains of Sirius. The thought was horrifying.  
  
Voldemort hummed with a small smile. “No, sadly I am not kidding. I wish you both well.” With those words the Vampire Lord turned around again, ignoring their protesting screams.  
  
Remus and Sirius both tried to break free of the shackles, but it was no use. The metal with silver encased in it was way too strong and dejected Remus asked a question, dreading the answer. “What day is it?”  
  
Sirius looked at him, eyes cold and full of anger, but also despair. “The 14th?” He replied, unsure and it sounded more like a question than anything else.  
  
Neither had any idea how long Voldemort had kept them asleep and how much time had passed since they had been taken down to the Chamber…  But they knew they had little to 5 days to get free and out of here or they could hope that within those 5 days someone would find the Chamber and free them.  
  
If not they were doomed.

**Chamber of Secrets, hidden room – 15 September 1994:**

Harry’s eyes were wide and unseen as he tried to control the animal inside of him. His need for blood impossible to ignore now, but without his Sire here… There was no source to drink from and he hated how much he longed for Voldemort to be here. It was the monster inside him that made him feel like this.  
  
Shivering his hands clenched tighter around his knees. His thirst for blood made him feel awful and he resisted the urge to bite his own skin. To drink his own blood, because that would not satisfy him at all.  
  
It would taste like ash, but he needed blood.  
  
Harry closed his eyes with a shuddering exhale. He couldn’t control it. Was this fate from now on? To truly and utterly be dependent on Voldemort. Shaking his head Harry tried to stop those awful thoughts from entering his mind, but he couldn’t stop the tears that slowly rolled down over his cheeks.  
  
The sound of the door opening reached him and green-red teary eyes shot open as he saw Voldemort walk in. The Vampire Lord looked down at him with an unreadable look, before smiling softly. “There is no need to suffer, my dear Childe.”  
  
Harry wanted to glare at Voldemort, but part of him was unable to. His Sire was standing there, crouching down in front of him. A warm hand cupping his cheek and slowly moved to his neck. Red eyes bright and filled with happiness… Voldemort was pleased… A voice in the back of his mind warned him that something wasn’t right about that.  
  
But it was silenced so quickly by the heartbeat that he could hear from his Sire’s chest. That delicious blood going through Voldemort’s veins and he wanted. More like he craved that blood more than anything else. “Fuck off…” He gasped out, fighting the urge to bite down on Voldemort’s neck and take what he so desperately craved.  
  
Voldemort’s lips twitched, but other than that there was no emotion to be seen on the Vampire Lord’s face. “How long do you think you can hold on? A few days? Mere hours? Or maybe minutes? It doesn’t matter when, Harry, but you cannot fight this forever. It will drive you insane.”  
  
Harry shivered as he felt Voldemort’s hand pull him forward a tiny bit, silently urging him to take what was being offered. His eyes shifted to the pale neck in front of him as his Sire moved his head sideways, giving him easier access.

“Take what you need, Harry.” His sire’s voice a soft whisper near his ear now. But this was an offer from the devil itself and he needed to fight against it. A pitiful whine left his mouth as he leaned away from Voldemort as far as possible.  
  
The hand on the back of his neck tightened and Harry closed his eyes. “I know what you want and what you need and I am willing to give it you.” Voldemort’s voice sounded so inviting, alongside the beating of that heart. It urged him to follow his instincts and take.  
  
But he was so scared and didn’t want to lose control and go insane. For the first time in his life he truly felt like he understood Remus… Who also had no control over his creature when the full moon came around. A werewolf however only suffered once a month and this… hell he couldn’t live a few days without needing his Sire’s blood.  
  
Harry could feel it calling out to him and he shook his head. Even with his eyes tightly shut he could still hear that damning sound of Voldemort’s heartbeat. It was impossible to ignore. Just like he could no longer ignore the gnawing hunger inside of him.  
  
A small sob escaped him as Harry wanted nothing more than to surrender to it. “There is no need to fight this, Harry.” Voldemort whispered.  
  
Harry felt the other shift, coming closer. The large body covering his as the hand on his neck gently guided him forward. A small gasp left him as he felt his lips graze over soft and warm skin. Voldemort’s heartbeat was loud, way too loud in his ears. Green-red eyes opened and looked down, seeing the vein on Voldemort’s neck. It was too much and he moved closer, placing his mouth right over it. The Vampire Lord moved closer, the hand on his neck tightening, urging him closer. It was impossible to resist…  
  
Harry didn’t want to resist it any longer. Green-red eyes closed in defeat as his sharp teeth broke through Voldemort’s skin. His hands coming up and pulling his Sire closer, fingers tightening in those black robes. Unwilling to let go of the Vampire Lord, not before he had taken what he needed so desperately.  
  
Harry drank and drank, feeling relieved and strangely happy as the blood entered his mouth. A strange feeling of euphoria and a strong satisfaction filled him. Unconsciously he shifted closer, his eyes fluttering shut again. He believed he heard someone chuckle, but in his euphoric state he couldn’t be sure.

But if Harry had seen Voldemort’s expression it would have filled him with true terror.  
  


* * *

  
**16 September 1994:**  
Today had been another day of searching. Aurors didn’t leave a stone unturned, but still the castle was too big with many hidden alcoves and rooms and two full days or searching, they all still came back empty-handed. Once more the Chamber hadn’t been found and if even the Ministry would be unable to locate Salazar’s secret chamber, then who else could?   
  
Before the first full out search all the vampires had left before sunrise, Minerva had warned Brandon that the Ministry was going to start searching through the castle. Oddly enough the pureblood vampire had shrugged and it seemed like Brandon was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Minerva didn’t know what went on inside his mind, but if it was Harry or his guardians then she doubted it could be anything good.  
  
The day was coming to an end and she entered her office. Quickly she noticed a letter lying on her desk that hadn’t been there before. She casts some spells to check it, but it didn’t seem malicious in any way.  
  
On the envelope stood her name, written in an elegant script. The handwriting wasn’t familiar and she frowned as she opened the envelope.  
  
Her eyes scanned the letter. An anger mixed with despair rushed through her. No, she would not back down. Not now that they were so close. Besides they couldn’t possible abandon Harry like this. The child deserved much better.  
  
Remus and Sirius were down in the chamber as well now and maybe they would be far too late in finding it, but if there was a small chance that they were still alive, Minerva knew she would never be able to let it go.  
  
Having made her decision she threw the letter onto her desk, ignoring the contents which warned her to stop her futile search. She didn’t care anymore about the danger that she would be in. The only thing she knew for certain was that she didn’t want a child anywhere near the Vampire Lord.  
  
And not even the warning letter that Voldemort had written would stop her.

\----------------

 **Minister’s office – 16 September 1994:  
** Cornelius glanced with wide eyes at the letter that an owl just delivered to his office. His hands were trembling. He would never ever admit it but he was afraid.  
  
They always made sure to never anger Lord Voldemort or any of the vampires. War with those blood-thirsty creatures was the last thing he wanted. Especially as the history books proved how ruthless the Vampire Lord was. There was no real proof if Voldemort didn’t burn in the sunlight, but he wasn’t willing to find out anyway.  
  
Cornelius wasn’t willing to risk a war with him. And besides what was one life worth in exchange for thousands? Or maybe millions?  
  
Voldemort wouldn’t stop once they had angered him. The letter made it clear, do not stand against him or otherwise the price will be severe. Cornelius closed his eyes and lowered the letter to his desk. He didn’t like the decision he was forced to make, but there was no other option. He wasn’t going to risk it.  
  
A knock sounded on his door and his eyes flew open. Quickly he put the letter away and said that whoever it was could enter. Minerva McGonagall entered and she looked furious. “Minister.” She greeted him curtly.  
  
“Headmistress,” Cornelius muttered, knowing that she wouldn’t like what he had to tell her. “To what do I owe this visit?” He asked. Instead wanting to see why she had come all the way towards the Ministry of Magic.  
  
“I received a letter,” She started as she sat down on the chair in front of his desk. Cornelius froze at those words, but she hardly seemed to notice as she continued. “from Voldemort. It was a warning to stop searching for him and Harry; otherwise we will all end up like Valerius, Fillius, Remus and Sirius.”  
  
Cornelius sighed and closed his eyes briefly. There was no way out of this conversation, seeing as Minerva is the headmistress of Hogwarts. “I received a similar letter from Voldemort as well.” He saw her eyes widened slightly, but he went on before she could interrupt him. “I have decided to take his warning into account. From this day onward the Ministry will stop searching for the Vampire Lord and his Childe.”  
  
“You will abandon a child!” Minerva screamed as she got up and glared down at him and even though part of him understood her fury he was also the leader of this country.  
  
“I will not risk it, Minerva. You have to understand that I have a country to protect.” He told her.  
  
“You coward!” She snarled and before he could even open his mouth, she continued in a cold, anger-filled voice. “Harry Potter is a child of this country. The boy grew up here!”  
  
Cornelius’s eyes turned sad. “Yes and he should have died when he got rabies.” He said and Minerva’s anger deflated quickly with those words. “Back then there was nothing we could do to save him. And now… there is no way to save him from Voldemort, because I am not willing to risk a whole country. Voldemort made it clear in his letter that he will destroy us all if we stand in his way.”  
  
“I can’t give up on Harry now.” Minerva muttered sadly.  
  
Cornelius shook his head as he got up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder he could see the tears gathering in her eyes. Surely she felt responsible for what happened, but no one could have foreseen this. “There is nothing we can do.” He told her, but still he could see in her eyes that she wouldn’t stop. “If we somehow manage to kill Voldemort, you will also kill the boy. There is no way we can keep Voldemort captive either.”

Minerva shook her head and stepped back. “That doesn’t stop me from trying.” She snarled.  
  
Cornelius watched as she turned around and left, but he had seen the first tear fall and knew she was crying. He let out a deep sigh. He felt sorry for Harry Potter, but from this moment on the boy was on his own.  
  
There was no other way, he had to call back all the aurors and close this case. If people would start calling him a coward… well maybe they were right, but there were many more lives at stake here.  
  
**Slytherin manor – 16 September 1994:  
** Sleep didn’t come for him, not even when the sun was shining bright in the sky and all of the other vampires had gone to sleep. Brandon wouldn’t be able to fall asleep this day, not after what had happened.  
  
Many things were rushing through his mind and he kept on wondering where Voldemort could possibly go next but his mind remained empty.  
  
For all the years that he had followed the Vampire Lord he hadn’t truly known him. Voldemort was shrouded in mysteries, like he always had been.

He had seen and heard the grandfather clock in the room turn to 5 in the afternoon and still he didn’t feel tired at all. Vampire could go without sleep for a few days, but still to preserve their strengths they went to sleep during the day. He would try and get some sleep tomorrow.    
  
Hoping that maybe tomorrow his thoughts weren’t so messy. Whatever would happen next, he had a feeling that it could never end well. And he once again started to feel guilty. If only he had acted sooner and hadn’t waited. But now it was all far too late.  
  
Standing up from the big armchair he left the office and walked through the manor. Their home. Thanks to Voldemort they had this grand manor to call their own. Thanks to Voldemort they had been as free as possible with as little contact with the Ministry as they could. They had a lot to be grateful for, but still it didn’t take away that Voldemort had so easily disregarded their laws.  
  
The boy was 14 for God’s sake… It was wrong on so many levels and the urge to safe Harry only increased. He could understand Sirius and Remus’s anger as well when they found out the awful truth. Truly death would have been far better for the boy. Rabies wasn’t a nice way to die, but it was better than suffering for an eternity.  
  
Because surely being Voldemort’s Childe only meant suffering.  
  
Brandon absentmindedly walked into their dining room, seeing the throne standing there, empty. For many years Voldemort had sat there, undisturbed. A ruler with a cold heart and wickedness that rivalled all of theirs.  
  
Seeing it empty left a sour taste in his mouth. The realisation hitting in that a new era was approaching in a rapid tempo. One he wasn’t sure of if he wished to be part of. A cold shiver ran down his spine and he glanced over his shoulder. The door was open just like he had left it and he could hear wings flapping in the distance, coming closer.  
  
A few seconds later an owl flew in, landing on his outstretched hand. A letter tied to his tiny leg.  
  
Red eyes stared down at the handwriting that was all too familiar, but he didn’t dare touch the envelope. There was no way he knew if there were any spells on it. Quickly he moved towards his room, slipping inside he sat down next to Chester’s sleeping body. His Childe woke up slowly as he gentle woke him up.  
  
“Brandon?” He asked softly.  
  
“Shh. Can you quickly test this letter on any spells?” Brandon quickly asked, not wanting to waste any time. Chester noticed this and quickly sat up, grabbing his wand. He started to cast some spells to determine if the letter was safe.  
  
Chester frowned as the spells came back up empty. “It seems safe.”   
  
Brandon nodded and muttered his thanks, saying that he could go back to sleep. As he got up however his Childe grabbed his wrist and he looked down at Chester.  
  
“What about you?” The question was innocent, but Brandon could see the underlying emotion in his Childe’s eyes.  
  
He smiled. “Don’t worry about me, Chester. Just go back to sleep.” Chester nodded, looking uncertain. “It will be alright.” He assured his Childe.  
  
With those words Brandon left the room and as he walked into the hallway he untied the letter, the owl left, clearly not waiting for a reply. With a heavy feeling inside of him, he opened the letter.  
  
As he finished reading it his hand lowered, the letter slipping from his fingers and fluttering down onto the marble stone floor. Red eyes were hazy as the spell washed over him. Brandon fought against it, but an enchanting voice inside his mind slowly but surely laid all his worries to rest.  
  
The familiar voice inside his mind compelled him to listen and even though he tried to fight against it he was unable to resist the strong magic binding his will away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort controls and orders Brandon around. The pureblood vampire is unable to break free and ends up killing the coven and more. Harry loses control and kills Brandon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised an update(even to myself) months ago… so yeah. Honestly real life got hectic and I was kind of at a loss for this chapter, since I added some stuff in it which made me unsure…  
> Anyway after all those months here is another update. I apologise for the time in between chapters and hopefully I will be able to post chapter 18 soon :). This chapter isn’t checked yet, since I ran out of time for today to reread it. So there might be some major mistakes/typos in it…?  
> Hope you all enjoy and I am sorry for what happens in this chapter!  
> Warning: (Major)Character death

### Chapter 17:

### 

**Chamber of Secrets, hidden room – 15 September 1994:  
** Green-red, dulled eyes stared at the wall. Harry didn’t know what to feel. What to think anymore.  
  
It felt like he was truly losing himself and Voldemort’s words haunted his mind. _‘Really? You are already half-way there.’_ He didn’t want to become a monster… he didn’t want any of this, but it felt like he had no say in the matter _._

Harry blinked, forcing his gaze upwards and to the side, where Voldemort was sitting patiently on the bed. Those red eyes watching him, always watching him. He almost wished that the Vampire Lord would have left after…  
  
Harry swallowed, still tasting the blood that had entered his mouth. The blood he so greedily took from his Sire. Part of him wanted to be alone, but another part of him didn’t.  
  
When he was alone, it was as if his thoughts were driving him mad. As if the walls were closing in on him and he had no way out. There really was no escape from this madness was there? Harry felt his eyes start to water. He was truly losing himself. How long would it be before he too would be a monster? Before he would be exactly like Voldemort?  
  
The Vampire Lord didn’t react or move when the tears rolled down his cheeks, leaving wet trails in their tracks. Once again the question of why? Why he of all people crossed his mind as Voldemort’s hungry eyes stared at him.  
  
There was no real reason it seemed… Or Harry was unable to see it. How could he, a normal young boy have caught the attention of the infamous Vampire Lord Voldemort? It seemed surreal and he wished that it was.  
  
“There is no need to cry, my dear Childe.” Voldemort whispered. The words breaking the tense silence that had fallen.  
  
Harry let out a strangled sob at those words and glared at him. “Tell me that you didn’t cry when you first realised you became a monster.” Harry pushed himself up as his anger spiralled out of control. “Tell me that you don’t feel loss when you changed your humanity for this… this…”  The words got stuck in his throat and it wasn’t because of Voldemort’s furious expression.  
  
No, it was because of what he wanted to say. Of what he remembered. The nothingness that Voldemort felt deep down inside of him. Voldemort’s scowl turned into a small frown as the Vampire Lord never broke eye contact.  
  
“For this _nothingness_ …” Harry finished weakly. Shaking his head he backed away, putting as much distance between them as possible. Red eyes following his every move. He couldn’t even begin to understand what went on inside Voldemort’s mind right now.  
  
The Vampire Lord’s face was blank, emotionless. Those red eyes that were always so bright seemed dulled. As if the high and mighty mask that Voldemort always seemed to wear had suddenly worn off.  
  
Or maybe it was because he had seen and felt what the Vampire Lord hid deep inside of himself. An emptiness so profound that it could never be satisfied.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and his hands trembled. No, he refused to feel pity. Voldemort had destroyed his whole life and not only his, but throughout the years probably thousands of lives and he would continue to do so.  
  
There was no stopping him, because that nothingness inside him could never be fulfilled. Voldemort’s lips curved upwards as if knowing what he was thinking about. And of course Voldemort knew exactly what went on inside his mind. “A human can be so fickle. Emotions are useless, aren’t they, Harry?”  
  
Harry remained silent instead as he glared at Voldemort. “You’re wrong…” He muttered eventually, but the Vampire Lord didn’t look bothered. No, Voldemort looked amused.  
  
“Pray tell me why I am wrong? Right now you are suffering. If you just lock all those emotions away, there will be no need to suffer anymore. The pain will disappear,” Voldemort said as he extended his hand. A smile plastered on his face and it looked so inviting. “It is so freeing.”  
  
Harry looked at the outstretched hand with disdain, knowing that it might just as well be the hand of the devil himself and if he accepted it, he would truly become a monster. “You feel nothing…” He snarled. “Nothing! How can you live like that!?” The smile on Voldemort’s face faded, replaced again by a blank look.  
  
Voldemort dropped his hand and cocked his head to the side, eyeing him.  “Nothing… Yes, for some strange reason I only feel alive when I am near you. When I see your eyes focused upon me. I never thought that this was possible, but it is and he was right after all.” Harry sat there frozen as the meaning of the words hit in.  
  
“Is this what people might call true love or soulmates,” Voldemort let out a crazed laugh and his eyes gained a distant look. “Or is there just more between us that has led me to you.”  
  
Harry didn’t move as Voldemort got up and walked towards him. With his back against the wall, he had nowhere to run as the Vampire Lord advanced upon him. He had to crane his neck when the intimating figure of Voldemort stopped in front of him.  
  
His heart was beating loud and there was no doubt that Voldemort could hear it. The Vampire Lord’s heartbeat seemed natural, a slow thumping as the organ pumped that tainted blood through his veins.  
  
Voldemort stretched out his hand and Harry flinched even though the warm hand merely cupped his face gently. “How odd this is… Don’t you think, my precious Childe?”    
  
Harry stood there frozen, wide-eyed as Voldemort’s thumb gentle moved over his cheek, removing the tears stains before they could dry. Love… How could someone like Voldemort speak of love? How could someone so heartless claim to love him?  
  
Gritting his teeth Harry slapped Voldemort’s hand away from him. Those hands had killed people and touched him in far too private places.  
  
Those same bloodied hands shouldn’t feel so comforting and gentle… Harry remained quiet as he glared up at the Vampire Lord, who merely smiled down at him. “One of these days my patience with you will run out, Harry. You should be glad that today isn’t that day.” It was a clear warning…  
  
With those whispered words Voldemort turned around and was out of the room before Harry even realised it. The door in the wall disappearing again, leaving him alone with his destructive thoughts.  
  
Harry dropped down to the floor again, briefly wondering what was worse. Voldemort’s company or being stuck here all by himself.  
  
The sudden silence didn’t feel comforting at all and it was as if he already missed the Vampire Lord’s company, as much as he loathes to admit it.   
  
He felt so damn tired, even though he did nothing but sleep down here. It was a tiredness that sleep couldn’t fix. It was a silent scream for help, for comfort, for anything. Instead he was stuck here with occasionally Voldemort as company.  
  
His tiredness made way for another emotion, anger. The sudden urge to tear everything around him apart increased and his hands clenched into fists. Fresh tears rolled from his eyes as he slowly rocked his trembling body, trying to keep himself in control.  
  
His hands clenched and unclenched, desperate to show his frustration at the whole situation. It was a mere few seconds later when he snapped. With an angry cry he got up with inhuman speed. The sheets of the bed were ripped apart and it wasn’t enough. His nails cut into the matrass and cushion, tearing it open.  
  
Angry screams echoed in the round chamber, but no one could hear his agony as Harry unleased it all.  
  
**Slytherin Manor – 16 September 1994:  
** When evening came and the sun was slowly going down, Slytherin manor was drenched in blood. It was a fitting end and a new start.  
  
The dead bodies that covered the floor and the hallways were all torn apart. The strong scent of blood filled every room and corridor as it coated the carpets and marble floors red. Pureblood vampires and Childer, who admittedly fought desperately, were now lying dead in the manor that he called his home for centuries. Most of them had been fast asleep and unable to protect themselves from their impending doom. Others had woken up and fought or tried to escape.  
  
Salazar would surely reprimand him for tainting his house like this, but as Voldemort walked through it. The only thought that he had was that he was back home. There was but one sign of life as he heard the heavy gasping and soft cries.   
  
Voldemort stepped into the throne room, seeing the pureblood vampire crouched down as if in pain.  
  
One of the magical Childer had managed to hit him with a strong severing charm in an attempt to wake him up and stop him from attacking them. How pathetic. As if they could free Brandon from his clutches.    
  
Voldemort’s lips curved upwards as he licked his lips. He could taste the blood that was still on his lips and yet he didn’t feel satisfied. That empty void inside of him could never be fulfilled. Harry was right about that.  
  
Brandon looked up and bright red eyes glared hatefully at him. “You have done well, Brandon. And served me so well,” Voldemort whispered. “For many centuries you were at my side, but soon this ends…”  
  
“Why?” Brandon gasped out. “Why would you discard our rules like this? Discard us all? I…” A sad defeated look appeared on the pureblood’s face. “I was foolish to think that our coven was a true family. We all belonged here… but you. You never cared for any of us. But despite this I never thought you would actually do something like this…”  
  
As Brandon said those words he knew he should have seen this coming and the cruelty of it all was that he could remember everything. The last few hours were filled with blood and death. The spell on the letter had made him lose control and Voldemort’s orders echoed through his mind. _‘Kill them all.’_  
  
A heavy despair settled in him. Voldemort was going this far for Harry… This obsession that he had with the boy was… utter madness.  
  
The heavy silence filled the room, as both eyed each other and were lost in their own thoughts. “You knew you were nothing more than a puppet, Brandon. And you did so well in killing them all,” Voldemort grinned and he saw the anger replace the sadness. “With my help of course.”  
  
A shudder runs over his spine as he remembered how Voldemort and he had fought side by side, killing all the vampires and their Childer. A spell surrounding the manor, making sure that they could not leave. A death trap that had closed in on them far too swiftly.    
  
“What kind of spell did you use? The letter was checked…” Brandon growled as he got up. He wanted to know how Chester’s spells had not found anything.    
  
Voldemort laughed.  The sound far too loud in the throne room. “As if any of those weak, attempts of wizards and witches would have been able to stop my curse.”    
  
Brandon growled, but there was no real bite behind it. Both of them aware that there was no way the pureblood vampire could win or escape. “How pitiful that it must end like this, don’t you agree Brandon?” Voldemort asked as he glided towards the vampire. Brandon stiffened and Voldemort saw how the vampire considered running. Instead brave as he was Brandon remained rooted in spot as he stopped in front of him. “It felt great, didn’t it?”  
  
There was a dark edge in those bright red eyes and Voldemort couldn’t help but think that Brandon had never seemed so alive before. “How the mighty have fallen…” Brandon muttered.  
  
Voldemort’s lips twitched, as he stretched out his hand and wrapped his fingers tightly around Brandon’s neck. He didn’t apply any pressure and Brandon didn’t fight back. Instead the pureblood vampire closed his eyes in defeat. “All your promises… they are all broken now.”  
  
Voldemort grabbed Brandon’s chin and those red eyes shot open. “My promises were never worth anything.” He said quietly.  
  
“Don’t you feel an ounce of sadness?” Brandon muttered, as if hoping to reach the human buried deep inside. “Is the boy truly worth all of this?” He didn’t even wince or move away when his nails cut into the soft skin of his chin.  
  
“I would destroy the whole world if I have to, but I will have him.” Voldemort promised him darkly.  
  
“You took him away from his guardians. He will never forgive you for this.” Brandon muttered, but Voldemort grinned.  
  
“I didn’t kill Black or Lupin, Brandon,” Voldemort chuckled as his nails drew blood and still Brandon didn’t move as the pureblood vampire glared at him, clearly trying to find out his motives. “But seeing you kill the coven has given me another great idea.”  
  
Brandon had a feeling he didn’t like the idea at all… And when he felt Voldemort’s strong magic swirl around him, his eyes widened as he attempted to move away. A binding spell was placed on him because suddenly he couldn’t move anymore.  
  
“I want to see him kill in his fury,” Voldemort whispered. “I want to see how my precious Childe loses his control and rips you apart.”  
  
Brandon fought against the magic, but not being a wizard himself he could stop it. Once again his eyes glazed over and Voldemort grinned as he looked far too pleased. Locked inside his own mind he couldn’t stop what was going to happen.  
  
And right now Brandon knew mercy was the furthest thing on Voldemort’s mind.

**Slytherin Manor – 16 September 1994, evening:  
** If the Ministry wouldn’t help she would go to the vampires. Certain that Brandon and the coven wished to stop Voldemort as well.  
  
It was early in the evening, but she hoped the vampires would be awake by now.  As Minerva appeared in front of the grand manor a shiver ran down her spine. Her instincts warning her.    
  
The manor didn’t look any different. Even though she had never been here before she could recognize it from the pictures that were taken from it. Slytherin Manor, the house of Voldemort’s coven. Vampire Lord of Britain.  
  
She almost expected to see the gardens untended, but she guessed maybe house-elves or the vampires themselves took care of it during the night time. Carefully she walked up towards the gate, as a precaution she pulled her wand as she entered.  
  
Three stories high was the manor and as she stopped on the porch, she got the urge to turn back and run. The door was closed and she knocked, staying alert for anything. It seemed to be silent in the manor and Minerva frowned.  
  
She was unable to look in through the windows, but since the sun was already gone she had expected the vampires to be awake. Or at least Brandon to be awake. Something didn’t feel right and she knocked again.  
  
Suddenly the doors squawked and opened. Minerva’s eyes widened at the view in front of her. Mangled bodies lied in the entrance hall and in the middle stood Brandon. His red eyes fixed upon her in an unnerving kind of way.  
  
Behind Brandon stood someone she immediately recognised as Lord Voldemort. The Vampire Lord cocked his head to the side as he grinned at her. “Headmistress, how nice of you to visit.”  
  
Minerva knew she should run, but it felt as if she was rooted in place. Never before had she seen such a gruesome sight and considering she had seen Albus’s body hanging in the Great Hall and both Filius and Valeria’s bodies who had been torn apart.  
  
But this… The floor was red and on some parts she could see the white marble floor… It took some time before she realised she was actually trembling. “Kill her.” Voldemort’s whisper sounded loud even through the thumping of her heart.  
  
Minerva let out a scream as she raised her wand, seeing Brandon disappear from her sight. “Incendio!” Flames erupted from her wand, but just as soon as the fire protected her the red-blue flames were doused out. Voldemort had not even raised his wand, but had effortlessly and wandlessly removed her protection barrier.    
  
Minerva once again cast another Incendio, knowing the flames would at least hold them back. She turned around and ran back towards the gate, since she felt she couldn’t apparate inside here. The warmth of the flames surrounded her, but a second later they were gone and she let out a shriek when two strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly against a large hard body.  
  
A strong hand gripped her wrist and broke it. A loud crack sounded mixed with Minerva’s pained screamed as her wand dropped to the ground.  
  
Everything seemed to stop as she struggled in the vampire’s hold. A hand closed around her neck and she gasped, eyes opening wide to look directly into Voldemort’s eyes. “Don’t drink from her.”  
  
Minerva felt how Brandon’s grip tightened, but she felt how his arms were trembling. It was clear that Voldemort was controlling him and even now the pureblood was trying to stop himself.  
  
Voldemort smirked at her. “Clever witch,” He muttered as he raised his wand. Minerva started to struggle more, but her body became limp as he put her into a deep sleep. “Lock her away. I will deal with her later.”  
  
Voldemort didn’t even bother to watch as Brandon undoubtedly followed his orders. Instead he made his way towards the gate and the pureblood vampire was next to him a few seconds later. He apparated them both back to Hogwarts, near the Forbidden Forest.  
  
It was time.  
  
**Chamber of Secrets – 16 September 1994:  
** Voldemort watches from the shadows as Black and Lupin uselessly tried to free themselves from the chains. Both of them looked weak and the air around them smiled like urine and poop. Voldemort cringed at the smell, never quite gotten used to it. With a flick of his hand the smell disappeared.  
  
Neither of the wizards seemed to have noticed it. Most likely they didn’t even smell it anymore, since they had been in it for some time.  
  
Voldemort grinned as he moved closer, his grin widening as he revealed himself and both of them looked shocked.  
  
“You fucking bastard!” Sirius yelled as he stumbled up, but because he hadn’t eating anything in some time he dropped back down to his knees, while Remus inched closer to him.  
  
“I can see where Harry learned those crude words.” Voldemort commented and both wizards glared at him. Full of hate, but their strength was lacking. They were weak and such an easy target now. If it wasn’t for Harry’s reaction that would follow, Voldemort considered this plan nearly dull.  
  
“You have no right to speak about him! You have no right to take him from us, you monster.” Remus screamed.  
  
Voldemort laughed as he looked at the werewolf. “I have every right, wolf. Because he is my Childe now.” Red eyes narrowed in disdain as he eyed the weak form of the male. “Besides who are you to call me a monster when you yourself are a creature.”  
  
“I have never killed anyone!” Remus yelled as he came closer, at least as far as the chains would let him.  
  
Voldemort ignored him and glanced towards the other wizard, seeing that Black was still glaring at him as well. Both of them had realised that there was no way out. That their attempts to free themselves had been futile. That he had not lied to them when he said he was the only one who could free them.  
  
“How far are you two willing to go to free Harry?” Voldemort asked them curiously. He already knew the answer, but he thought it amusing to hear their reply.  
  
“We will do everything! I will give up my life if it means saving Harry.” Black stated and Lupin agreed.  
  
Voldemort chuckled at their answers. “Anything, huh…” He muttered and he saw the dread appearing in their eyes. “You say you have never killed. Well, I say if you wish to save Harry you must kill my second in command. That is before he kills you.”  
  
“Second in command…” Black said softly.  
  
Voldemort merely raised his hand and Brandon rushed in, standing in front of him. The two wizards looked confused and shocked as they looked at the pureblood vampire in disbelief.  
  
“No, Brandon isn’t on your side!” Black said angrily.  
  
Voldemort ignored it and pulled his wand from his robe, pointing it at the circle and the chains. Lupin and Black got up and moved backwards. Both of them looked horrified by what was happening.  
  
“At least give us our wands to make this fight fair.” Lupin said and Voldemort raised his eyebrow, smirking.  
  
“Fair?” Voldemort questioned him. His smirk widened as he summoned their wands and the two sticks floated towards their owners. “Even now this fight isn’t fair.” He whispered, but his words went ignored as both Lupin and Black focused on Brandon.  
  
\-------

If they would win this fight, they could save Harry… It sounded too good to be true. That was the only thing that Remus could think as he saw Brandon standing there. Sirius was screaming at the pureblood that this wasn’t right, but Brandon didn’t react at all.  
  
Remus couldn’t be sure but there was no way the vampire would suddenly betray them. Brandon had been angered by what Voldemort had done as well. So there was only one explanation, Brandon was under Voldemort’s control now.  
  
“Sirius, it is no use.” Remus said and his friend stopped screaming. As Sirius calmed down he would reach the same conclusion.  
  
“This isn’t the real Brandon…” Sirius whispered and Remus nodded. “What do we do then?”  
  
Remus scowled, as weak as they were right now there was no way they would be able to fight the vampire. And even though neither of them voiced this, both were aware. The question was why would Voldemort do this? What did he accomplish with this?  
  
And even if they did manage to win against Brandon, what would happen then? Remus had a feeling that Voldemort wouldn’t just let Harry go and let them out of here. So no matter what may happen, there was no way they would survive.  
  
Remus glanced sideways, seeing Sirius’s forlorn expression, knowing that his best friend had reached the same conclusion. As if feeling his gaze Sirius looked at him. “If we are going to die…”Sirius muttered dejectedly. “At least let us free Harry.”  
  
In other words, take down Voldemort. “I will take Brandon…” Sirius said and without any warning he attacked.  
  
Remus watched as Brandon’s red eyes focused on the spell heading towards him and the vampire disappeared. Taking his chance Remus sprinted forward, raising his wand and with all the hate he could muster cast a spell he never considered using before.  
  
Only a spark of green lighted the tip of the wand and Voldemort grinned at him. Remus gritted his teeth, his anger only increasing because of that stupid grin on the Vampire Lord’s face. “Aveda Kedavra!” He yelled with clear intent. In his mind he pictured those red eyes becoming lifeless and dull. That grin on his face frozen in place and the Vampire Lord’s body hitting the floor.  
  
Even then it wasn’t enough and instead Remus casts a very strong severing charm, but the water from both sides of the room moved, creating a wall in between them and it turned into ice, blocking the spell.  
  
Voldemort hadn’t even moved and Remus stared dumfounded at the sheer power he could feel radiating through the air. A scream sounded behind him and he turned, seeing how Brandon pushed Sirius to the ground, his face buried inside Sirius’s neck.  
  
Remus’s eyes widened and he raised his wand, but before he could even cast a single spell his wrist was grabbed and with a loud crunch the bones inside it were broken. Remus let out a pain filled scream as his wand dropped uselessly to the ground.     
  
“A mere human cannot overpower a vampire.” Voldemort’s voice whispered into his ear, still not letting go of his now broken wrist. “In the end you are all nothing, weak and pathetic. Willing to sacrifice everything to save those you cared for.”  
  
Remus gasped as his wrists throbbed and looking up he saw how Sirius weakly struggled against Brandon.  
  
Biting his lip Remus tried to swirl around and hit the Vampire Lord, but Voldemort was quicker and a hand against the back of his neck forced him down. His knees hitting the ground and Remus put his hands in front of him to catch him from going face-first into the wet floor.  
  
A pained screamed left him as he felt a shot of pain go through his broken wrist and he fell sideways, tears escaping from his eyes. Trembling he pushed himself back up, only to feel fingers tighten in his hair and force his head up.  
  
Brandon glanced down at him and up this close Remus could see that the vampire’s eyes were glazed over. A clear indication that the other was being controlled.  
  
If Brandon was standing in front of him, it meant that Sirius had died…  
  
“No…” Remus said weakly, not wanting to die like this. He still needed to save Harry from Voldemort… He might be the only one who could right now. Harry must be close, since they were inside the Chamber of Secrets…  
  
Sirius’s words of a few hours ago echoed through his mind. ‘ _When we find Harry… I will apologise for leaving him. I will say I am a terrible godfather and that I should have been there for him, when he needed me most. Even if it was difficult for me… but I should not have left him.’_  
  
Despite everything that had happened in their lives never before had Remus seen Sirius look so lost and filled with regret. Sirius was unable to say those words to Harry now…  
  
Remus let out a sob as Brandon leaned down and he tried to push the vampire away. Closing his eyes he muttered. “No… please.”  
  
There was no way he could fight and overpower a vampire right now, let alone two. Sharp teeth broke through his skin and his mouth parted in silent scream as his blood was slowly being sucked out of his body. His hands pushed against Brandon’s shoulders. “Wake up!” He screamed, hoping that some part of Brandon might be able to fight the spell and stop this.  
  
But it was no use and Remus felt himself growing weaker. He became light-headed and dizzy as he lost too much blood. His hands which had been pushing against Brandon’s shoulders slowly dropped to his sides, all fight leaving him as the pureblood greedily drank.  
  
The light-headedness slowly ebbed away. Everything seemed to stop as darkness overcame him. Remus’s eyes closed as he felt Brandon move away from him. His heart was beating slow… far too slow. He was aware that there was not enough blood left in his body. He was going to die.  
  
And now no one would be able to tell Harry how much Sirius regretted his behaviour.  Regret filled him as his heartbeats slowly stopped. The last thought in his mind was that he hoped that Harry could forgive them both and that no matter what Harry would somehow be safe. Above the ringing in his ears he could hear a distant scream. It was filled with despair and anger and Remus’s eyes closed as his last breath left him. That scream… it had sounded like Harry.  
  
**Harry’s Chamber – 16 September 1994:  
** Harry sat on the ground; eyes staring at his prison cell…  
The whole floor was covered in feathers, coming from his destroyed cushion. There were many scratch marks on the walls. The matrass was destroyed and lying uselessly on the ground and pieces of the bedframe were lying everywhere as he had pulled it apart.  
  
It looked like a hurricane had swept through the room, but there hadn’t.  
  
Harry blinked numbly, vaguely realising that he caused this mess. He should feel bothered by it, but strangely he didn’t. There was something satisfying about it. The room looked now exactly the way he felt.  
  
Messed up, broken and lost and with no way out.  
  
Harry didn’t know how much time had passed when the door appeared and Voldemort walked in, like always the door disappearing behind him. The Vampire Lord glanced around and then their eyes met.  
  
Harry snorted and let then laughed. Surely it sounded insane, but he couldn’t care. Voldemort’s face was blank and he couldn’t help the words that spilled from his lips. “Is this what you wanted? An _insane Childe_!?” He screamed the last two words as if getting the message through.  
  
If Voldemort was going to keep him locked away like this he would go insane, without a doubt.  
  
Voldemort moved his hand and everything was being repaired and put back in its original place, as if nothing had happened. “I assure you I do not want an insane Childe like you just said. For that reason we are moving out. They are closing in on our hiding place.”  
  
Harry stared at Voldemort, not quite believing what he was hearing. Out? Out of this awful place with no windows and door? And were the others close? “Where are we going?” He asked instead as he got up and looked at the Vampire Lord.    
  
Voldemort smiled as he took a step sideways. “Home.”  
  
Home… Harry’s first thought of home was Grimmauld Place, together with Sirius and Remus. But if he could get out of here and somehow manage to escape. He could go back home. Would it truly be that easy though?  
  
Harry got up slowly, his eyes remaining fixed on the Vampire Lord, who seemed to be waiting patiently for him. A door appeared behind Voldemort and it screamed freedom. Behind that door was a wide open world.  
  
“Ready to leave, Harry?” Voldemort asked and turned. The door opened and Harry sprinted towards it and past Voldemort.  
  
As he entered another room the smell hit him and he froze. Green-red eyes stared at the sight in front of him in shock and disbelief. Everything had suddenly stopped as he saw how Brandon’s mouth was buried against Remus’s neck.  
  
Just a few feet before him was lying the mangled body of Sirius… No… this couldn’t be. No… this had to be a lie. A terribly nightmare.    
  
“Brandon!” Voldemort hissed and he saw how the pureblood vampire looked towards them.  
  
If Harry was in his right mind he would have noticed that something wasn’t right. But now he only saw red. He was trembling and tears rolled over his cheeks as he tried to control the grief and anger he felt. A sob echoed in the chamber and he couldn’t stop it.  
  
He let out a scream as the pureblood vampire let go of Remus and the werewolf fell to the ground. Sirius… and Remus were gone.  
  
Harry vaguely noticed how ropes appeared, turning into silver shackles, as they tied Brandon down. The Vampire was struggling and growling. But Harry felt numb even as Voldemort stopped right behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Forgive me, it seems that Black and Lupin found the Chamber. For your sake I would have spared their lives, but Brandon didn’t know this…” Voldemort’s voice sounded far away, even though the Vampire Lord was standing near him.  
  
“I think it is only fair that you will be the one to bring judgement on the one who killed them.” Voldemort whispered in his ear. Yes, Brandon deserved to die for taking away his guardians, did he not?  
  
The trembling in Harry’s body eased a bit, but still so many conflicting emotions tore through him as he saw how Brandon slumped down, clearly accepting whatever punishment he would get. “Judgement…?” Harry muttered as if not completely understanding the word. His mind was trying to catch up, but it felt like everything was moving far too quick and he only wanted it all to stop.  
  
As Voldemort embraced him, Harry didn’t even pull away or stop him. If the only comfort he could get was in the hands of his Sire, then he would take it. Part of him was still in denial, saying that soon he would wake up and Remus and Sirius would find this place and free him. And everything would go back to the way it was before.  
  
With no Vampire Lords wanting him and he would simply still be human.  
  
Even as Harry’s thoughts went haywire he sobbed loudly and Voldemort gently turned him around. His fingers tightened in the black robe as he buried his face against Voldemort’s chest, not wanting the other to leave him. He couldn’t stand being alone right now. It would utterly destroy him…  
  
“I know it hurts,” Voldemort whispered and the words brought Harry out of his thoughts as he stiffened in the warm embrace. “I know how it feels,” Voldemort’s arms around him tightened and Harry let out a chocked gasp. The image of Voldemort’s mother being killed in front of his eyes came to mind and he knew that Voldemort had suffered much more… Still it didn’t take away his pain.  
  
“I will grant you your revenge.” Voldemort said as he pulled back to look at him.  
  
Harry’s vision was blurry as he gazed deeply into those red eyes. Revenge… was that what he wanted? “If you want to, you can kill him.”  
  
Voldemort’s voice barely broke through the haze of emotions and thoughts. Sirius… Remus… Harry didn’t dare look over his shoulder and see their bodies lying there.  
  
Harry glanced up, looking into Voldemort’s red eyes and it almost seemed like there was pity in those eyes. “Kill Brandon?” He whispered in a broken voice. He had killed vampires before, but in self-defence, not to actually murder them...  
  
“It isn’t good to bottle up your emotions like this, Harry.” Voldemort said as he crouched down and gently made him turn around. Made him face the damage. There would be no one who would come and save him now… Besides where could he go to now?  
  
His home… had been taken from him and Harry’s eyes narrowed at Brandon, who was still kneeling there. Fresh tears spilled over his cheeks as he tried to control his emotions. “Let it all out.” Voldemort said and Harry wanted to.  
  
Brandon was chained to the floor, helpless. It would be so easy and Harry stepped forward, feeling his anger increasing with every step he took towards the Pureblood Vampire. Bright red eyes stared at him as if not completely seeing him. A slight haze covered those eyes, but Harry didn’t notice it at all.  
  
All he could feel was the anger surging through him. How dare he!? How dare such a filthy animal take his guardians away from him? Before Harry even realised it, he was in front of the pureblood vampire, whose eyes widened for one second.  
  
His magic suddenly freed, the air around them thickened. It seemed like Brandon wanted to say something, but Harry raised his hand and black flames engulfed him.  
  
Even as the pureblood vampire cried out in pain he seemed to scream words, barely understandable.  
  
Harry could make out ‘sorry’ and something that sounded like ‘fault’.  He merely watched as the flames burned the pureblood and leaned back when he felt familiar arms wrap around him. His back against Voldemort’s chest he watched the flames die down.  
  
Nothing remained of Brandon. No flesh or bones, only ash, which dissolved into the water that was lying on the stones. “Well done, Harry.” Voldemort praised him and yet it felt undeserved…  
  
Something inside him rebelled and said to him that what he had just done was wrong, but everything seemed warped inside his thoughts. He had lost sight of what was right and wrong.  
  
“He deserved to die by your hands, as they died by his.” Voldemort whispered into his ear. Was it truly right to judge someone like this? As warm lips placed tender kisses against his neck, Harry felt he didn’t have the energy anymore to push Voldemort away.  
  
Instead his eyes glanced sideways, where Remus was lying. He could hear two hearts beating inside this room. A clear proof that both his guardians were gone and yet... “Turn them.” He ordered and Voldemort froze.  
  
“Impossible.” Voldemort breathed against his neck and furious Harry turned and glared up at him, but the Vampire Lord continued. “It is already too late... I should have given them my blood immediately. Then I could have turned them.”  
  
His anger made place for grief… Shaking his head, he muttered a desperate no. There was no saving them… “Then why didn’t you?” Harry asked as he looked at Voldemort with hurt in his eyes.  
  
Voldemort let out a small sigh. “A werewolf cannot be turned into a Vampire Childe and Black won’t want to live with the knowledge that he lost his dear friend like this. It would have destroyed him. Don’t lose focus, Harry. What you did was right.”  
  
Harry shook his head, as he pulled away from Voldemort and surprisingly his Sire let him go. “You’re lying and nothing about this is right!” He screamed in a broken voice. “There is nothing right about taking someone’s life! You may be heartless monster, but I am n-!” He stopped…  
  
Voldemort didn’t say anything for some time and Harry looked away. Maybe he was a monster… maybe Brandon did deserve it, but no matter what he didn’t get Sirius or Remus back.  
  
“There is no right or wrong, Harry,” Voldemort whispered and with tears in his eyes and his vision blurry he saw how Voldemort stopped in front of him and gently laid a hand on his cheek. “There is only power and those too weak to seek it.”  
  
Power… Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to listen to the other anyone longer. “Forgive me, my dear Childe. But I must say your anger and magic were beautiful.”  
  
Harry didn’t think there had been anything beautiful about it, but he said nothing. **  
**  
  
**Slytherin manor:**  
The boy was silent and meek as Voldemort guided him to their bedroom. Harry didn’t even look up to see where they were. Didn’t even attempt to use his magic now that he had broken through the bindings.  
  
Voldemort gentle pushed the boy into the bedroom, turning on the lights and watched as Harry walked forward and glanced up, most likely recognising the room. The way Harry stood there he seemed so much smaller and yet Voldemort couldn’t feel any guilt.  
  
He had seen what he wanted to see. He had pushed Harry beyond his limits and felt how the boy’s magic broke free. Nostradamus had been right… This small boy had taken over his life and world. Harry made him feel alive, even if only for a little bit…  
  
Voldemort stayed silent as Harry turned to face him. Fresh tears were rolling over those red cheeks and the boy’s eyes were red rimmed. Sadness radiated off of him and there was no anger to be found.  
  
It was as if silently Harry was asking him. ‘Is this what you wanted?’ ‘Are you satisfied now?’  
  
Voldemort moved closer and smiled sadly. “You will be fine, Harry. Give yourself some time to grieve. If you need me, just call me.”  
  
Harry looked away and said nothing. Seeing that crestfallen look on the boy’s face made him feel slightly afraid he had gone too far. But even if he had broken the boy, it would be easy to pick the pieces up and rebuild him.  
  
Voldemort turned around and left the room, making sure that there were wards around which kept Harry from leaving. As he walked through the manor his steps slowed down, until he stopped. A memory of long gone breaking through his mind. Of the last time he had screamed and cried in pain and grief…  

**Flashback:  
Year: 1292  
** The resurrection stone… It could give him back his mother. The Peverell brothers were geniuses and when he went to Cadmus, he made sure that his death was unfortunate and seemed to be suicide.  
  
Voldemort took the stone back home and watched it. Just a small black stone, so tiny, but so powerful. It had the power to call back those who had died.  
  
Voldemort let out a sigh as he closed his trembling hand around it and focused upon the only person he wished to see.  
  
Bright red eyes watched as a transparent figure appeared in front of him. Voldemort walked up to her with wide eyes, not truly believing that he was seeing her again. His precious mother.  
  
He quickly noticed however that her eyes were sad and distant. Had they always been like this? No, Voldemort remember his mother’s eyes shining bright and full of life. No matter how long it had been, he could easily remember her bright eyes.  
  
“What have you done?” She asked and he frowned at her.  
  
“I have brought you back,” He whispered. Hating how weak and small his voice sounded all of a sudden. Hating how he could feel his eyes tearing up at the sight of his precious mother. “Mom.”  
  
She shook her head. “Tom, this is not what I want. You pulled me away and I don’t belong here anymore.”  
  
“No.” Voldemort screamed, horrified at the meaning of her words. She couldn’t just leave him. Leave him all alone again.  
  
“What you have done is wrong, Tom. I asked, almost begged, that you would not go after your father.” She muttered sadly, ignoring him completely.  
  
Displeased… His mother was displeased because he had murdered his father. “He deserved it!” He yelled and he was glad that he had placed strong silencing wards around this part of the manor.  
  
“No, he did not,” She said, shaking her head once more and a soft sigh left her lips. “Tomar did what he thought was right. You know just as well as I do that he should not have let either of us live.” Voldemort opened his mouth, ready to retort, but with a silent glare from his mother he closed it again. “I was already dying, Tom. Your father merely sped up the process.”  
  
“He should have kept his filthy hands to himself!” Voldemort screamed.  
  
His mother smiled sadly at him. “He fell in love and I think without a doubt that he could have grown to love you as well.”  
  
Having heard enough Voldemort threw the small stone through his mother’s ghostly appearance in his rage. Red eyes stared dully at the ground where the stone was lying now. So innocent looking now that she had disappeared…  
  
A form of necromancy that few wizards and witches dared to use. For some time Voldemort believed it could give him back what he had lost. His loving mother who had been there for him, always.  
  
Instead it gave him back an apparition who was nothing like his mother. A cold laugh escaped him, which turned into a sob as he dropped down to his knees. His body was trembling from the sheer emotions that were running through him.  
  
The pain... That terrible loss would never let him go. So many years had passed and all that time he had searched for a way to get his mother back. But there is no spell to awaken the dead. The resurrection stone is merely fake.  
  
The cloak is useless…  
  
Voldemort moved his hand, grasping the small thin wand from underneath his robe. It felt warm in his grip, thrumming with so much power. A maniac grin appeared on his face as he watched the wand, his vision blurry.  
  
“I promised that I would never shed another tear for you, mother,” Voldemort muttered. “Forgive me for what I am about to do, but I will finally fulfil my promise.”

**-End Flashback  
  
** Voldemort stood there still in the hallway. Even though the memory had been vivid, like it had been yesterday he didn’t feel any hurt or pain. After that day he sealed away his humanity forever. His emotions only got in the way and they were useless.  
  
Voldemort frowned as he glanced over his shoulder to his bedroom door. He couldn’t hear any sound. He wondered if Harry had even moved at all or if his Childe was still standing in the same place.  
  
He wanted to go look, but decided against it. Instead Voldemort ran through the hallway and into the dungeon, seeing that the headmistress was awake now and looked shocked to see him. Before she could even say one word he had his wand raised and a green light filled the damp dungeon.  
  
Lifelessly she fell to the floor and Voldemort glanced down at her dead body. Rolling the Elder Wand through his fingers he felt the power thrumming through it.  
  
Voldemort stood there and didn’t know how much time had passed as he thought back to Harry’s magic and how strong it was. Harry Potter was made for him and Voldemort could finally admit that the crazy seer had been right.  
  
A soft chuckle escaped him, but it soon turned into insane laughter. “I bet you all saw this, didn’t you, Nostradamus!?” Voldemort said in a crazed voice. He couldn’t stop laughing at the madness. That stupid seer had been right about everything after all…


End file.
